


Welcome to the Family

by Lynning



Category: Batman (Arkham) Video Games, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Forgiving but never forgetting, Healing, Losing Insanity (Joker has issues with losing his issues), Love/Hate, M/M, New Bat Family Emerges, New Beginnings, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 141,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynning/pseuds/Lynning
Summary: All of Gotham looked on as the unthinkable happened.  The Dark Knight was dead, leaving his Robins to keep the city of Gotham from falling apart.  But, how could the team of young men be expected to do that when they were barely keeping it together, themselves?  Everything was in chaos.  It was like the last drop of order had been rung from Gotham, like water from a sponge.  The city was feeling like a lost cause.But, could an opportune meeting with a certain clown change the winds of fate?  Could an agent of chaos make a little order, when it suited him?  Dick was going to risk everything to find out.  And Jason?  He was all in.  Because if that wasn't the case, he'd get the chance to put a bullet through the lunatic's depraved skull once and for all.Many things were up in the air.  But, the biggest question of all?  After everything is said and done, will Jason Todd be able to even bring himself to do it?  It doesn't take Dent's keepsake to figure it out; love and hate are just two sides of the same coin and can change just as quickly as a flip of it.(The story is rated mature just to be safe for DC comics/medias typical depictions of violence - focus is on romance with fade to black elements)





	1. I'll Miss the Way We Used to Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】【桶丑】宾至如归](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204971) by [DavyBrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join our favorite clown prince of crime as he comes to the realization that everything he loves is gone. That being Batman, of course.

They watched it from home. They watched it on the screens of the stacked televisions in the windows of the pawn shops. They watched it from the streets, all faces upturned as the unthinkable took place on the skyscrapers above. The killing blow had been struck. Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight, was dead. No one moved. No one breathed. The gears that turned the city had come to a halt and time itself seemed to stand still. A deep rumbling from the sky finally broke the spell of silence. Rain cascaded down onto the body of the fallen hero. Lightning struck in the background. Batman was here one minute and gone the next, whisked away by one of his dedicated Robins, right before the police arrived at the scene. That was the last piece of action before a reporter came on and started droning dramatically about things that just didn't matter. Or at least, they didn't matter to the Joker.

A remote went zipping passed the heads of burly, clown goons littering the hideout, sailing right through the screen of the cheap tv, causing it to die a gruesome death in an explosion of sparks. Said goons flinched, before daring a glance behind them at their prince, who sat on an elevated, worn out recliner as if it were a throne.

"B-But, boss-" one of his higher up lackeys started, trying to pacify the growing storm inside the force of nature masquerading as a man, "Isn't this what you wanted? The Batman being dead and all-"

A bullet quickly found its way into the man's skull. By the time the body hit the floor, Joker parted ratty curtains at the entrance and let himself out. At first, spat clad feet lead him down back alley ways. He had no particular direction. But, he did find it uncanny that the places he kept ending up were ones that had a memory with a Bat attached. It was only when he ended up in an old toy factory where he and the Dark Knight had their last epic showdown that the shock of what he had seen three hours ago wore off. The clown froze, before taking off at breakneck speeds in the other direction, straight into the heart of the city. People screamed and got out of his way as quickly as they could, as a streak of frantic purple tore passed them. Joker was usually more composed for his public. But, soaked from the rain and drenched in the realization that everything that mattered to him was slipping away made the clown prince of crime not give a damn as to how he was being perceived. Instead, his madness pounded in his ears like a drum, drowning out everything else but, a single, focused word; Bats!

His path eventually lead to a rusty ladder that took him to the rooftops. He flung himself over the gaps and scaled the sides of the metal and stone structures to get himself higher and higher, crawling out of the safety of the shadows he would usually lurk in, putting himself into full view, all in the hopes of luring a certain someone out of the shadows. But, he didn't find the caped crusader. Not even a body. All that was left in the wake of the surreal events he witnessed on tv was an enormous bloodstain. It was circumstantial evidence at best. The Joker sure as Hell didn't believe it.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle, if Bat's bit the big one and I wasn't even there to pull the trigger!" he fussed, as he lowered himself down to one knee to get a closer look.

This could have been anyone's crime scene. There was only one way to find out if this was the real deal. He eased a glove off, biting the fabric tips with his smile, before dipping his fingers into the gruesome pool. He tasted it. His toxic, green eyes shot open wide and his fingers fell from trembling lips to rest in his lap. There was no mistaking it. With the way that Batman and the Joker fought, they had ended up tasting each other's blood countless times over the years. He would never forget the taste. This was more than enough to make it real. And that was more than he could bare.

"No!" he exclaimed, before being shook by an uncontrollable fit of giggles, "No!"

His hands, gloved and naked alike, began to paw at the spot on the ground, his snickers intensifying as his fingers became more and more stained in red.

"No, no, no! You can't do this to me! Do you hear me, Bats!?"

The Joker pushed himself up from the ground and shouted, as he waved an indignant fist at the sky,

"You're not suppose to leave the party without me! Why, we're like peanut butter and jelly! Laurel and Hardy! A match and a powder keg! We complete each other! And without you I.. I.."

Lightning struck behind the Joker, as the pale man slowly dropped his fist and lowered his head, the energy going out of him like someone had flipped a switch,

"I have no reason to go on."

His fingers itched for his gun, which he had out of his jacket before he even knew what was happening. His shoes became just as muddied as his hands with the essence of Batman's failing life, as he made his way into the middle of the stain. He pressed the gun to his head. The Joker would end it. He would pull the trigger and die in the exact same spot that Batman had. It wasn't the way he would have preferred to go out. It wouldn't have any explosions or monologues or gags. But, there was no other way to salvage the joke. They had always been a two man act and it was over. There was no other reason for the Joker to live. But, just as he reached the center, his shoe collided with something, causing the small object to skitter across the pavement. It came to a stop, gleaming in the light. Slowly, the Joker fished the object out of the blood. It was a bullet. The clown prince of crime blinked in shock, before beginning to tremble. Laughter trickled out of him, until a dam in him burst, saturating the night with the sound of madness. He gripped the object of Batman's demise in his fist, squeezing hard enough to cause it to bruise his own palm. He finally wore himself out and fell to his knees, further miring himself in red.

"I'll find them, Bats." he croaked, his voice thick with emotion, "I'll find them, I promise."

He eyed the bullet again, closing his hand over it once more, his eyes narrowing and his voice dropping to a low and dangerous octave.

"And they. **Will.** _Pay_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Alright, guys, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle on me! ^^; Also, please let me know if you liked it and I'll be happy to post more!~ Thanks for giving it a read! =D


	2. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral that couldn't be more appropriate.

Once vibrant blue eyes stared dully through the parted drapes up into the dark and stormy sky. 

"Still raining is it, Master Dick?"

The voice that was usually so warm and comforting felt like it had lost its strength to reach him. Had he gone numb? Or perhaps it was something even more concerning. Dick turned to face the last man in his life that he considered to be a father figure. His jaw tightened for a moment, before he sighed, resigned. Alfred's eyes were just like his. Tired and lacking even a shred of life. As if the two of them were ghosts of their former selves. Here they were, just going through the motions. But, there wasn't any use feeling frustrated, was there? This was all they **could** do. Bruce was gone and it left the two in their makeshift family who knew him the best with a hole in them. This would fade over time. They would be back to their old selves. Dick had lived through tragedy long enough to know the truth in the old adage that time healed all wounds. But, for now, they had no choice but to live as empty shells.

"Yes, Alfred."

He turned his eyes back to the storm raging outside once again, letting silence fall between them as he gathering his thoughts. Alfred waited as patiently as always.

"Every day for the past week. Honestly, I can't think of anything more appropriate. That it's raining on the day that we're going to-" 

Dick shook his head. It didn't seem real. A part of him still couldn't accept it. That they were putting Bruce to rest today; that they were burying Batman forever. 

"Just this once, I wanted a sunny day for him. He deserved it, after everything he sacrificed for Gotham, night after night for all of those years."

Alfred was silent behind him. But, the hand that landed on his shoulder said enough. He looked up once more, his sharp vision spotting a distortion in the sky. 

"They're here."

"Indeed they are, Master Dick. Shall we?"

It didn't take long for the heroes to pour out of their transport. The jet's cloaking technology was left on, wisely. It wouldn't pay for someone flying over Gotham to see technology that belonged to the Justice League parked in the late Bruce Wayne's front yard. If people had any suspicions about who Batman was, there wouldn't be any doubts after those pictures surfaced. It was best to keep this gathering discreet. That being said, no colorful costumes were donned on a day such as this. Only respectful shades of black and gray covered the solemn crowd as they made their way toward the newly created burial plot. A covering was erected for the guests to keep them dry and seats had been put out for them. Coffee was also prepared should they decide to stay longer to offer their personal condolences. Alfred was in mourning. If the event had been less than perfect, no one would have thought any less of him. But, that just wasn't Alfred Pennyworth.

The butler helped Damian tie his tie and straightened Tim's, before looking them over. He always put his all into playing the perfect host; Into being the perfect guardian of the family he'd watched grow and come to love so much. A family that was down a man. Today wouldn't receive any less of his effort than any other day. Today couldn't be anything less than perfect. Because this was the last day he would ever look after Master Bruce; the man he considered to be his son. 

A knock sounded at the door. Alfred opened it to find none other than Jim Gordon. The two younger men in the room froze. But, Dick coming in and addressing the police commissioner like one would an old friend told them everything they needed to know; Gordon knew who Batman was, all along. That meant he also knew who his daughter was. Yet, he had kept their secret in spite of his sworn duty as a member of the GPD. They relaxed, their trust won. 

"Well, that makes five." Gordon said glancing around him, "Do you need a sixth pole bearer? I'll bet there's plenty of fine people out there that would love to have the honor."

"That won't be necessary, sir."

With that, Alfred turned toward a darkened doorway to his right. Everyone followed his gaze just in time to see a young man in a black suit make his reluctant entrance. Around his neck he wore a red tie. 

"Jason!" Tim exclaimed, happy to see the black sheep of their family.

"Hpmh, what's Todd doing here?" Damian groused with his arms tightly crossed. 

"Damian, knock it off. He's got just as much right to be here as you do." Dick warned sternly.

"He does not!" the young teen exploded in anger, shocking everyone in the room, but it quickly wore off.

This had been a long time in coming. Damian composed himself, clearing his tightening throat, before he matched up to the imposing figure. He stabbed a finger into Jason's stomach accusingly.

"You weren't there! You're never there, Todd! And now, you think you can show up like you belong!?"

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Listen, kid-"

 **"No!** If you had been there that night, maybe father wouldn't have died! Your specialty is guns, Hood! You could have warned him!"

Tim tried to put his hands on Damian's shoulders. They weren't the closest family members, but Tim considered himself a few points higher in status than Jason right now in Damian's book. That had to count for something. But, the younger teen was having none of it. He smacked the hands off of him. Damian didn't want comfort. He wanted something to take his anger out on; a deserving target to sink his teeth into. Tim having no luck, made Dick step in.

"Damian-"

"Shut up, Grayson."

The boy's voice had gone ice cold. He rarely ever spoke to his big brother like this. It was almost out of character by this point, the two of them being so close. But, when Damian turned to look at him, he understood. This was something he had no right to interfere with. Dick may have been offering Jason up as a lamb to the slaughter, but Damian needed to get this out. And maybe, just maybe, Jason needed to hear it as well. It was the only way there would ever be any peace in this house. So, he stepped back and let nature take its course. Once Damian had been given the floor, he turned his gaze to the floor, his hands balled into fists Robin was surely tempted to use. 

Jason knew he was being thrown to the wolves. But, he wasn't just going to that happen. Everyone always blamed him for everything. He'd be damned if he was going to take any flack from this brat. So, he prepared himself for whatever the kid had to say. Little did he know that nothing could have prepared him for this. 

"I was there." he almost whispered under his breath, "I was there when father.. got shot. I was there when the bullet went through his chest. I was the one who drug father off, so that the police couldn't find him. And I was the one who got him home."

Jason's eyes widened as Damian finally looked back up at him, locking their gazes. The boy's eyes, known for their fiery quality and unshakable conviction, were filling with tears. 

"I wasn't strong enough." he hissed with teeth clenched, as they broke free and streaked down his face, "I wasn't fast enough. My weakness killed father! I thought it was my age and size that was to blame, at first. But, now I see that my weakness was in not asking for help. My pride ruined everything! But, so does yours, Todd! Your anger may have kept you away at first, but then it was your damned pride! You avoided father, us, this place, all because you wanted to be your own man and do things your own way. Was it worth the price!? You could have made up with him, years ago! He tried and tried to apologize and you just pushed him away! If you had reconciled with father, then you would have been here! And if you would have been here, you could have helped! I-I know you could have helped-"

Strong arms wrapped around the little terror, shocking him into silence. And he wasn't the only one stunned. Jason Todd had hit his knees and gathered Damian up in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Jason said softly, his own voice beginning to tighten with emotion, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. But, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

The tempest inside the youngest Wayne eased. He hid his face into Jason's shoulder and struggled not to sob. Other arms came from no where to wrap around the two of them. Gordon took a moment to admire the scene, before he stepped outside quietly, giving the family their privacy. He looked up into the stormy sky as thunder rumbled above, sounding like a deep murmur that reminded him of a certain Dark Knight he used to know.

"They'll be alright now, old friend. Your boys are strong and they have each other."

Ten minutes later, six people were carrying Bruce Wayne's casket to its final resting place. Dick, Damian and Alfred were on one side, while Tim, Jason and Gordon were on the other. One by one, all of the members of the Justice League rose to their feet when it came into sight out of respect and reverence. He may not have had super speed or super strength, but Batman had been every bit a hero as any one of them. Alfred administered the final rites with a heavy heart. Once everyone had said their peace, the younger, more able members of the Bat family lowered the coffin into the ground, before they each claimed a shovel. Alfred closed the now damp, Wayne family Bible before uttering,

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. I hope and pray that you've found the peace that you couldn't find in life. Rest well, Master Bruce." 

With the deed done, the crowds began to disperse, little by little. The grave stood tall and alone in the middle off the field. Lightning struck nearby, the flash illuminating the words craved deep into the cold stone. 

**Bruce Wayne**  
**1982-2017**  
**A Hero to Many and an Inspiration to Us All**  
**May He Rest in Peace**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was hard for me to write without tearing up! Poor Damian! And Jason, well, I fear he's got a lot to make up for. I think in the next chapter, he's going to be struggling with the choices he's made. What we become, while circumstance does play a huge role, also depends on us. Jason's going to have to decide who he wants to be. I think the Robins will also ask themselves, 'where do we go from here?' That's my intention, anyways. XD We'll see where the muse takes me!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping in and reading this fanfic! ^^ Please let me know if you guys liked it! Have a great day!


	3. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A string of deaths around Gotham has been tied to our favorite clown and the boys can't stop fighting. They could really use a voice of reason right now. Too bad Alfred is not feeling himself.

Jason found him on his first try. Dick was right where he thought he'd be, standing in front of the glass case that had become Batman's memorial. His stormy, blue gaze stared dispassionately past his own reflection to the shadowy suit within. Jason approached slowly, stopping two feet back to take in the scene. He wondered what was going through the original Robin's head. Though, he had a pretty good hunch. It was time to see if he still knew him as well as he once did.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dickie-bird?"

The other man froze, making the Hood smirk. It may not have been the time or the place to be satisfied that he'd snuck up on the original, but then again, when had he ever been a guy geared toward propriety? Since never. Hell, a better question could be posed. Since when had he ever been a lucky guy? Also, since never. That's why he'd take satisfaction wherever and whenever he could get it. In Gotham, you were never guaranteed a tomorrow. It was better to take what you could and live for the moment. As that long held belief sought reaffirmation in his mind, the image of a spotty, weepy little face glaring him down as it stared up into his own came to the forefront of his mind.

"Tch." 

Powerful arms that had served only his own interests for so long crossed defensively over his chest. He'd gone and made a promise in the heat of the moment. A promise he didn't even know if he was capable of keeping; A promise to the Hell Spawn. 

_Fucking Fantastic._

"I can't do it, Jason."

The Red Hood was snapped out of his own troubles with the force of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun. Damn, that's what Dick was going with? They had a lot of catching up to do, if he'd been this far off course.

"What do you mean you can't? Hell, he practically groomed you for the role. If anyone around here is the next Batman, it's you, shithead. Stop being so damn self important."

"I mean it, Jason." Dick said with a sigh, as he turned to face his brother, "I know that I wanted to be Batman when I was younger but, a lot of things happened since then. A lot of things changed." 

"I know. I wasn't there. You're not the first person to remind me of that today. What, gonna blame me for being dead during Dick Grayson's grand transformation period?" 

Dick huffed softly, the smallest of smiles appearing on his lips as he shook his head. The way Jason described it, one would think he had crawled into a cocoon and come out a butterfly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Little Wing."

Smiles were contagious. Everybody said so. That must be why Jason found himself sporting one, too.

"Been a while since you called me that."

They shared a few moments of silence that were oddly comfortable. Some things changed. But, some things never did. In spite of all of the fighting they had done in the past, they were still brothers. 

Speaking of brothers, the tapping of computer keys caused them both to turn their heads to see none other than Tim Drake parked at the Bat Computer. On his left was a plate full of doughnuts. On his right, a jumbo sized cup of coffee. 

"Got a long night planned, Tim?" 

"Evil never sleeps, Dick. Besides, there's been a strange pattern in Gotham emerging that I'm trying to keep an eye on. Look."

Tim pulled up the map of the city. Dick's eyes widened a margin, while Jason rose an eyebrow and whistled lowly. 

"Yeah, that's a lot of dead people. Any clue as to who's gone murder happy, Replacement?"

Tim forced himself not to cringe at the nickname he felt he had been so unfairly saddled with. He chose to focus on what was important, instead. 

"I didn't have a clue, at first. It doesn't match any of our Rogue Galleries' MO's. But, then, this showed up in the GPD's data-bank."

Tim pulled up a picture that had obviously been taken at the morgue. On the victim's foot was tied an old fashioned toe tag. That practice had gone out a decade or so ago, so its presence gave itself away as a red flag, almost immediately. Dick stepped closer to the screen to read the smudgy text scrawled onto the parchment.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You Killed my Bat, Now You're Dead, too."

Jason and Tim were clueless, but Dick had a sneaking suspicion of who was behind this crime. 

"Tim, zoom in on the tag by fifty percent. Now, sixty. There in the bottom right hand corner."

Tim's mouth went dry as he read aloud the nearly microscopic proof enlarged for them all to see, "Ha Ha Ha.."

"It's that damn clown! What the Hell's he up to now!?"

Agile fingers flew across the keys, as Tim's detective brain filled in the blanks and began to put the puzzle together.

"Fifty-nine deaths, all gang members. Members of.. Black Mask's gang! That means, we've found Batman's murderer! Or.. who the Joker suspects did it, anyways."

"We have to get out there and defuse this situation. If Joker and Black Mask go to war, the streets of Gotham will run red with blood."

"Good. Red's a nice color, if you ask me. Let the bastards kill each other off and save us the trouble."

"Jason, you know we can't do that. Think of.. Think of what Bruce would have wanted."

Jason narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he huffed and strode off, clearly on a mission. Dick and Tim glanced at each other, before they took off after him. The Red Hood was already in the weapon's confiscation room, where all of the villain's dangerous goodies they had collected over the years sat. He had his own section, of course. He pulled a few of his old guns off the wall, spinning them in his hands, before stuffing them into his holsters. Tim blinked twice in surprise. 

"Wait a second. Jason, you wore your Red Hood outfit under your funeral suit!?"

Jason practically tugged open his shirt, the fabric parting to reveal the armored chest-plate bearing a red bat. He grinned at Tim.

"Always come prepared."

"If that's the case, why did you need these guns? Why didn't you have any with you?" asked Tim.

Jason was silent for a moment or two, before he turned back to the shelves, picking out a few boxes full of bullets.

"... Because the one thing Bruce hated more than me was guns."

Dick opened his mouth to say something, only to purse his lips together. He sighed deeply through his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Bruce never hated Jason. He just didn't approve of him using lethal force to fix Gotham's problems. Just because he didn't agree with his adopted son, didn't mean he didn't love him. But, with the way things went, Dick could easily see how the conflict could be misconstrued as outright rejection. And when Jason made up his mind about something, it took a miracle to change it. There was no point in arguing with him, even if Dick was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was wrong. The past had to stay in the past, if they were going to move on, together, as a family. This was no time for bickering.

"Where are you going, Hood?"

"Going to blow those Motherfuckers to kingdom come."

Correction. This was the perfect time for bickering. Before long, however, much to his horror, Dick caught himself sounding just like Bruce. Jason had taken notice. The argument only spun out of control from there and turned into an outright brawl. Fists flew, Dick getting in twice as many hits by virtue of his superior speed and flexibility, only for Jason to land Earth shattering punches on him, sending the eldest Wayne brother reeling. Jason was all of two hundred and twenty pounds of sheer muscle. He weighed even more than Batman and Dick dare say that he hit harder, too. Not that he was ever going to give him the satisfaction of hearing that.

"Dick, catch!"

The escrima sticks went flying through the air, compliments of Tim and were snatched out of it by Dick. He turned the sticks on, letting the charging hum of electricity be a clear warning to the man he stood opposite of. Jason snorted in dark amusement.

"Oh, please. Feel safer with your little toys? Mind if I bring out mine?"

Jason reached for his guns, only for a flash of black, yellow and green to come at him from above.

"YAH!"

Jason released his weapons and instead, took to hand to hand combat, fending off the little demon known as Damian Wayne.

"What's your problem, squirt!?"

"You plan on going off on your own!"

"You heard all that?"

" **Fool!** I hear everything! HAH!"

Jason managed to catch Damian's blade between his two hands, keeping his palms flat to keep from being sliced to ribbons. Damian shook as he tried to get the sword to move and Jason stood firmly, knowing that if he let up for even a moment, he could be mistaken for another version of Two-Face. There was silence in the cave now, all save for the distant sound of bats squeaking and Dick's panting as he tried to catch his breath. Jason held Damian's intense stare, neither willing to back down; Until a trump card was played. 

"You promised, Todd."

A chill went through Jason's body, the ice of it cutting deep into his very core. A heave of brute strength and Jason wrenched the blade from Damian's grip. The bloody sword went clattering to the floor a stone's throw away. Jason stormed off toward the elevators. Damian stared after him, solemnly, only to look up when a comforting hand was put on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll come around."

When Jason missed dinner, Dick went on the hunt. His motorcycle was still in the garage. Every other vehicle was accounted for and he never would have left on foot, which meant he was still at the Manor somewhere and he was determined to find him first. It wouldn't be good if Tim or Damian found him when he was riled up, after all. Like his brother, he had a good idea of where the other was at. He carefully peeked into Jason's old room. The light breeze caused the sheer curtains to dance in the wind. An open window; A dead give away. Jason took in a slow and steady drag from his cigarette, breathing it out and watching the wind carry away the billows of smoke. 

"Thought I'd find you here."

Jason only took another drag of his cigarette in response, exhaling the smoke just as lazily as before. Dick took a seat, joining him as they watched the sun go down. Fifteen minutes of silence passed between them, before Jason put out his last cigarette and made his way toward the window. But, just before he went in, Dick's patience was rewarded.

"... I made a promise to the kid and I'm keeping it. I'll rejoin the team. But, under my own terms. That means, while I won't go running off without you goodie-goodies to find the clown and Black-sheep, don't expect me not to try to put a bullet in em when I see em."

"That's fine. You can fire all the bullets you like. As long as they're rubber bullets."

"Fuck you, Dick."

Now it was Dick's turn to smirk. Once he was alone, he turned to face the sunset once more, closing his eyes and soaking up those last warm rays of the day. He may not have been Batman, but maybe, just maybe, he could do something Bruce could not. Maybe he could bring their family back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, three down and.. I don't even know how many to go! XD We'll have to see! Incidentally, though, I do think this is going to turn out to be fairly long. As always, please let me know how you like it! Comments are beloved!~ 
> 
> P.S. *I didn't get time to edit it, properly, so if there are mistakes, forgive me.. ^^;*


	4. Assault on Black Mask/Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Mask gets a visitor he never wanted and the Joker commits to this being his last show.

It was such a small thing. Something that could be so easily over looked. Something that could be thought of as worthless. But, not to the Joker. The man may have seemed to be all about the bigger picture; the grandiosity of the scene; the larger than life scale of death, destruction and mayhem! But, that was a common misconception about the clown prince of crime. The bigger picture was, after all, made up of millions of microscopic details all coming together to create the twisted games he loved to play. All of those parts, so meticulously put together over months or even years just to create one concentrated thrill. **Oh, yes.** The Joker of all people knew how important all those little pieces and parts were and how gratifying it was when they all came together. 

Speaking of little pieces, the clown prince pinched the shredded piece of blood stained metal between his fingers, smiling at it. His thumb stroked it almost lovingly, as if trying to build rapport with something untamed.

"Going to tell me your secrets? Oh, I do hope so! You see, you came out of someone very special to me. In fact, you killed em, ha! But, you didn't do it alone. Oh, no. Contrary to what those fat cat politicians down at Gotham Hall would have the sheep of this city believe, it takes a depraved finger on a cold, hard trigger to make a bullet kill someone! So, I don't blame **you**. Not at all, ha! So, let's let bygones be bygones! Why, we could even be friends! Bosom companions!"

The Joker's dropped the act, his lips pulling into a scowl as he roughly shoved the twisted metal under the lens of a microscope. 

"After all, why hold a grudge against you, when I've got to save it all for the cheap shot that took out Batman!? Now, start talking, before I add you to the scrap heap!" 

The 'interrogation' lasted all of thirty minutes before the Joker had the answer he wanted. It paid to be familiar with types of weapons and their bullets. It paid to be acquainted with the ammo dealers in Gotham. And it paid even more to know where they all hung out on a Saturday night. The good ole' boys sat around a table at the Hooch Parlor, playing poker and shooting the hard stuff, completely unaware of the danger they were in.

"Aw, come on, Jimmy! That's the fifth hand you've won in a row! No one's that lucky!"

"I swear to Christ I'm not cheatin'! When you're hot, you're hot!"

The men grumbled, throwing down their cards as the lucky winner gathered all of that money up in his arms, grinning like he'd won the lottery. It was a shame he'd never get the chance to spend it. An explosion shook the bar. The men who drew their guns first were shot up in an instant. Jimmy had been one of those fools. His head hit the table, the splatter from his head wound covering his winnings in gore, making for a grotesque mess of red and green. His cohorts stared on in horror. Once the garishly painted men with Tommy guns stepped through the fog, they knew just who had come to visit their favorite bar; This wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Well, well, well! Ha! Look what we have here! A meeting of the minds?"

The Joker stepped past his men who were guarding all of the exits, his lanky legs allowing him to gracefully step over the debris. He stopped just short of the table, eying the dead guy for a moment as if in contemplation. 

"Speaking of minds, looks like you're one short! Think I'll have a seat and add some IQ points to this shindig, ha!"

He grabbed the dead man by the shoulder, tossing him off the chair, before claiming his spot. The men at the table cowered in terror. The Joker smiled, indulgently.

"W-Whaddaya want, clown!?"

"What? Little ole' me? Can't a guy stop in on a social call without having an agenda?"

The men all looked at each other, before daring a skeptical glance back at the Joker. The Ace of Knaves' smile melted into more of a grimace as the silence stretched on. He sighed, before producing a ring case and tossing it onto the table. These men were no fun and they knew him too well. Might as well get down to business, then. 

"I need one of you mugs to tell me anything you know about that little beauty."

They all looked at each other again, before setting him with a suspicious gaze. The clown busted out in snickers. 

"Go on! It doesn't bite, ha! Scout's honor!"

Finally, one of the braver thugs opened the ring box to find the lump of disfigured steel that used to be a bullet. 

"...Not mine. Joe?"

"Nope. Lenny?"

The man was silent for a moment, glancing from the case to the Joker. The clown narrowed his eyes in threat. 

"Yeah. This one's mine."

"Is that so? Then, pray tell, who did you sell these .50 BMG's to, recently?"

More reluctance. Joker knew how to fix that. He shifted his eyes toward one of his clowns, who came up behind the man on trial, grabbing him by his neck and forcing him to stand. 

"I can't talk! He'll kill me!"

The Joker rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic! And **really**? You're worried about someone _else_ killing you? What about yours truly? Ha! I mean, what am I, chopped liver!? You must really under estimate me, Lenny-boy! Why, I can guarantee you that if **I** was the one to make you kick the bucket, that I'd give you the five star treatment! Hoohoohoo!"

The clown leaned into the man's space, until those ruby red lips of his were close enough to nearly touch his victim's ear as he whispered intimately,

"Mmm, I would do it nice and slow. Just imagine it; you and me alone together for hours and hours, as I take you apart and make you wish that you'd never been born. **Hmhmhm!** Sounds like a good time to me."

The Joker grabbed the man's lapels and brought him close to his face. His eyes practically gleamed with a lust for blood and carnage. But, it was only when someone was practically eye to eye with him that they could see just how deep the insanity ran. It was only when seeing the spiraling madness that one finally understood that old adage to its fullest; I stared into the abyss and the abyss stared back. 

"B-Black Mask! I-I sold a fuck ton of em to Black Mask! But, that's as far as I was involved! I-I swear!"

"I believe you, Lenny-boy." 

The Joker flashed a reassuring smile, causing Lenny to also smile, relieved.

"Butttt, I'll going to kill you anyways!"

The clown killed him in cold blood with a shot to the head, laughing the entire time. He then scooped up the ring case, tucking it back into his jacket.

"We're done here, boys! Let's move out!"

He then spun toward the terrified patrons and the living remaining members of Gotham's weapon suppliers.

"Thanks for your time, gentleman! It's been a **blast!** "

With a bow and flourish, he made a leisurely exit, as if he hadn't a care in the world. The moment he stepped over the threshold, the charges blew, causing the explosion to silhouette his image and make his long, swallow coat tails flutter in the wind. He popped open the ring case again, staring down at the bullet for a moment or two.

"Soon, darling. Soon."

For the next few days, Joker was running the show and people were running scared. His retribution was swift and the torture, cruel and unusual. The bodies of his victims were strung up and left for the media's hunger cameras, all with jokes attached to their bare feet in the form of toe tags. But, a shocking trend began to emerge. These were not the bodies of civilians. The Joker was completely leaving alone innocent people who had nothing to do with this. Instead, he was targeting fellow criminals. And not just any criminals. All of the thugs ending up dead were members of Black Mask's gang. He had exterminated most of the crime lord's forces. Now, there was just a set of doors, twenty floors and the last reserves of Black Mask's man power between him and the fool who had put out the hit on Batman. It was time for the final showdown. Joker gripped the red stained bullet he had put on a chain and now wore around his neck. His grin stretched impossibly wide and he chuckled richly,

"Oh, this is going to be fun! Ha! **Tots!** "

"Y-yeah, boss?"

"Did you set the changes?"

"Of course, boss. Here."

He handed the Joker the detonator, which he tucked into his pocket and patted pleasantly. The lackey debated with himself for a moment, before bringing up something that had been on his mind.

"Boss, don't wanna be a buzz kill or anythin' but.. If you plan to blow up the buildin' when you're up there, won't you end up in the explosion, too?"

Another clown ended up with a bullet between the eyes and fell to the ground, motionless. Red lips blew the smoke from his gun.

"No one likes the guy that ruins the surprise, Tots. Hahaha!"

With that, Joker strolled into the building toward his target, humming a merry tune. He had a date with fate, Black Mask and his own, intentional demise at the very end of it all. He would do it right this time. He would go out in a blaze of glory. Little did he realize that his plans for the night would be thwarted. Not by a pointy eared Bat, but by a whole troupe of birdies who had plans of their own.

The clown crew and Black Mask's gang were locked in a stalemate that had no winners, only losers. By the time they converged on the tenth floor, neither were able to advance, yet both sides were expected to keep fighting to the death while said crime lord sequestered himself on the top floor, locking down all of the elevators like a coward. Not that the clown blamed him.

"I _am_ pretty scary, aren't I? Maybe I should take over Johnny's old shtick! Give it some pizzazz! Ha!"

Two thugs were gasping like fish out of water on the floor as spat clad shoes glided gracefully past them, down a side hall. The owner of them whistled a cheerful tune, a melody contrasting sharply with all of the macabre surrounding him. He paused, however, as he heard a familiar sound; one that was just as familiar to him as a bird singing outside the window of a person with a more normal life; the whirl of a camera turning on its axis.

The Joker bowed to it, as if a showman closing out a play on stage, before grinning up at the black lens to see his own reflection smiling chillingly back at him. **Oh** , _yes_. When he was angry, his smile really did hold a certain something extra to it, didn't it?

"I hope you're enjoying the show, Roman~ Because this is the last one you'll ever see! **Ohh** , I'll be making sure of that personally. You can bet your life on it. Literally! **AAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!** "

After the laughter died down, the Joker let his head fall forward, as he scrubbed at his face with one of his gloved hands. He was tired. So very tired.

"You just had to ruin a good thing, didn't you? **I told you.** I told all of you! Time and time again! That Batsy was mine! And what did you do? You took him from me. The one thing I said you couldn't have! You ruined the game. You broke my Bat. And now? I'm going to break you-hoohoohoohoo!"

With that, the Joker whipped out his pistol and shot the camera out, leaving Black Mask with a fuzzing screen. The man swallowed hard, his eyes unwavering as it stared into the emptiness.

"What should we do, boss?"

"Cover the elevator and the entrance."

The thugs all looked at each other, alarmed. That was a death sentence.

"Do it!"

"Y-yes, boss."

The last of his men stepped out. Black Mask took a drink of something hard to steady himself, before he took out his gun. They would be ready. Just then, however he heard a chilling sound. Chuckling in the pipes. That freak had taken the ventilation ducts! An explosion erupted on the top floor, too small to be deadly but enough to give everyone shell shock. The lights all turned off. The power had been shorted. Black Mask tried to shake off the dazed feeling as panic overtook him. The Joker was in the room. His time was running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of fun to write! Shit is getting real! And yes, I did dare to leave it on a cliffhanger! XD *Bad llama* But, yeah, the Joker is in it to win it and make this his final showdown. It falls a little short of his standards, since Black Mask was never the one he wanted to have that final dance with, but not to worry, Joker! This isn't your final curtain call! The boys are going to show up and give you a new reason for living! One that's less murdery and more mother hen! Lol, they say grief does weird things to people. After a few dozen chapters, Joker might look back at his life and find this to be true. XD
> 
> Anyways, please let me know if you are enjoying this series! I'd love to know what you guys think! So, please leave me a comment, if you could! Have a great day! ^^


	5. I Didn't See that the Joke was on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robins make a decision for the sake of the broken clown that will change their fates and those of the people who live in the city of Gotham, forever.

Sparks of light flashed as Black Mask fired sporadically into the thick darkness cloaking his stalker's presence. But, he was hitting nothing, but air. The man who looked so unearthly and spectral seemed to ghost around the room, untouchable by such trivial things as mere bullets. A reasonable mind would question if the Joker was really there, at all. Maybe he was just chasing shadows. He could have believed it if not for the snickers he heard every time he missed. The unnerving sound made it all too real. No mind could replicate the bone chilling horror that was the clown prince of crime's laugh; And that horrible sound was getting closer and closer to where the crime lord stood. The trigger was pulled once more, only for Black Mask to hear the most terrifying sound of all. Click. He was out of bullets! The clown had made him waste all of his ammo and now- Roman froze as he felt lithe, ice cold hands slide onto his shoulders from behind. Sickly sweet, muggy breath fell onto his ear. He could practically feel the other man's murderous smile as he whispered a single word that couldn't have been more fitting.

"Boo."

The sound of a knife being drawn prompted Black Mask to draw his sword. The two metals collided. Like teeth, they ground against each other, throwing sparks and allowing the two men to catch glimpses of each other. Roman could have sworn that he was not looking into the Joker's eyes at that moment, but those of a wild animal; this was the stare of a predator. Joker was not playing a game. He was playing for keeps. Black Mask scowled as much as the confines of his mask would allow. Well, Roman would be damned if he didn't rise to the occasion. At the end of the day, he was the strongest. It would be the clown prince of crime drowning in his own blood by the end of the night and he would prove once and for all that Black Mask was not to be screwed with. 

The two combatants broke apart and started swinging their respective weapons. The Joker's attacks were unhinged and unpredictable, but easily blocked by the more experienced swordsman. The clown had no formal training with knives, did he? This fight was in the bag- A stinging pain erupted in Black Mask's gut and his ears were ringing from a sound his mind was just catching up with in its shock. He pressed his hand to his stomach. It came away with blood.

"Y-you. You used a gun?"

"You know how they say to never bring a knife to a gun fight? Well, no one ever said you couldn't bring a **gun** to a _knife _fight! **Hahahaha**!"__

The mob boss collapsed to his knees with a grunt as his sword clattered to the marble nearby. No sooner did he bring both of his arms up to press against the wound trying to slow his bleeding, did he hear the blade scrapping against the floor as the Joker claimed it. The crime lord turned his face up just in time to see the smoggy clouds of Gotham part. The light of the full moon shone down onto the Joker through the wall of windows, as if it was giving him the spot light.

"End of the line, Mask-Face!"

The Joker slowly raised the sword over his head, readying himself to strike. His smile stretched his face ghoulishly. Roman was prepared to face down his own death with as much dignity as a man put into this position by a clown could muster. In that moment, Roman regretted everything. Batman may have been a pest, but the Joker was an outright menace. He knew that he wouldn't be in this position if he had just left well enough alone. The clown never, ever would have made it this far if the Dark Knight had been around the stop him. Now, there was no hope left in this God forsaken city and it was all his fault. Roman was going to die and he had no one to blame but, himself. 

As this realization dawned on him, the Joker's smile seemed to soften right before his eyes. It was as if the pale man could see past his mask to his very soul. An understanding fell between them. The Joker wanted someone to comprehend what he was going through, to understand him, if only for a few seconds before he destroyed them. Hope. Roman had taken away the clown's last hope. That was why he was going to end his life. And then? Roman was damn sure the Joker was going to take his own. This was it. The final curtain call. Their story was ending and a new one would begin. A story set in a world without monsters. The Joker tightened his grip on the sword.

"Goodnight, Roman."

The sword came down with the force of a guillotine. His eyes shut tightly, pried open only by the explosion of shattering glass that came raining down around them. The Joker jerked his head to look over his shoulder, only to be sent flying a few feet. The clown prince of crime pushed himself up onto his hands and blinked in surprise as the silhouettes of four familiar figures stood in the light in front of him. 

"Can't keep out of trouble, can you, clown?"

The Red Hood stepped forward, his guns drawn. One by one, all of the Robins revealed themselves as they stepped out of the blinding light and came into the shadows.

"Woah, ha! Don't think I've ever seen all of you birdies in one place before! What's the occasion? Oh, don't tell me you all turned out just for little' ole me? Why, I'm flattered! Positively tickled pink! Really, I am! But, there's one minor detail you boys overlooked! You see, you weren't invited to this little party for two! So, I'm afraid you'll have to mosey along!" 

The Joker's demeanor shifted from playful to pissed, as he flicked his wrist, causing the detonator to appear in his hand. He held it up for them all to see, his thumb poised over the shiny, red button in threat. 

**"Now."**

Damian's grip tightened on his sword. He narrowed his eyes, ready to charge in and call the clown's bluff, only for a firm hand to land on his shoulder. The boy glanced up at Nightwing, who's gaze never left the clown prince of crime. Damian sighed, before taking a slightly less aggressive stance. Dick was the leader. He would follow his lead. 

"Joker, put down the detonator."

"Not a chance, Night-wipe!"

"You'll give us that button, or I swear you won't walk for a year once I'm through with your sorry ass." Jason said, low and cold.

The clown dared to step closer to the group of vigilantes, a bounce in his step. His jovial gate wouldn't have looked out of place on a man that was going for a jaunty stroll around the block in the cool of the day. But, Jason knew better. The clown was posturing; up to something. His grip tightened on his weapons. 

"Boy, boys, boys! Ha! Can't you see that for once, I'm not the enemy here? There's your enemy!" Joker jerked a thumb at the suffering Black Mask, who winced when the attention of everyone in the room was directed at him.

The clown smirked, self satisfied that what he'd said had put a bug in their bonnet.

"Black Mask ruined everything! He killed Batman! And now, I'm here, trying to even the score and you birdies really care to try and stop me!? I'm offering you his head on a silver platter, guilt-free and you're going to refuse!? And they say **I'm** crazy!"

"We can't let you kill Black Mask. Even if he was responsible.. for Batman's death."

The Joker set Dick with an ugly glare.

"Why the Hell not!? Oh, **please** don't tell me you bought into that whole justice over vengeance tripe!"

Tim Drake nodded, confirming the clown's fears. He groaned and rubbed his temples, as if he could feel a headache coming on. 

"Of all the things you picked up from Batsy, that just had to be one of them, didn't it?"

"Enough, clown!" Damian exclaimed, taking a step forward, "What stake do you have in all of this!? This is a family matter that Batman is now gone! It is none of your business!"

The Joker looked like he had been slapped in the face. Damian couldn't be blamed for not knowing. He wasn't around to see how deeply intertwined and twisted the vigilante's and the villain's relationship had become over the years. How tangled their fates and lives had become. How they were two opposing forces that drifted around one another, caught in each other's gravity. But, even if it was not intentional, those words so unwittingly spoken had the same effect that they would have if spoken by a Robin more in the know. The Joker slowly began to take a few steps back, his eyes gleaming with more madness than usual. He was began to giggle, shudder and twitch. He hung his head as he pawed at his face with a trembling hand.

"Not.. my business? Not my business!?"

The elder Robins tensed and readied themselves. The Joker was becoming unstable and when that happened, he was at his most unpredictable. They had to be ready for anything. Maybe they thought they were. But, nothing could have prepared them for this. The Joker lifted his head. His smile may have been stretched wide, but in his eyes was a lifetime's worth of unshed tears.

"I had more right to him than any of you kids!" the clown shouted, his fists clenched, "It was Batman against Joker long before you boys were even a thought in that batty brain of his! It was simple back then! I stirred up trouble and he showed up to put me in my place! I bombed an orphanage, he kicked my ass! I robbed a bank, he dumped me in Arkham for time out! He told me he despised the way I chose to catch his attention! Yet, even after I committed crime after crime, choosing selfishness each and every time, he always saved me! He'd catch me when I fell from buildings! He pulled me out of raging fires! Hell, I can still remember him digging a bullet out of my chest, trying to save my life! Batsy never gave up on me! I tried everything in the book to get him to kill me and be done with it and he still.. he still _cared_."

The Joker seemed to fall into his own head now, getting lost more and more by the minute. It was like the world around him had lost all importance. Dick nodded to the other Robins. They began to creep closer. The clown prince's eyes scanned the floor, as if looking for some answer amongst the rubble, as he continued to reason out the point he was getting to.

"He kept his vow never to take a human life. That means.. he thought I was still human enough to be worth saving."

A memory so distant it seemed like a lifetime ago came back to him in shreds. How the man he once was perceived his own image in a puddle of rain water after freshly crawling from that vat of chemicals. The last thought of that consciousness before dying and giving birth to the Joker came crashing upon him like a wave.

**I'm a monster! Who'd ever love me now?**

The Joker became blinded by tears as they streaked down his face. Tim and Jason were disturbed. They stopped in their tracks. The thought of the Joker having a heart was completely foreign to them. Him crying was an unnatural reaction. In the face of pain and great adversity, he laughed. Always laughed. Yet, now, they were seeing a completely different side to the man. Perhaps the Joker hadn't even realized he had it either until now, this human heart trapped in the shell of a monster. Dick steeled himself and continued his careful strides toward the clown, forcing himself to focus on the detonator. Lives were at risk. They could make sense of this later, once they defused the situation; literally. Jason recovered quickly and followed Nightwing's lead. Damian had never lost his stride, anger drawing him forward. He was the blood son. He should have been the most important thing in his father's life. It was bad enough he had to share him with all of his 'brothers', the city of Gotham and the burden of the older man keeping up the facade of being Bruce Wayne. Now, he had this villain coming forward and acting like he was something more important than all of them to Batman? He would strangle him if he got the chance for his insolence and these terrible lies. Because the clown's words couldn't be true. Could they?

"Oh, God. He loved me, didn't he? He really **loved** me! And now, he's gone and I.. I loved him, too. So much more than **anything** else! He **completed** me! So, why!? Why didn't I give it all up, damn it!? I was so afraid of him letting me fall halfway across! So afraid of letting anything between us change! Oh, Batsy, I'm so sorry."

Just then, the clown snapped out of it and looked up in alarm to see how close the Robins had become. This was his last chance. He had to blow the charges.

The jig was up. The Robins knew they'd been spotted. They were too far from the windows to make an escape. Their only option was to rush the clown and pray that he didn't get the chance by some miracle to push that button. Their boots thundered against the marble as they ran as one. The clown narrowed his eyes. His thumb started coming down. But, then, he felt it. A heavy hand on his shoulder. It gripped almost painfully tight. His breath was stolen away. He knew that hand. Joker dared not look. 

"B-Batsy?"

He reached up to feel where it was, but the weight disappeared right before he could touch it. The laughter started in low, but quickly turned hysterical by the time the Robins pounced him. The Joker let Nightwing take the detonator from him easily enough. Jason, meanwhile, grabbed the Joker by his lapels, slamming him against the floor a few times in his anger. The clown's sobbing broke into laughter once more as the back of his head collided with the cold floor, each hit beginning to coat the once pristine marble with blood. Those ice cold hands gripped Jason's wrists and two words stopped the Red Hood dead in his tracks.

"Do it!"

Jason narrowed his eyes, as if mulling the matter over in his mind, only for the Joker to grab Jason's hands and force them around his neck, all hints of humor gone from his face, as he demanded more forcefully,

" **Do.** _it_."

Jason squeezed slightly, before realizing that he would only be giving the obviously suicidal maniac what he wanted. He started to withdraw, only for Joker to make a grab for his long barreled gun. If he couldn't get them to murder him voluntarily, he would finish this himself. There was nothing left for him here. He just wanted it all to end. It wasn't funny anymore. On impulse, Jason fought the Joker for the gun, before riffling through the Joker's pockets, divesting him of all the weapons he could find.

"No! **No!** Let me die, already! You can't keep me here!"

"You die when I say you die, clown!" 

Once they made sure he was weaponless, all of the Robins stood back and watched as the Joker started falling apart at the seams. He curled up on the floor, his hands gripping his head. His laughter turned into cries and screams.

"What the Hell is happening to him?" Jason asked, feeling unnerved, but trying to hide it.

This wasn't the Joker he knew. The clown he knew was unbreakable, cruel and without a shred of good in him. Seeing this felt like a crime in and of, itself. A crime against his own mind. Because it challenged everything he thought he knew, while bringing to the forefront of his mind an opinion from his father figure he hadn't shared in years.

 **He's sick, Jason.**

Tim stepped forward, watching the Joker with something that could only be described as pity.

"I think he's going through the five stages of grief. But, since his personality and mental illness is so extreme-"

"-It's even more dramatic. Got it." Jason sighed, as he crossed his arms and looked at Dick, "What's the plan?"

Dick's eyes lingered on the Joker, who seemed to have worn himself out enough to catch a rare stint of sleep, if his reputation of being an insomniac held any water. There was at least a full minute of silence.

"... We can't take him to Arkham like this."

"Heh, then where do you suggest we take him? To the Batcave?"

Jason was being sarcastic. But, Dick looked like someone had turned on a light bulb over his head.

"You can't be serious." 

"For once, I agree with Hood." Damian interjected, "If you suggest such a thing, you are just as mad as the Joker is!"

Dick had two against him. He wasn't Batman. He was a little more democratic in his way of doing things. So, he turned to Tim. Tim felt the stares on him and looked up at the others. He wasn't used to them caring about what he thought. Jason called him a replacement, Damian considered him unnecessary competition for Dick's and Bruce's attention and Dick usually had too much on his plate to pay him much mind. So, this was a rare turn of events.

"What do you think, double R?"

Tim turned from Dick to look back down at the Joker. 

"I think he wouldn't survive in Arkham like this, either. Everyone is against him and if they smell weakness-" Tim shook his head, "Batman was always trying to fix him. Always trying to help him. I think he would have ended up under his care, if he hadn't had all of us and our safety to think about."

"Exactly! **Our.** _Safety._ I know what this bastard is capable of. The moment we turn our back, he'll be chewing on it. I don't care if he did just have a break down and was human for once in his God damned life! He could go back to his usual self tomorrow! Then what!? When he turns rabid, you really gonna let me put a bullet in his head, Dick!?"

 **"Shh!"** Damian scolded, since Jason had forgotten himself and used their leader's real name. 

But, when they all glanced back at Black Mask, to their relief, he had passed out from blood loss. Still, that didn't make things any better. Roman Sionis was going to die if they didn't get him medical attention. They didn't have a lot of time to make this decision. 

"Two against two. Let's rip a page from Dent's book. Let's flip a coin."

Dick got one out and readied it. 

"Tails." Jason called.

It landed on the floor, deciding every single person's fate in that room on that faithful night. When the police arrived, there was no one else in the room save for Black Mask. The GPD walked right by the shiny quarter in the center of the room, without knowing its significance in changing the destiny of Gotham itself. It landed heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I was listening to for the most heart-wrenching scenes of this: https://youtu.be/Td6R3TmEbcA 
> 
> Also, I remember a comic in which Joker went sane when Batman was gone. I decided to incorporate elements of that into this story. But, he won't go entirely sane. More like, 'He's still a monster, but he's our monster' kind of scenario. 
> 
> And yeah, Jason kept the Joker from killing himself. Would you believe me if I said another kind of mad love could develop? One between the two of them? Imagine this! Jason holding possession over the Joker's life. He can't die until Jason says so. But, in making such a proclamation and upholding it, he will become personally responsible for the Joker. Careful, Jason, that's how obsessions start. And to think he will be going down a similar with to Batman's. Except he will be taking it to an extreme, which will leave the possibility for the two of them to get even closer than the Joker and the Dark Knight was. Or, at least, that is a peek into my intentions, anyways. XD 
> 
> Welp, that's it for today, folks! As always, please let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated! ^^


	6. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker finds himself in a coma and after meeting a certain someone in the shadows of his mind, he's not eager to leave. But, what is that hint of color at the corner of his vision? Why is it red? And why is it gone? Obsession ruins a good thing.

There was nothing. Then, there was _something_. The remains of a man spawned into emptiness and drifted with only a vague sense of awareness. Who was he? Did it matter anymore? Had it ever _really_ mattered, at all? He smiled slightly. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Maybe he would just stay here. Here, in the silence. 

Time passed by outside of his bubble. He could tell by the familiar voices that came and went. It was hard to make out what they were saying. Sometimes, they spoke in hushed whispers, almost like they were speaking secrets. Other times, their voices rushed over him like muffled roars. **Shouting.** Yes, that was what was going on. But, why? Whatever they were arguing about was futile. Why couldn't they see? Everything was meaningless. 

That single idea needled at the man's mind, until the bubble burst; it hemorrhaged memories. The Joker breathed a new, gasping and clawing for life. The blissful stupor faded like a dream. Tear drops broke from his cheeks and drifted like pearls of light off into the darkness. In spite of everything, he had to laugh. Because it was funny, wasn't it? He was notorious, famous, an agent of chaos, a force of nature and so many other things. His fame was world renown. So many nameless saps would have given their lives for such a privilege. But, not him. He would have been happier not remembering anything. To have mercifully forgotten everything. To have been swallowed up by obscurity. As long as one person remembered him. 

_Oh, Batsy. You were wrong about me. I wasn't afraid of being forgotten. I just didn't want to be forgotten by **you**. Even if I had lost myself._

After he had run out of strength, he was alone in the silence once again with only his thoughts.

**Well, I guess this means the honeymoon period's over. Ha. Nothing good lasts forever, right?**

The darkness split open from above, cascading light onto the clown prince of crime. He took a deep breath, before kicking toward the world above. He was close now. He could see something. What was it? It was.. a splash of red? The Joker smiled in spite of himself, his curiosity growing stronger. However, right before he could breach the veil, something shot out of the blackness, like a viper. It clamped down on his wrist, stopping him cold. The Joker whipped his head around to see what had a hold of him. His gasp echoed in the void.

_"Bats?"_

There he was. His very own Dark Knight. The Joker had experienced giddiness in his life; mirth, glee. But, never in his existence had he ever felt true happiness. Until now. 

"Stay." that deep voice he knew so well rumbled out pleasantly, "Here, with me."

"Of course, Batsy-dear."

Their gloved hands interlaced as their eyes locked. The empty world started brimming with promise. No distractions. No one to get in the way. Just the two of them, here, forever. The Joker felt complete.

Meanwhile, a battle worn Red Hood sat down in the chair by the clown's side. He took off his helmet and dumped it onto the covers, as usual. 

"He's opened his eyes." Tim said, as he changed the clown's IV, "But, he's still not conscious."

Jason crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in contempt at the clown's vacant gaze.

"Figures. We've got a street war on own hands and he's dead to the world."

"Better that than the alternative. The last thing we need is another enemy to fight right now."

"Don't remind me." he groaned, as he scrubbed at his face, tiredly.

The younger man frowned slightly. A question rested on his lips.

"If you wanna say something, Replacement, then just say it."

Tim debated with himself a moment more, before letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Out of everyone here, you take the most shifts. You're with him the most, even when you have the most reason to hate him. Why?"

Jason rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, lacing his fingers and peering over them at the unwitting figure in the bed. His gaze was piercing.

"Because I meant what I said that night. He doesn't get to die, until I say so."

A chill ran down Tim Drake's spine at the vicious truth in those words. Did the man even know what he was saying? Red Robin fought the urge to take a step back. Jason's gaze never left the Joker's prone form. Tim had only ever seen one other person look at the clown prince of crime with such intensity. 

Deep in the dark, the Joker felt a jolt of electricity. Like his name was being called by someone. He moved toward the light, only for strong arms to wrap their way around him from behind. It might have looked like a lover's embrace to someone on the outside looking in. But, it was so much more than that. It was possession, pure and simple. Joker preened under the attention. 

"Why, Bats! I never knew you were the jealous type."

"You **always** knew I was the jealous type."

The Joker snickered, before leaning back into the other's touch.

"I wish you were this open about it when you were alive."

Batman went silent. The Joker followed suit, sighing in bliss. Oh well, whatever was happening out there couldn't be nearly as important as what was happening in here. Right?

Still, the clown got used to a certain routine. That glimpse of elusive red that appeared out of the corner of his vision, those muffled voices, edging a little closer to the light just so Batman would come and drag him back into the darkness. Day in and day out, it was the same. The Joker could have lived out the rest of his days like that, happily. But, then, one day, something was different. That splash of red was gone. 

"Stop fixating on it, Joker." 

"But, Bats! It's **always** there! I mean, don't you find it a little bit odd that it's missing!?"

"It doesn't matter. Put it out of your mind."

The Joker was unpredictable. Sometimes, even to himself. He began kicking wildly, making a break for the surface!

"Joker!" 

Batman's eyes widened and he flung himself after the clown. Once he caught him, they went tumbling head over heels, careening toward the light. Once they stopped spinning, the Joker cackled as his big, strong Bat jostled him against him, pinning his arms between them in such a way that his hands landed on the other's chest.

"Listen to me!"

"Oh, Bats. Even in my own head, you act like you're the one in charge. Ha!"

And with that, the Joker brought his knee up, smiling maliciously as he got Batman good in the crotch. The other's armor would absorb a lot of the impact; but, not all of it. The Joker was released long enough to make another paddle for freedom, only for the other to catch his wrist again. 

"If you leave, you can never come back."

He froze in place. The Joker turned to look into the other's eyes. He found no lies. If he left, he would never see the other man ever again. Slowly, Batman pulled him into the inky blackness, the clown's eyes never leaving the light. 

Hours without the splash of red became days. Those days became weeks. Time grew from an abstraction into an obsession. The Joker's nails became a causality of his own nervous energy. His teeth followed suit as he began to grind them in torment. What had once been a paradise became a prison; And all thanks to a splotch of red. Something was wrong. He **knew** that something was wrong. Something he had no stake in. Something he should leave alone. Something he shouldn't care about. But, still, it niggled at him until he felt like he would rather claw his own eyes out than to not understand why. It all came back to that. A simple but, all encompassing **why**? 

A touch to the shoulder drew him out of his mania. He whipped around, his eyes wild and bloodshot as they connected with his Bat's. Five seconds of silence and one thoughtful Bat-face later, before the man in black Kevlar finally nodded. 

"Bats?"

"Go."

"Are you.. Are you sure?"

"I think you know the truth."

"That you were humoring me and delaying me here to save your precious city from yours truly? Ha! You're hero complex makes you pathetically predictable, Bats! But, you want to know something funny?"

Batman rose one eyebrow, an action which could be seen even from under the cowl, which made the Joker snort in amusement. The clown prince of crime's smile softened as he shook his head, before confessing, 

"I didn't care. It didn't matter why you were keeping me here. I just loved that you were. Even if you never really loved m-"

The Joker's words caught in his throat as a hand landed on his cheek, the leather clad thumb caressing gently. He lifted his eyes. The cowl was down. He could see those two, beautiful orbs glistening as his gaze rose to meet them. He slowly and almost timidly brought a hand up to rest over his darling's.

"Bats-" he croaked through the emotion caught in his throat, "I-"

He had to leave. He had to leave now, or he'd never go. He pushed off from the bottom, drifting upwards, until only their hands connected them. There would be no more chases. No more dances in the dark. Only an understanding between two pieces of the same whole. 

"Be good."

"Ha! I'm afraid that's a lot to ask, Bats!"

The Joker blinked as he realized the other was serious. If the other's tightened grip on his fingers was something to go by. The clown prince of crime sighed, before giving the other man a winning smile.

"I can't make any promises, Bats. But, if that's your dying wish, I'll try. Who says a clown can't learn any new tricks? Ha!"

Batman cleared his throat and the Joker pretended like he didn't see the smile he was trying to suppress. Their eyes locked once more.

"Goodbye, Joker."

"Bye, Bats."

With those simple words spoken, the vigilante finally let go of his villain's hand. He drifted up toward the light, like a balloon soaring toward the sun. 

"I think you're wrong, you know! I'll see you again sometime, Bats! Just wait and see!"

With that, he finally broke through. The light washed over him, like the harsh pounding of a wave. His mind struggled to move a body that had become rusty from disuse. After the initial confusion had passed, the Joker remembered his motivation for such strife. A single word that painted a thousand pictures; red. His hand landed in the spot where the object usually sat. It had been placed there so many times, that its indent still remained. As he felt the shape, an image flashed to mind. Strong, leather clad hands lowered it to its place. A red object, leather gloves. Leather gloves that had closed around his lapels and then, at his own prompting, squeezed around his throat. The Joker snapped his fingers as he had his ah ha moment.

"Of course! Hoodsie! But, that would mean-"

The Joker struggled out of bed, falling once or twice. He was giggling like a child as his body trembling with something more than weakness; anticipation. Pausing with baited breath, he made himself wait for it, before slowly opening the door. Passed it was a wonder beyond wonders. There, in all of its glory, was the Batcave. The clown felt like he had wandered into a fairy tale at that moment. 

"I know Wonderland is more Tetch's shtick and everything, but I'm feeling like Alice after she'd gone down the rabbit hole, **hahaha!** "

The cave was cold on his bare feet and the temperature of the cave nipped at his exposed skin as he wandered around in only a long, old fashioned night shirt. But, he didn't even notice. He was transfixed by his surroundings. The enormous super computer that rested in its place of prominence, the trophies Batman kept from his battles over the years, the laboratory with all of its high tech equipment! It was all enough to send him into a frenzy. However, all of his boyish exuberance evaporated the moment he twirled around and found himself face to face with a cowl. 

He ran his fingers tips along all of the illuminated cases as he passed by, his eyes drinking in the visage of all of the incarnations of Batman; So many versions of the same suit. He stopped at the last one. It was set aside from the others. The bullet hole was still there. Joker lifted his hand up to press against the glass, obscuring his vision from the bloodstains. 

A sigh followed a heavy heart. There was no use telling himself that things would have been different if he'd been there. He knew for a fact that they wouldn't. His belief in Batman was too strong. He would have had blind faith that the other man would have seen the shot coming. Though, there was one thing he knew would have changed beyond a shadow of a doubt if he'd been there. The Dark Knight's assailant never would have seen the next sunrise. The clown prince of crime would have chased him down and carved his heart from his chest; even if his darling would have disapproved. The clown huffed a small laugh as he pictured the disapproving scowl he'd catch from Batman's ghost if he caught him with a heart in one hand and a knife in the other. Maybe he could still do that. He could steal a ride into town, find the gunmen and- 

**Be good.**

The Joker blinked in surprise as he whipped around only to find no one there. He looked up into the eyes of the empty cowl, once more. 

" That was freaky, Bats. Like I said, I'll.. I'll try." he whispered.

With that, he stepped away and kept up his search for the splash of red that had set him on this quest in the first place. He must have passed the infirmary a dozen times without taking notice. There was nothing in there for him, after all. He wasn't a doctor, nor had he any interest in the healing arts. Though, the thought of using all of the bandages to make himself look like a mummy did pop up. It was the groan he heard coming from the room that gave him cause for pause and drew him in. One look at the man behind the first curtain confirmed that his search was over. Looking like death warmed over was none other than Jason Todd. 

The clown's eyes quickly found his helmet, which had been placed on the nightstand beside the cot. He eased himself into the chair by the other's bedside. 

"So, here we are! It's all come full circle, wouldn't you say? You sat at my bedside and now, I'm sitting at yours!"

The Joker made a grand hand gesture, only to realize that he had bumbled. 

"Ha! Oopsie! Forgot that you're out like a frat boy after his first kegger! You wouldn't have let me this close to you, otherwise, right?"

The Joker began riffling through all of the pain meds that they had on the medical cart nearby. The clown whistled low.

"They've got you on the good stuff, Hoodsie!"

His green gaze landed on the other's chest. With how many bandages covered it, he surmised that his plan to dress up as a mummy was over before it began. There probably wasn't enough left after they used them all on Jason. 

Curiosity peeked, he was spurred to action. He knew he shouldn't. He really did. But, when had a thought of 'shouldn't do' ever stopped him before? The Joker took up a scalpel and approached the Red Hood, creeping like a thief in the night. He slipped the blade under the bandages and sliced them to ribbons. The moment they burst apart was the moment the Joker found himself in a headlock. 

"Wow! Not as heavy a sleeper as I first thought, are you, Hoodsie? Hahaha- **Hrk!** "

"Shut up, clown! What the Hell are you doing in here?!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to find out where my self appointed keeper went to! Did you like watching me sleep or something?"

"More like self appointed baby-sitter." he said, before wrenching the blade from the clown's hands and shoving him back into the chair with force.

Once the Joker caught his breath, he was about the launch the zinger to end all zingers at the man in front of him. But, he lost it when his train of thought derailed. No, derailed was an understatement. It had gone careening right off a nearby cliff. 

"What's your problem? You look like you've seen a ghost-"

The Joker's face went from bewildered into enraged in the blink of an eye.

**"Who?"**

The venom in the other's voice took Jason by surprise. He glanced down at his chest, following the Joker's gaze and understood. His wound was from a bullet. The same kind of armor piercing ones that brought Batman down. The sight of it had triggered the Joker. Jason didn't even know the clown, who was often times covered up to his elbows in gore, **could** be triggered by something. But, given the recent events and how the shock of it all had put the man into a coma for the past few months, he shouldn't be surprised. 

"Dunno. Some random punk who got the drop on me. They're all starting to use these armor piercing shells, after hearing how one took out Batman."

"Really? Well, that won't do." the clown said, tapping his fingers against his chin.

"Why should you care? Mad that you didn't think of it yourself?"

"Jason, Jason, Jason! **Hahaha!** You don't know me that well, do you? I never thought that using that kind of ammo was any fun, because it cuts the game short! That's why I never touched em!"

The Joker's mood took another swing, as he picked up the medical bottle that now housed the bullet that had been pulled from Jason's chest, before tugging out the chain that still rested around his neck with the remains of the bloodstained bullet still on it.

"But, now, this little bullet has become enemy number one. I thought I blew away the boys who'd been peddling these. Apparently, someone's taken up the torch. And when I find them, **oh** , they're going to wish they'd packed up and moved to Metropolis."

Jason's lips quirked up at the thought of Superman being given all of Gotham's weapon dealers, because the Joker had scared them off. Good. At least the clown's intimidation would finally be used for something other than terrorizing innocent people for his own amusement. Joker blinked, before smiling, taking note of Jason's smirk. The Red Hood schooled his expression, immediately. 

"You're planning on hunting those bastards? As if you could. Looked in the mirror, lately, clown? What little muscle mass your scrawny ass had is gone. It's all atrophied. I'm surprised you can even get out of bed."

"Ha! Been looking at my ass, have you, Hoodsie? Good thing Batsy's not around anymore, or else he'd be seething with jealousy! Hoohoohoohoo!~"

Jason growled and was about to round on the clown, only for the Joker to hold up his hands in an effort to placate the other's rising temper. The action looked so out of place on the man who tried to _provoke_ others to anger.

"But, like I was saying, don't worry you're pretty, little head about me. I'll be just fine." he flicked his wrist and a scalpel appeared in it.

The Joker grinned at the Jason's bewilderment as the other man realized that was the same knife he had taken away from him earlier. A magician never revealed his secrets. Neither did a psychopathic clown, incidentally. 

"Oh, I'm not worried." Jason all but, hissed, "I'm just not gonna let you go out there like you've got a fuckin' death wish."

The Joker smiled devilishly, while the younger man set him with a firm glare. It was as if Jason Todd was daring him to say otherwise. So, what did the Joker do? What he did to anyone who tried to tell him what to do; He laughed in Jason's face.

"Laugh all you want, clown. But, you're not leaving."

"You know, I think I'll ask you the same question you asked me, since you're 'not worried' and yet, so keen on telling me what to do with my life! Why do you _care?!_ "

"You want to know?"

The Joker leaned forward.

" _Mm_ **hm~** "

"You really wanna know?"

The Joker was practically on the edge of his seat.

"Of course! Come on! Out with it!"

Jason grabbed the other's shirt and hauled the other man so close that they were almost touching noses.

**"Because you don't get to die until I say so, clown."**

Joker's eyes widened. It felt like he had been hit by a million lightning bolts. Every nerve was tingling, every hair standing on end, as he realized that this was no joke. Jason meant _every._ **damn.** _word._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this right before going to a convention! Lol, since I'm working it, I really should be in bed early! But, I just couldn't help it! When you've got to write, you've got to write! Only writers and fellow artists will probably understand this sentiment. XD That being said, since it is late, as always forgive any mistakes that may or may not be there! 
> 
> My goodness. Just have to say it. The Joker's beginning to wonder who is the crazier one between himself and Jason! XD Can you blame the man? I mean, Jason pretty much just told him that he owns his ass! Like I said, careful Jason, that's how obsession starts- Nah, you know what? It's too late. The obsessions already begun. XD There's no saving them now! Especially since Jason's feeling protective possessive (He won't let the Joker throw his life since he's too weak currently for fighting what they are all now facing) and the Joker's feeling pissed off protective (since people are using those bullets to take aim at the birdies now, too). Lol, they are both changing, whether they can see it or not. But, Tim sees. Tim sees all *Ninja face*. XD 
> 
> Anyways, time for me to get some rest! ^^ As always, please let me know how you liked it! And hey, if you guys want to know more about me, my Twitter link is in my profile and might lead you to some stuff you'll like! I hope that you all have a wonderful weekend! See you guys later! =)


	7. A Canvass Full of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker finds new purpose, as he realizes that the new generation needs him. But, as the color remaining in his life threatens to be leached from it by a chaos he didn't create, is it the Joker who will find himself in even more dire need than the birds he seeks to protect?

Bombastic, colorful, vivacious, lively and of course, murderous; those were the words that characterized the clown prince of crime. They described him so perfectly from day to day life. They painted him, bathing him like a canvass in color. 

To that end, there was a word in the English language that suited the Joker the least; silent. Yet, here he was, being held captivated against his will, frozen in shock by a pair of icy, blue eyes and a pair of chapped lips professing that his life was not his own. The Joker dampened his own with a flick of a treacherous tongue, as he fought to find the words that had run away from him. If Jason had spoken with conviction, the Joker's whispered statement was a plea for release.

"And they call _me_ crazy."

The Red Hood narrowed his eyes and dropped his voice to match the other man's.

"We're **both** crazy. I wonder who's fault _**that**_ is."

In spite of the position the Joker found himself in, he did have to snicker. 

"You've got me there, Jason! So, am I to believe that forcing me to greet every new day with a smile is a bit of revenge on your part? Or are we not even in the same ballpark?"

The Joker smiled his cruelest, leaning forward even closer, causing the tips of their noses to touch as he played a hunch.

"Or could it be that you're afraid of losing the last one you have to blame? You've already lost Bats. There will be no one left to point a finger at if I'm gone, too! Hoo! No one left to hold accountable for all of your mistakes! No one.. but, **you**."

The Joker saw the impact coming before he could even get that last word out of his mouth. The Red Hood all, but threw the Joker back into the chair he'd pulled him out of. The clown howled with laughter, losing the scalpel that'd both forgotten about, letting it clatter to the floor. The realization that the lunatic across from him had his life in his hands that entire time pissed Jason off even more. The click of a gun and the feeling of cold metal pressing against a chalk-white forehead was enough to snap the Joker out of his frenzy. A green gaze met blue. 

"Shut up, before I show you just how 'afraid' I am of losing you."

Before the situation could escalate any further, a distraction made itself known. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" 

Both men turned to see Tim Drake. He wasn't in his Red Robin attire. On the contrary, he was dressed casually in sneakers, sweats and a pull over shirt with a pair of large, nerdy glasses on the front. 

"You know, if all of you boys wore emblems like that on your hero get-ups, maybe I'd finally be able to tell you apart! Say, what do you think yours would be, hm, Hoodsie? One of those angry, constipated looking red emoji's? Hahaha!"

Jason huffed at that and flicked his gun back into safety before stowing it away.

"I think plenty of people know who I am without having to resort to that."

The Joker looked pleased as pie with himself at gaining even an ounce of amusement out of Jason. Tim shook his head. He'd seen this pattern before. He was certain the two men didn't have a clue as to what they were getting into. Should he say anything? Should he warn Jason? Calculating eyes shifted between the two of them. Time slowed. All of the possibilities rushed passed him and imprinted itself onto the scene before him, as if he was sorting through numbers on a computer screen. His vision flashed red. There wasn't enough information for a conclusive result. But, maybe if he waited, time would provide him with more variables. If he got enough of them, he could make a decision on whether this would end the same way the first story had or if by some twist of fate, it would turn out differently this time. Perhaps, even, for the better-

"Tim."

"Hm?"

"I said I'm starving. Is Alf- I mean, is food going to be ready any time soon?"

The clown prince rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _please_! You act like I don't know about ole' Jeeves shuffling about upstairs!"

"His **name** is Alfred." Tim insisted, getting a dismissive snicker for his efforts.

The Robin sighed and shook his head. It was easy to see why Batman found this man to be infuriating. The Joker seemed to take every opportunity he could to get under other people's skin. The question was, why did he do it? What did the clown get for his efforts? Satisfaction? A feeling of superiority? He stilled and came out of his own mind when he realized that he could no longer hear laughter. He was met with a Joker who was stroking his prominent chin as he eyed him in contemplation. 

"Care to share your thoughts with the class, kiddo?"

Tim was used to observing. Not being observed. He was the 'replacement', after all; no one's favorite. He wasn't the strongest, the fastest or the most handsome. Everyone in their group had him beat at something. Even Damian out ranked and out classed him. Yet, the Joker was looking at him now, like he was a curious find; a precious bauble in a box full of junk. It was unsettling. 

"N-No, I-" he composed himself turning to glance at the other young man in the room, "I actually came down here to see what you wanted for dinner, Ja-"

"PANCAKES!" 

The clown's change in energy was enough to give Jason and Tim whiplash. If the Joker noticed, he didn't say anything. Instead, he began railing off a literal load of toppings to the point where Tim wondered if the sugary concoction he was ordering up could even be considered a meal anymore; it sounded more like dessert to him. 

"-Oh! And whip cream! **Don't** forget the whip cream! It's the most important part of a balanced breakfast!" 

"Sweet tooth much? I'm surprised you've still got any teeth left if that's your idea of a balanced breakfast." sassed Jason.

The Joker fit the younger man with a mock innocent smile.

"The jokes on you, bub! I don't even **have** any of my original teeth left! They're all fakes! That's what happens when your hobby is going toe to toe with a man three times your weight class! Ha!"

"You mean.. Batman knocked out all of your teeth?"

Tim felt a sudden dread in the pit of his stomach. 

"Well, most of them! The Arkham guards took a couple over the years and Hoodsie's not wrong! Lost a few of them to the local dentist! But, on the whole, I'd say it's been Batsy who took most of them! Say, think he saved em?"

"Why?"

"You could make one Hell of a necklace with all of those chompers!"

Tim blanched, the Joker laughed and Jason groaned. When was Tim going to learn not to ask the Joker questions, if he didn't want to disturbed by the man's madness?

"Just tell Alfred anything's fine. I'd kill for a steak, if he's got any, though."

"Alright, I'll tell him. I'll also tell Dick that you're both awake."

"You mean Nighty-Knight?"

"Yes. He's going to want to talk to you."

"Oh?" the Joker asked, his curiosity peeked.

"I'd tell you why but, I think he'd say it better, himself."

With a small smile of satisfaction from leaving the Joker on the edge of his seat, Tim left the room. He paused at the case in which housed the last Batsuit Bruce ever wore. Tim was a logical, young man. A walking brain in many respects. He wasn't the religious type. But, he did derive comfort from the idea that Bruce was still with them, somehow. That idea didn't fix his absence in their lives, however. He was their one constant and now that he was gone, the winds of change would come to blow away everything they knew. What remained would be whatever they held onto. What blew away would be forgotten. And what the wind blew in? The _Joker_. 

"What a weird time to be alive."

Ten minutes later, a much larger figure graced the doorway of the infirmary. It was a good thing, too. Jason looked like he was at the end of his tolerance for the jovial jester of genocide.

"Ah, Nightwipe! Good to see you! Especially since a little birdie told me that you had something interesting to share with your ole' pal Joker! So, lay it on me! Whatcha got?!"

Dick rose an eyebrow. For a man who'd been a coma for a few months, the Joker was surprisingly animated. But, wasn't that part of what made the other man so otherworldly? It didn't matter what was thrown at him. He always bounced back. It was what Dick was counting on. 

"With Black Mask in prison and with you missing in action, your freed up territories have caused street wars to break out. Hood's been trying to stop the infighting, but-"

"Let me guess. He got his clock punched by one of his own! Am I right?"

Both young men looked surprised that the Joker had figured that out. But, it was short lived once they remembered just who they were dealing with. 

"Yeah." Jason admitted, at last, "He was one of my inner circle."

"Well, what did you boys expect?! Hoodsie standing in between his men and a new territory in the name of peace?! **Ha!** That's like standing in between a steak and a pack of hungry hyenas! Take it from someone who knows! That's not a very smart thing to do."

"-And now, his territory's been lost, too. Even well established crime lords like Penguin and Two-Face are struggling to keep themselves from getting overrun."

"Ah, sweet, sweet chaos! Why, it almost feels like Christmas came early! _Hoohoohoohoo!_ " 

Dick pursed his lips for a moment, before he lowered himself into a nearby chair. The Joker **would** say something like that, wouldn't he? He'd think this was the perfect victory now that Gotham was being swallowed up by mayhem. But, Dick had just the ammo to make him think otherwise; literally. He dug into his pocket, producing something the Joker needed to see; it was an armor piercing bullet. The reaction was immediate. The Joker's eyes widened, his pupil's shrunk and his jaw tightened. Nothing had ever traumatized the Joker before. Now that it had, the clown held a personal vendetta against the item that had brought him to his knees. If being a spy for a few years had taught him anything, it was to never underestimate what a man would do; The lengths he would go to in the name of revenge. Tim wasn't the only one who saw patterns. Bruce became Batman because a gun killed his parents. Now, the Joker had lost his other half to a bullet. **This** bullet. 

"For the past three months, millions of these have poured into Gotham. Almost every criminal organization in the city is now using them. They're calling this bullet the Bat Buster."

The Joker crossed his arms, before crossing one leg over the other. He was listening. So, Dick continued.

"Jason got shot a few weeks after you went into a coma. He almost didn't survive the attack. Especially since it was at close range."

Joker glanced at Jason from the corner of his eye, as the young man crossed his arms and scowled. He didn't like others seeing him as weak; least of all the Joker. But, the truth was the truth. That wound was enormous. It would leave a nasty scar. The Joker was surprised that Jason had survived it. Especially since his Bat didn't. 

The clown's hand came up to unconsciously grip the bullet hanging around his neck. Jason was almost killed. The splash of red would have been gone forever. In his mind's eye, he saw the shot that had taken the black out of his life. One by one, they would all fall. Hues of black, red, blue, yellow and green gone, forever. All of the remnants of Batman, lost. The canvass would be empty; white; _blank_. His world would lose all color. Then he'd be truly alone. 

He shifted his eyes to look between the two younger men in the room. No, they weren't Batman. But, they were the only thing he'd left behind. He squeezed the bullet so tightly that his fist shook. He couldn't stand by and watch everything his Dark Knight built be destroyed thanks to the very thing that had taken him from the Joker in the first place. The clown wasn't laughing. Dick knew that it was now or never. 

"What I'm saying is, we have a common enemy, Joker-"

"I'll do it."

Dick blinked twice in surprise. He never expected it to go _that_ easily. Yes, the bullet had killed Batman. Yes, he suspected that it would motivate the Joker to do something about it. But, the Joker agreeing to a team up immediately? Without a second thought? It seemed too rushed a decision, even for the spontaneous Ace of Knaves. Was there something more at work than what met the eye? The leader of the Robins was just about to ask where the clown's motivations lied. But, Jason beat him to the punch.

"Why now?"

" **Ha!** Why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do! Especially since you boys won't let me go out with a bang!"

The clown rose from his feet and began to wobble to the doorway. He may have asked for pancakes, but he doubted he would actually be awake to eat them. His eyes were starting to close on their own.

"Besides-" he yawned, stretching and causing his back to pop a few times, before glancing over his shoulder at them with a knowing smile, "You boys _need_ me."

Jason shook his head as the clown prince of crime, who was filling the cave with a flurry of self satisfied giggles, disappeared from their sight. 

"This is going to backfire."

"It might."

"It **will**." Jason corrected, narrowing his eyes, "Monsters don't change. They'll always be monsters."

"That's what I'm counting on."

Now he had Jason's interest peeked. 

"What are you getting at, Dick?"

"You're right. I don't think the Joker is ever going to change his colors. He'll always be a monster."

Dick held up the bullet. 

"But, what if he was _our_ monster?"

Jason blinked in surprise, before sporting a shit eating smirk.

"You think you're going to take Gotham's enemy number one, the most chaotic force of evil I've ever met and make him into one of the good guys by giving him something to fight against other than Batman and his own personal war on humanity?"

Rumbling laughter rolled out of the Red Hood, who only stopped when his wound began aching. 

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Dick's mouth curled into a warm smile, full of good-natured faith that Jason felt was wasted on a creature like the Joker. 

He leaned forward in his seat and accepted the challenge with a simple, "Wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another chapter down! A million more to go! And I'm having the time of my life! XD If I knew writing fanfiction was going to be this fun, I would have done it ages ago! 
> 
> On that note, sorry for my absence, everyone. ^^; I worked at the convention all weekend and when I came home, I realized that I had caught one of the bugs going around amongst my fellow nerds, geeks and otakus! Since my immune system isn't top of the line, it put me out for a half a week! ><; But, I'm doing better now and am back, so no worries! =)
> 
> Anyways, Joker joined the Bat crew! No fuss, no muss! Dick's surprised that it came that easily. But, should he really be? The Joker has nothing left, but the weight of that bullet around his neck. That bullet, a realization that he is the Robin's only means of survival and the echoed words from beyond of, 'Be Good'. Other than that, everything's up in the air! He's starting over and at least he won't be bored. XD 
> 
> I can hardly wait to write the next chapter! I'm thinking it's going to feature the boys slowly introducing the Joker into the Batfam's world. Think of the Joker observing the comings and goings of the household. He doesn't fit in like a puzzle piece. Dick is being kind, but has an ulterior motive, Jason doesn't trust the Joker as far as he can throw him, Tim is unnerved by the clown and has no reason to trust him and Damian has a personal vendetta against the man who thinks his father loved him more. Needless to say, Joker needs to find his place. He needs to MAKE his place. It's going to be a lot of fun to write! And I hope, a lot of fun to read. XD 
> 
> Anyways, that's it for me for now! As always, please let me know if you enjoyed it and what your opinions are! Comments are beloved!~


	8. We all Cry Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker discovers empathy, Damian discovers a new emotion that, as far as he knows, has no name and life goes on in the Bat household, fluctuating like an unstable compound, as all of the elements seek to find their place. And what's this about an allowance?

The mood was tense. Dick checked his phone for what must have been the hundredth time; no calls, no texts, no messages. With a sigh he brought up a hand to scrub at his face. He could feel a headache coming on as memories flooded his mind; Of how he got the call. Of how he drove like a mad man from Blüdhaven to Gotham, blowing through red lights as he tried to get to the hospital. He could still remember sitting by her bedside, holding her ice cold hand and hating himself; much like he was now.

A comforting touch landed gently on his shoulder. He knew who it belonged to without even having to look. Out of all the Robins, Tim was always the most empathetic.

"She just needs some time, Dick."

The elder nodded, keeping his back to his brother until he left the room. He didn't want to see the look in his eyes; because he knew that not even Tim believed that. More time? All the time in the world wouldn't heal **those** wounds. There wouldn't come a day when her wheelchair would sit empty because she miraculously didn't need it anymore. She was paralyzed from the waist down and she would never walk again. 

She would never feel the wind through her crimson hair as she bounded from roof top to roof top. She would never feel the adrenaline rush through her veins as she chased down criminals for the cause. She would **never** be Batgirl. Not _ever_ again. And all because she'd fallen victim to one of Joker's little games. Yet, here he was, taking in very man who'd caused Barbara so much pain; The very man that had caused them **all** so much pain.

On one hand, if they succeeded, the ends would justify the means. So many people would be saved. The Joker working with them instead of against them? It would ensure that his hands would be kept busy and away from ruining innocent lives. Nightwing **knew** this. But, Dick on the other hand? At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to strangle the clown prince of crime.

Was this what Bruce struggled with on a daily basis? Was this his cross to bear? Was it really the man against the Bat? Discovering the same kind of conflict brewing inside him was disturbing. It felt like he was losing himself; Becoming someone he recognized, but didn't want to be. Should he talk to someone about this? 

That thought was shoved aside with a quick shake of his head. There was no time to worry about that now. He picked up his phone and dialed again. Maybe she would pick up this time. 

**"Dick."**

"Barbara, I-"

 **"This is a pre-recorded message. I can't-"**

Dick's eyes shut tightly and his jaw clenched as he heard Barbara's voice crack. He waited in silence for her to regain her composure, even if she wasn't really there.

**"I can't talk to you after the news you gave me. I can't believe you're doing this. The Joker, Dick? Really?! I don't care if it's what Bruce would have wanted!"**

There was a moment of silence in which Dick could hear her suppressed sobs. The young man bit down punishingly on his own bottom lip. He could skip out on what was coming. The end to this torment was one button push away. But, he wouldn't do it. He deserved what was coming every bit as much as Barbara deserved to be heard. He made his choice and now he had to live with it.

**"I.. I'm going away for a while. I'm leaving Gotham. I don't know when or.. if I'll ever return. I'm sorry."**

Dick pressed his forehead against the wall as the message ended. He lost Bruce and now, he lost Barbara. His life was falling apart, like Dick had built it out of paper-mâché, only for the rain to come and wash it away. It all was _just_ too **much**. His fist hit the wall as tears streaked down his face. For the first time since Bruce's death, Dick allowed himself to _feel._ He broke down in the solitude, his sobs filling the silence. Only, he wasn't alone; Toxic-green eyes watched from the shadows. 

The clown prince of crime was believed to be downstairs in the small room he'd holed up in for the past week. The man had just come out of a coma, so his act was convincing. Having his meals brought to him, hobbling about, feigning sleep whenever someone would check in on him; Oh yes, he hammed it up and he hammed it up good. All in preparation for his grand escape!

He crept around the cave until he found a good hiding place to observe the lift. It had only been a matter of time before Jason made his rounds. Ah, yes, the _dutiful_ Red Hood, who made it his business to know where the clown was at all times, was checking up on him again. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Jason **cared**. That thought prompted him to slap a hand over his mouth to keep in the snickers. He couldn't let so much as a squeak pass his lips if he hoped to get out of there unnoticed. 

In his room, awaiting Jason's inspection, was the oldest trick in the book; a snoring lump under the covers made up of cleverly arranged pillows and a recorder. But, Jason didn't know that; a fact that was delightfully obvious when he left the room and made a beeline for the elevator, typing in the pass-code for hungry eyes to see. Now, the Joker was topside and no one was the wiser! 

Of course, the Joker wasted no time making mischief and snooping through other people's things. Sacred spaces were invaded, because to the Joker nothing was sacred. Everywhere he went, he left trails of chaos declaring his lack of restraint. And if he saw something he liked? He took it. Which was why he exited Tim Drake's room wearing skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. 

Humming cheerfully, he was on his way toward the next wing of the house to see what he could get into, only to make a quick dive for the nearest room when he saw Tim leave a room that was at the end of the hall. He grinned as the boy passed by none the wiser. That was close. 

He really should have gone back the way he came. The rooms were getting fewer and the corridors, tighter. The Manor was big, but it had a lot of active residents. If he went down there, the odds of his discovery would tip in the Robin's favor. His game would be cut short. But, the boy's face had looked so.. **troubled**. Something was happening down there; something important. 

Curiosity peeked, the Joker crept toward the open doorway. He peered around it just in time to hear Dick say Barbara's name. _Barbara, Barbara-_ Who was that again? The Joker was jolted from his thoughts by a loud bang. The wall had just been introduced to Dick's fist. He rose a slender eyebrow. Well, whoever it was had to be important for the good-natured Boy Wonder to lose his temper like that.

But, what surprised him the most? It was when the eldest Robin sank down to his knees and cried like a child. The Joker drummed his finger tips against his cheek, debating with himself. He could do anything in a moment like this. He was unpredictable, after all. But, his first inclination was the same as it always was; to slink into the room and speak poison into the young man's ear, all with a sinful smile on his face. But, before he could even set foot over the threshold, he heard Dick cry out a word that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Babs!"

The cry was filled with such misery that the Joker was pricked by the sharpness of it. A moment later, he was rushed by the memories of that night; Memories of his own break down.

**Bats!**

The clown felt thunderstruck at the similarities. He slowly took a step back. Then another. All cruelty drained out of him as he realized what Dick was going through. He finally remembered who Barbara was; Barbara Gordon, the girl he'd shot. The two were dating?! But, that would mean- A hand landed on his shoulder, causing the clown to snap. He brought out the fish knife he'd snatched from the kitchen, ready to gut whoever had a hold of him.

"Shh!"

The Joker looked over his shoulder to find none other than Tim Drake, who, while he looked serious about the clown not giving them away, also looked mildly pleased with himself for managing to startle the Hell out of the jester of genocide. The clown, for once, was not amused. He wanted to give the boy a piece of his mind, but he really didn't want to get dragged into whatever was happening in there. The latter desire won out. So he followed the young man away from the scene. 

A chocolate chip cookie took a pit-stop at the nice, tall glass of milk before reaching its final destination; the Joker's hungry maw. After a few hums of delight at the sugar permeating his senses, he got back on topic.

"So, let me get this straight! **Babsy was Batgirl!?** "

"Yeah. Wait, you mean, you didn't know that when you attacked her?"

"Ha! I know it's shocking and all, but even **I** don't know everything! So, I put the B. girl out of commission by sheer, dumb luck!? Now _that's_ just funny!"

"I wouldn't say that in front of the others. Especially Dick, since he went to bat for you and lost."

"Went to **'Bat'** , huh? Ha! Good one!"

Tim was about to protest, only to pause and slowly nod. Okay, he made a _pun_. It was unintentional, but it was a pun, nonetheless. The man had him there. But, this was no time for jokes- wait a minute.

"Hey, is that my shirt?"

 **"Mmhm~"** the Joker hummed, resting his chin on an awaiting hand.

It was like the Joker was daring Tim to ask for it back or try to take it by force. That told the most observant Robin a mouthful for how the Joker expected the world to work; And it told him even **more** about how the world treated the Joker.

"You could have asked for clothes, you know. You don't have to take things here. Or you could even give me the address to your last apartment. I'll pick up anything you need."

"And give away the location to all my hidey-holes tucked around Gotham!? Not a chance, Timmy M'boy! **Hoohoohoohoo!** "

Tim shook his head. 

"Alright, then what do you want to do?"

The Joker eyed the younger man in contemplation.

"Well, there is this one shopping district down in China town I really like. They've got nothing designer, you understand, but there's this little old lady who runs the Knickknack shop near the Wok Pow restaurant! In the back, she takes orders for custom clothes."

"So, that's why Batman could never find the manufacturer of your suits. They're all custom made."

"Made by hand! Love in every stitch!" the clown expounded with pride, "The suits really are a work of art, you know!"

Tim considered the suits. They changed over the years, as more and more of them got destroyed in the Joker's escapades, but some things about them always remained the same; They were garish, form fitting and had an almost obsessive attention to detail. They always stayed so uniquely.. **Joker**. Perhaps he was right. Maybe they really were works of art. 

It did make Tim curious about the lady making them, though. What kind of person was she to craft the clown prince of crime's Sunday best? Did she even know who she was making them for? Was she being coerced to do it? 

"Hello?! Earth to Boy Blunder!? You in there?!"

"Oh, sorry. Got distracted." Tim murmured, scratching the back of his head as the clown set him with a frown, "Anyways, Jason doesn't want you to leave the Manor to fight, but he didn't say anything about you not being able to go shopping. Since you're going to be part of the team and live here from now on, you should get the same allowance as the rest of us."

Putting the Joker on a monthly allowance for his needs would not only make the Joker feel like a member of the family, Tim hoped, but also curb the clown's grabbiness concerning things that didn't belong to him; Especially when it came to the property of the citizens of Gotham.

"Oh? And how much is that exactly?"

"Fifty thousand dollars a month."

The Joker's mouth hung open. That's when Dick made his entrance. It couldn't have been more timely. 

"Careful, Joker. If you keep your mouth open like that, someone will stick a hook in it."

Tim's eyes crinkled with amusement and he felt a hint of relief. He saw the breakdown just as clearly as Joker had earlier. Dick had his concern. But, if he was cracking jokes? He would be fine, right? 

The clown shook himself out of his shock and shot off an indignant, 

"Hey! That's my _shtick_ , **Dickie-bird!** "

"If you're staying here, you'd better get used to it." Jason said, as he made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaging around for a beer, "By the way, lose something?"

The recorder was tossed at the clown who caught it with a grin,

"So you finally figured out that I flew the coop! **Ha!** I've just gotta know, how long did that take you, Hoodsie?!"

"Found out the first time I went in. By the way, the next time you want someone to think you are where you're not, you might want to leave your slippers behind. Them being gone was a dead giveaway."

The Joker blinked before glancing down at his feet sporting the fluffy house slippers that Alfred had been kind enough to send down to him. Now, he realized that he'd bamboozled! The temptingly lavish footwear had been a means of keeping tabs on him all along!

"Wow! Didn't know Jeeves had it in em!"

Jason tossed back the beer and sighed with satisfaction as the refreshment mellowed him out, "You're losing your touch, old man."

"Me?!" the Joker said, looking scandalized, " **Never!** I just didn't expect this entire household to be filled with folks as _sneaky_ as I am! I mean, when I think of Robins and the fellow who cleans up after them, I think of a bunch of goodie-goodies, quite frankly! Now I see that I'll have to keep a closer eye on you boys to make sure that you're not pulling a fast one on me!"

The Joker laughed in amusement. By the time he calmed down, the boys finished shuffling around the kitchen and claimed seats around the table; Dick with his coffee, Jason with his beer, Tim with a can of soda and the Joker with his half full glass of milk and plateful of cookies. All that was missing was- the front door slammed open with the fury of a thousand Hells; Ah, speak of the devil. Damian Wayne stormed through the house, waving his hands and shouting in Arabic. 

"What's the squirt's problem now?" Jason muttered.

The boy appeared in the doorway, his eyes blazing as they landed on Dick. 

"I'm not going back to that school, Grayson! The teachers are imbeciles and it's full of children!"

"Um, that's kind of the point, Damian. School is where children go-"

"I'm young, but I'm no more a child than you are! Than _any_ of you are! And you know it! Besides that, I have been well educated! Ra's Al Ghul wouldn't have tolerated a **fool** as his grandson! I am already far beyond the level of my peers and there is nothing left for me to learn in that sham of an educational system!"

Dick sighed heavily.

"It's not just about learning, Damian. You weren't well socialized growing up. You need to learn how to interact with others without immediately resorting to violence to get what you want." 

"No? Because that always worked wonders for Bats over the years, you know-"

All of the boys save for Tim rounded on the Joker at once shouting,

**"Shut up!"**

The Joker grumbled and went back to his cookies, dunking one furiously before stuffing the whole thing into his mouth out of spite. Jason considered the soggy chewing sounds to be an improvement. The clown had no business sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted. Tim on the other hand was a little worried. In spite of the sweets he was guzzling down, the Joker was now in a sour mood. That always made for trouble. And Dick? The young man just wished for someone to be **his** hero for once and save him from this mess!

"Master Damian, please refrain from shouting in the house. That is what the cave is for." 

"Alfred! " Dick breathed in relief, "Did you just get back from the market? Here, I'll help unload the car!"

"I'll help, too." Tim offered, as he rose from his seat. 

Joker turned to face Jason, giving him the smuggest of all smiles. Hood narrowed his eyes before picking up his beer and going off to drink elsewhere. The clown watched him go, huffing and crossing his arms. The man hadn't even waited for the punchline! Talk about **rude!**

He only looked up once Damian had taken a seat across from him. The young man was analyzing him; but, not in the same way Tim did. Instead, the Joker felt like he was a clown fish being sized up by a shark. How delightful!

"Why, my dear baby Bat! **Ha!** If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted to _kill_ me!"

"I do want to kill you. You tell lies about my father. He was an honorable man. He wouldn't have associated with your sort."

The clown blinked in marvelment, before he busted out laughing.

"Associated with _my_ sort!? Silly boy, he _was_ **MY** sort!"

"How dare you drag my father's name through the mud and try to put him on your level! **He was better than any of you filthy mistakes will ever be!** "

The boy's outrage only got the Joker laughing even harder still. That did it! Damian dove over the table and had the clown on his back faster than you could say shit. 

He punched him over and over again. Damian grit his teeth in complete and utter rage. Why wouldn't he stop **laughing**!? So, his hands closed over his throat. He couldn't laugh if he crushed his windpipe, could he? So, he squeezed his hardest. But, after a few moments, he realized something odd. The man below him wasn't fighting it. He was allowing the boy to squeeze the life out of him. 

"Why aren't you struggling?!"

A few gurgled chuckles came out of the man below him, before the Joker looked him right in the eyes and said,

"You look- so much- like **Batsy** \- when you're- _mad_."

Damian felt something akin to horror wash over him. It was because the look the Joker was giving him was filled with deep meaning. But, it was an enigma that he couldn't interpret it! All he knew was that it was making his heart ache and that he never wanted to see it again! Damian raised his fist about to bring it down and put the clown out of his misery when a strong hand caught it, squeezing painfully.

Who had come to the clown's rescue? None other than a very pissed off Red Hood. He hauled the boy up by his wrist, away from the clown, who was still gasping for air. 

"You know, I was going to stick up for you later; was gonna tell Dick that school's a waste of time and that you didn't need it. But, if this is how you're going to handle things when me and him aren't around to babysit you, then I think school is the right place for your immature ass."

"Don't **chastise** me, Jason! You have no right! **You're not my father!** "

"Thank God for small favors." Jason glared, before shoving the boy away from him, "Get the Hell out of here!" 

The sound of a door slamming open came shortly after Damian had retreated upstairs. Dick, Tim and Alfred rushed in to see the Joker laid out on the floor.

"What happened?!"

"Dick, his throat."

"I will fetch the medical kit, Master Dick."

The two boys helped the Joker sit up as the man struggled for breath. They lowered him into a nearby chair. 

"Joker, if you'd quit laughing like that, you'd be able to get your breath back easier." Dick advised and scolded at the same time.

"Can't- help- it! **Ha-ha-ha!** "

Although the butler did have his reservations, he personally took it upon himself to get the Joker's throat sorted. He pulled up a chair and unwound the first roll of medical bandages. While covering the purpling bruises, something cold brushed against his hand. What was this? A spent bullet on a chain? Why on Earth was the Joker holding onto something like that? 

"Jeeves, if you- wouldn't mind- can you hurry this along?" the clown croaked.

Unlike Tim, Alfred kept his curiosity at bay. He finished up before taking his leave. Dick, meanwhile, took up the seat the butler had abandoned, taking up a cloth and cleaning out a cut from one of Damian's mean right hooks.

"What happened?" he asked again, more softly.

Jason had taken a seat in the corner of the room, crossing his arms and watching everything play out. He knew that he was suspect number one as far as the other members of the household were concerned. He was, after all, the one discovered with the clown alone, after he'd sent Damian packing. So, he waited to hear whatever story the clown had cooked up in that scheming brain of his. 

"I'm afraid Bat brat and I had a little tiff! He said I was insulting papa Bat's memory by 'associating with him'."

Jason's eyes widened slightly as Joker's gaze shifted to meet his from over Dick's shoulder. There was a silent understanding there. Jason had expected him to lie. Joker knew that and had given him the opposite. He didn't throw Jason under the bus, _by_ **choice**. What the clown did could be considered a kindness by some; it was currying a bit of leverage to those who knew better. The question was what did the clown _want_ from Jason Todd? It was a mystery, but one for another day.

"And what did you do?"

The Joker smiled from ear to ear.

"What else? I laughed myself silly!"

Dick winced. No wonder the Joker had gotten himself thrashed. 

"Damian.. came from a culture where pride is everything. He probably took your laughing very personally."

"Oh? **Good!** "

"Joker, it's really not good to provoke Damian. Or anyone else for that matter. But, especially not Damian. He'll **kill** you." Tim stated in all seriousness.

"And yet, here I am! He could have snuffed me out like a candle on the day after Hanukkah! **Ha!** But, he didn't."

"You sound a little disappointed." Dick added, as he placed a hello kitty band-aid on the bridge of his patient's nose.

"Well, it would have been one Hell of a way to go out, you have to admit! Me, the Joker, killed by **the son of the Batman!** "

"The _twelve year old_ son of Batman. Come on, Joker, that's really reaching the bottom of the barrel. Stop thinking so much about dying. Think about living. You said we need you, right?"

The sour mood, the melancholy, it was all gone the moment Dick said that last bit. 

"Of _course_ you **need** me! Hell, a guy has to wonder how you got along without me for all of these years! **Haha!** "

Tim shook his head. Was the Joker really that easy to please? If that was the case- **No**. Tim didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to believe it. _I need you_ ; the one phrase the Joker yearned to hear but, would never get from the Dark Knight. Batman made it abundantly clear that he needed no one. The idea that so many deaths might have been avoided if only Bruce had swallowed his pride was a thought too repugnant to bare. 

However, in spite of not wanting to think about it, Tim's brain had the tendency to torture itself, like some depraved masochist. That concept, that _idea_ , that **thought** would have eaten at him relentlessly if he was left to his own devices. But, for once Tim could be grateful that the Joker never left someone to themselves for too long; he craved attention too much for that. So, Tim was lured out of the dark side of his mind when the clown pulled a face none of them had ever seen him make; an expectant expression that was almost boyish in nature. It was oddly kind of.. cute? Jason shook his head. He wondered how many trips to Arkham that face had gotten the little shit out of. 

"Now, about this whole allowance thing!"

So, **that** was it. The Joker was playing innocent and trying to make sure that he got a piece of the allowance pie. Everyone in the room wore different expressions at that revelation. But, in each resided some level of amusement. The Joker glanced from face to face, before a lightness filled his chest. 

**Ha! Well, what do you know?! I finally managed to put a _smile_ on everyone's face!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! A lot going on in this chapter! Half drama, half domestic! I dare say it was just as chaotic as the Joker's personality! 0.0 But, I suppose in a household with that many boys who all fight crime, that more often than not, there's always some kind of crisis going on. Especially now that Batman, the paragon of order is no longer with them. But, I'm thinking once Joker finds his feet, he will bring an element of organized chaos to the mix! 
> 
> But, as you can see, he hasn't quite established himself yet, so that might take time. For now, the clown has a shopping trip on the brain! Fifty thousand dollars! Think of all the lipsticks Joker will be able to buy! Oh, btw, have any of you seen the movie Batman: Assault on Arkham? I remembering being stunned when I saw them presenting the Joker with a face that was as pale as freshly fallen snow, his lips just as bland. It wasn't what I was used to seeing, so it took me a while to digest this concept. But, by the end of the film, I became a huge fan of the idea that Joker is a blank canvass that he and the world around him colors and paints. 
> 
> So, my head cannon in this fanfic is that his lips are colorless. Here's the kicker; he's been keeping his make up on. None of the Robins nor Alfred washed it off while they were caring for him. They probably think his lips are truly red. So, imagine the shock when one of them catches him without his 'face' on. XD I'd imagine the red lips to give him the ability to accentuate his smile even more, making him look terrifying. But, imagine if, without his makeup, that he had to work harder on making others fear him or to look cruel? What if those red lips are the equivalent to Batman's cowl? So, the real question is, what's underneath the Joker's 'mask'? XD
> 
> Ah, but there I go, rambling! XD As always, please let me know if you enjoyed it and what your opinions are! Comments are always welcomed and loved!~


	9. Green Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker gets his allowance and finds some time to play a little game with Jason before they go on their shopping trip.

"Forty thousand, nine hundred and ninety eight, forty thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine, fifty thousand big, fat buckaroos! Ha! I'm rich!"

The Joker tossed the money up into the air, animatedly rolling around on it, once the flurry of bills touched the floor. He laughed like a child, as he hugged an armload of green to his chest. Tim and Dick shook their heads, bemused by the clown's reaction to what had become chump change to them. 

Jason, meanwhile, shook his head for an entirely different reason. A piece of him was angered by the display; the cold, bitter part of his psyche, that wanted to see the Joker suffer. Laughing jovially, being given more money than he deserved, planning a shopping trip to spoil himself; The clown wasn't suppose to be having a good time. 

His trigger finger twitched as he spitefully narrowed his gaze on the object of his displeasure with the focus of a sniper's scope. Why couldn't the others see what he could see? Didn't they know the clown prince of crime **couldn't** be trusted? **Couldn't** be reasoned with? The Joker was going to turn on them someday.

That thought would have sparked fear in anyone else. But, in Jason, it brought a calm to his inner storm; especially after last night's little powwow with the rest of the Batclan. He may have lost the battle when they brought the Joker into their home, but the Red Hood made sure he won the war.

 _What is the meaning of this, Todd!?_

_I brought you all here to say this and I'm only gonna say it once; the clown is mine. Only I can kill him. The next one of you who try to put the Joker in a body bag and yeah, I'm lookin' at you kid, will end up with a broken arm. Do I make myself clear? Good._

None of them had disputed his claim. Not even Damian, who for once had the God given sense to keep his mouth shut; even if he didn't look too pleased about it. It was easy; almost too easy. Jason was jolted out of his thoughts as the Joker practically squealed in excitement.

"Oh, oh, and I want to shop at that one place on Lanson Lane! You know, the one with the giant cat head on top of it!"

"You mean Shreck's?"

"Yeah, that place! Never set foot in there, but I always pass by when I rob Gotham's First National, ha! Bet they'd have some killer spats! Maybe even some fabulous cologne that'll make me smell less like a pharmaceutical plant and more like a field of flowers, **hoohoohoohoo!** "

"Sure, we can go there. If you promise to behave." 

"Oh, I will! Scout's honor!"

Jason clenched his jaw as he pulled the imaginary trigger. He'd won the war, but the victory was bitter-sweet. The Hood lamented how he'd let himself get too high off the power; off the knowledge that he held the clown's life in his hands. That's why he didn't see what Dick was up to until it was too late. He could still remember the feeling of dread and disbelief writhing in his gut as the other boy's hands went up one by one in a vote of total confidence in their fearless leader.

Grayson was the eldest. He was also the most well liked out of all of them, so it shouldn't have come as any surprise that they would side with him; even if he was muscling in on Jason's territory. Even if he was pissed, the Red Hood had no choice but to yield to the majority vote, once more. By the end of the night, it was settled; Jason would control the clown's time of death while Dick would control his quality of life. 

Jason supposed it was poetic in a way. The Joker's world was in tatters, just as much as any of theirs. Their family would become his new world and the two oldest young men at the forefront of this effort would be playing God; Dick and Jason, the sun and moon, carrot and stick. Nightwing would kill the Joker with kindness, while the Red Hood strong-armed him into obedience. Tim's, Alfred's and Damian's place had yet to be determined. But, they all had their roles to play if Dick's crazy scheme was to be realized; which was, of course, the nearly impossible domestication of the _Mother-fucking_ Joker.

Though Jason might have complained once or twice to let off steam, in all honesty, the black sheep of the family felt like he'd gotten off easy. Hating the Joker came naturally to him. Keeping him in line would become second nature. But, for the eldest Robin to swallow down his disdain, putting the past behind him, even though the clown's presence in the Manor had caused Barbara to leave him? It took a strength of will that went far beyond what Jason had. 

Perhaps that is why he had agreed to all of this madness in the first place. Dick was taking on the heaviest load. He wasn't asking them to do anything he wasn't willing to do, himself; like a certain Dark Knight he once knew. 

Jason let a deep sigh escape through his nose, shutting his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. Damian was right. If he'd been there that night, Bruce would still be alive. That weight was **his** to bare. So, how would he make up for it? The only way he knew how; he would keep Dick from ending up like Bruce. He wasn't there then, but he would be here now for everyone Batman loved. He winced as the Joker released another cackle, causing his head pain to intensify. Yes, even for that _mother-fucking-_

**"CLOWN!?"**

Jason's eyes shot open wide the moment he felt said jester plant himself on top of his lap, like he belonged there. The Joker's toxic-green gaze shimmered with mirth as he exclaimed,

"Ha! Welcome back, Hoodsie!"

The young man was shell shocked or the Joker would have had his lights punched out by now. Seeing as how he was not, the Joker decided to take advantage of the moment. He propped up his chin on an awaiting hand, his bony elbow digging into Jason's chest without regards for his comfort, as he asked ever so casually,

"I have to know, when you daze off like that, where do you go? It's like you're in a whole other world or something!"

Jason finally came to his senses, shoving the Joker off of him. The Ace of Knaves gave a satisfying yelp when his ass hit the floor. There was little cushion there; He was going to be feeling those bruises for a while. Good. Served him right. And as for the clown prince's little question? Jason rose to his feet, making himself as tall and intimidating as possible as he shot back just as casually,

"None of your business."

He refused to let the Joker know just how badly he had rattled him; Just how unused to physical closeness he was. All of the signs were there in his history; Having to fend for himself on the streets as a kid, being taken in by Batman to become a child solider, being killed off by the Joker and resurrected by Talia. All of it culminated into Jason Todd being fashioned into the vengeful, cold man that he was today. It was all too obvious to anyone who looked close enough into who he was; which caused Jason Todd to thank his lucky stars for once that the Joker was a selfish, self absorbed asshole.

The clown, meanwhile, rubbed his bottom with both hands, before shooting Jason a dirty look. He tried to be friendly and this was the thanks he got!? However, the expression melted just as quickly as it came once he remembered why he was harassing Jason in the first place. 

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted as he followed him deeper into the Manor.

"Go away."

"Aw, come on, Hoodsie! Today's suppose to be fun! And guess who I was going to ask to come along with me on this little escapade!"

"Dick? Tim? Anyone, but me?" he asked, sarcasm peppering his words.

The Joker gave a deep, rumbling chuckle, before his hand landed on the younger man's shoulder. The second Robin finally stopped and turned to look into the Joker's expectant face. 

"You're really gonna make me come, aren't you?" 

" _Ooo_ , Jason! If I were you, I'd mind my choice of words! They'll either get you into a lot of fun or a lot of trouble someday, **woohoohoo!** "

After being subjected to a waggle of the clown's eyebrows, Jason turned to walk off, not in the mood for the Joker's sass. But, of course, the clown wouldn't take a hint. The Joker didn't have an off button. He never _shut_ **up.**

"But, yeah! Of course, I'm asking you to come! Ha, someone's gotta carry the bags!"

The Joker slipped around him and held his hands up, causing Jason's chest to press against the clown prince's fingers; He might as well have stepped into a brick wall. The Joker quickly presented him with a mock sweet smile.

"Also, you owe your ole' pal Joker for not throwing you under the bus the other day, don't you think?"

The sugary smile didn't last long. It morphed into one of sly satisfaction once Jason got the point. Ah, so that was it; he was calling in his debt. But, there was something more at play here; a power-play to be specific. The clown, like a spoiled prince, was trying to get Jason to do what he wanted. Trying to see how far he could push him. He crossed his arms, forcing the other man's fingers from his chest.

The Red Hood was going to tail them in secret, anyways. He didn't trust the clown not to burn down half of Gotham, even with Dick and Tim keeping an eye on him. Tim was smart, but the Joker was craftier. Dick was quick, but not as swift; Only someone who could anticipate the Joker's moves before he made them would be effective against him and that took a very special skill set unique to Jason Todd; instinct.

Still, even with all of the instinct in the world, being at a distance would put him at a disadvantage. Joining the group on this little outing, instead of following, would put the Joker within grabbing distance at all times. Jason wouldn't even entertain the idea that the Joker hadn't thought far enough ahead to see this. He knew what he was doing. The question is, why was he giving Jason the edge he needed to keep the living whirlwind in check?

"What are you playing at, clown?"

"Oh? I don't know what you mean, **ha!** "

The Joker grinned coyly and walked his fingers up Jason's crossed arms, prompting the Red Hood to grab his hand and squeeze. The clown didn't react to the pain in a natural way; of course not. He snickered, before whispering, as if they were sharing a secret,

"What do you _think_ I'm playing at, Jason?"

Jason dropped his voice as well. He could have kicked himself for that; for accidentally playing into the Joker's hands by playing his game.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out. So, save yourself some trouble and spill."

The Joker yanked out of Jason's grip, bouncing back before he could be manhandled into submission. He straightened the borrowed, white T with great fanfare, before meeting Jason's gaze, a smirk on standby.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you, Hoodsie?"

Cold, blue eyes narrowed at the clown's retreating form. But, once he was gone, Jason huffed and found his lips quirking upwards. 

"So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? You wanna play, clown? Okay. Let's **play**."

With that, Jason went upstairs to get ready for what promised to be the weirdest day of his life. Three Robins and the Joker, himself, were all going out on the town; the clown was armed to the nines with fifty thousand dollars of unstolen cash, all with the intention of blowing it on over priced crap. He chewed on that thought as he slipped on his gray crew neck with short sleeves, before turning to face the mirror. If anyone told him a year ago that he'd be doing this, well, they would have met with the business end of his gun. Had they all changed that much? Had **he** changed that much? 

"Little Wing, you ready?" 

" _Little wing_!?" a shrill voice repeated in disbelief, followed by amused guffaws that made Jason scowl. Oh yeah, today was going to go just _peachy_. He was going to be struggling not to strangle the clown every moment of it; he just knew it. He turned to glance once more at his own pissed off reflection. He took it back. He hadn't changed that much at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

With that, their adventure began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! Ever have one of those weeks where your schedule just explodes in endless things to do and you don't even know how it got so out of control in the first place? 0.0 I'm having one of those! XD Anywho, at least I finally found time to sit down and finish this chapter! ^^ Although, we didn't quite get to the shopping segment, like I planned. ^^; But, hey, good things are worth waiting for, right? =D 
> 
> Next chapter we'll get to see all of the mischief they get into! I've got this hilarious idea for a prank Joker plays on Gotham! Can't wait! XD But, for now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go collapse now, lol! Oh that note, please forgive me if there are any mistakes! ^^; 
> 
> Thanks for your patience, dear readers! ^^


	10. Pink Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shopping trip we've all been waiting for has finally arrived! The Joker has $50,000 to spend! Yet, will the Joker find himself too distracted to spend it?

"Thirty minutes later and still no parking space. I can't believe it." Dick said, as he left the fifth parking garage they'd pulled into that day.

"Believe it." Jason said as he tucked his arms behind his head.

He was no stranger to this, even if the other two were. He didn't have an Alfred to drive him around everywhere, when he was off on his own. So, instead of raging about being stuck in a crowded car, he showed great restraint by shutting his eyes and resigning himself to the inevitable, boring hunt for the ever coveted, premium parking space.

"Statistics show that Gotham's population is growing more by the day." Tim murmured, as he played a game on his phone, "More people, less parking spaces."

Yes, the city was growing. It was hard to ignore. Though, for the life of him, Jason couldn't understand why. Gotham was nothing like Metropolis. It wasn't clean, safe or a good place to raise a family. It was a city of living nightmares who woke up, brushed their teeth and joined the streets teeming with innocent people just waiting to be taken advantage of; A city of wolves looking for prey. Who would ever come here, voluntarily? 

A snicker could be heard beside him, disrupting the peaceful silence they'd fallen into. Jason sighed; speaking of _living nightmares_. He opened an eye and shifted it toward the clown to see what he was up to. The Joker hadn't even noticed his gaze; what a sight he made. There he was, the clown prince of crime, the Ace of Knaves, Gotham's enemy number one, bouncing like an over excited child in his seat, his fingers leaving greasy smears on the window, as he surveyed the world just beyond the glass. 

He knew this was the clown's day, but was picking up some clothes for him and some basic essentials really something to get so **thrilled** about? It made the Hood rife with suspicion. The Joker stopped his bouncing for a moment to glance over his shoulder at the eyes he now felt on him. He smiled innocently, a look that pissed Jason off like few other things could, before contently going back to his people watching. 

Determination filled Jason's gut, like a fire filling a furnace. If the Joker was planning something, he had another thing coming. He wasn't going to let that green haired, green-eyed menace out of his sight; and that was that. Breaking him out of his thoughts, which by that time had devolved into the notion of putting the Joker on a child leash was a much appreciated,

"Finally!"

Dick whipped the Jaguar into place, getting a few horns blows, courtesy of the sore losers, before they inevitably moved on; to the victor went the spoils. One by one, they all filed out of the car. The Joker scooted out, making it to the edge of the plush, leather seat, only to have his wrist grabbed and to be hauled back in.

"Woah!"

He found himself face to face with Jason once again. Those eyes; so _cold_ , so **cruel**! So many promises lingered in that sharp gaze and none of them bode well for the clown prince of crime. It was like staring into the ninth circle of Hell. The pale man found himself under a spell and he couldn't look away.

"I'm **warning** you. Step your ass out of line and I'm gonna make you regret it."

The Joker snickered, before leaning even more into the Hood's personal space, bringing the tips of their noses together. Jason fought the urge to cringe. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the clown was figuring out his weakness, his poker face be damned; **fuck**. The Joker grinned wide, before softening his expression and uttering,

"Promises, promises, Jason."

With disgust, he shoved the Joker away from him. Tim and Dick looked back when they heard a thud. There was the clown on his ass, again. The Joker groaned as he used the car to help him stand up, spreading even more of his oily fingerprints on something once pristine and perfect. Jason shut his door a little harder than was necessary as he left the car. 

Dick and Tim exchanged a look. The younger of the two gave a subtle nod. No, Dick wasn't imagining it. Jason and the Joker were interacting similarly to how the clown and the Bat used to. Only, compared to that, they were so much more.. tame? Joker straightened the dark hoodie he was wearing before pulling the fabric up to cover his green hair. 

"There we go! **Ha!** Disguise complete!"

"Um, Joker, I don't think that's a very good disguise." Tim said, shaking his head.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how effective it is, Timmy-boy!"

He slung an arm over the younger man's shoulders, like they were old pals.

"You see, they _know_ it's me. They **ALL** know it's me! Including Gotham's finest, the GPD! But, they won't stop me. _Oh_ **no** , and you wanna know why?"

Tim nibbled at his bottom lip. Curiosity killed the cat. Knowing that, he also knew that he shouldn't indulge the Joker. But, the young man loved knowledge and interesting things. So, he couldn't help himself anymore than the Joker could. He nodded and leaned in a little closer.

"Because there's no better sign of a cease fire than me dressed like an everyday slob! They know my policy! No suit, no service! **Ha!** Pretty good incentive to pretend that I'm invisible, isn't it!?""

"So, you do this often?" Dick asked, "You dress up like a civilian and people just.. leave you alone?"

"Righto, Nightwipe!"

" **Bullshit**. Like this, you're at your most vulnerable. You can't tell me that there isn't someone in this city that hasn't picked a fight with you when you're like this."

The Joker's grin became as sharp as a razor blade, before he turned to face Jason. The message was clear. The clown had taken insult to the implication that he was helpless for even a second. Jason put on his best mask. But, if truth be told, when the Joker stepped up to him, nearly chest to chest, he did feel a shiver run down his spine. This was the Joker he remembered from a long time ago; **the one that had killed him**. 

"No more than they pick a fight with any of you boys when you don't have your ' _faces_ ' on." 

His lips adopted a more indulgent look, a charitable quirk of the lips, as he patted Jason's cheek. One clap of his hands and just like that, the conversation was over. Jason held in his sigh of relief. But, he could do nothing to suppress the glare of sheer hatred he directed at the clown. He accused the Joker of helplessness and what did the bastard do in return? He made him remember that helpless, little boy playing hero, lying in his own blood in that warehouse, right before the explosion took his life. 

He'd been defiant, he'd been brave, but most of all, Jason Todd had been _scared_. He liked to think that he was another person now. He liked to believe that the him that had died in that inferno was someone else. But, in moments like this, the Joker shattered that belief like a bullet taking out a storefront window; And he **hated** him for it.

A hand fell onto his arm, causing him to jerk away to throw it off. Tim took a step back. He knew that the elder man thought he was the clown for just a moment. Jason looked so far away now. Touching him in any capacity was a risk. But, it unsettled him when Jason was like this. He wanted to get the man out of whatever dark place he'd found and back into the present. Light finally came back to his brother's eyes. 

"Jason-?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. Can't leave Dick alone with the clown for too long. Hell knows what he'll do."

Tim watched Jason stride wide to catch up with them, before jogging to do the same. He could come up with solutions to all kinds of problems. But, there were some things he couldn't fix. Some things just had to right themselves.

The mood lightened as they spent some time strolling around China Town. They called it China Town, but in reality, it was more like a little Asia tucked away just shy of the south side. Chinese, Japanese and Korean culture were all represented here from traditional garb to traditional food to entertainment like anime and Korean dramas. 

But, Asian people weren't the only ones there. People from all over the city had come to enjoy what China Town had to offer on that nice, rare, sunny day in Gotham City. Outside, children flew kites and couples took pictures in front of shops or under the blushing pink crepe myrtles standing in for cherry blossom trees that were so hard to grow anywhere else but, in Japan. 

A strong breeze blew by, sweeping a modest clump of the flowers off the trees and sending them straight into the Joker's face. Jason snorted. The clown grumbled for a moment, before plucking the fauna off his face to look at it. Jason fully expected him to crush the flowers, since that's what the man usually did with anything that offended him. But, as he turned the small bunch of flowers around in his fingers, he smiled. 

All of the Robins were watching closely, now. Observing the Joker in close quarters felt like a scientist watching a newly discovered organism interacting with its environment, Tim felt. One never knew how the clown was going to react to anything that came his way. The reactions they did know about were violent and horrific. That's what they knew, so that's how they perceived him. 

But, moments like these challenged everything they knew or thought they knew about him. Because right before their eyes, the Joker was showing them that he could do something so incredibly human that it was almost painful; especially to someone like Jason, who wanted him to stay a monster since everything would be easier that way. 

But, when had anything with the clown prince ever been easy? Ever been simple? There was so much more to the Joker than just a murdering psychopath. So much more to the man than just his _evil_. Batman always reaching for him, trying to save the clown from himself was evidence enough of that. There was something so utterly human about a monster that could appreciate something as pure as beauty. 

The clown tucked the flower clump into the top right pocket of the hoodie, the splash of pink brightening up the drab blackness of the coat. Only once the Joker was satisfied, did he look up and notice the three sets of eyes on him. He glanced from one to the other, blinking comically. 

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Dick said, recovering quickly as a gentle smile creased his lips, "Where did you want to go first, Joker?"

The clown glanced around, before his gaze landed on a tiny shop sandwiched between a large restaurant and a medium sized laundry. He took off straight for that, the Robins following his lead. Tim recognized the restaurant; it was the Wok Pow. So, that meant the shop next to it was the birthplace for all of his suits? 

His heart rate increased. He remembered the little, old lady the Joker had talked about. What if she was in need of his help? What if the Joker was forcing her to make his suits against her will? Tim steeled himself for whatever they would find inside; For _whomever_ they would find inside.

The little bell above the door jingled as they entered. The shop was just as the Joker said it would be; crowded with all kinds of knickknacks and souvenirs. The brainy Robin found himself leaning down to admire a beautiful carved dragon. Was this wood mahogany? Interrupting his browsing was a sharp, high pitched voice with a distinctive Chinese accent that rang out from the back.

"I be there in a minute!"

Joker seemed to light up when he heard her voice. He shushed everyone, before he hid himself behind a marble statue. The shop owner parted the silk curtains and stepped out of the back. She was all of four feet tall with kind eyes and gray hair swept up into a modest bun. 

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Joker popped out, scaring the old lady into shouting. The clown doubled over and laughed himself silly. 

"Oh, you so bad, Joker!" she exclaimed, as she smacked his shoulder, "You give this old lady heart attack!"

"Oh, you should've seen your face! Hahahahaaaa!"

Once the Joker recovered, he righted himself and grinned at the lady with an expression that screamed familiarity. 

"So, how've you been, Miss Chang?"

"Good, good, everything's good. You come for new suit?"

She was already maneuvering him toward the silk curtains with a hand on his back. It seemed that Miss Chang knew all too well that if the Joker wasn't given direction, that he was the type to forget what he was doing and talk the day away. She was a hard worker and had no time for idle chitchat. Chitchat while she was working on a new masterpiece, however, she could allow. 

Before long, she was taking his new measurements, commenting about how he'd put on a few pounds and that it was good. The boys filed into the back, Jason taking the lead. He meant it when he told Dick earlier that day that he wasn't letting the clown out of his sight. Dick sat on a chair, Tim on a large cargo crate and Jason leaned against the wall with crossed arms, as the Joker and Miss Chang talked animatedly. 

"So, then, I shot Black Mask **point blank!** , right in his _gut!_ "

"I not want to hear about that! I want to know if you finally settled down! Is one of these boys your lover?"

" **Miss Chang!** " the Joker actually had the decency to look scandalized. 

But, that didn't last long. He snickered and tittered like a teenage girl.

"Of course **not**!"

The woman stuck one of the pins into the fabric and actually stuck the Joker with it, who yelped and whined, since the woman had done it intentionally. Tim suddenly wondered why he had been worried for this old lady in the first place. She could obviously take care of herself, if she dealt with _the_ Joker for this long and survived it. In fact, Tim thought that Miss Chang deserved a medal of courage.

"Joker, you need to settle down with a nice boy! A good boy who will make you good, too!"

"Honey, they can't _MAKE_ boys nice enough to make **ME** good! **Hoo!** "

"Yes, they do! You just not meet the right one, yet! Have you met my son? He so gay! All into designers and fashion! He will be the one making **your** suits some day, when I no longer here!"

" **Oh** , _please_! At the rate I'm going, you'll probably outlive **ME!** "

"Maybe, but just in case, I want to make sure you settle down with some nice boy who will take care of you! You **not** getting _any_ younger!"

The Joker pouted at that last line, before looking into the mirror. He was in his mid-thirties. Eh, could be late thirties. The doctors could never pin down his age, since the chemicals had affected him in very unexpected ways. But, Miss Chang was right. He was getting a few more creases and wrinkles. Especially around the eyes, when he smiled. What did they call those things? Crow's feet? He was sure that under the cowl, Batsy had some, too.

**Batsy. ******

********

********

A deep sadness fell over him like a cloak. The rest of the time inside the shop was a blur. He vaguely remembered being told to come back in a month and see what she came up with. Outside, the Joker strolled down the street in a fog. He recalled Batman chasing him through China Town, once. How he had cornered him in an alleyway and shoved him into a whole row of trash cans. His body had taken them out like a bowling ball scoring a strike. 

He'd ruined a suit that day. The stains never came out. One by one, suit after suit, they all ended up in the trash, sooner or later; always unsalvageable after he and his Bat tore up the scene with their rough dancing. He supposed the new suits would last a lot longer this time. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his own world. He turned to see Dick. The Robins had all gone quiet, respecting his mood. But, they couldn't just let him wander through his own memories all day. Today wasn't about that. It wasn't about remembering, aging or angst; it was about a new beginning.

"Oops, **ha**. Sorry, about that, boys! So, who's up for the arcade?!"

The place was dark and crowded. Jason didn't like it. The flashing lights, the noisy kids, the many, many _distractions_ \- **Where the Hell had the Joker gone!?** Jason had turned his back for two seconds. **Two.** _seconds_. That's how long it took the clown to disappear!

People were shoved aside as Jason stormed through the place, searching for the wayward jester. The joint was huge. He could be anywhere by now. He could have **left** by now! Jason began to experience tunnel vision. His palms grew sweaty. All his thoughts were to finding that clown. 

"Jason, it's fine, he's probably nearby!" Tim said, struggling to keep up with the rampaging Red Hood.

Dick had gone off in another direction to search for the Joker, after seeing how demented Jason was becoming. His concern grew by the minute. Something was happening to Little Wing. Something he didn't understand but, vaguely recognized. Tim knew something about this. He needed to talk to him later. But, for now, they needed to find the Joker, before Jason went nuclear.

Seconds felt like hours. The bright lights were causing him to see red. He needed to find the Joker. He needed to find him **now**! He needed to keep him where he could see him! **Why didn't everyone understand that!?** And that's when he spotted him. Jason's hand shot out and grabbed the Joker's arm with crushing brutality as he hauled him in close to look him in the eye. 

Wait a second. Brown eyes, instead of green? The illusion shattered, causing Jason to let go of the tall teenager he'd grabbed. The boy stumbled away, the hood of the coat falling back to reveal jet black hair and a horrified expression. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

The kid fled before he could even finish what he was saying. Jason sighed heavily and scrubbed at his tired eyes.

"-Somebody _else_."

It was at that moment that Jason Todd realized; He had a _serious_ problem. 

" **Yoohoo!~** "

Joker waved his hand high in the air as he walked through the crowds to get to Jason.

"The lines in this place are something else! I must have waited **twenty minutes** to get these tokens and- Hoodsie?"

Jason didn't grab the other man's arm like he had that kid's. He was too tired to resort to physical violence now that the adrenaline was out of his system. Instead, he turned to face the clown with a mildly stern expression. The Joker's wrist was soon claimed. It wasn't squeezed hard enough to hurt. Jason's grip wouldn't even leave a bruise. 

No, this was more like a restraining grasp; the image of a leather cuff filled with soft fur came to the Joker's mind. A subdued strength combined with warmth and comfort. The sensation startled the clown into dropping some of his tokens. The sound of the metal coins hitting the hard floor rung in his ears, in spite of all of the other noises in the room around them. For just a few moments, it was just the two of them in the entire world. What the _Hell_ was happening here?!

"You're not suppose to go off on your own, clown. I'm keeping an eye on you, whether you like it or not."

Joker rose an eyebrow at such a bold declaration.

"Oh, really?" he asked, his mouth going dry, "Why's that? Don't you trust me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Joker was about to retort, only for that to be the moment in which Dick found them.

"Jason, let-"

"Yeah, yeah, Wing." he muttered, as he finally released the clown's wrist.

Joker felt himself oddly missing that sure and steady grip. But, he shoved those feeling down as far as he possibly could; They _confused_ him. So, he bent down to pick up the tokens he'd dropped. Tim stooped down to help him. 

"Is Jason _always_ this **clingy**?" Joker asked in a hushed whisper, as Dick and Jason talked above them.

Tim paused for a moment, sizing the pale man up and gauging his intentions, before handing him the tokens he'd collected from the floor.

"No."

Joker was left to his own musings. With his free hand, he drummed his finger tips against his chin; Curiouser and curiouser. Jason wasn't a clingy guy, yet he latched onto him every chance he got; always at the wrist. He wanted to watch him every second of the day when they were out. When they were _in_ , too, for that matter. 

He didn't trust him. The Joker couldn't blame him. Only fools trusted someone like him. He knew that and yet-

"I don't give a shit. If he runs off again, I'm putting him on a fucking child leash."

And yet, it _stung_. He usually didn't give a hoot about what other people thought of him. But, these were Batsy's birdies. No, these were _his_ birdies! He may not have been happy about it at the time, but they had kept him alive, when anyone else would have told him to pull the trigger. They _saved_ him. They **needed** him; And maybe, just maybe, he was going soft without Batman there to keep him on his toes but, he was beginning to believe that he needed them, too. 

However, it was going to be hard to work together to keep Gotham in their pocket, if Jason needed to keep tabs on him every second of every day. He could just imagine what a mess a simple mission would become if the most fiery Robin pulled something like this during it. There just had to be some way to- An idea flew into the clown's head, causing a smile filled with utter mischief to slide onto his ruby red lips; **Oh** , he _really_ shouldn't! Which is exactly why he **would**! 

**Time for a little _'tough love'_ , Hoodsie, hmhmhmhm~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jason. =( But, the first step in getting help is recognizing that you've got a problem. His problem being the clown, that is. XD But, seriously, when it comes down to it, all of our birdies need some serious therapy. Dick is beginning to see Bruce in himself, Jason's gone full possessive-compulsive over his once murderer, Tim's holding it together by the skin of his teeth and neglecting his own needs to help everyone else and Damian is becoming even more solitary and withdrawn than usual. The Joker has his work cut out for him if he ever hopes to fill Batman's shoes, someday! But, since he is more caring than he realizes, once he gives using his heart a try, I think he'll do just fine. ^^ 
> 
> That being said, the next chapter is going to be a lot of fun! Joker's got something up his sleeve! What's his intention? Will Jason bash his head in for it? Will it all work out in the end? Well, guess we'll all have to wait and see (me included). XD


	11. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker makes a promise and Jason just wants to go home. Not in that order. XD

The Joker pressed his hands and face to the glass, his smile growing delighted. There it was on top of the heap; the most adorable plushie of Batman that he'd ever seen in a claw machine. Nearby hovered the Hood, who hadn't let the clown out of his sight ever since his first, little disappearing act. A few tokens were plunked into the slot by the Joker who was adamant at ignoring Jason's cynical expression.

"Don't know why you're even trying. See that claw? It's been fucked with. The game's rigged. So, you're not gonna win."

The Joker glanced over, softening his lips into a knowing smile that puzzled the younger man, before turning back to the game. The claw whirled to life, as he shifted the stick back and forth. The bottom of the tongs were hanging just as open as the mouth of a man who walked in to find his lover in bed with another. 

Of _course_ the game was rigged! That's how the owner of this arcade stayed in business. They waited for enough average, run of the mill saps to come along, who'd waste a barrel load of tokens and walk away empty handed. A dangerous smile swallowed up any softness in his demeanor. But, the Joker wasn't your average, run of the mill sap, was he? Back and forth, back and forth, the claw was in full swing now; like the pendulum of a hypnotist. The Joker brought it lower and lower, until-

"No way!" Tim exclaimed.

It seemed that the other birdies had finished up their own games, meaning that the Joker gained an audience just in time for the plushie's loop to catch on the curve of the bottom claw. The clown jerked the joystick as he tilted the machine, sending the prize sailing through the air and into the shoot. Smooth, pale hands claimed the soft plushie, looking it over, before walking up to Jason.

"Lucky shot."

" _Lucky?_ **Ha!** Luck had nothing to do with it, Hoodsie! You see, the claw isn't the only thing that's rigged!" he said, spreading his arms out with a wide grin and a mirth in his voice that couldn't be matched, "Life's _rigged_! If I had played like everyone else, I'd have lost like everyone else! All I'm saying is, when life gives you a lemons, make lemonade, you know? Or, chucking them back as hard as you can helps, too! **Hoo!** "

Jason was poised to offer up some sass like he usually did. But, the Joker was ready for him this time. The moment Jason opened his mouth, his nose was met with Batman's head.

" **Boop.** " 

Dick snorted, before he busted out laughing. The Red Hood had just gotten his nose booped by the Joker; now he'd seen everything. The Joker was laughing too now and so was Tim. Jason managed to recover from his shock and tried to school his expression; The best he could manage was fighting with a sharp smile that threatened to grow wider. Okay, that was kind of funny. He wasn't going to give the Joker the satisfaction of hearing it, however.

"Can you get any weirder, clown?"

" **Hoohoohoohoo!** I don't know, want me to try, Hoodsie!?"

" **Hell** , no. If you got any weirder, there'd be two of you. One Joker's more than enough. In fact, it's already too much."

"Well, the most wonderful thing about **me** is _I'm the only one!_ ~" the clown sing-songed, as he tucked the plushie into the left breast pocket of his coat. 

What a sight he was; pink flowers in one pocket, Batman peeking his tiny, scowling head out of the other. But, the Joker didn't seem to care that he was a walking contradiction; which was a contradiction unto itself. After all, appearance-wise, the jester of genocide had always been one of the most well put together villains in all of Batman's rogue gallery. Pressed suits, polished shoes and dignified spats, all with a long-nosed pistol to top it off and the Joker was dressed to kill for the evening, literally. 

But, now here he was in broad day light in ordinary clothes, having a good time without ruining normal people's lives for the sake of a game or a gag. Dick felt hope blossom in his chest; they **could** do this. They could domesticate the Joker. It wasn't impossible, as long as they all did their part; as long as they all stuck together. With such a positive feeling, the rest of the shopping trip seemed to fly by for him; even if it didn't for Jason. 

The Hood rolled his eyes as the Joker uncapped what must have been the hundredth tube of lipstick. He couldn't believe how many variant stripes of red the man's pale arms were now littered with. The clown hadn't even bothered to use a cleaning wipe to get them off. No, every scrap of attention, every _last_ **bit** of the clown prince of crime's focus, went into the hunt for the perfect shade! The Joker applied yet another stripe. He blinked twice, before leaning in close. 

Jason stood at attention. Was this **it**?! And, the Joker put it back. Jason groaned and the Joker stifled his snickers as best as he could. Was he really looking for a new shade? Yes. But, did he also enjoy using this as an excuse to test the other's patience, essentially torturing him? _Absolutely!_ It was the cherry on the top of the day! 

"Come on, clown. Just pick one, already."

"One does not simply waltz into a ritzy boutique and pick out a lipstick, Hoodsie! _Oh_ **no** , it's a process that takes colossal amounts of patience! I mean, _imagine_ if I picked out the wrong one! Like this one, for example! Blushing Betty! Imagine **me** stepping outside with a demure, plush, pink kisser! Why, I'd be the laughing stock of the whole city! A pariah of all of Gotham's villain society! Can you _imagine_ it!? I'd never get invited to another one of Eddie's nacho nights ever again! **Hahahaha!** "

The Joker glanced back at the tube of lipstick he had practically waved in Jason's face to make a point, before glaring disdainfully at the tube; as if the color's very creation was a crime against humanity.

"Why, I'd never be caught **dead** in _pink_ lipstick!"

"Says the man with the pink flowers in his pocket."

The Joker's smile became almost secretive.

"That's a little different."

Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the point. Carringston's was a high end place. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene here; or to be booped on the nose again in public. 

A few more lipsticks were tossed aside, spurned, before the Joker gasped as he snatched a tube placed all the way in the back. He thrust it up toward the artificial lights, like some grand treasure he'd found. With a pop of the lid, the clown was making a streak down his snow white arm, humming in approval at how smooth the paint glided. It was a slightly different shade than his usual dynamite red; in fact, it was **deeper**.

"Merlot Madness? Wow, kind of dark for you, isn't it?"

"Mm, all the better to blend into the night, my dear! **Ha**!"

"A little Red Riding Hood reference? Really? And why are you trying to blend in? Afraid we'll use you as cannon fodder, since you're the most colorful one out there?"

"What? Since you're the little Red Hood, I thought you'd enjoy my nod to a classic fairy tale!"

"I'm not the little Red Hood. I'm the big, bad wolf." he said, shooting the Joker a predatory grin that would make little kids cry. 

The Joker chuckled.

" **Ooo** , not bad! Not bad at all! That mug would make at least a few folks piss their pants!"

The Joker then turned away from Jason, finally claiming one of the make up removing wipes. But, he didn't use it to clean up his limbs, even if it was sorely needed; on the contrary, he used it on his _lips_. This made Jason raise an eyebrow. Weren't they clean before? No, they couldn't have been, if he was using a wipe. 

The realization hit him like a pile of bricks; the Joker's flaming, signature red lips weren't his natural color. It was such a ridiculous thing to wonder about, but Jason Todd found his curiosity peeked. The Joker said, after all, that he wouldn't be caught dead with **pink** lips. Was there really a blushing splash of rose under that garish shade of red? 

Wouldn't that just beat all? It made Jason tempted to sneak a peek. If they were pink, he would never let the clown live it down. In fact, he would rub it in the other man's face everyday for the rest of his life; which, if the clown made him go to any more boutiques, could be cut short.

But, he never got the chance. Two silent steps closer to the clown was all that was needed to spring his trap. The jester whirled around, smiling his widest with the new shade of a red; Jason jolted on impulse. In the young man's defense, when the Joker pulled his lips back as far as he could in that grotesque grin of his, anyone would have had the same reaction; even the devil, himself. The Joker howled with amusement.

"Y-you should see your face! Your smile is _good_ , but I've got you **beat** , Hoodsie! **AAAAHAHAHAAA-** "

A strong hand closed over his freshly painted lips.

" **Sh**. You'll blow your cover."

Joker talked against his hand, even if it was fruitless to expect Jason to understand him like this. So, shrugging, the Joker did the only thing he could do in that position.

" **Ugh!** "

Jason pulled his hand away, wiping his palm on his pants in disgust; The bastard had frickin' licked him! The sounds of their shoes colliding with the marble floor echoed throughout the store as he chased after the clown. Meanwhile, the man-child was laughing like this was all one big game. Well, if this was a game, Jason going to win, damn it! Dick shook his head at their antics, about to go stop them from making any more of a spectacle of themselves than they already had, only for the chase to be cut short.

A loud crash made Dick wince. A canister of expensive moisturizer rolled by, causing him to sigh and to present his credit card to the check out girl that he'd almost gotten a cell phone number off of; it was all fun and games until someone ran into a display of five hundred dollar body creams. The Joker paid for his lipstick, shoved any of the moisturizer's that Dick paid for that were still salvageable off the floor and into his bag, before smiling at the unnerved employee. Once she realized that she had yet to give him his receipt, she shoved it into his hands, trembling like a leaf. The girl couldn't even manage a complimentary 'have a good day'. 

The Joker shrugged, before he all but, skipped from of the store; the poor girl didn't seem to know his policy about suits. But, he didn't blame her. The clown prince of crime, for all of his love of finery, rarely popped into the stores that the rich and famous frequented. He may have had a ton of money a time or two, but when he robbed banks or jewelry stores, most of that cash went straight into constructing bigger and better playgrounds for him and his Bat to enjoy.

Now there were no mazes of death to be built. No abandoned toy factories to seek him out in, no water traps for Bats to think a way out of and no rooms bursting at the seams with goons to fight. There was just a clown, some birdies and fifty thousand dollars that needed spending! Life had come to be, in the Joker's mind, a lot less complicated. Something he was tentatively looking forward to, but positively loathing at the same time. But, as he peeked into his bag full of goodies, he was nudged more in the direction of looking forward to it. If he could fulfill his secret aspiration of bathing in expensive body creams, life couldn't be all bad, right? So, they were onto their next store with a stormy faced Jason Todd brooding right behind them. 

The clown hadn't run into the display; Hood did. And now, one of his boots squished with every step and smelled like 'orchid fare'. Just. perfect. In spite of this, the Red Hood was trying to keep himself calm; even if this trip was making him want to choke the clown out and be done with it. The young man looked up as he noticed the change in light; at least the sun was setting now. It wouldn't be long before Dick suggested they all called it a day. Soon, he would be free of this torment filled with makeup, colognes and fancy dress shirts! He just had to hold on a little longer.

" **Joker!?** "

Jason glanced up with tired eyes. _What now?_ Dick and Tim looked confused; a mutual expression that graciously made way for their shared look of rising horror. 

"Jason, Joker's **gone**!"

"You can't be fucking serious, Replacement."

But, he was. Up the street, down the street, around the corner, there was hide nor hair of the giggling menace. Just like last time, the Hood took his attention off of him for a mere handful of seconds and he vanished like a shadow; and this time, he was **loose** in the city! 

"He couldn't have gotten far." Dick spoke now, solemnly, "Let's split up. I'll take the north side, Tim, take the south side and Jason, can you cover the East and the West?"

He nodded.

"We'll meet back here in an hour."

With that, they broke apart and began to scourer the city for any sign of the clown's presence. But, there was nothing. No eye witnesses, no mayhem. Just silence in the city of Gotham; it was unnerving. By the time they all met back there empty handed, their next move was to make for the car and plan on the move. But, when Dick and Jason were right in the middle of strategizing, Tim pointed and all but, shouted,

" **There he is!** "

Sure enough, sitting at a table on the Veranda of Ciao Fortuna was none other than the clown prince of crime. He was in an off the rack suit that was plain by all accounts, save for the splashes of purple littering his outfit, including his bow tie, his vest and his gloves. 

" **Joker!** " Jason shouted, ready to hop over that fence and deal out some good, old fashioned ass whooping. 

Joker lowered his menu and beamed at them, as if he'd expected the Robins to show up.

"Ah, boys! Nice of you to join me! Here, **catch!** "

Into each of their hands landed a bow tie. He then motioned to the sign hanging on the gate with a smirk; no bow tie, no service. Jason all but, snarled as he put his on. Joker tsked at him the moment he sat down beside him. 

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to tie a bow tie!?"

Joker reached for the fabric hanging lopsidedly on Jason's neck, only to have his hands seized and squeezed painfully hard. Jason narrowed his eyes and said with his voice as cold as ice,

"We've been looking for you for over **an hour** , clown. You weren't up to anything at the arcade, but you're up to something now; I can tell. And you're going to **tell** us what it is."

The Joker rolled his eyes as he tugged his hands free.

"Ha! There's no need for testiness, Hoodsie! You boys will know everything there is to know in about.. three.. two.. one!"

They all braced themselves for an explosion. There was an explosion, alright. Just not one made of fire. Instead, it was made of people. The restaurant was flooded by dirty, hungry Gothamites who looked like they'd been homeless for quite some time. The maître d’ tried to stop them from coming in and disturbing all of their wealthy patrons. But, then they pointed to their necks; on each one rested a bowtie. And what rested in their filthy fists? Hundreds of dollars to pay for their lavish meals. 

With a resigned sigh, the staff manager had no choice; he let them in. The horrified gasps and looks from the Crème de la Crème of Gotham had the Joker cracking up so badly that the man could hardly breathe.

He cackled, before looking through the window again, only to see a homeless grandma park herself right at a wealthy man's table and make eyes at him. The man's cheeks puffed up with indignation as he shouted, 'I say!'

**"Aaahahahaha!"**

But, he really lost it when a whole table of hobos ordered fine wine and started singing a heavily slurred version of Clancy Lowered the Boom. The noise was worse than tomcats caterwauling on a Saturday night in the Narrows. Joker pounded the table and snickered through his teeth, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

Jason never took his own eyes off the spectacle that was the clown. Out of the corner of **his** vision, he could see the chaos being unleashed inside. Chaos from the Joker usually meant innocent people being forced to deal with deadly consequences; but, this? This was _harmless_. Sure, it disturbed the natural order of things, but since when did the Red Hood care about the comfort of a bunch of over stuffed, over indulged idiots, anyways? Besides that, this little prank had accomplished something good; Joker had, single-handedly, fed fifty people. Chaos and charity coming together to make one, big, oddly endearing mess; it gave Jason a lot of food for thought. Too much food for thought. 

"Sirs, is there anything I can get for you, this evening?" a frazzled waiter asked.

"Give me a beer."

"Sir, we don't serve beers here-"

"Wine, then."

"Coke for me, please." Tim said softly.

He was underage, after all. 

"Give me a coke, too." Dick said, nudging Tim's shoulder and smiling.

Tim could have gotten away with ordering wine at a place like this. But, he chose to be responsible and do what was right. So, Dick, who was the one driving home, even if he felt like he could use a drink in that moment after everything the Joker had put them through, would do his part to be responsible, too. 

The drinks came, food was ordered and all the while, Jason gulped down his strong, deep red Lambrusco as he tried to figure the other man out. The Joker let him stare as he pleased. In fact, he stared right back at Jason sometimes, his eyes calm to match his smile in the moonlight. He wouldn't explain what statement he was trying to make. But, by the way the clown was staying mostly silent, a rarity for him, and glancing back at Hood expectantly, the younger man understood that the chaos was a message meant just for him; if he could _just_ figure it out.

The wine had no answers. Nor did a revelation come to him on the ride home. After restless pacing in the cave, he found himself up on the roof long after his brothers had gone to bed. The wind was getting chillier. Fall was coming soon, he noted, as the wind blew through the Autumn leaves. 

Jason was about to call it a night. But, when he saw a splash of green bobbing beneath the trees losing their colors below, he knew there'd be no sleep for him just yet. The clown was going somewhere and he was going to follow him. Hand over hand, he scaled down the side of the Manor's trellis, like he used to when he was a Robin. Though, with the way it creaked and groaned, Jason knew that he was lucky to have gotten to the ground without the old wood falling apart. He was much bigger than he used to be; much older. 

He walked in the clown's footsteps as best as he could to minimize noise. The wind whistling through the tall grass also helped to mask his presence. Finally, Jason reached the top of the hill and looked down. He'd caught up with the Joker, who was standing in front of something tall, imposing and gray; it was Bruce's gravestone. 

Jason's heart grew cold for a moment; as cold as the wind. He and Bruce may have had their differences, but there was still a piece of him that was loyal to the man that had served as a father figure for him. A part of Jason truly felt that the Joker didn't even deserve to touch the Earth that covered that grave. He should be beaten within an inch of his life, if he thought for even _one_ **second** that he deserved anything more-

And that's when the Joker drew something from his pocket; it was the pink cluster of blossoms. Jason watched as the clown breathed in its sweet scent, before slowly, almost reverently, lowering it to the grave. The breeze picked up, causing the man's green locks to dance and those scrawny arms to come up around him, cradling himself. How small he looked; how alone; how cold. 

Jason huffed and turned his eyes away. **Now** who didn't have the right to something? Here was yet another moment he was seeing that he shouldn't. He was viewing something so personal, so intimidate, that it made **him** feel violated! The Joker was missing someone. Pining for them. Longing for them. **Mourning** for him! He should just leave the man to his moment and memories. 

But, he couldn't. The wind was picking up. The clown didn't even have a coat on; he really **was** crazy. The Hood weighed his options. If he left him out here, Jason would be responsible if the clown got sick and had to stay in bed for days, possibly weeks, as he recovered. He had just come out of a coma. The Joker wasn't strong enough to live as flippantly and carefree as he pleased at the present. He also didn't have the commonsense to look after himself; if observing him over these past few weeks had taught the Hood anything, it was that.

So, with a huff of annoyance, Jason walked down hill on the stone path to get to the clown prince. There was a rustle of clothing, before Jason dropped his heavy, leather coat over the Joker's shoulders. 

"Here."

" **Ha.** S-such a gentleman, H-Hoodsie." the Joker grinned through his chattering teeth.

"Shut up. I just don't want to look after your sorry ass if you get sick. Couldn't be bothered to grab a coat before you left the house?"

"What, talking about my ass again? Ha! And nope! But, hey, **look**! A coat found its way onto my shoulders, anyways! Fancy that!"

"Spoiled rotten clown." 

They both turned back to face the grave for a few moments more. Jason broke the silence between them.

"I know what the message means."

"Oh?" Joker asked, his curiosity peeked. 

"That I can't watch you all the time. That sooner or later, you're always going to find a way to get away from me, if you're Hell bent on it."

Now, he had the clown's full attention. He turned from the grave to face Jason, looking him right in the eyes. 

"And? Go on!"

"And that.. we're going to have to learn to trust each other, if this is going to work."

Joker smiled and reached up to pat Jason on the shoulder, while the other hand held the coat to him to keep it from blowing away.

"You've hit the nail on the head, Hoodsie! That's **exactly** what I _needed_ you to understand!"

The Joker turned back to look at Batman's grave, the wind catching up the end of the coat.

"You don't have to like me, Jason. But, when I fall.. I expect you to be there to grab me. And I'll do the same for you."

" **Bullshit.** "

Joker smiled, before turning and offering Jason his hand. At first, the Hood recoiled. When Joker offered someone a hand shake, it meant being at the receiving end of a lethal buzzer and a double cross. But, then, the clown's hand morphed into a familiar shape; he was offering Jason his little finger.

"A pinky promise? What are we, _five_?"

The clown chuckled, before grinning.

"Kind of juvenile, isn't it? But, that's what I **like** about it! Just think of handshakes! You don't want one of _mine_. I've used em to kill more people than I can count! Politicians have, too. But, pinky promises? I can't think of anything more sincere, can you?! Never made one, myself. I've never had a reason to need someone to really trust me! So, this would be something **special**! Something just between the two of us."

Jason eyed the still extended pinky with suspicion, before flicking his gaze back up to focus on those luminous, green orbs; if there was a lie, he was determined to suss it out.

"Why is earning my trust so damn important? Why not Dick's, or the Replacement's or even the Hell Spawn's?" 

The Joker snickered, before taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

"Because Dickie and Timmy **want** to trust me. Dammie wants to kill me and that suits me just fine for now, **ha**! He's adorable when he gets mad! Like a tiny Bats but more deadly, you know? But, you? Oh, **you**."

He played with the collar of the leather coat, his smile as satisfied as the cat's who'd gotten the cream.

"You're going to be a tough nut to crack."

"So, that's it? I'm just a challenge to you? Something to fill that twisted need of yours for games?"

" **Ha**! Something like that. But, so much _more_. The harder the shell, the more rewarding the nut."

The Joker stalked slowly around Jason, trailing a set of fingers along his rigid shoulders and back. Jason couldn't help the shiver it gave him.

"Batsy was a fool for thinking you weren't the most valuable asset he had. Your trust is hard to earn because you're clever like me and as stubborn as he was, **ha**! But, once I have it, I'd bet anything that the next bullet you take will be for **me** ; In fact, I'd bet my life on it-"

Jason caught that wandering hand and held it firm, as the Joker came to stand in front of him, once more. But, instead of squeezing the appendage to hurt the older man, he finally raised a hand, his own pinky extended. The Joker blinked twice, before lighting up like a firefly at the notion that he had gotten through to the Red Hood. He offered his own, waiting for Jason to let go of his hand, so that they could seal the deal. 

But, that's when the squeeze came. Joker winced, before a sharp smile alighted on his lips. Okay, that one was going to bruise! Oh well, what did a few bruises matter between.. teammates? Was that what they were becoming now? Either way, it was worth it to see Jason's gaze boring into his own with such _intensity_ ; he was the sole focus of the younger man's attention in this moment in time. This moment that would change everything, forever. Joker liked to believe that Jason was finally growing some faith, because he knew that the clown, for once, meant what he said. Once they linked pinkies, it was binding. The Joker would not betray Jason. He had already lost the black in his life; he _needed_ to keep the red at all costs.

" **One chance** , clown. That's all I'm giving you. You betray me, this little arrangement's off. Got it?"

" **Hoo**! You know I do! Now, are we doing this thing, or not?!"

With that, they linked their smallest fingers together, linking their fates right along with them. Once they separated, the clown grinned and clapped his hands together,

"Well, guess that means we've got a lot of work to do! But, first, I think we should talk about all of these little formalities between us! Say, can I call you _Jay?_ "

"Don't push it, clown. Now let's get inside."

The Joker didn't argue. He simply followed Jason back into the Manor. The Red Hood got ready for bed. It was only when he was turning off his lamp light did he realize that the Joker still had his coat. So, he trekked down to the cave to claim it, only to find the Joker practically using it like a pillow.

"Damn clown."

He knew that he should take it back now. So, Jason stepped into the room, right up to the other man's bedside and reached down for his jacket. The Joker muttered in his sleep, before hugging the lump of leather tighter to his face; Jason withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair. Or, he could come back for it tomorrow. Taking it back now seemed like more trouble than it was worth after the long day he'd had. Incidentally, Joker wasn't the only one who was worried about going soft.

So, coat-less Jason went back upstairs and crawled into his nice, warm bed. But, he couldn't get to sleep right away. His mind kept replaying the events of the day, as he tried to make sense of it all. The Joker that he and the rest of the Bat family were interacting with was not the Joker he recognized. Was there a case to be made for tragedy changing a man? Or was there just so much more to him than what others knew? Was this the Joker that Batman met up with in the dark, still hours of the night? A tightness formed in his chest and he growled, rolling over and pulling the covers up to his neck. However, the sensation eased when that image of their pinky fingers interlocking like the links of a chain came to mind. The smallest of smiles tugged at Jason Todd's lips as he began to finally drift off. Though, the last thought that turned out the lights would surely make for sour dreams; the Red Hood wondered if he'd just made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I was trying to save this post for a few days more, but who am I kidding? I want you to read it as much as you want to read it! XD
> 
> Plus, on a more personal note, I've been feeling a bit blue lately. Ever feel like you were born on the wrong planet or that you were switched at birth and that's why you are nothing like your family? Heh, I do. Political conversations? I don't want to hear about that, they say. Video game references or comics? What's that, they ask, when they can be bothered. Anime? Enough about that, let's talk about something else. Sigh, tough being the nerd of your family. I don't care what Tigger on Winnie the Pooh says; It's hard being the only one. ^^; Wonder if Joker ever secretly feels that way, as well, in spite of him taking pride in his uniqueness.
> 
> But, I digress. This, too, shall pass as they say. ^^ So, enjoy a post from me in the meantime. I hope that all of you out there who are having a hard time can glean some joy out of it! Knowing I made someone else happy will make me happier, too. =)
> 
> Anyways, on the story side of things, finally, Jason is going to give Joker a chance! But, this is not something the Joker can take lightly! In fact, this is something very special between the two of them and as time goes on, it will only deepen. After all, this isn't like Batman and Joker's bond, who fate had tied together, one embracing it with all of his heart and the other one against it with all of his being. This is two powerful men who are linking up their own fates, themselves, by choice!
> 
> That's why it has the potential to be even more powerful than what Joker had with Batman in this story. It's because the two of them will be pulling in the same direction, instead of in opposite ones. But, it's still going to be really tough, since they are very different people! Imagine their first major disagreement? How on Earth will they pull together, if their differences start pulling them apart!? Ah, so exciting! Even I can't wait to see where this goes! XD
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all of your patience and thanks for reading!~ ^^ 
> 
> Hope that you have a wonderful day! ^^


	12. Sleep is Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker finally gets some much needed sleep for the first time in years and he also gets the chance to dance again. All in all, it's a good day.

The Joker had a reputation for being a poor sleeper and that was putting it lightly; the man's medical file in Arkham Asylum listed him as a chronic insomniac. He either stayed up for days on end, leaving the medical staff with no choice, but to sedate him with a cocktail of drugs so powerful that they could bring down an elephant or the clown prince of crime slept for a pittance of the time needed to sustain a healthy body and mind. 

It was an illness that the doctors expected to plague their pasty patient for the rest of his life. Yet, on that brisk Monday morning, the Joker awoke to an uncanny discovery that threatened to render everything the medical experts thought they knew about him as obsolete.

The Joker groaned as he heard some kind of whacking noise accompanied by odd shuffling sounds. He rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow, unwilling to face the day. But, the pillow was rough on his face; unyielding. The clown sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, before his vision focused in, revealing the object in question to not be a pillow, at all. The hard, bunched up leather caused the clown to blink in surprise. Wasn't this Jason's? 

He scooped up the coat and held it to his chest. The image of his pinky finger interlocking with a certain someone's came flying back to him, putting a smile on his face. But, that didn't last long as a thwack so loud echoed in from the Batcave that the clown wondered if it would have been better to be placed in a room next to a gong. He groaned once more, falling back into the bedding with the coat still in his arms. 

"For the _love_ of macaroni and cheese! What the **heck** are those boys up to!? Spring cleaning?! And what time is it!?"

The clown glanced over at the alarm clock, only to do a double take. That was impossible. He shot up and grabbed the device, holding it to his ear and listening to the inner workings of it; it sounded like it was keeping time to him. So, that could only mean-

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Joker said, positively flabbergasted, "I've slept the entire night away! Haven't done that since-"

A man much peachier in skin tone flashed to mind, causing the Joker to wince and grab the sides of his head. That acute pain erupting at the center of his brain always happened when images of that other man's life popped into his head. He _hated_ the idea that there had been someone alive before him, using the body he called his own. Someone who possibly had loved ones, a career, maybe a sound mind; someone who was everything he was not. 

The idea disturbed him and, quite frankly, rained on his parade. And what did the Joker do to things that rained on his parade? Killed them, of course. But, he couldn't kill that man; you couldn't kill something twice. 

So, he did the next best thing. The Joker buried him. He dug a new hole and dropped him down so deep that it would take him eons to resurface. Yes, he would show up again; he always did. But, out of sight was out of mind. With the man gone for now, the Joker could do what he did best; he would live for the moment.

Speaking of moments to live for, a knocking sounded at his door. The sweet smell of pancakes gave Alfred away, before the man had even announced himself.

"Come on in, Jeeves!"

Alfred sighed. Why couldn't he call him by his name? The Joker had called him Jeeves, Geoffrey and even Duckworth, showing off his taste in old style cartoons; but, never _Alfred_. Still, there was no use issuing a formal complaint, was there? Not with the Joker. So, the man let it go as he opened the door and greeted the clown, before serving him his breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed? **Ha!** What's the occasion?!"

"When you did not show up to partake in mealtime with the rest of the family, I took the liberty of bringing your meal to **you**. Enjoy, sir."

" _Ooo!_ " the Joker exclaimed at the platter of pancakes slathered in whip cream, strawberries, sprinkles, cherries and a plethora of other things he loved, "All my **favorites**! Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to _bribe_ me, buttle-worth!"

Alfred fought the urge to roll his eyes; that was the worst one yet.

"On the contrary. I heard from Master Tim how good your behavior was yesterday on your outing. Consider this a reward for not giving those young man any more grief than they can handle."

The Joker blinked at the others dry-as-toast humor, before watching the butler make his exit. A smile made its way onto his face, as well as a fit of the giggles.

"So, **that's** where Batsy got it from!"

As he dug into his pancakes, the Joker began to consider just who Alfred Pennyworth was in the big scheme of things. He knew who his Dark Knight was and had for a while. But, he'd never cared to dig much deeper into it than that. It wasn't that he was in love with the mask alone; he just knew that the pretty smile forked over to the hungry cameras when his other half posed as Bruce Wayne wasn't genuine. 

But, that **cold** scowl when the clown had done his worst? That _sharp_ smirk directed at him when his darling showed him up? Oh, those expressions were _so_ **very** real. So, that's who the clown prince of crime had come to understand was his darling's true identity, the real man within; the **Bat**.

But, Bats weren't born. They were made. His parents died, the Joker knew that much. But, he'd never stopped to consider what happened next. After some pondering, the Joker realized that the answer was clear; _Alfred Pennyworth_ is what happened next. He raised the vigilante and helped craft him into the force for good that he was; he gave Batman his wings. 

The Joker stopped mid-bite and really looked at the pancakes. Pancakes that looked like a work of art and tasted like a dream. _Alfred_ made these. He'd crafted them to perfection; just like he'd crafted Bruce from a child into a man. Something began to take root in the Joker's heart for Alfred; something so unspeakably rare that few had ever received it; his respect. 

**Hm, maybe I'll call the old guy _Alf_ from now on.**

Once the Joker finished his deeper than usual thoughts and his breakfast, he got dressed in some of his new clothes: a pair of charcoal gray slacks, a bright yellow dress shirt and a purple, button up cardigan. He slipped into a soft, equally purple pair of loafers, before making his way into the cave to see what all of the fuss was about. 

As he came up to the railing that over looked a large, round platform, two figures were having it out in the center of it; there was Red Robin sparring with Nightwing. It was bow staff against double escrima. Ah, so that's where the sound was coming from! The Joker huffed in bemusement, before leaning against the rails. It was like watching poetry in motion; the clown hadn't seen fisticuffs in what felt like forever. But, sadly, this dance of grace, speed and strength didn't last very long. Dick was tearing Tim to shreds. Was it his superior experience that gave him the edge? Or his superior size? 

"Never seen **you** look so serious at a fight. What's on that deranged mind of yours, today?" 

Joker turned to his left just in time for Jason to appear beside him. His hair was slightly damp with sweat and a towel hung around his neck; he must have just finished his workout. 

"Well, if you must know, I was just thinking of how me and Batsy used to go toe to toe! I'm sure to someone on the outside looking in that it must have looked a little something like what's going on down there! Whatcha think, Hoodsie? Was it really that much of a David and Goliath scenario?"

Jason huffed out in dark humor, crossing his arms.

" **Worse.** Tim may be lean like you, but he's well trained. Your movements are unpredictable to someone who's not faced you before, but to someone who knows you as well as Batman did? Well, let's just say that there's a method to your madness; a pattern. It's no wonder you got your ass kicked."

"Oh, _really_? **Ha!** A _pattern_ , you say? A method to my **madness**?!" Joker's grin spread wide as he uttered softly, "Want to learn it?"

Jason turned his head to stare at the Joker, like he'd lost even more of his already scattered mind.

"What are you talking about, clown?"

"Why, I thought my invitation was clear as crystal and twice as alluring! **Ha!** I'll try again. Pay attention this time! Do you. Want to. **Dance**. With. _Me?_ "

"You mean _spar_?"

"Spar, dance, fight, having a row, whatever! If it's all the same to you, **Jay!** "

"Don't call me Jay. And you know that I'll wipe the floor with you, right? Can't go crying to Dick when you ask for it."

" **Hoo!** Aren't we the confident one! You're not **Batsy** , you know! What makes you think I'll let you win?"

"Are you telling me that all of these years, you were going easy on Bruce?"

"Mmm, guess you'll just have to fight me to find out! **Hoo!** So, what's it gonna be, Hoodsie?"

Jason pondered his decision for a few moments. This was not something to go into lightly. If he fought the Joker, uncontrollable urges could overtake him. The clown probably knew that, too. He looked back at the Joker, who was still grinning mischievously. In fact, Jason dare say that the smirk got a whole centimeter wider. _Oh_ **yes** , the Joker knew and he was loving the idea; the thought of forcing Jason to fight his inner demons to protect the other man from them. 

That understanding made the Red Hood want to turn the clown down flat. But, he also knew that this was just one of the hundreds of things they were going to have to get passed, if they were going to work together. If they were going to build, as _ludicrous_ as it sounded, trust between them, he was going to have to put in the work; _both_ of them would. 

"Meet me in the training ring in ten minutes."

The Joker cackled with delight.

" _Yes!_ Let's **cha-cha!** "

Ten minutes later, Jason was dressed in his full Red Hood get up. He growled in aggravation. Where the **Hell** was that clown? He was about to wander off and leave the jerk hanging. But, that is when he stepped out of the shadows. It seemed that Batman had kept more than just some of the Joker's weapons and gimmicks over the years.

That emerald bow tie, that obnoxious yellow shirt and all of that dark, classic, pinstripe purple; it brought back things he never _wanted_ to remember. Jason took in a deep, steady breath from under his helm. 

_Okay, keep calm. If you kill the bastard, you're giving him exactly what he wants. Either way, he'll spin it so he can win it. He'll always laugh, no matter what. You're going to have to be okay with that. This isn't about vengeance. It's about getting over shit. Be the bigger man. You can do this, Jason._

"Are you through with your little pep talk now?"

Jason started. He knew he hadn't said any of that aloud. So, how-

" **Oh** , _please_! Don't look so surprised! I'm a _natural_ at reading people, remember?"

The Joker stalked around the other man with a confident stride, straightening his cuffs. The white eyes of Jason's helm narrowed in on them. Those cuff links could be filled with acid; or they could be explosives. He wasn't as familiar with Joker's bag of tricks as Batman was. Therefore, the Red Hood needed to be ready for anything. Especially since the Joker claimed that he had been going easy on Batman all of these years. It was hard to swallow but, if there was one thing he knew about the Joker beyond a shadow of a doubt, it was that the man was always full of surprises.

"I know what you're thinking! A piece of you would _love_ to still kill me! And you're going to be fighting against that urge with every last bit of your being, I can imagine! Especially after last night, too, **hoo!** "

"What happened last night?" Tim whispered to Dick from their spot on the upper platform as they sat at the Bat computer, trying to look busy; all Dick could give was a shrug in return.

Both boys were left on the sidelines, while Joker and Jason were absorbed in their own, little world. But, that was just as well. Dick needed some insight as to what was happening between those two. Maybe ease dropping would give him the answers he wanted. 

"Now, you'd think knowing this that I'd make things easier on you! **Ha!** Far from it, Hoodsie! Instead, of a walk in the park, I'm going to mash all of your buttons at once! And I'm going to enjoy every _second_ of it! **Hahaha!** So, prepare yourself, Jason!"

"I think you're bluffing." Jason said, giving the clown cause for pause.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think you're just an old bag of cheap tricks that we've all seen before. You hate losing. Yet, you're trying to spin all of those loses you had to Batman as.. what? Sportsmanship? **Bullshit.** "

Jason smirked. The clown wasn't the only one who could push buttons. The Joker ceased his circling once more and chuckled deeply in his throat, a sound so dangerous and chilling, that Tim felt intimidated by it even as far away as he was. He knew the Ace of Knaves could be lying straight to Jason's face; deceit was one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. They all knew that. 

But, what if he _wasn't_? What if the Joker had been holding back, all of this time, so that he didn't kill the man he loved? So that the game could be continued another day? It was possible. It fit the narrative. Tim supposed this would be the proving grounds for that hypothesis. If the Joker pulled out moves that none of them had ever seen, it would show that the clown was telling the truth. And if not? He was just full of hot air.

Dick and Tim were watching blatantly now but, went unnoticed. Joker continued his stride, circling like a predator, while Jason stood there, his posture stoic and calm. But, on the inside? Ever fiber of Jason Todd's being was _tensed_ ; on alert. The clown was getting closer and closer with every loop, such subtle entrapment that would have gone unnoticed by ordinary people. But, not Jason. Oh no, he could _feel_ it; the Joker was getting ready to pounce.

Or not. The clown stopped dead in his tracks and began trembling. The laughter burst out of him, echoing in the cave and disturbing the bats who fled for deeper caverns. Jason narrowed his eyes at the clown's loss of poise. 

"Would you quit screwing around and come at me already?"

" _Oh_ , Jason! Why _so_ **serious**?"

And with that, the Joker opened his hand to reveal a cuff link that he'd ripped off during his fit of laughter; an action that had gone completely unnoticed. 

"Catch!"

Joker tossed it Jason's way and with a few plunks on the cave floor, it burst open in an explosion of smoke. It was completely silent for a few moments. Then, a giggle here and a snicker there echoed in the smog. Jason crossed his arms, unamused. He and the rest of the Robins had seen this song and dance before, the most recent version of it used on Black Mask. It had scared the crime lord so badly that he'd wasted all of his bullets in his panic. But, that wasn't going to work on Jason.

"This again? Fog, darkness, same difference. Looks like I was right."

"Oh, don't be too sure about that, Hoodsie- _hehehehe!_ "

And with that, the laughter completely disappeared. So did every last sound. No footsteps, no breathing, nothing. It was as if the clown prince of crime had become the smoke, itself. There were moments when the Harlequin of Hate managed to catch Batman or any one of them off guard out in the field. Though, it was usually when they were in locations fraught with hiding places, makeshift weapons and scores of hazards. 

But, that wasn't the case this time. Instead, The Joker was showing off a side to him that was so rarely on display, because it contrasted so sharply with the image he'd painted for the public of him as a colorful showman that it threatened to rip it apart; the clown prince was showing off his stealth capabilities by hiding in nothing, but smoke. 

So, Jason prepared himself. He was confident that the Joker would go for the back. He always did- something sharp pressed against his jugular; the bastard had come from the **front**! The clown pressed the object into Jason's skin and made a small cut, earning a wince from the Red Hood. He could hear his amusement laced neatly between every word he said, assuring him that the clown was wearing a smile even if he couldn't see it.

"Guess **who**?"

The clown got a fist to the face, before he could even have a good laugh about it. The Joker may have gotten the drop on him, but he'd also sacrificed his advantage by revealing his position. Now, Jason had him right where he wanted him. 

The Joker recovered enough to throw a few punches of his own, but his cover was fading fast as the smoke lifted. Jason blocked the chaotic swings, before sweeping the jester's legs out from under him and pouncing on top of him. The Joker struggled as Jason used his full weight to pin him down. But, it was when the older man stilled and grinned up at him that the Red Hood knew he was in trouble. He just didn't know why yet.

The Joker yanked his hands, leaving Jason with.. fake clown arms!? With a devilish smirk, the pale man gripped his lapel's flower and shot a green stream of acid right onto Jason's armored breast plate.

"Shit!"

The solvent was so powerful that it ate at the metal, revealing some of the electronics inside. With a flick of the wrist, the Joker had a knife out and was aiming for the weak spot he'd just created! Jason flung himself off of the clown to regroup, but the Joker was up just as quick. He lunged forward, swinging his knife, his shrieking laughter like a banshee's, as he all but, chased Jason around the training ring. 

Seeing the Joker fight like this was catching all of them off guard, especially Jason who was experiencing it, first hand. There was something so unnatural about it. He was too quick to be just a man with bleached skin and the Joker seemed to be able to control his adrenaline at will, producing temporary bursts of strength. It was impressive for a man so scrawny to be this powerful and for a mind so chaotic to be this controlled. 

But, the Hood had enough. The next swing the clown made resulted in having his wrist seized. Bone ground against bone. Joker knew just what Jason was threatening to do without a single word. The message was simple; drop the knife or the wrist gets it. A lesser man would have let it go to avoid having their bones broken; but the Joker wasn't a lesser man.

He held onto the knife, obstinately, gripping it even tighter. The leather of his gloves creaked from the strain. He leaned closer to the mask, as if he could see the other man's blue eyes right through it. His smile grew wider. He was daring Jason to do it. Jason's eyes narrowed in return. The air was charged as Jason fought his inner demons for control.

_SNAP!_

The Joker stumbled back as the knife clattered to the floor. But, upon inspecting his limb, the Joker found that his wrist wasn't broken. Merely sprained. He blinked at the now swelling injury in shock. Batman would have broken it. He'd put him in the hospital more times than he could count. But, Jason, the loose cannon, the most fiery member of the Bat family, had shown _restraint_. 

The Joker was certain that it wasn't out of weakness. He knew the boy better than that. This was the same Red hood that had murdered countless criminals; even cut off the head of one and stuffed it into a duffel bag to show others, scaring them into submission. He was no bleeding heart. So, _why_?

That is when the fighting took on a different feel entirely. Joker went after Jason with hand to hand combat. No more chemicals, gags or tricks. Without them, he got knocked on his ass quickly and often. That didn't mean he didn't keep trying, however. The clown was one tough bastard. He could take a hit and keep on coming, even when he was the one at a disadvantage; something Jason couldn't help, but to admire. 

But, even the clown prince had his limits. He had tried and tried to provoke Jason into brutality, testing every limit and just as he'd promised, pushing every button. But, the Hood never broke a single bone. He had drawn a line and seemed unwilling to cross it. In the end, the Joker had the air forced out of him by being body slammed. That finally ended his efforts. He laid there until he began coughing and was finally able to breathe again; breath that was quickly wasted on snickers.

" **Hoohoohoohoohoo!** "

Jason shook his head, before coming to stand over the Joker. He offered his hand. Joker claimed it with a smile. However, that is when Jason's body jolted as it was filled with electricity. It only lasted a second before the clown pulled his hand away and revealed the buzzer, a telling look on his face. 

"Thought so." the Hood said with a sigh, as he squatted down to the Joker's level, "You were going to use that on the taser electronics you'd exposed in my armor. Why didn't you?"

"Don't know, why didn't you break my wrist?" the Joker challenged back.

"You're not much use to me in a body cast, Joker."

The clown's slightly frowning lips slowly slipped up into a strange grin that caused his eyes to sparkle. Dick and Tim were puzzled. But, the realization came to the Red Robin like an epiphany. Jason just made a confession. The word _use_ could often times be exchanged for the word **need**. Jason had just told the Joker that he needed him.

Not only that, the Joker was the true winner of this fight all along. The reason it had taken him so long to get ready was because he had planned for each and every detail, insuring his victory before he'd even stepped out onto the platform. He had his joy buzzer charged and on stand by, just waiting for the right chance to use it and if he had? Once it met with the wires of Jason's taser technology, it would have fried the Red Hood, either putting the anti-hero into a coma or worse, killing him. 

Which meant that the Joker could have murdered him at any time. But, he had _chosen_ **not** to. The mad man who took such delight in the punchline at the end of the every joke had repressed his own murderous tendencies; just as Jason had suppressed his own. The Joker even let Jason know that he could have snuffed him out, but didn't. His intentions were clear; the Joker was trying to build _trust_.

When Jason offered his hand again to help him up, this time the older man took it with his unarmed palm. Without expending much strength at all, Jason put the Joker back on his feet. Their hands stayed linked for a moment or two. They had linked pinkies last night; now, they were able to link hands without distrust creeping in; it was progress. 

"Why are the clown and Todd holding hands?" Damian asked, coming into the room dressed in casual clothes so that he might work off some of life's little frustrations on a hapless training dummy. 

Dick raised an eyebrow, before looking back down at the two men in the center of the training ring, daring to cast a sly look at Jason.

"That's a good question."

Jason sighed and let go, realizing only now what this looked like. The Joker blinked, before smiling coyly up at Jason, realizing what image they were presenting, as well.

"Jason, you _charmer_! If you wanted to hold my hand, you only had to ask! **Hahaha!** "

" **Shut it** , clown."

But, he cooled down quickly. It wasn't really the Joker's fault. Well, not all of it. So, he shifted gears to something else on his mind.

"Okay. There's more to you than just tired tricks and old gags. But, not by much."

" **Hey**! I held your _life_ in my hands and didn't blow it out like a birthday cake candle! And _this_ is the **thanks** I get!?"

The clown turned his face to the side, away from Jason, and crossed his arms. The younger man chuckled at how offended the clown looked; at how he pouted and stewed. He was so childish. It made him look younger, somehow. 

"All I'm saying is, wanna learn a few new tricks?"

The Joker eyed the other man, sizing the Red Hood up to see if he was serious. Jason bore a hint of a smile, not a smirk. The clown prince faced him once more, a finger pressing against his bottom lip. He was clearly intrigued by the very notion. 

"You _really_ mean it?"

"Jason made the offer first, but I was actually going to ask if you wanted to learn some techniques from me, too." Dick said, as he came down the stairs to join them on the training room floor.

"I could teach you a few things, if you wanted." Tim said, scratching the back of his head, modestly.

" **Hpmh.** You are all foolish." Damian scolded, "The Joker is already a nuisance. If he is trained by the Robins, he will **become** like a Robin. Then, you would have crafted a weapon that is even **harder** to control."

" **Jeez** _Louise_ , Bat Boy! Right in the heart! **Ha!** I mean, I'm standing right here, you know!"

Damian was silent for a moment, before his eyes narrowed on the Joker.

"Yes, you are. So, there is something I feel I should tell you, so that you understand. I don't care if you **do** know how little I think of you."

With that, Damian spun on his heel and headed for the separate training room. Joker's smile grew sweet and he interlaced his fingers, a pose that showed off his aunt-like adoration of the child that was so cruel.

"Ohhh, he's _so_ **cute**! He's like a mini brooding Batsy! He's going to break a lot of hearts when he grows up! And a lot of heads! **Hoohoohoohoo!** "

Jason shook his own head, before facing his fellow Robins.

"I can't believe you guys are butting into this. Trying to steal my thunder or something?"

"It'll be good if he gets a well rounded education." Dick insisted with a smile, "Besides, he'll have to build up some muscle first. I've got a feeling getting him to do that will be a full time job in and of itself. You could use the help."

" _Again!_ Standing **right** here!" Joker exclaimed, "And you want me to lose my girlish figure!? What are you, **nuts**!? Do you know how hard it is to stay this model thin!? And besides, do you boys really think I can build muscle, anyways? Take a dip in the mystery soup I fell into and then, **you** try to build a healthy physique!"

"Have you ever tried to?" Jason asked, raising one eyebrow in question, "Or do you think you just don't have what it takes."

"Well, no! And- **oh** , I see what's going on here! Reverse psychology! **Ha!** Good one! You almost had me there, Jay-Jay!"

"I said **no** Jay."

" _Uh uh uh_!" the clown said, waggling a finger, "You said no Jay, **not** Jay-Jay! But, anyways, where were we? Oh, right. Putting on weight. Getting some muscle on these bones. Is it really **that** important?"

"Joker, not only will more muscle protect you from injuries, but it will also give you more flexibility to dodge out of the way of incoming attacks." Tim said, making his opinion known.

"Your speed will also be put to good use once you've learned how to scale buildings and catch some sweet air." Dick added.

"Plus, when you punch people, it'll hurt more." Jason said, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's hard to say no to all of that, **ha**! Alright, boys, where do we start!? Oh, but just one quick question! I don't have to wear an **'R'** if I sign up for this, do I?"

And with that single question, he got a good laugh out of Dick and Tim and even some deep, rumbling chuckles out of Jason. On the whole, this was turning out to be a good day. And with that, Joker's 'Robin training', as he dubbed it, began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'll admit it. My headcanon for the Joker's physicality is tall and scrawny. XD Something that will be extremely useful in this fanfic, because it means that the Robins will be starting with, as the story lends itself to, a blank canvass. Joker's body was badly altered in the accident. After said event, he began to wilt away, until he was practically skeletal. In some comics and art, you can find this horrifically thin version of the Joker. Ours has slightly more meat on his bones do to his yen for sugary goodies, but not by much. So, here's the question that has to be answered; is the Joker skin and bones because of the chemicals eating away at him? Or is he far too thin do to neglect both on his own part and the part of the Arkham staff, who was suppose to make sure he was taken care of? 
> 
> The only way for the Robins to get the answer to this question is to make sure that the Joker starts eating a healthy, balanced diet, is getting as much sleep as he can and is training. Yeah, that's going to take all hands on board. XD Joker is not only terrible at sticking to routine, because of his chaotic nature, but he is also shit at taking care of himself because of his childlike attitude. The younger men are going to have to adult up and make sure Joker is looked after! And that he only sneaks a few cookies after dinner. XD Maybe Damian will take snack patrol on himself, hmm. Got some funny ideas for this cooking inside my head! XD 
> 
> Anyways, I'm thinking the next episode is going to be some training, some domestic stuff and them trying to get the Joker on track. Though, I am thinking that the chapter after that, they will have to leave the safety of their world and take the Joker on a test drive. Gotham's police force is being overwhelmed. If things get bad enough, it will draw the attention of the Justice League and that's the last thing they need right now, having the Joker under their roof, something they need to keep a secret for now and knowing that the last thing Bruce would have wanted was all of those Supers in his city. The stakes are high!
> 
> Oh, P.S. Hope the fight scene was okay to read and that everything got across okay! ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading!~ ^^ And as always, please remember, comments are loved! ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! ^^


	13. Rainbow Runners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker finally gets a taste of training! Can the Robins really teach an old clown, new tricks?

The Joker tied the laces on his sneakers before straightening up to get a gander at himself in the mirror. Neon green track shorts, a purple t-shirt, long, pink socks and a pair of snow white Skechers completed his ensemble. The shoes seemed plain in comparison to all of the other colors competing for attention. But, the sneakers had a twist to them that the Joker believed made the outfit. With a click of his heels, he grinned like a child when they began flashing every color of the rainbow; so many pretty lights! His new shoes reminded him of a Christmas tree!

_"Hehehehe!"_

A knock sounded at the door, distracting him from the dazzling display.

"Are you ready yet, Joker?"

"I'll be out in a moment, Dickie! Just got to tame down these wild locks of mine!"

"We're just working out, Joker." Dick said with a touch of amusement at the clown's vanity, "None of us are going to look our best, especially not by the time this is over."

"My shoes light up, so your point's invalid, **ha**! Besides, I've got to have great hair to match my snazzy new duds!"

With that, the Joker began singing a chipper tune as he scooped up a comb with one hand and began applying his makeup with the other.

"These little lights of mine~ I'm gonna let em shine! These little lights of mine~ I'm gonna let em shine!-"

Dick shook his head and ran a hand through his own messy locks. There was no use arguing with the Joker or trying to hurry him along when he was in the middle of his beauty routine. If the knot on Jason's head from a few days ago taught him anything, it was that walking in on the clown when he was applying his 'face' was a very bad idea; patience was the best policy. 

Finally, he flung open the door to greet the younger man, as if the Joker was addressing an entire studio audience. The once Ace of Knaves looked like he was ready to run a marathon in front of a camera or perhaps appear in one of Elton John's latest music videos. Yeah, Nightwing gave that put together look half an hour of vigorous exercise, before it fell apart at the seams. 

But, if it made the Joker happy, what was the harm in it? Dick would take it a step further; if it didn't involve murder, disembowelment or cannibalism, why not permit the clown his small pleasures? Batman had been harshly authoritarian and not just over his protégés; the Joker had often times suffered the brunt of the Dark Knight's need for control. 

As the Joker did a little twirl and asked him how he liked his outfit, Dick's mind took him back to a time long since gone by. The first Robin bounded to the Bat computer, his cape flying behind him as he leapt into the console's chair. How clever he'd felt at using a hidden camera to catch Batman putting in his pass-code the night before; how clever he was that he'd found his mentor's feed into Arkham Asylum! 

_"If Batman won't take me with him, than I'll keep an eye on him, instead!"_

But, that night, he learned that some things shouldn't be seen and once they had been that they couldn't be unseen. In cell 425, Batman loomed large over the Joker, who had been hauled in. The vigilante tossed the plain, white Arkham patient garb at the Joker and demanded in a harsh bark,

_**"Change."** _

_" **Ha!** Why, Batsy! You naughty boy! Hoping to sneak a peek? But, seriously, aren't you going to turn around and give your ole' pal a shred of privacy?"_

**"No. Hurry up."**

Joker rolled his eyes, taking off his suit piece by piece, carefully folding each article, even if the fabric was all ripped and torn from their battle earlier that night. He slipped on the fabric that bleached him out, stealing away the vibrancy that characterized him as the clown prince of crime. He held out his arms, presenting himself.

The jester had cooperated; But, that wasn't good enough for Bruce. Dick didn't know what had prompted his father figure's actions; perhaps the body count of that particular evening had been unspeakably high. Or maybe he just didn't have any patience left. Either way, he grabbed the Joker's folded up jacket with one hand and the front of the clown's newly donned shirt with the other. Dick watched in silent horror as Batman held the Joker down and scrubbed the makeup violently from his face. 

This prompted a desperate struggle. The Joker kicked, pawed, laughed and screamed during the affair, having what was essentially a meltdown. Once his face was bare, something that Dick couldn't see because of Batman blocking the view of the camera, the man grew silent and still; he could practically feel the look of betrayal the clown was giving his 'darling'. 

Only once he was satisfied, did the Dark Knight leave the cell, taking the clown's old clothes with him. The Joker sat there with his face in his hands. He wasn't crying; it was more like he was trying to hide from the world. Dick could still remember how deeply that impacted him as a young man. How, in spite of everything the Joker had done, he could feel his pain and somehow empathized with it.

Now that he was a man, he understood the situation better. Arkham's policy was to divest their patients of any markers of individuality in hopes of separating them from their criminal pasts. They believed the first step in rehabilitating Gotham's criminally insane was to strip them of their identity. Harvey's coin, Harley's hammer, Riddler's staff and Penguin's top hat were all added to the heap of confiscated belongings. What did the Joker sacrifice to that pile? His very face. 

The Robins had been presented with a choice at least. They had chosen to become this army of copies. They each donned the 'R' with pride, sacrificing themselves; a child army molded to fit the need of their cause. But, the Joker? Everything about his sense of self was taken from him at every turn. He never had a choice. He was muscled into compliance each and every time by a rigid system that couldn't accept him. One that had no respect for his feelings or personal agency. One that harassed him over even the most harmless of things; things like a simple coat of _lipstick_. Was it any wonder why the clown made the world his enemy, rebelling against peace and order? He probably felt like it was trying to erase him.

No, Dick wasn't excusing the Joker's misdeeds. He wasn't saying he was a helpless victim or a damsel to save. He was merely acknowledging that the Joker, like most people, had feelings. And while the man didn't have much of a conscience, he was being good right now. Batman believed in punishment and forcing others to walk a hard line. But, Dick believed in mercy and positive reinforcement; and it was working. 

He smiled gently at the Joker, who was smiling back, full force. The image of that miserable man trapped in his cold, tiny cell, trying to hide from the whole world faded and replaced itself with the person in front of him who was joyful at the prospect of a brand new day. Yes, he liked this outcome better. Let him be happy, silly and colorful. It was better than leeching the life out of him in the name of order.

"Looks great, Joker."

" **Ha** , I know, right?! I was worried that the socks were over the top, but who am I kidding!? Pink _MAKES_ this outfit! Well, that and these shiny, new shoes!"

Joker clicked his heels together, getting a fair bit of amusement at the way Dick's eyebrow rose from the halo of rainbow they cast around him. 

"Anyways, I'm ready for my Robin training, Dick-a-roo! Hoo! Take me to the falconry!"

"Why a falconry?"

"I dunno, isn't it a place where they train birds?"

"We'd have to ask Tim to know the answer to that question."

"Oh, right. He'd know, since he's the brainiest of the birdies, isn't he?"

And with that, the conversation filled with casual banter continued all the way to the training room. The Joker had only gotten a glance it on his first sweep of the cave. Much like the infirmary, he didn't have much of a reason to linger in a place like this up until now. 

As he was lead past the mechanisms through which each and every member of the Bat family had achieved their strength, the clown eyed them with a growing sense of suspicion. A sensation he didn't feel very often settled in the pit of his stomach; a sinking sense of dread. Was it just him, or were those work out machines getting bigger by the second? 

"Joker, you okay?"

Dick's question brought the pale man out of whatever spell he'd been under. 

" **Ha!** Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be!? But, seriously, is it hot in here, or what?!"

His smile and chuckle sounded nervous. He was even sporting a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead without even having picked up a dumbbell. Jason crossed his arms. He wasn't buying it.

"You look like you want to run out of here, screaming bloody murder. Long time, no gym, clown?"

"Long time, no gym, _EVER_ , Jassy! Do I look like the kind of guy who's ever cashed in those ten percent off coupons for a Gold's gym membership that always comes in the mail!?"

"Don't call me Jassy. And it's just exercise, clown. Nothing to get so freaked out about."

Jason said that now, but he did recall a time when he was a newly recruited Robin thinking that these machines all looked and felt like medieval torture devices; he wasn't going to tell the clown that, though. Let him sweat it out, both literally and figuratively. Jason had to get his kicks in somewhere and if he took sadistic pleasure in seeing the Joker scared shitless by a bunch of inanimate objects that he was no more equip to use than a Koala was a super computer, than so be it. Karma was a bitch. 

"Let's start with something you're more familiar with." Tim added helpfully, looping his arm around the clown's and leading him away from the metal monsters; he was a Robin for many years now and even he still got intimidated by those machines. It was hard having a lean frame in a whole household of other men who were built like Grecian statues.

But, no matter. Through the next door was just what the doctor ordered. The Joker's frown turned upside down, his lips even parting in sheer wonder. It was a runner's track, yet unlike any he'd ever seen. It looped through parts of the cave, steep hills and cascading valleys. There were even rock walls to climb or places to kick off of to get to other spots. There wasn't just one linear course. The track had been designed so that a man could plan, improvise and parkour his way to the finish line!

A hand landed on the top of his head, pushing down hard before releasing him. Joker turned to look at Jason, a look of question blossoming on his face, before he realized that he'd been bouncing on his heels in excitement, causing his shoes to produce a light show that Jason obviously found irritating. The Joker smirked his worst, before clicking his heels together once more just to piss Jason off; something he accomplished brilliantly if the other's low growl was any indication. 

However, in an act of true evil, he turned back to Tim and Dick, ignoring the hornet's nest he'd stirred up. The message was clear. Aggravating Jason was pay back for scaring him with those machines. Karma was, indeed, a bitch!

" **Ooo!** Bet Batsy dropped a pretty penny on all this!"

The Joker allowed his eyes to follow the track as far as he could see into the darkness. What rested just beyond the veil of shadows that he couldn't see? His skin prickled with anticipation! 

"This is amazing! Why, it's like a theme park ride for your _legs_! **Ha!** Now this is something I could really get into!"

Tim was glad that his hunch paid off. Joker was known for being one of the speediest runners in the Rogue Gallery, out performing Batman time and time again. He had even been known to pull off jumps and swings with flair that would cause many other villains and heroes to plummet to their deaths. The young man doubted that the jester of genocide even knew what Parkour actually was, but Red Robin suspected the clown prince had it in him to become really proficient at it. 

So, that's what he wanted to impart to the Joker. The training to use one's mind to make a series of rapid fire decisions on how to get from point A to point B, conquering one's environment and bending the terrain to one's will. 

"Want me to run the track with you?" Tim offered.

"Hm." the Joker stroked his prominent chin.

It was so easy to see when he was cooking something up in that impish brain of his. 

"How about we all do it! I mean, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious as to who _finished_ the **fastest!** "

Once that double entree landed, Joker busted out in a fit of the giggles. Now it was Dick's turn to shake his head at the clown's antics. But, bad joke aside, he agreed. It would be interesting to test it, wouldn't it? 

"I'm up to it. Jason?"

"If you want me to show everyone up that's fine by me."

"Nice try, Jason." Tim said, catching everyone's attention by the tone he was taking, "But, you're in my world, now. I hold the top record. Good luck trying to take it."

Joker hadn't seen this side to Tim very often. The young man was usually meek, humble and kept to himself when he wasn't trying to comfort others or be the glue that kept them together. But, this Tim? He was confident, sassy and believed that he had this all in the bag. It just furthered the Joker's fascination. He hummed the first line to the old Sesame Street song, 'One of these things is not like the other', before snickering. All of the boys glanced at each other in puzzlement; there seemed to be an inside joke they weren't privy to and the Joker? He wasn't in the mood for sharing. 

"Oh, don't mind _me_ , boys, **ha**! Well, what the heck are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

Before long, they were all lined up at the starting point. Tim pushed a few buttons on the way to his spot, causing the display in front of them, hanging high above the cavernous mouth of the beginning of the course to light up red. The device seemed to know who each of them were. It had them all listed. All save for the Joker, who was represented by a single question mark.

" **Ha** , who does Qwerty here think I am? _The Riddler_!?"

The counter began to tick down. The Joker's smile grew sharp and competitive. Well, he'd just have to teach that bucket of bolts who he was, wouldn't he? The clown prince of crime became determined to get his name up there on the leader board, properly. He was determined to win this race!

"Three, two, one- start!"

With that, all four of them took off like a shot. Jason was the largest of the Robins, weighing in at a grand two hundred and twenty two pounds. Anyone would assume that his bulk would slow him down. But, that wasn't the case. His muscles were enhanced; a little gift from the Lazareth pit. So, he was keeping up with the pack like a champion. 

They were all neck and neck until they got to the obstacles. Tim launched himself over the rusty, old car, sailing into the lead. Dick vaulted across the hood and Jason rolled over the top of it, making it bounce on its worn out wheels.

"Holy Toledo! How in the heck did Batsy get a car all the way down here!? Is this from one of his drunken escapades as the play boy, Bruce Wayne!? **Hoohoohoo!** "

Joker had taken another approach entirely; he sailed through one of the windows, breaking glass, before opening the door up on the other side and letting himself out like a proper gentleman. The sharp shards of glass flew off of him as he raced to catch up, laughing all the way at the very idea of Bruce Wayne drunkenly sailing off a cliff and crashing the sports car into the cave and deciding to just leave it there and build a course around it.

The rock wall quickly rose up in front of the competitors. Jason kicked off from the ground, throwing himself half way up the wall in one mighty bound. Dick overtook him, however, using his superior grace to make scaling that wall look easy. But, it was Tim who was off of the obstacle first, his speed and light weight giving him the clear advantage.

Soon, it was just the Joker and the wall. The clown stroked his prominent chin for a moment, before shrugging. There was no way to think his way over this one. He'd just have to monkey his way up it and monkey it he did. It may not have looked graceful, elegant or tasteful, but he got up the wall in any way he could, even going so far as to let himself drop once he was over it, landing on his ass. Okay, that part had been an accident, but what kind of clown prince of crime was he if he couldn't even spin a story like this in his favor? So, he got up, dusted himself off and dashed to catch up with the others; he would have to find a way to make up for lost time.

The next obstacle had to do with using a rope to swing over a gorge. The track seemed to lead downhill from there. The boys took on the task with ease; Robins were trained from an early age to defy heights. Joker defied them too, having no fear of the leap. But, he decided to take it a step further in his effort to bridge the gap and steal the lead. 

The Joker leapt at the rope closest to him, giving his best Tarzan shout, as he propelled himself not toward the other side of the gorge, but straight toward the distant wall of the cave. He ran along the rocky side, until he kicked off with as much force as he could muster, sending himself sailing over the others. His acrobatics gave cause for pause; it was just a shame that he couldn't stick the landing.

" _Oof!_ " 

After all of that effort, the Joker landed flat on his face. The man groaned and didn't even bother to look behind him to see where the other competitors were. The clown prince lifted his now filthy face and saw the finish line. That was all he needed. Painstakingly, he began to crawl toward it. The race was forgotten, as the Robins all watched the Joker. 

"Um, need any help?" Dick asked, as he came up alongside him.

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! **Ha!** Why do you ask?"

Dick glanced at Tim and Jason, helplessly.

"You're really bad at asking for help, you know that?" Jason said with a sigh, as he scooped the Joker up from the mud.

"Put me down, Hoodsie! I've got a race to win!"

"Clown, you lost the race when you pulled that stunt. Did you think you were going to sprout wings and fly or something?"

"Anything's possible, so it **could** have happened! And I should rephrase that. I want my name up on the score board! So, I've got to cross that finish line to get it up there, right!? Now, put me down, so I can finish this race!"

"You want to finish the race?"

"Do we have a wee bit of a hearing problem?! **Yes**!"

"Okay, let's finish the race."

Jason carried the still fussing clown over to the end of the course, holding him out by his armpits so that his feet touched the ground. The machine lit up in brilliant colors. The question mark began blinking as the machine's voice called out.

"New. Competitor. Name, please."

"Joker!"

"Noted. Welcome. to. the roster."

Joker smiled for a moment to see his name up on the board with everyone else's. But, it was short lived.

"Feels cheapened, somehow. Why couldn't you just let me struggle, Hoodsie?! It never killed me before to crawl for something I wanted. Trust me when I say that I've done it before, **ha**!"

"Because crawling for it isn't a victory. The next time you cross that line, it will be on your own two feet, without my help, hear me?"

"So, you're saying that you think it'll be more _satisfying_ if I'm actually upright when I pass the finish line?"

Jason gave a rumble of agreement with that statement, only for the Joker to bust out laughing. It was a delighted sound. One that stirred something strange in the pit of The Hood's stomach that he couldn't name.

" **Hahahaha**! Doesn't that beat all!? I never thought I'd see the day where you were concerned for my happiness and satisfaction! You're not really the complete and utter _hard ass_ you make yourself out to be, are you, Hoodsie!? **Hoohoohoo!** "

Jason's eyes narrowed and he dumped the clown on the floor. The Joker yelped, before groaning, really pouring it on. 

"If you're going to be this much of a brat, you can crawl yourself to the medical bay. How does that sound?"

"Oh sure, you were willing to carry me over the finish line, like a bride over the threshold, but now you're going to make me _crawl_ all the way to the **infirmary!**? What kind of **monster** _are_ you, Hoodsie!? Why, I'd be proud, if I wasn't so horrified!"

Tim shook his head as the bickering went on.

"They fight like an old married couple." 

"Yeah, they do."

Dick and Tim watched them for a few moments more, before the middle Robin decided to point out the elephant in the room.

"He would have beaten us, you know. If he'd only stuck that landing, he would have beaten my record."

"I know. He's got the speed, the lack of fear and the creativity to use his environment to his advantage. But, he needs training only an acrobat can give, if he ever wants to stick a dangerous landing like that."

"And you're just the acrobat for the job?" Tim mused.

Dick smiled, before turning his eyes on the Joker; his future student.

"Who else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, goodness! Forgive any mistakes, my Lovelies! It's been a long week! ^^; 
> 
> So, Joker is finally starting to train under the Robins! He has a lot to learn by the looks of it! This is going to be a lot of fun, since each Robin has a physical skill they prize. Dick's graceful acrobatics, Tim's Parkour mastery and Jason? Well, the funny thing is, he doesn't know what to teach the Joker! You ever meet one of those people who have so much to give, but don't think they do? That's how I imagine Jason to be. But, when he sees a hole in their training of him do to something that happens out in the field, he will realize he is the man for the job and step up! And as for Damian? Well, he might just put his two cents in too, once he realizes Joker isn't going anywhere. Might as well make him useful while he is here, he will think to himself. XD
> 
> Anyways, I thought I was going to lead into the next chapter with them going out into the field, but the muse has decided to lead me in another direction! Next time, training with Dick! =) Go Joker, go! Stick that landing! Win that race! You can do it! =D
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!~ ^^ And as always, please remember, comments are loved! ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! ^^


	14. The Color of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snack run, two smooches and a little PTSD make for an interesting night for the clown prince of crime. But, for once, the man's not here for the entertainment. The Joker is reaching for something deep inside, all in hopes that what happened before will never happen again. And Jason? He's finding his faith.
> 
> P.S. By the way, I've decided to include links of songs that helped inspire me to write scenes right before the scenes where they are most relevant to. Feel free to play them on loop, if you like em as much as I do. XD *Broke the replay button*

In the dead of night, a hungry creature lurked. Luminous eyes gleamed with greed as they landed on the unsuspecting prey. The insatiable maw of the monster salivated at the prospect of crunching down- the lights turned on in the kitchen. Damian raised an eyebrow as he caught the clown red handed, his finger tips mere inches away from the box of Captain Kookie's Carnival Cookies. 

"You are not permitted to eat sugary snacks during your training period. Step away from the box or I will use lethal force."

Joker's wide eyes stayed on Damian the entire time, as he slowly inched his hands closer to the box.

" **Stop!** This is your final warning."

Joker paused once more, seeming to be weighing his options; he was really trying to decide how many cookies he could get into him before the brat could send him to the afterlife. Well, no better time to find out! The Joker grabbed the box and made a break for it, stuffing entire handfuls of the sugary snack down his gullet.

Damian shouted, swinging his sword and missing the man, who had gotten a lot more agile under Tim's tutorledge. But, he was the blood son of Bruce Wayne and the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul. He wasn't going to be shown up by a _clown_! 

The Joker was just as determined as the boy behind him; determined to keep his head! A few months ago, he would have let the little terror have it, but now that he was becoming invested in what was going on in this household, he decided that he liked it right where it was. On that note, it would have been so easy to drop the box of cookies and surrender. Damian might have stopped trying to turn him into cold cuts if he had. But, then again, where was the fun in that? 

Their chase lead them up stairs, the Joker taking the steps three at a time, before tearing around the corner. Damian was in hot pursuit and before long, the clown prince found himself cornered. The murderous child smiled in such a way that the Joker felt a thrill run through him. If Damian was the son of Batman, why then did that smile remind him so much of his own?

"I warned you. Now, you will face the consequences."

" _Hmmm_ ," Joker mused, drumming his finger tips against his chin in thought, before his eyes landed on the door to his left, "Not today, baby Bat! **AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA**!"

Joker flung himself through the door, before racing to the bed, throwing himself onto it like a man seeking sanctuary. This, of course, startled the Hell out of poor, long-suffering Dick Grayson, who was just trying to catch a nap before a long night of damage control out there in Gotham city! 

"WHAT-"

**"YAHHHHH!"**

After Damian's war cry, all Hell broke loose as the boy followed after him onto the bed, trying to wrestle those cookies out of the clown's paws. The high quality mattress bounced them all over the place, as the battle waged on.

"Dickie, Dickie, he tried to kill me!" 

Joker tugged the cookies his way, only for Damian to grab the box from the other side and tug it closer to himself.

"He isn't suppose to be eating sweets! I was trying to stop him!"

"-By killing me!" Joker added, tattling blithely as he smirked in Damian's angry, little face as he gave another tug.

"You're lucky I've left you alive this long, clown! Prepare to meet your maker!"

They both tugged at once, sending the cookies flying everywhere!

"That's **enough**!" Dick finally exclaimed as he separated the two of them. 

The lights flicked on. The other Robins were now standing in the doorway. Tim was in his UFO pajamas, while Jason only had a pair of sleeping pants on. They both obviously had been doing the same thing as Dick; trying to catch a nap. And since they'd been woken up so abruptly that left a very groggy Tim Drake, who couldn't find any words to say, let alone put them together. But, that wasn't the Robin one had to watch out for; the honor of that title belonged to none other than a very grumpy Jason Todd. 

"What the **fuck**?" the Hood asked, his voice dripping with venom, "Can't you two even behave yourselves long enough for the rest of us to get sleep in this Goddamn house?"

That's when he spotted the discarded sword laying on the floor; Jason's ire waxed burning hot at the sight of it. 

"What's this?"

Jason strode over to the bed and gripped Damian's arm by the wrist.

"What did I tell you? Want me to break your arm?"

"Oh, leave the boy alone, Jason!" Joker said as he plucked a cookie off the top of Dick's head and popped it into his mouth, muttering through his munches, "If I was him, I'd want to kill me, too, **hoo**!"

 **"Tch.** " 

Jason let go of Damian's limb a few moments later. 

"Damian, Joker just saved you from Jason." Dick said, taking a big brother tone that only he could manage, "What do we say?"

Dick eyed the clown prince, who popped another cookie into his mouth, his smile as smug as they came, since all Damian had to eat was crow. 

" **Hpmh**. _Thank you_."

It was clear that Damian was only yielding in order to satisfy his older brother, not because he was truly thankful or thought the Joker deserved anything less than the business end of his blade. But, the Joker wasn't a man who cared about sincerity. He'd gotten an apology from the munchkin, his cookies and his way. On the whole, it seemed like a pretty good night to him! Until Tim finally woke up enough to add his two cents in, that is. 

"Ten sit ups."

That got everyone's attention, especially the clown's. He hated sit ups with a passion!

"Instead of trying to kill him, why don't you simply spy and report back to Dick? For every infraction, ten sit ups."

Joker was shaking his head from behind Dick, as well as flailing his arms wildly. The message was clear; Joker's body language was screaming ex-nay on the exercise. But, Tim merely crossed his arms and let matters take their course.

The clown prince couldn't believe it! Tim was such a traitor! But, then again, the walking brain of the household could be quite vindictive without any caffeine in his system. If there was one thing that Joker learned, it was to never mess with Red Robin before his first cup of Joe. 

"I think that's a great idea." Dick said, before turning to Damian, "We all have to do our part to help the Joker in his training. So, Damian's job can be guarding the pantry. You can't attack him, but you can write him up for anything he eats that he's not suppose to and report back to me. Do you accept this assignment, Damian Wayne?"

Damian's expression turned serious, which would be adorable on the barely preteen boy's face if Joker's snacks weren't in jeopardy.

"I accept. I will report every morsel. I swear it."

Joker let out a wail that sounded like something that would come out of a wounded cat, before flopping down on the mattress and staring at the ceiling, like his life was coming to an end.

"Anything but, _my_ **candy**!"

"Deal with it." Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man crammed far too much crap down his pie hole to begin with if you asked the Red Hood. All of those sweets couldn't be good for a man his age. So, this was for the best. Though, Jason did startle slightly when he realized that he'd caught himself caring about the Joker's health. What was this world coming to?

"Don't worry, Joker." Tim said, feeling a spike of empathy course through him at how pathetic and wilted the clown looked now at the prospect of having his midnight snack sprees taken from him, "You'll still get dessert after dinner-"

" _Provided_ he eats his vegetables." Damian added with a scowl, "If I have to do so to get my dessert, so does the clown."

"Fine, that's only fair." Dick said, making the clown groan louder, like someone had punched him in the gut, "Now, can everyone please get out of here so I can get some sleep?"

Everyone piled out of Dick's room, the Joker dragging himself out with Jason taking up the rear. The last thing Dick heard of the procession was Jason asking if the Joker regretted breaking the rules to which he got back,

"No, I'm sorry I got **caught**!"

That actually made Dick smile and chuckle a little, before laying down. _**Crunch!**_ He reached underneath himself and pulled out a handful of mashed up cookie, grimacing at the sensation of the melted chocolate between his fingers. A clearing of the throat caught his attention. Alfred was standing in the doorway in his old fashioned night shirt and night cap with his arms folded neatly behind his back.

"I see that your bed has been bombarded by crumbs, which will inevitably draw an infestation of picnic ants by morning. To that end, I will fetch the broom and new bed sheets. I suggest you bathe, Master Dick."

As Alfred strode off to the linen closet, it was Dick's turn to groan and flop back onto the mattress, as if in pain. So much for catching that much needed shut eye. 

The bats all started to come alive and leave the cave by the time the Robins suited up around the witching hour. The Joker stood back, watching them equip themselves, filling up their hidden pockets and pouches with all kinds of goodies that would help them fight crime and save lives. He looked on in curiosity as Jason strapped an odd box to his belt. 

" _Ooo_ , what's this button do!?"

"Don't touch t-"

Joker grinned as he pressed it, unable to resist the allure of the unknown. A grappling hook shot up out of the device and having no where to latch onto, speedily plummeted back down, whacking Jason right on the top of head in the process. The curses that came out of the Red Hood were creative to say the least. The Joker couldn't help himself; he started laughing with abandon, even as Jason took off chasing him around the cave.

"I'll fucking **kill** you, clown!"

Damian watched with crossed arms and a sour expression. 

" **Hpmh** , how come only Todd can kill him and I can't? It's not fair."

"Damian, we've talked about this. Only Jason can kill the Joker because the Joker killed him first. If the Joker killed you, you would be allowed the same right." Dick said as he tested his electrified escrima sticks, before thrusting them into the holsters on his legs, "And take it from Jason, I _really_ don't think you want to earn that privilege."

A squeal caught both of their attentions as Jason finally caught up to the Joker. His powerful arms closed around the clown's chest, stopping him from taking another step. His laughter quieted a little as he wiggled around to face the other man, his hands pushing against Jason's chest, trying to get away, half-heartedly. Tim glanced over, but quickly busied himself with his gear; the Joker was practically _giggling_. 

"I could crush you right here and right now."

" _Mmhmhmhm_! I'd like to see you **try** , Hoodsie!"

"I could. But, I won't. Something tells me that you'd enjoy it too much."

" _Oh?_ Coming to know me quite well, are we, Jason? Think you have me **all** figured out?"

"Pretty much."

That's when the Joker grinned his widest, before he swooped forward, pressing a big smooch against the other man's forehead. Damian wrinkled his nose in disgust like most boys his age would at the sight of anything gushy. Meanwhile, Jason dropped the Joker like he'd been burnt. The clown landed on his ass, laughing hysterically. On Jason's forehead bore the perfect imprint of the clown's lips, colored in Merlot Madness. 

Tim fought down a smile of his own and fiddled with his belt. Anything to avoid being noticed by a very confused Jason Todd who was trying to decide how to feel about what just happened.

"What the **Hell**?!"

Joker stood up and dusted himself off like nothing happened. Or at least, nothing out of the ordinary. Was it his insanity that allowed him to do so? Or did kisses not hold any special significance to the clown prince of crime? So many questions and no answers. As if reading the confusion of the mood, the Joker shrugged before explaining,

"Oh, just a little kiss for luck, since I'm not allowed to go to the party tonight to keep an eye on things! **Ha**!"

"Oh really?" Jason said, willing to test that statement's validity, "Does that mean Dick gets a kiss, too?"

Joker stroked his chin, considering it.

"Say, that's not a bad idea!"

Poor Dick had no where to go. Joker whipped around, grabbing him by his cheeks and smooching his forehead. 

" _Mmmm_ **WAH!~** "

Dick sighed and looked up to give Jason a peeved glare for getting him all marked up too only to be met with something that surprised him. Jason's arms were crossed and he was glaring at Dick like he'd drank the last beer.

 _Oh my God. Little Wing's **jealous**_.

The Joker skipped along to his room, waving goodbye and cracking one final joke that went unnoticed by everyone else, who were feeling the silent storm brewing within Jason Todd. A few tense moments later and Tim decided to break this up. They had a job to do, after all. Sorting through confusing feelings and grievances between team members were things better left to after job hours. They were still Robins; their duty came first.

"Guys, we've got to get going." he whipped out his remote to the Bat mobile and opened the top, "Come on."

Damian followed Tim's lead.

"I'm driving."

"Only if Dick says you can."

"Grayson, can I drive?"

Dick and Jason's eyes were still locked. The relationship the two insane men of the household were building had taken a turn and the Joker hadn't even noticed it yet. The change had started in Jason of all people, first. Did the Red Hood even know what this feeling was? On the outside looking in, it was much easier to see the whole picture; Jason was following in Bruce's footsteps. He was growing possessive over the Joker to the point of jealousy overtaking him. Dick took out a grease cloth and removed the lipstick from his forehead. Only once it was clean, did Jason seem to calm down. 

"No, you can't drive." Dick commented, as he strode toward the car.

"I know how."

"You can drive in a few years when you get your learner's permit."

Jason in turn stalked toward his bike. He straddled it and raised his helmet ready to put it on only to pause as he saw his own reflection in the polished red metal of his hood; Joker's kiss mark was still there on his forehead. His first inclination was to take the end of his shirt and scrub it off. But, in the end, a strange impulse won out. Jason left the mark right where the Joker had placed it, putting his helmet over top of it. 

_A kiss for luck, huh? If the gangs are all out tonight, we're gonna need all the luck we can get._

He knew that he would sweat the lipstick off anyways during the night, so why not just leave it on? With that, the Red Hood revved up his engine and peeled off toward the city. As the Robins fought yet another battle in the war for Gotham's soul, the Joker was fighting a battle of his own. 

Song - https://youtu.be/jsX9388AAOk 

_Batsy! Batsy! He's right there! You see **me** from a mile away every time I so much as shoplift from the Piggly Wiggly and yet you can't even see that **crack shot**!? Batsy, **please**! He's going to kill you!_

The gunshot rung through his ears, causing the clown to shoot up straight in bed. His lean chest was heaving for air and his eyes were wildly darting around the room. His hand crept up to find the spent bullet on the chain; he squeezed it, finding comfort in the realness of it. But, then a horrifying thought came to him that sent him sprawling out of bed and tripping his way to the cave. 

The jester threw himself up the stairs to the Bat computer, putting in a sequence he'd seen Alfred do a dozen times by now. Up popped the grid, featuring the city of Gotham and on it were four blinking green lights. The Joker sighed in complete and utter relief; his birdies were alive. 

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the dampened, emerald locks, before resting his chin on the console. It dawned on the clown that the more time it took him to get up to the Robin's standards, the more time the boys had to get themselves killed. Without him there to warn them, they could end up just like Batman. 

The clown's jaw clenched. He slammed a fist down on the metal, before he rose from the chair and raced off to his room with purpose in every step. When he reentered the cave, he was in a pair of deep, purple jeggings and a white, sleeveless t-shirt. He searched the Bat Computer, until he found the files he suspected were always there. His smile was bittersweet as they popped up on the screen. Of course his Batsy made something like this. He prepared for every scenario, after all. 

A large screen dropped down in front of the sparring ring down the stairs. The Joker now stood in the center of the platform, watching the movements of the early Robins on the screen. The Joker took in a deep breath through his nose, forcing his spirit to quiet, before he took the first stance. His whirlwind mind and scrawny form fought him every step of the way. Finding focus was nearly impossible. But, every time his mind strayed, he steered it back to that single image that now haunted him; Batman getting shot through the chest. 

Joker collapsed onto his knees, covered in sweat and heaving from over exerting himself around two hours later. Still, he pushed himself up, fighting his own well hidden frailties. A kick, a punch, a dodge, a sweep. It was like he was battling only something he could see, as he pushed himself to the limits of his endurance. The Joker, like many beginners, didn't look so graceful. It wasn't like watching Damian's speedy slashes, Tim's agile form, Dick's fluid movements or Jason's disciplined strength. But, to one Alfred Pennyworth, who was watching from the shadows, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. On the enormous screen was the old Robin training videos, which the pale man was absorbed in trying to mimic and on the Bat Computer's console was the four blinking dots; the Joker was throwing his all into this and all for the sake of the people that Batman had left behind. 

The clown collapsed again, allowing himself to lay flat, before rolling onto his back. His shaking hand came up to clasp that bullet once more. The Joker's panting mouth clenched in determination.

"I'm not going to sit on my _ass_ and let those birdies get shot down like thanksgiving **Turkeys**! I'll be there to **save** them! I promise, my **darling**. I'll be there to save them."

Weakened laughter petered out as the Joker passed out cold. Alfred realized his mouth was hanging open and had to shut it. All of this time and all of these years, how could he have not **seen** it? Everything was starting to make sense. The reason why Bruce wouldn't marry Selina. The reason why Bruce would go check on the Joker in Arkham Asylum, when he had no business even caring whether the clown lived or died. All of these years, the Joker had been in love with Batman. And maybe, just maybe, the young man who he considered his son had loved the Joker, too. 

Alfred felt a lump in his throat forming. The butler came out of the shadows and stood over the Joker. Would he have given his blessing? Not as the Joker was. But, this man who was forming out of the ashes of the monster? **Yes**. He would have approved. 

_Master Bruce would be proud of you for having the courage to care about them. Even while knowing that you could lose them at any moment._

By the time the Robins got back to the cave, they wondered why the Joker was in the center of the training room his head on a pillow and his body wrapped all up in a blanket, while he cuddled his Batman plushie. Jason shook his head at the sight, thinking this to be just another one of the Joker's weird quirks. That is until he saw the four green dots blinking on the screen of the Bat Computer, all converged on a single point; home. 

"I think.. he was worried about us." Tim said softly.

"Yeah." Dick agreed with a small smile appearing on his lips. 

For the first time in weeks, it reached his eyes. 

The Joker was lifted up into Jason's powerful arms and carried off to bed. Damian's eyes landed on the Batman plushie that the clown dropped. He picked it up, staring at it in contemplation. Jason laid the Joker down, spreading the covers over the bed and putting the remaining pillow under the clown's head, trying to make him comfortable. The clown was fitful, however. Jason realized what was missing, prompting him to turn around with every intention of going back to the main cave. But, Damian was in the doorway.

"I.. Here. He dropped this."

Jason huffed in amusement as the boy thrust out the soft toy grudgingly.

"Thanks, squirt."

" _Hpmh_ , don't think I will make a habit of fetching things for you, Todd. This was a one time thing."

Jason nodded and took the doll without another word, letting the little kid have his imagined dignity, before he turned back to the Joker. He set the plushie on the other's chest and watched as the clown instinctively curled around it, smiling in his sleep. As he watched him, Jason remembered the bet he had running with Dick. The eldest Robin had believed so _fiercely_ that the Joker could be swayed to their side. That he could come to care about the Robins; could become **their** monster. The Red Hood wouldn't have believed it before. But, now, he found himself growing a faith in the impossible. Jason flicked off the lights, glancing back once more, before he closed the door, leaving the Joker to his now much sweeter dreams. 

"You may make a believer of me yet, clown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, oops, I did it again. ^^; I guess we're taking a detour before Dick's training day! But, what can I say? I like the way this chapter came out, even if it is a little more on the shorter side! The realization of all that's at stake is hitting the Joker pretty hard. It will motivate him to work harder than he's ever worked in his whole life. He will realize that what he wants more than anything else is to see those boys come home. To all go home together.
> 
> And as for Jason? Something almost primal is happening within him. Joker is having the same effect on Jason that he had on Bruce; he is becoming someone that Jason sees as one of his own and so much more than that. The Joker, according to Jason, belongs to him. The pattern is repeating itself. The weird part is Joker hasn't even noticed it yet. For once, he may be the one caught unawares by what is happening inside of Jason once its revealed! The Joker gets a second chance to dance with someone new. But, does that mean they are destined to become enemies? Or will Jason finally be the one who can touch the clown prince of crime's heart enough to reach him? We shall see. ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading this fanfic!~ And as always, please remember, comments are loved! ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! ^^


	15. The Color of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker makes another memo to self, gets a little one on one training with Dickie and while he takes a nap, Jason and his older brother have a much needed discussion to clear the air.

Alfred Pennyworth assembled the most important meal of the day on a large platter. With steady hands, he carried it out to the dining room, where five hungry stomachs were waiting. 

"Breakfast ham, scrambled eggs, toast and oatmeal alla Alfred." he said, as he removed the lid of the serving tray, " Enjoy, sirs."

Breakfast was a lot more casual in the Wayne family household. The food was still immaculately made, but during this meal the boys could help themselves; which, of course, resulted in very different looking plates. Jason's was swimming in ham. Dick had a more healthy balance, but still had an over abundance of eggs and meat. Tim's plate was the perfect balance of all things and Damian was carbing it up with more toast than anything else. As for the Joker? He was currently picking at one, poor, pitiful piece of toast.

Tim nudged Dick with his elbow as the man was about to take an eager bite, before subtly directing his attention toward the Joker. The eldest sighed and shook his head at the sight. Now, he was building a tower out of the pieces of toast he'd ripped off, using the oatmeal as cement. 

"Joker, you need to eat. You've got a big day ahead of you."

" **Oh** , _please_! All you're going to teach me is how to do flips and walk tight ropes, right?! It can't be all that hard! Why, it even sounds right up my alley, being a clown and all, **ha**!"

Tim and Jason glanced at each other, raising an eyebrow. Their gazes soon shifted to the clown prince of crime like the man had signed his own death warrant. Joker's pondering eyes leveled with each of theirs, before he was met with two fiery orbs that caused him to yelp and drop the toast he'd been actively mutilating. Dick's gaze could have melted butter! Joker had never seen the man look so fierce or serious! 

"Being an acrobat is a delicate art that takes a lot of time, practice, talent and patience to develop, Joker. I am the last of the flying Graysons and I'm teaching you a skill set that could save your life out in the field. So, I'd appreciate it if you took this seriously and ate your breakfast. All of it. **Now**."

The Joker dug in. One had never seen the clown prince of crime eat so much all in one sitting; especially that much nutrient rich food. The jester even forced himself to venture a few quick bites of oatmeal, grimacing at the taste. He made yet another note to self; **never** insult anything having to do with Dick's family legacy. 

After a few tums to help with the stomach upset breakfast had caused him, the Joker was lead by Dick to a new room. If the track and field was Tim's playground, this was surely Dick's. The ladders soared up high into the darkness, the metal of which glistened when Dick flipped a switch to turn on the lights. Tight ropes, acrobat swings, rings, ropes to climb up, padded mats, places to stretch and even a little something extra was illuminated.

"Uh, Dickie?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a _stripper_ pole?"

"Well, technically yes, but-"

" **AAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!** "

The Joker was beside himself with laughter. Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. But, he did have to smile a little, too. A stripper's pole existing in the Batcave as a training tool was kind of funny, after all. Once the clown had calmed down enough to receive instruction, Nightwing brought the Joker over to a ballet bar. 

"First, we're going to need to stretch you out."

The Joker blinked twice, before giving the eldest Robin a playful smirk bordering on lascivious.

"What's up with you and Hoodsie's poor choice of words!? You don't know what tempting targets you're making yourselves and I'm trying to be good, but _really_ , Dickie-bird! **Ha!** Why, it's like you boys are just **throwing** ammunition my way, **woohoohoo!** ~"

Dick realized his mistake before the clown had even opened his mouth; to that end, he face palmed. 

"Just put your leg up on the bar, Joker."

The clown shrugged, before doing as he was asked. It was a good thing he decided to wear another pair of jeggings, the pale man thought; after all, these were a lot more conducive to the kind of flexibility Nightwing was asking of him than a pair of trim track shorts. Dick took a hold of the other man's ankle and instructed him in doing some basic stretches that wouldn't have been out of place in a school of dance. 

"Good, now lean forward a little more."

The Joker's hip popped. If he wasn't wearing powder on his face, Dick was certain that he would have seen the clown flush. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, says the thirty something year old guy you're trying to bend in half!"

Dick rolled his eyes. If the Joker had enough air to complain, he was just fine. After the deep stretches, it was finally time to get down to business. The Joker hadn't been too far off in his predictions for what the day held. 

"Now that you're loose-"

The Joker grinned and was about to make a snappy come back with no doubt lewd implications, only for Dick to cut him off, not willing to let the man have his fun.

"-I'll teach you how to do a flip."

"Now, hold on there, _sonny-jim_ , **ha**! How are you so sure that I don't already know how to **do** one!?"

"Can you?" Dick asked, unconvinced.

"Don't know! But, we're going to find out!"

The Joker took off on the mat sprinting, before he and threw himself into the flip! But, almost as if gravity had pulled the rug out from under him, the jester plummeted to Earth, landing awkwardly on his side. He soon found hands on him as Dick rushed to his side, helping him sit up.

"Joker, why the heck did you put yourself through that, if you don't know how to do a flip!? Are you alright?!"

Joker cackled breathlessly, before looking at Dick with complete mirth and honesty in his eyes as he wheezed out,

"I don't know if I can or can't do something unless I _try_! Sometimes, I can do things that I've never done before, right off the **bat**! Like play the piano! One day, I just sat down and.. started playing! Or working with chemicals! I never learned how to do it, I just **knew**! So, who knows? Maybe I could have done that flip! Had to _at least_ **try**!"

Dick gave the Joker a hand up and started from the top, teaching him the basics of the common cartwheel. After the Joker's display of recklessness in which he surely bruised up his entire side, they would start slow. However, the once Robin found himself going through the motions of instruction, while his mind was occupied by a singular distraction. The Joker could pull a new talent out of thin air? The clown prince of crime could try out something he hadn't before and just automatically knew how to do it?

 _Or is **remembering** how to do it._

**Amnesia** ; that's the word that popped into his mind. The Joker had once been someone else. Everyone had their theorizes on who the clown prince of crime used to be before the accident. Even the Joker had named three possible backstories. Though, after that particular day, he'd stopped mentioning them all together, as far as Dick knew. Had the clown forgotten that he'd rambled on about three possible past lives? Or did he choose to let them go and live for the here and the now? Either way, it made Dick want to look further into this. 

"Hey, Dickie! This is easier than it looks! Who says you can't teach an old clown new tricks, **ha**!"

Dick was jolted from his thoughts just in time to see the Joker doing three cartwheels at a time. He stood up straight with hands raised in the air, as if he'd just performed a trick at the circus and was expecting uproarious applause. The eldest bird boy shook his head in amusement. If the Joker thought that was going to be the hardest part of the day, he was going to be sorely disappointed. 

"Good job, Joker."

Still, he was more than willing to praise him. Not for the level of his accomplishment, but for the simple fact that the man famous for not listening to anyone was willing to listen to him. 

"Now, onto tumbles."

It was the end of the day. Jason Todd wandered down to the Batcave, pausing as he noticed the distinctive lack of hysterical laughter. Instead of bombastic antics, he was only met with the soft glow of the Bat Computer and the presence of a man who was obviously sitting in one of the console chairs. 

"Clown?"

"Nope." Dick said as he turned to face the other man, "Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not _disappointed_." Jason tried to hedge as he sat down in the second chair, "Just surprised that I haven't heard not one cackle out of the clown since the day started."

"He went to go lay down."

Jason whistled low, a sound that echoed in the cave and caused all of the bats to shift above them, making small, discontented squeaks. They both held their breaths as they waited for the creatures to calm. The whole event made Red Hood think better of ever doing that again, lest they swarm.

"Dick Grayson wore out the never ending hype train known as the Joker? Color me impressed. Guess acrobatics are a lot tougher than he thought they'd be, huh?"

"They always are. You know how it is. People like us who've been doing them for years only make it _look_ easy."

" **Damn** straight."

Jason took a swig of his beer, before motioning toward the screen.

"Don't mind me. Go back to whatever you were watching."

Dick nodded, before pushing play. The blank screen came alive with videos of the Joker, when he was doing his most dastardly of deeds in the city of Gotham, marching to the beat of his own drum only until Batman's could be heard. The chases were elaborate and magnificent. The Joker hid and controlled things like a puppeteer, until he was caught up to. That's when the real 'fun' began. Often times, he tried to lead Batman into further traps or get the drop on him by hiding in shadows, smoke, darkness or in cluttered locations. He even lured his nemesis into a house of mirrors, where he seemed to have memorized the mazes. No, that wasn't it. 

"Great spacial perception." Jason noted.

Ah, so he'd caught it, too. Joker had hesitated at 15:45 on the camera's timeline. If he'd turned left, he would have rammed his head right into a mirror placed at an angle, made to fool people into thinking it was a long hallway. If he'd memorized that maze of mirrors, the Joker would have already known that it was there and he wouldn't have had to think about it first. 

Once Dick ran out of past files to survey, he pulled up the new ones from the cave, both from Tim's training of the clown and of the eldest Robin's session with him earlier that day. Dick appeared to be in deep concentration. It was like he was trying to figure out the answer to a really hard math problem. Jason's curiosity was peeked.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why are you binge watching Joker tv?"

"I'm trying to decide which martial art we should focus on with him."

"Heh, that answer's obvious. Krav Maga." 

"Seriously? You want to teach the Joker one of the most violent forms of martial arts in existence? No thanks. I'm hoping we can minimize his death count, not increase it."

"If it's the thugs who killed Bruce, I say let the clown put em in the ground."

"That's not the right attitude, Jason."

"And what is? Trying to change him?"

Dick was about to retort, only to realize that this was about something far bigger. He turned to look at Jason, who now had his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"Yeah, I went there. I don't mind a little conditioning. Hell knows it's what's kept me from losing my mind completely over the years. But, don't delude yourself, Wing. The Joker's a **killer**. Even if he was taught something as docile as Judo, he'd find a way to make it lethal. It's in his nature and trying to take that away from him, instead of letting him decide to give it up himself, would be like taking away the very thing that makes him the Joker in the first place."

"Is this about the Joker anymore? Or what happened between you and Bruce?"

There was a moment of tense silence, before Jason admitted in a dark tone,

" **Both**. You weren't there, Dick. You didn't see the way Bruce- the way he _looked_ at me. Like he couldn't stomach what I'd become and how he'd have given anything to change me back. He couldn't appreciate me for who I am now. He always wanted me to be somebody else."

Jason gripped the leather of the chair's armrests tightly, causing the leather to squeak under the strain, before he took in a deep breath and let it go.

"And that's **not** going to happen to the Joker. I won't let anyone or anything ruin the progress we've made with him by saying he's not good enough. I won't let it happen when the clown's trying to be half way decent for once in his whole **Goddamn** life. Understand me, Dick?"

Dick felt like Jason had gotten him all wrong; painted him with the wrong brush. He wasn't here to be anyone's judge or jury. 

"I don't want to change him, Jason. But, there is a strong possibility that the Joker may change on his own. He tried to do a flip today; instead of succeeding, he fell hard on his side. I would normally just chalk this up to the Joker's particular brand of insanity. But, he told me that he _assumes_ he can do anything until he tries and fails at it first; that he can sometimes pick up things that he had no knowledge of, before. That tells me that the Joker tries things just to see if his motor memory will kick in. Jason, that is a strong indicator of amnesia. Without Batman around to enforce the Joker's identity, he could become unstable and revert back to whoever he was before. That's something we need to be prepared for."

Jason sighed and turned his eyes away. This thought must have occurred to Jason, too. By all accounts, it was only natural to assume that Jason would be thrilled to see the monster that had caused them all so much pain melt away, revealing someone more harmless underneath; but now, looking at Jason's face now, he wasn't so sure. It was a tough issue, but Dick was going to drive this point home, anyways. They all needed to be prepared for anything that happened. 

"What if he changes on his own? What if he decides to be someone else? What if he remembers who he was and isn't the Joker anymore?"

Jason's eyes flashed with anger and his mouth twisted into a bitter grimace.

"If he does, you get everything you ever wanted all wrapped up in a neat, little package. You'll have a model citizen on your hands, the GPD will be kissing your ass and you'll get to take credit for all of the stuff Bruce always wanted to do but, couldn't. But, in the end, it'll be his choice. Not _yours_ , not _mine_. **His**."

"Okay. I can agree with that. But, I still want to bring down his kill count." Dick held up his hands in an effort to pacify, "It's not because I want to change who he **is** , Jason. It's because of the Justice League. Tim's radar reported Superman flying suspiciously close to Gotham. That means they're keeping an eye on us. You know what will happen if they find out that we've taken him in, instead of toting him straight back to Arkham Asylum. They'll put the Joker under review. If we can get him to stop leaving as many bodies behind, maybe they'll be more lenient and give the Joker a cautionary membership like they did the Creeper. It will-"

"-Keep them from taking him away. Got it." Jason said, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He could feel a migraine coming on at the mere mention of the Justice League and their superfluous politics; he wanted no part of it. And to think that Jason Todd had been wanted by the Justice League up until just recently. Getting off that list so that he could come home just to bury his father figure without getting arrested had been a miracle in and of, itself. In cases like that, it was easy to see why people like Amanda Waller had a thing or two to say about the boys in tights living upstairs and surveying the world from their lofty seats; they had way too much fucking power. 

That being said, they could take the Joker away in the blink of an eye, if it suited them. They could take him to where they wouldn't be able to reach him. The remainder of the Bat family needed to approach this matter with caution and foresight. Apologies wouldn't curry any favor. Joker wouldn't show any remorse in front of the council, either. It just wasn't who the clown was. But, if the Robins could vouch for him and show that he was becoming less vicious with them as his support group? That could work.

"Alright. How about we temper Krav Maga with meditation and Kyusho Jitsu training?"

"Pressure point martial arts?" Dick murmured, as he stroked his chin.

"It'd give the clown a new toy to play with; and if we make it a challenge for him, making murder out to be too easy, he might just go with it."

"That's actually a really good idea, Little Wing. I never took you for someone who'd turn to reverse psychology to solve a problem with a man that any kind of psychology's **never** worked on."

"I try not to complicate things." Jason murmured with a shrug, "But, with someone as complicated as the clown, it's not like there's much choice." 

"Speaking of complications, what is going on between you and the Joker?"

And that's when Jason choked on his drink. Dick quickly hid a smile. That was all the answer he needed. Still, he played innocent as he patted him on the back, helping the other get the liquid out of his airways. He wanted to hear what was happening from Jason in his own words; if this was the start to that, this was going to be rich.

"What the **Hell**?! That's a loaded question and you **know** it, Dickhead!" 

"Is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "I saw what you did in the rear view mirror of the Batmobile. You left his lipstick on; seems pretty self exclamatory to me."

Jason groaned. Yep. Definitely a migraine coming on. Dick had him between a rock and a hard place. So, he might as well come clean.

"I know as much as you do, Wing. It's.. **complicated**. Too damn complicated."

Jason sighed.

"The day we came back from that whole shit show in the city, I saw the Joker sneaking out of the house. I followed him to Bruce's grave. After some talking, we struck a deal. We would see this whole thing through, together."

"You were so sure the clown was and is _still_ going to turn on us. What makes you think any deal you made with the Joker will hold water?"

"Because we.. pinky swore on it."

Dick froze for a moment in disbelief, before he busted out laughing. Jason crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, his cheeks coloring. Okay, it sounded even dumber than it did in his head. Feeling like he deserved this, Jason had no choice but, to ride out the ridicule. 

"I'm sorry, say that again. I don't think I heard you right!"

"I said we made a pinky promise! Grow some damn **maturity** , Wing-tips!"

"You're the one who made a _pinky promise_!"

Jason was about to storm off, only for Dick to start apologizing.

"Alright, okay, I'm sorry! It's just.. that's the **last** thing I expected you to say."

"Hpmh, well, that's what fucking happened! Now we're partners- Not that kind of partners! And it's all too much, sometimes."

Jason set his drink down and stared at the paused screen at the clown's smiling face. 

"Sometimes, I forget that we even made a deal. I wake up and the first urge I have is to unload a few rounds into em. Then, I remember that we made a swear, a promise, whatever the **Hell** you wanna call it and I.. I go off the find the bastard to make sure that he didn't catch a cold down here or to wake him up for breakfast; or to make sure that he's not tormenting the Hell Spawn, since that'd be the quickest route to Hell and I- I don't understand what's happening to me."

All of the mirth from earlier drained out of Dick; the eldest hated seeing Jason so troubled. But, he didn't know what could be done to help him. There was no brotherly advice he could offer that would do this situation justice and anything that he did point out could have the potential to make things worse. Batman and the Joker's relationship was one of the most complicated exchanges that he'd ever seen. Jason and the Joker's relationship was proving to be just as rich with complexity; something he had no expertise to help Little Wing deal with, always being on the outside looking in. This was something Jason was going to have to figure out, himself. 

But, Dick did what he could. He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder, offering his support. Jason nodded in mild acknowledgement, taking up his beer once again, before he took another swig. Once more, they indulged in a little Joker tv, their discussion branching off from serious to casual, once again.

"So, why did you pick Krav Maga for the Joker?"

"The clown always aims for the crotch." Jason shrugged, "I can't think of anything more Krav Maga than that."

With that reveal, they shared a good laugh. The Joker hummed and smiled in his sleep, the faint sound penetrating his subconscious. All was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! Welp, another week, another chapter! ^^ But, my goodness, what a long week! That being said, forgive any errors that may be tucked into The Color of Change! ^^;
> 
> The plot thickens! Dick thinks that the Joker could possibly lose himself, reverting back to the man he was in the past! To not deny it, Jason must have considered this possibility, too! Whether it is a mere recollection, an entire personality change, or nothing ever happens at all, the Batfam needs to be prepared for anything! But, hasn't that always been the case with the Joker? XD Jason really doesn't want the Joker to change, however. Perhaps it is a case of the devil you do know being better than the devil you don't. Or maybe he really is growing attached to the Joker. This song kind of makes me think of why that could be ^~: https://youtu.be/HCDxY1AO9OE 
> 
> But yeah, we now have a very protective Jason Todd, trying to shield the Joker from people who would tell him that his efforts to change of his own accord aren't good enough. He wants the clown to change at his own pace and not to feel the pain of being a disappointment to people he is coming to care about. This is a new station to Jason; to be a protector. But, I think it is a role that would suit him perfectly. But, let me know what you think about that in the comments below! ^^ 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this fanfic!~ ^^ And as always, comments are loved! ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! =D


	16. A Clown of a Different Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Tim share some quality time together. Tim gets more than he bargained for. Later on, Joker and Jason spend some quality time together, too. Incidentally, so does Jason.

"Wow, you're pretty good at the tight rope, Joker." Tim said, as he stood back and watched the clown practice walking the taunt cord.

"And to think people say that I'm not 'balanced'! **Hahaha!-** _Woah!_ "

The clown almost lost his footing, prompting him to quiet his cackling until he reached the other side. The pale man spun on his heel, doing an elaborate bow, before flipping off of the platform and sticking the landing on the padded mats below. Tim found himself clapping, playing homage to the clown's amazing display of aerial prowess. To think that the Joker had made this much progress in only a month; he'd come such a long way!

"That was great! Looks like spending all of that time with Dick did you some good."

The clown prince of crime stroked his prominent chin, a knowing smile making a classic appearance.

"Aw, Timmy! If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask!"

The third Robin's eyes widened as he realized that he'd been found out. In truth, the middle child of the Bat family had been secretly sulking. The Joker had been his student first, but Dick stepped in and whisked him away to teach him the things that he valued most. The ability to do high flying acrobatics was extremely important in their field of work; Tim understood this. But, the speediest Robin felt that what he had to teach the clown was also of great value.

Still, business as usual, he didn't say anything so as not to rock the boat. There was too much going on for that, what with the Justice League inching closer and closer to where they weren't wanted, the gang violence ratcheting up in intensity by the day and Damian becoming even more stand-offish with everyone he knew. There was no room for Tim's own needs to take precedence; no safe place to air his grievances and hurts. 

So, he kept it all inside, carefully hidden under the facade of duty. He would take the shifts that isolated him from the others and skip meals with carefully formulated excuses. But, leave it to the Joker to see right through it all into the heart of the matter. A piece of him was relieved; it was easy to feel like no one cared when they couldn't see past the walls he erected. At the same time, it was all so bittersweet. Out of everyone who knew him, it was their past enemy, the Joker, who'd noticed that he was unhappy.

Still, the man was ever eager to please. The Joker slung an arm around Tim's shoulders, like they were old friends as lead him off to his room.

"Just got to get on my handy dandy sneakers! Then, we can go run the track to our heart's content! You know, I've really been looking forward to this rematch!"

Had he? Had he _really_? Or was he just indulging him? Tim sighed as he leaned on the cave wall outside of the clown's room, mulling it over. When the Joker stepped out, he had changed entirely; he was in the same track outfit he wore the day he tried so fiercely to get his name up on that score board.

"I figured if this was a rematch that I should look the part, **ha**! Well, what are we waiting for, Timmy!? Let's go!"

"Don't you.. want to get the others for the race? Since they were there the last time?"

"Hmm, **nah**!" the clown prince said after some thought, "Dickie's at a parent teacher meeting with Dammie and Jay Jay's probably catching up on some of those wrestling shows upstairs with a few brewskis to keep em company! And do we want a drunken Hoodsie running around an obstacle course with holes all in the floor? Of course we don't, **ha**! Sure, it'd make for some funny home videos and all, but if he broke his legs or something, we'd never hear the end of it! Besides, we don't need everybody in town just to have some **fun**! No, no. It's going to be just you and me today, Timmy!"

In the past, that last line would have sounded absolutely terrifying. But, now? It was enough to put a smile on the middle Robin's face. The knowing look the clown had given him at the start of all of this said a mouthful for the other man being able to understand how lonely Red Robin was. But, what said an even bigger mouthful? That the Joker was willing to fill the void the best he could. 

Ironically, Tim could remember the Joker accusing Jason of not being as much of a hard ass as he made himself out to be. Well, to that end, Tim could have easily accused the Joker of not being as cruel as he made himself out to be; could have being the key words. Unlike the Joker, who jeopardized his free ride back to the infirmary that day with sass, Tim wasn't willing to forfeit his 'play time' to prove a point. Some things were never left unsaid.

Once again, they found themselves at the starting line. The Joker bounced around, running in place for a few moments to get himself warmed up. He was getting much better at remembering to do that. But, then again, Tim supposed that anyone would learn their lesson after having an ass cramp while hanging upside down on an acrobat's swing; that'd been hilarious. 

_"Get. Into. Your. Starting positions."_ the female robotic voice sounded off.

The clown readied himself for kicking off. His mouth curled into that familiar, sharp, competitive grin and his eyes glistened with excitement. But, there was a little something more there than usual; keen focus. 

_"Ready. Set. Go!"_

The Joker took off like a bullet firing from an AK47. Tim was right beside him and they were neck and neck until the first obstacle tested their metal once again. Tim vaulted over the roof of the car, while Joker slid over the hood. A distinctive lack of commonsense had prompted the clown to go through the driver's side window the last time. Yet, now he went for a more practical approach. Was it because he knew the car was there this time around? Or was his mind reorganizing to become more stable?

The next obstacle put the Joker a little further behind, giving Tim the advantage; but, not by much. Instead of hauling himself clumsily up the climbing wall, the Joker thrust himself up it and catapulted over the top, using the length of his lanky arms as leverage. There was only one more thing standing in their way of the finish line and both of them reacted accordingly.

Tim pushed his body for all it was worth. This was it. He was determined to win at all costs! For this was the one physical thing he had bragging rights to as a string bean Robin in a household full of beef cakes; a measly high score recorded on some obscure part of the Bat Computer. It wasn't much but, it was all he had. If the Joker wanted it, he was going to have to take it! 

Meanwhile, as Tim viewed this as a race consisting of two men duking it out for top spot, the Joker's true antagonist came into view the moment they rounded the corner; there it was! There was the rope! He'd been waiting so long for this rematch!

The Joker's speed picked up, until the clown prince felt like his legs would catch on fire. His heart thundered in his ears. Time slowed as he waited for the last moment; until he swore that he could count every fiber of that cord. It was now or never. The pale man reached for the rope, getting a good grip, before running and kicking off once more, swinging wide for the cave wall. The Joker squinted against the wind rushing his face.

_Oops, **ha**! Coming in a little hot there! No worries!_

The Joker flipped onto his side in midair, so that his feet were out and ready to thrust against the stone. One mighty push and the clown was soaring through the air, laughing in jubilation. Tim whipped his head around to gauge how far behind him the clown was. But, no one was there! A fraction of a second later, the Joker landed in a perfect crouch just a few steps ahead of him, stopping Tim in his tracks.

The air was charged with static. The Joker slowly stood up and turned to look over his own shoulder now. Their eyes met and the Joker's flashed with mirth, before he raised a single, solitary eyebrow. The accompanying smile said it all. The clown was taunting him, dangling the knowledge that the younger man was five steps behind right in front of his face.

The spell wore off and Tim took off after the clown prince of crime, prompting the Joker to flee! His laughter rang throughout the cave, but eventually, it mysteriously died down. Tim understood why; the Joker was conserving his air. He was taking this seriously. A disposition that Tim was applauding him for and despising him for at the same time. 

Now, they were neck and neck. The sound of his own blood rushed in Tim's ears. He believed that he was running faster than he'd ever run in his entire life. His heart was pounding so hard that he felt it would burst, leading to a grotesque death and he'd only have himself to blame. Still, he kept on going. He kept pushing himself past the point of endurance! And all because something so utterly unimportant became his everything in this finite moment of his fragile existence! If he had the oxygen to devote to thought, he would have asked himself one simple question; why?

But, that wasn't the order of the day. This was no place for logical minds. This race was all about raw, unadulterated instinct. All about feelings, urges and knee jerk reactions; a territory Tim had unwittingly stumbled into, like an explorer into an unknown realm. But, it was not an unfamiliar place to the other man. The Joker knew both worlds intimately enough to act as the younger man's guide. He lead him further and further into it with every step they took. That being said, what happened next was inevitable. 

**Clip clop, clip clop-**

As their foot falls pounded against the cave floor, the thundering of their steps made a distinctive rhythm; one that was exactly the same. Tim's eyes widened in horror, his mind temporarily taken off the finish line rushing up to meet him. The Joker turned his head to locked eyes with the younger man beside him, his smile gaining an almost cruel stretch to it. The realization hit Tim like a ton of bricks. 

It was the joke of the century. The clown could pull ahead any time he wanted. The rest of this foot race was an illusion. The Joker had already **won**. And that's when something inside of Timothy Drake _snapped_.

With all of the force he could muster, the boy shoved the Joker, ramming his shoulder into his side to throw him off balance. The Joker yelped as he was forced off track and Tim didn't look back. He shut his eyes and pushed the rest of the way forward, until finally, he heard the sound that brought complete and utter relief flooding into his system.

_"Winner. Tim. Drake. Top Spot. Retained."_

With a few quick breaths stolen, Tim turned on his heel to face the Joker. But, just like before, he was met with the sight of nothing. He glanced ahead of him and around him. Tim didn't care how fast the clown was. He couldn't have hid anywhere that quick. But, that would mean-! Tim rushed to the side, peering down in horror. The Joker was clinging to the ledge by one hand, his body dangling precariously over the void! Oh God, what had he almost done!?

Tim scrambled to help the Joker up. The younger man looked shook up. But, the Joker looked elated. With a mighty heave, the Joker was hauled onto solid ground, before Red Robin collapsed onto his back from the effort. He would catch his breath and settle down, before he tried to make sense of anything that just happened. But, the Joker wasn't willing to give him that luxury. 

The humming started in low. It was a familiar tune. One that his addled brain couldn't make sense any of. But, once the Joker sang it, the much needed air that Tim had managed to pull in caught in his throat.

" **One of these things is not like the other~** "

Tim sat up, finding the Joker perched on a rock, overlooking him like one of the marble gargoyles on Gotham cathedral. Even his expression mirrored their bemusement as those ancient, stone guardians watched the inhabitants of the city below make a mess of their own lives.

" **Hahahaha!** And to think that Batsy was hiding you away, all of these years under the guise of just another red bellied birdie! It's nice to finally meet the real **you**."

"What happened back there was.. was a mistake. That _isn't_ the real me."

" _Oh_ , but it **is**!" 

The clown rose from his spot, dusting himself off with much fanfare. He ignored the blood from his scraped up legs that was flowing in rivets down his snow white flesh and drenching his prized sneakers below.

"I knew there was something different about you. Thought that from the first time I saw you! You weren't his usual taste in toy soldiers. Wouldn't have been his first pick, that's for sure! For many years, I thought he accepted you out of sheer loneliness, since Nightwipe had moved to his own corner of the world and Jay-Jay was, well, out of commission! **Ha!** Kind of like how a grieving owner will adopt a new pet straight out of the pound to ease the pain of losing their first! But, there's so much more to this than what meets the eye! So much more to **you**."

Tim stood tall and narrowed his eyes, trying to look every bit as regal as Batman once did, as the clown circled him. He didn't know where the Joker was going with this, but he wanted no part of it; not when he felt like Pandora nearing the box.

"Oh, **stop** trying to be Batsy! You're **not**! No matter how much you'd like to be. In fact, you're the most opposite person to him here! And do you know why that is, Timmy? **Ha!** It's all because you were never meant to be a **Robin!** "

" **You're wrong!** " Tim shouted, the wall he erected, falling apart like paper-mâché in the wake of a brewing storm.

It was always the same thing. Jason called him a replacement and Damian called him unfit. Even Dick had acknowledged that he wasn't typical for a Robin back in the old days, when he thought he wasn't around to hear it. As if that wasn't bad enough, some things he said caused Batman to pause and look at him as if he didn't even know him. Now, even the Joker was accusing him of not fitting the mold!

"I don't have to take that from you! If I don't belong here, how much more do _you _not belong here!?" he shouted, advancing on the Joker, driving the other man back a few steps, "If Batman was here, we wouldn't need you! You'd still be alone! Harley left you and can't stand you and your old gang only stuck around out of fear for their lives!"__

____

____

Tim was jabbing a finger into the Joker's chest now, accentuating his every point with an accusing poke. The Joker had his hands up in surrender and was silent as he took everything the younger man had to give. 

"I was the deciding vote, do you know that!? I was the one who pushed it to a tie breaker, so that you wouldn't have to get sent back to Arkham to die! I rooted for you and trusted you and now.. now you're trying to tell me that I don't _belong_!? I don't know what game you think you're playing, but whatever you're up to isn't going to work!"

Tears danced in Tim's eyes; tears of betrayal. But, there was something underlying it and it was rising to the surface, bursting through his restraints like pressurized steam bursting through pipes.

"If I don't belong here, where the Hell do I belong!? If I'm not a Robin, what the Hell am I!?"

He had the Joker backed right up to the edge of the cliff. He balled up his hand. One punch would be all it took to send the man over the same precipice he'd rescued him from. And that's exactly what he did as he was compelled to do; the madness that had been there all along finally overtook him. 

But, fist met fist. The Joker had caught his punch, unwilling to let Tim make a murderer of himself. Not when he'd already gotten what he wanted. 

"You weren't suppose to be a Robin, Timmy." he said with a softness to it to cushion the blow, "You were suppose to be a _clown_."

Red Robin's mouth went dry as cotton and his every nerve felt like it had been hit with ten thousand volts of electricity. No, this had to be a mistake! He surely didn't hear him right!

"I- W-What?"

"Oh, don't look so surprised! **Ha!** You're smart! Put two and two together! You're brilliant, scrawny and have a sadistic streak that you keep well hidden under that soft, muffin exterior! You try to bury that part of yourself, don't you? You water down the chaos with so much kindness and self sacrifice, that you're drowning yourself in your own masochistic martyrdom! I'd say it was **funny** , if it wasn't so sad."

Tim found himself feeling faint. Any rebuttal he might have formed had been stolen right out from under him in his shock; as had his legs.

"Woah, there!" the Joker caught the now limp Robin, "You'd better take a load off, Double R! Well, at least now we know why they tell folks that are about to get surprising news to take a seat, **ha**!"

"This can't be happening." Tim murmured, putting his face in his hands.

"Better face it head on, Boy Wonder! It's happening! And about time the truth got set free, too! In a way, I think it will make you free, once you can let go of the mind-fuckery of it all! I mean, you're a _birdie_ with **MY** brain! If that's not messed up, I don't know what is!"

The Joker chuckled softly as he sat beside him, only to quiet when he saw the tears had finally escaped the windows of Tim's soul and were pouring down his cheeks. They were still tears of betrayal, but they weren't directed at the Joker any longer. However, the clown knew who they were for and his heart swelled with rare pity at the thought. Fishing a handkerchief that he always seemed to have handy out of his pocket, the pale man handed it to Tim, who accepted it gratefully. 

" **Why**? Why didn't Bruce ever tell me? At least then I would have known why I was different from the others."

"My guess? Two reasons. The first, he did it to keep you from running off to join my little circus of baddies and my delightfully twisted cause! The second? He was just doing what Batsy does; _trying_ to protect **you**."

That last line was like salve to his emotional wounds. Tim looked up at the Joker, when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that the truth hurts, kiddo. But, it's the truth, nonetheless."

The clown sighed, retracting his hand and leaning back on them, as he pursed his lips in thought.

" I see how much you torment yourself, you know. All of these thoughts of 'I should be more like Dick' or 'I shouldn't get mad' or the least fun of all these party-crashers going through that nutty, little head of yours, 'I should put everyone's needs before my own'. And let me guess; you do it because you feel like you're the least valuable one here, don't you? Like you're **dispensable** , right?"

Tim really thought about it for a moment, before sighing and nodding his head. He never felt worthy of his station. He never felt good enough to be a Robin. And now, to be told that he'd missed his true calling as a clown? It was a blow to his psyche unlike anything he'd ever endured. Now that the illusion was shattered, what should he do? Should he give up being Red Robin? 

The Joker rolled his eyes, as the gears in the younger man's head whirled so fiercely that he swore he could hear them. Depression was covering Tim's sky like a big, black rain cloud and that just wouldn't do. He didn't tell him this information for the boy to mope. In fact, he wouldn't have told him at all, if Tim hadn't revealed himself for what the Joker had already suspected him to be.

"Remember how you said that you didn't have to take that from me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just upset is all."

"Timmy, _Timmy_ , **Timmy**! It's unhealthy to keep everything so bottled up! Take that from a man who's seen over a hundred shrinks, **ha**! But, like I said, just like you don't have to take it from me, you don't have to take flack from anyone! You can be your own man now that you know the truth! Make your _own_ decisions! And for what it's worth, I'll be there to support those decisions; as one clown to another! And you know, it's not like this is the end of the world or anything! You're a lot like yours truly, one of the only folks who's _ever_ been able to keep up with ole' pointy ears!"

The Joker nudged Tim's shoulder playfully, as he said, "Makes you kind of special, doesn't it?"

In spite of all the anguish he was in, he did have to give the Joker a small smile. The older clown yelped in surprise, holding his arms out to the sides, as he was given a hug.

"Thanks, Joker. You're a true friend."

The clown felt a warmth blossom in his chest. Slowly, he brought his arms down and embraced Red Robin. He now, too, sported a small smile. He knew that it probably didn't seem like it right now, but everything would be alright. Even when the chips were down and it felt like the entire world turned against Tim Drake, the Joker would be there; clowns needed to stick together. 

Speaking of clowns, the Joker sparked on a fun idea. He pulled away and placed his hands on the other's shoulders as he exclaimed with a boyish excitement that Tim found refreshing after how heavy their last conversation was,

"Say, Timmy! Since you're helping me out by teaching me all kinds of useful birdie tricks, why don't I return the favor and teach you some clown tricks!?"

"You're not trying to recruit me as your apprentice or something, are you?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow.

The clown snorted. Tim expression reminded him of the one he'd sported after asking if he had to wear an 'R' on his clothes to get Robin training.

"Well, **no** actually! I'm not much of the mentoring type, myself! I was more looking for a playmate, instead! A less criminal partner in crime! It gets kind of lonely being one of the only folks for ten thousand miles that has this kind of noggin, you know!? I think given the circumstances, you can relate, **ha**! So, whaddaya say, Double R? Want to scare up some fun in the lab with me? If we put our heads together, we could make something _extraordinary_!"

Tim's small smile quirked up just that much more. His tears had dried and his eyes were shinning with more brightness than ever before.

"Okay, let's give it a shot."

"Now **that's** the attitude I like to see!" he grabbed Tim by his wrist and started pulling him along, out pacing the younger man and practically dragging him in his excitement, rambling and babbling as animatedly as usual.

But, once they'd reached a crossroads in the cave, he found that Tim had taken the lead and had started pulling him in the other direction, instead.

"Where are we going!? I thought we were going to go have some fun!"

"We are, after I get those scrapes on your legs patched up. You're bleeding like a sieve."

The Joker eventually found himself sitting on an infirmary table, as Tim cleaned out the wounds, disinfecting them and wrapping them with care. The Joker watched silently at first, before snapping his fingers, as all of his thoughts converged on a single conclusion. 

"Say, I know another reason Batsy took you under his big, leathery wing!"

"Why is that?"

" **Ha!** Because while you may have **my** brain, you've always had _his_ heart."

Tim paused as the Joker's words stung. But, the pain was good; like someone was releasing poison from his heart.

"You okay there, Timmy?"

"Yeah." he said, swallowing down the emotion the Joker's words conjured and continuing his doctoring until he could tie off the bandages in the back, "That should do it. I know the temptation's going to be great, but once they start scabbing, you can't pick them, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, _doctor_ Drake! Now, let's hit the lab!"

Jason woke up on the couch in the den. On the tv was a football game and on the coffee table in front of him was an empty twelve pack of Rolling Rocks. A typical man his age would have had one Hell of a hang over from over indulgence. But, not the Red Hood. His alcohol tolerance was as high as Tim's patience was long. Speaking of which, where was Tim, anyways? That presented an even better question; where was the _clown_?

So, Jason went on his search, heading for the place the Joker weirdly enough spent most of his time even with free run of the manor; the cave. As the lift descended, Jason looked out over what he could see; it looked deserted. By the time it touched down and the Hood stepped off, he took stock of his surroundings and decided that perhaps he was being paranoid.

"Maybe they're playing a nice, quiet game of scrabble."

No, that didn't sound right. Alcohol must have dulled his senses if he was even entertaining the idea that the Joker was up for some fun that didn't involve guns, knives or- A loud boom sent the bats squealing deeper into the cave and caused a few stray rocks in the distance to dislodge themselves from their lofty perches only to fall into the darkness of the abyss. Jason Todd sighed, finishing his own thought aloud.

"-Or explosives."

As he approached the lab, his suspicions were confirmed. There was the clown prince, the lab coat that he'd donned all covered in soot. He snickered in between coughing out an odd blue smoke, as Tim patted his back, hoping to help him clear his airways.

"Are you alright, Joker?!"

"Yeah, **ha**! _Krkt!_ Guess we were too generous in our use of ammonium nitrate, huh, Timmy?"

"Sorry about that."

"No harm, no foul, bird boy! Now, we've just got to get this mess cleaned up before Dickie or Jay finds out!"

"Don't call me Jay."

The lab was a mess and Dick was ultimately going to blame him for not watching the nerd and the nut-ball closely enough. But, to see the Joker squeak in surprise, dropping the beaker they'd been working on, which caused him to stumble backwards from the pow it made straight into a rat trap, was worth it. Jason laughed and laughed as the Joker hopped up and down, the trap keeping a firm lock on the tip of his shoe. 

"Jason, that's not funny. His legs got enough abuse today. The last thing he needs is a broken toe."

Jason finally managed to calm himself, before striding over to the Joker, taking firm hold of his ankle to make him hold still. He got his fingers between the bar and the wooden base, before prying the device off; Jason got a good look at the bandages while he was down there. 

"What happened to his legs?"

Tim looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn't a good liar, then. Joker figured as much. Lying was something you learned how to do, not something you were naturally born with, no matter what kind brain you had! So, who better to answer an uncomfortable question than a seasoned liar?

"Me and Timmy went racing today and I didn't stick the landing again. Scraped my legs all to Hell, **ha!** "

Tim couldn't believe it. He knew for a fact that the clown had been holding onto his story of triumph, so that he could brag and spin yarns to his heart's content. But, he was giving it all away, just to save Tim's bacon and to keep his secret safe? It baffled the mind; how could a man so murderous be so sweet? 

Then, an odd notion hit him. If he and the Joker were alike and he had a mean streak, did that mean the Joker had a sweet streak? Did they both have streaks opposite of the personality that shone most brightly in them? If that happened to be the case, that meant that a person with a 'clown brain' was neither all good nor all evil; they were about a seventy-five to twenty-five percent ratio of good and bad, depending on the circumstances that shaped them. 

At least, that was his newest running theory; the first in what would surely become a long line of them. Though the first hadn't been proven or disproven as of yet, the thought filled him with relief. He had the Joker's brain, but that didn't mean he was evil. It meant he wasn't a true Robin, but he wasn't a murderous psychopath, either; nor would he have to become one. In fact, at the end of the day, not much had changed, had it? He was still the same, old Tim Drake. Just a little wiser now and a little more at peace with who he was. Just as the Joker said, it really wasn't the end of the world.

" **Ow!** Jason, kiss it better!" the clown whined, drawing Tim's attention back to the present.

What a sight the two were. The Joker had somehow convinced Jason to take his shoe off for him and they were both staring at a purpling toe. Well, at least the shade of the bruise was fitting.

"Hell, **no** , I'm not gonna kiss it better! You'll get two good pain killers or three beers, but that's all the sympathy I'm good for!"

"But, you're the one who _startled_ me and made me walk into the trap! This **boo boo** is on _you_ , Jay-Jay!"

"Don't call me J- Fuck it. Whatever. My point is though, I'm not kissing your foot, like your **Goddamn** royalty or something."

"I am the clown prince of crime, **ha**! So, I _am_ kind of royal, aren't I? **Gotham royalty!** "

"Mmhm, yeah, I wouldn't even kiss the Queen of Mother fucking England's foot if she was right here in front of me. What makes you think you're so special?"

The Joker gasped, doing his best to look horrified as he elaborated with, "You wouldn't even kiss the Queen Mother's foot!? You really are a yank, aren't you? No respect for the holder of the crown! **Ooo** , you're such a _rebel_ , Hoodsie! **I love it!** "

Both Tim and Jason shook their heads at the Joker's nonsense; he'd gone from aghast to delighted in a fraction of a second. 

"Oh, oh, we should pack up and take a vacation to the UK! I want to see Hoodsie piss off the monarchy! Also, they're suppose to have great shopping, big castles and a population that gets stone drunk on the weekends! If that doesn't sound like fun, you should both have your heads examined! **Haha!** "

"Yeah, but the food is suppose to suck." 

"Now, _Jason_!" the clown tsked, "That's just stereotyping! **Hahahaha-** _Oop!_ "

Jason scooped the Joker up and was carrying him toward the elevator. 

"Alright, here's how it's going to go down. You'll get a few beers for the pain. I'll sweeten the deal with a cookie, if you don't tell Dick that I left you unsupervised most of the day."

Joker was about to retort, only for Jason to add,

"You get two if you shut up."

The clown made a zipping motion over his mouth, sitting back and allowing himself to be carried. His toe remained unkissed, but he was still being carried around like royalty; that being said, the Joker was content. 

"Wait a second, who's going to help me clean up this mess?" 

Tim stuck his head out of the lab just in time to see Jason close the elevator door. The middle child sighed as he was left alone to do all the dirty work. Yep. Not much had changed at all. The Cinderella story was over; now it was time to find a broom.

Meanwhile, the Hood was realizing that offering the Joker a cookie for his silence came with unforeseen consequences; the clown had been trying to tell him something important and without that information to fall back on, Jason Todd now had a softly snoring clown with his head on his lap with only one Rolling Rock in his system; apparently the clown was an extreme light weight.

Jason glanced down at the sleeping man, shrugging, before claiming one of the clown's unopened beers for himself. Well, you lived and you learned. And what he'd learned tonight would make good bribery; or perhaps he would save this tidbit for himself so that he could slip some of the good stuff into the clown's drinks whenever he needed some peace and quiet without Dick scolding him for it.

The bottle Jason claimed almost touched his lips, before he felt something that made him stiffen. A hand had gripped his leg tightly. The Hood glanced down, ready to shove the clown off him, only to take note of the Joker's tightly closed eyes and clenched jaw, all of which were telltale signs. Was the clown really having a bad dream?

"Haaa.."

Jason carefully put the beer down with a sigh, as the Joker let out a groan of mental anguish. Yep, definitely a bad dream. The gun toting vigilante hadn't even considered that mass murdering psycho-clowns could have nightmares. The Joker's groans devolved into whimpers. It was such a broken sound; one that Jason quickly decided that he couldn't stand. 

His hand found its way into the other man's hair before he knew what he was doing. A few gentle strokes of the those emerald locks and the Joker relaxed like a cramp letting go. His hand released and he nuzzled his cheek against Jason's leg to get comfortable. A smile now rested on his Merlot lips as he rested peacefully.

Jason huffed softly, as he continued to pet the clown's surprisingly soft hair. This was the bane of Gotham's existence? This man was once Batman's greatest nemesis? It was hard to believe in a moment like this. He remembered finding Bruce countless times at the Bat computer with the clown's file pulled up, a contemplative expression on his face; almost like he was trying to figure him out. 

But, what was there to figure out? He liked to be spoiled, cared for and indulged; he was actually very easy to- a twitch of a few fingers and the other man's smile turned cruel. If you blinked, you would miss it. But, Jason caught it; he would know that motion anywhere. That was the Joker pulling the imaginary trigger of a gun. Jason ceased his petting. He was forced to confront the inconvenient truth that he had almost forgotten; a monster was still a monster.

What he had in his lap was not a lap dog; it was the equivalent to a wild hyena that could still take a chunk out of him; that could still take a chunk out of anyone here. He closed his eyes and counted them out; **thirty-nine**. The Joker had given him thirty-nine hits with a crowbar. Anger surged through his system. He would never forget. He would never-

" _Mmmmm_ , **Hoodsie.** "

That broke through his concentration and mood like a baseball bat shattering a window. The clown was still asleep. He looked so content there and now, Jason understood that he was a big part of it. He ran fingers through the other's silky locks once more. Did that mean the clown felt safe in his presence? Dick's words came bouncing back to him from that night so many weeks ago.

" _Our_ monster, huh?"

After the petting resumed, the Joker hummed contentedly, nuzzling a little once more, bringing a small lop-sided smile to Jason's lips that went completely unnoticed even by the owner of it. Maybe Dick was right. Maybe he really was becoming their monster. Though, the Joker belonged to him first and foremost; a fact he'd made everyone well aware of by now. Plus, he and the Joker had an understanding; a pinky promise. So, that really made the Joker more **his** monster then, now didn't it?

Some scars would never heal. Jason would never forget. But, maybe, just maybe, he could learn to forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being later than usual, my Lovelies! It wasn't work delaying this one. I really wanted to sit and ruminate on this chapter. I wanted to season it as perfectly as I could since it was a very important one! 
> 
> My gosh, can you imagine Tim's shock? How it feels to learn that you have the same kind of brain that makes the Joker so notorious? And not only that, but to realize that Batman took you in not only to protect you from the clown prince of crime, but also to make sure that he didn't run to the Joker after receiving a rejection from the vigilante side of the fence? 
> 
> This is going to change everything now that he knows why he is so different! Whether it is for the better or for the worst is really up to Tim. But, I feel that the Joker will also hugely influence him in this, too. He is offering an understanding only one 'clown' to another can have, but at the same time, he did not poison Tim against his darling, because he does not want Batman's birdies to hate their father figure's memory. 
> 
> But, I am thinking Tim may eventually come to a crossroads. He is a Robin at heart, but who he is as a mind and a body is at total odds with that. He may decide to ditch the Red Robin mantel and take up another. Or maybe it will go the opposite direction! Once a Robin, always a Robin? 
> 
> What do you all think of this idea? Please post your feelings on this matter down in the comments below! ^^ Or anything else you want to say, really! XD
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading Welcome to the Family!~ ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! =D


	17. Color Me Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker and Jason share an awkward moment, a fight is broken up and the Joker finds out that he now has a family.

It was an ordinary day just like any other. The Joker was roused from sleep by the usual din going on in the Bat cave, causing him to groan and sit up. Begrudgingly, he forced himself to face the clock; noon. Ah, so he missed breakfast, then. The clown gave a half-hearted shrug. What else was new? He was sure that Alfred would pester him to make up for it at lunch and dinner. In fact, the clown prince of crime had a sneaking suspicion that if Alfred had accompanied him to Arkham during the times he was incarcerated, that he would have left as plump as Penguin, instead of looking like a walking skeleton as was par for the course at his old ha-ha-hacienda. 

Kicking off the covers, the Joker rose from the mattress, stretching and yawning broadly. He must have crossed the room a dozen times in his haze, trying to cobble together an acceptable outfit for the day. By the time he had his purple shirt, blue and green polka dot under shirt and skinny blue jeans all together in one place, he was just awake enough to start getting ready for the day. But, once he'd unbuttoned his pajama shirt, he blinked twice and leaned closer to the mirror in disbelief. A gasp followed before the clown tore out of his room, laughing like a lunatic, the ends of his open shirt flying behind him.

"I **did** it! Against all odds, I did it! And they _all_ said that it couldn't be done! **Ha!** But, I sure proved them wrong, didn't I!? Because I'm the Motherfucking Joker, bitches! And I can do _anything_! **AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!** "

Damian and Dick exchanged confused looks on the training room floor, while Tim turned around in his chair at the Bat console just in time to see the lift close and ascend. 

"What's the clown's problem?" Damian inquired.

"I don't know." Dick replied, "But, we'd better find out."

The Joker tore through the manor, blowing right past Alfred, almost causing the man to drop his armload of freshly ironed linens.

"Hi, Alf, bye, Alf! **Hoohoohoohoo!** "

"I say! What's got that devil going?"

That was the question everyone in the manor was asking; all save for one soul still asleep who was going to be getting the answer he'd never asked for.

"Hoodsie, Hoodsie!" Joker exclaimed as he turned on the lights, before pouncing on the bed.

The Joker crawled up the mattress toward his intended target, only to look up and find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. The pale man blinked twice, before shifting his eyes up to meet Jason's gaze. Ah, that glazed look. So familiar. He wasn't in the here and the now just yet. So, the clown eased himself down onto his stomach and rested his head on the other's leg as he waited patiently.

The clown prince used to be no respecter of PTSD; it was funny how quickly that could change once a man walked a mile in another man's shoes. So, in spite of practically vibrating with energy and excitement, he forced himself to still; he would wait on Jason. A few moments of tense silent and the younger man started to come out of the haze he was in.

"Joker? What the fuck? Didn't I tell you not to come barreling in here like you own the place? Your face almost got a remodel."

Once Jason stowed his firearm away, the Joker's smile was back in full force as he crawled right up to the other man, practically ending up in his lap due to his over enthusiasm.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I've got **abs**!"

The Joker parted his pajama shirt to proudly show off his new muscles. Jason rose an eyebrow as he just saw a smooth expanse of white skin. Decidedly, the clown was an ectomorph. They had the hardest time building muscle out of all of the body types and usually stayed lanky no matter what kind of effort they put in. So, maybe the clown had imagined it all?

"I don't see a damn thing. Go back to bed, Joker. You were dreaming."

Jason rolled over taking the covers with him. This pulled the fabric right out from under the Joker, knocking him over in the process. The Joker gave an indignant squawk and kicked Jason's back in retaliation, earning a grunt for his efforts.

"I do **so** have muscles! You just weren't _looking_ close enough!"

He grabbed Jason's hand and forced it to his tummy. This startled the poor Hood, who jerked up and found himself face to face with a clown sporting a shit eating grin. 

"See em now, Jay-Jay?"

Jason swallowed thickly. Alright, this was a situation he wasn't sure how to react to. This was too much.. _closeness_ for him. But, if he pulled away, the Joker would know how uncomfortable he was. This had just become a game of chicken that he couldn't afford to lose. So, he steeled himself, before he dared to let his hand wander as the Joker was inviting him to do. 

Wait a second. There _was_ something there! Jason gave a squeeze. His imagination helpfully provided him with an appropriate sound effect for this ridiculous situation; the sound of a tiny dog toy giving off a pathetic squeak as it was squeezed. And with that, Jason began to shake with deep rumbles of heart-felt laughter.

" **Hey!** Stop laughing!"

For once, the clown wasn't amused. 

" **You're** the one who said that I'd never get _ripped_! You're suppose to be eating your words by now! At least _act_ impressed, you kill joy!"

"I am. I'm impressed you woke me up for this."

Jason poked one of the scrawny muscles that had barley managed to form down the sides of Joker's flat tummy. It was like looking at a miracle in a way. Like a plant sprouting smack dab in the middle of a desert in defiance of all the adversity that life had thrown its way. But, at the same time, it was like looking at something tragic; this plant was hopelessly stunted.

"What's this?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face as he poked one of them.

"An example of fitness! A testament to hard work! A toned piece of meat!"

"A toned piece of meat, huh?"

That's when Jason grabbed at the other's midsection with both hands.

"Let me tenderize those for you."

"What are you- Jason, _hehehe_ , stop! **No!** _Eek_!"

"Well, would look at that. Joker's new muscles are ticklish. Will wonders never cease?"

" **AAAAHAHAHAAA!** No fair! N-No fair, I call a time out- _Eeeeheheheheee_!"

Jason chuckled as he tormented the Joker with tickles. It was a fitting punishment in his mind. The clown wouldn't stop bugging him. This was easy payback. He only stopped when he realized that they were being watched. He pulled away from the other man, facing Dick, Tim and Damian, who were standing at the doorway and looking like they'd walked in on something a lot more incriminating than this.

"Can I help you?" Jason scowled.

Joker, meanwhile, rolled onto his side and curled up, ridding out the snickers left in his system, before he sat up to face the others, as well. Why did they all look like they were deer caught in the headlights? That's when the Joker realized what this looked like. They were in Jason's bed, his shirt was undone and Jason wasn't wearing one. Also, the Hood had practically been on top of him during their little tickle fight. It was a good thing he slept with his makeup on last night. He was certain his cheeks would have been showing some color! 

Now, the question was, how did they get out of this awkward situation? The answer? The best way the Joker knew how.

"Hey, boys! Stop me if you've heard this one! A clown and a mime walk into a bar-"

Groans were heard all around, as the other younger men lost all interest and got out of there as quickly as they could. The last thing they wanted was to be held a captive audience and subjected to the Joker's macabre sense of humor. Once they were all gone, Joker sighed in relief. But, when the silence hit him, he realized that wasn't out of the woods just yet. He had another awkward situation on his hands; he and Jason were now alone and they **both** _knew_ what this had looked like.

_Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire!_

The Joker took in a deep breath, before he dared to face the Red Hood. He came to the realization that Jason had been staring at him this entire time. The clown's heart rate spiked. The clever clown with seemingly no shortage of things to say found himself tongue tied. 

_Say something!_

He couldn't resist fidgeting to release some tension. His hands twisted in Jason's sheets.

 _Say **anything**!_

But, it was no use. All that came out was what always came out when the Joker didn't know what else to say; laughter; it was his only defense.

**"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"**

Jason's solemn expression hadn't changed. As par for the course, when Joker laughed, he laughed alone. And now, it really was funny, the more he thought about it! His youthful shyness wilted under the light of the revelation that he and Jason had become the butt of some big joke. 

"C-Can you believe they- That they think we- **HOOHOOHOOHOO**! Whew! That's a good one! Kind of _funny_ , right?"

The younger man's look become even harder to read. The odd shyness that had seized him the first time was threatening to creep back in. But, the Joker wouldn't let it catch him. He was the clown prince of crime, not some young pup who was asking a crush to dance. So, he distanced himself from the feeling by plowing forward.

"Anywho, I'm going to go get some proper clothes on! Today's the day you boys are going to teach me some good, ole' fashioned **fisty-cuffs** , right? Right! Sooo.. See you downstairs!"

Jason had never seen the Joker tear out of a room so quickly. Well, except that one time he heard the ice cream truck rumbling down the road. He mulled the entire morning over as he got ready for the day, like a man chewing on a thick piece of steak. The very idea of the two of them being thought of as an 'item' was a lot to digest; especially given their shared past. 

The very thought of it should have given him a guttural reaction of sheer disgust. The Joker had beaten him with a crowbar, tortured him and left him for dead in a warehouse wired to explode; given all of that, it was ridiculous to think that they could ever be anything more than civil. Yet, as the image of the Joker's laughing face as he tickled the merciless Hell out of him flashed to mind, Jason found himself with a bevy of muddled feelings. Things just had to get even more complicated, didn't they?

"Yeah." Jason murmured with a heavy sigh, "Funny."

He couldn't help but, to feel that this time, the joke was on him and the whole universe was laughing. Just how was he expected to conduct himself normally, when everything was so messed up? However, once he made his way downstairs, he found that the stiffing awkwardness that would have looked more at home on a teenager than the clown prince of crime had completely disappeared from the Joker's demeanor. Jason swore sometimes that the man was made of rubber; he could bounce back from practically anything. 

So, the Red Hood allowed himself to relax, before joining the others in the training ring down below. He would act like the weirdness upstairs had never happened. He would let it blow over. He would choose to forget.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Damian said, crossing his arms and scowling as his eyes followed his older brother's every step, "Did you get over your-"

"Finish that sentence and you're one dead duck." Jason said, as he leaned against one of the walls to watch the proceedings. There was Dick, standing opposite of the Joker, who had skipped the outfit he had prepared earlier that day in favor of a purple sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeggings. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but Jason could remember standing in that training ring, opposite of Batman, as the vigilante molded him through training and conditioning into a fighter. Now, Joker was being taught by Dick. The clown was not a Robin; but, this was somehow poetic to see, nonetheless. History always found a way to repeat itself. 

"Krav Maga is all about speed and brutality." Dick said, hands on his hips, as he stood in front of their new student.

" **Ooo** , I like the sound of that!"

"It is also about taking your opponents out as quickly as you can."

"Aw, I knew there was a catch!"

Dick shook his head, while Jason rolled his eyes. Practically everyone in the room was privy to the clown's preferred methods of taking his opponents out; he did it slowly. If he wasn't trying to drive them crazy by tormenting them with truths that were better left unsaid, he was skinning them alive, cutting their organs out one by one, or lowering them into a tank full of hungry, man-eating sharks. The clown prince of crime never had a shortage of creativity when it came to murder; he made an art out of it, as long as there was a good laugh in it for him. 

But, being part of the Bat family didn't lend itself to artistic pursuits. Their job as Robins was to get the city cleaned up as quickly as possible, so that they didn't have the Justice League breathing down their necks, or worse, make an unintentional enemy out of the GPD, who could make their lives a living Hell by turning the whole city against them. That being said, the Joker didn't have the luxury of making every mission his life's work. There would be no horrendously marred bodies left behind; no carefully crafted works of irony, made complete by some sick joke. There would be efficiency and there would be order, with perhaps the slightest slathering of chaos mixed in for flavor; they had to keep the clown happy somehow, after all.

"-And Kyusho Jitsu is all about using pressure points to disable an opponent. We're going to be teaching you both of these disciplines to make you into a well rounded fighter."

Dick nodded to Tim, who lowered the giant monitor and opened the file showing a detailed graph of the human body and all of its weak points. 

"Well, well, **ha**! There's nothing like having a good cheat sheet, am I right boys?! I mean, when I wanted my enemies to pass out like the drunks down at Benny's bar near closing time, I either had to strangle them with my bare hands or make with the knock out gas!"

"So, you would use these techniques to disable your opponent, rather than to kill them, if you knew how?" Tim asked, as he turned around in his chair, leaning forward to watch the Joker with curiosity.

The Joker stroked his chin in thought.

"Kind of depends on who you ask! If you asked me pre-Bats being put into the ground, I would have laughed myself silly! Then I probably would have shot you in the snoot, **hoo**! But, now? Well, there's no better time to clean up my image, is there? To get a lemony fresh start! I mean, don't get me wrong! I don't plan on becoming some wholesome paragon of justice or anything! I'll always be the clown prince of crime that you all know and love to some degree! I'll just be a little more.. _choosy_ with who gets the axe! **Ha!** Catch my drift?"

"Why would you choose to be choosy?" Jason said, putting in his own two cents, "You were always an indiscriminate killer and don't give me that bullshit about image. Not when the elephant in the room is how it would benefit you to keep it as gruesome and bloodthirsty as possible, seeing as how it scares off the little fish before they even try. So, why? And I want a straight answer, clown."

Jason's gaze stayed on the Joker, but Dick would be lying if he said that he couldn't feel the other man keeping tabs on him out of the corner of his eye. Ah, so this was a test. He was making sure that he hadn't coerced the clown into anything; that the Joker wasn't being pressured in any way to change. It was a tightrope of trust that he would cross with flying colors. Or so he believed; then the other shoe dropped.

"Well, let's just say that I promised a certain _someone_ that I'd be good!" the Joker said with a wink.

And that's when Jason saw red. 

"Dick **Motherfucking** Grayson, we had a deal!"

The inside of Dick's mouth went dry as he thought back to every interaction he had with the Joker after the night the two brothers spent sussing things out, as Jason stalked up to him, thunder in his every step. Everyone else felt hopelessly out of the loop as the first punch as thrown, unaware of what had taken place and what line had been crossed. 

"Dammie, you wouldn't happen to have the scoop on why Jay is trying to rearrange Dickie's face, would you?"

"I know no more than you do. But, whatever caused it is your fault."

" **My** fault? Why is it all **my** fault!?"

That's when the little boy looked at the Joker with all of the hatred in the world as he all but, hissed,

"Because **everything** is _always_ **your** fault." 

The Joker rolled his eyes. 

"You're sounding more and more like Batsy everyday, kiddo."

With that, he set his sights on Tim, who was looking as distressed as a cat in a room full of cucumbers. The Joker quickly scaled the stairs, before nudging Tim and asking the same question.

"I don't know. But, apparently they had an agreement that Jason believes Dick broke."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, **ha**! And this all started when I opened my big, fat mouth, right? Maybe Dammie's not just feeling his teenage years stretching out before him like a wasteland of angst, ready to swallow him up! Maybe he really **is** onto something, after all! Either way, I'd better get down there! I won't get my playtime, if those boys are all wrapped up in 'he said, he said' all day, now will I?"

"Joker, wait-!"

But, it was already too late. The clown had hopped up onto the railing, before doing a flip off the top platform and landing gracefully on the training ring below. Tim slowly eased himself back down into the console chair; Joker was getting really good at that, wasn't he? Perhaps the middle child of the Bat family didn't have to worry so much about the clown landing wrong and hurting himself anymore. At least that was one thing the anxious, young man could cross off of his list.

Meanwhile, Dick and Jason were both so wrapped up in their squabble, that they didn't even see the Joker until it was too late. He popped up between them, shooting like a bobber out water, before he thrust out his arms. In each hand there was a joy buzzer.

"SHIT!" Jason roared as he stumbled back, his whole body tingling with the current running through it.

Dick also fell back, trying to get away from the electric jolt. Both young men recovered quickly; it seemed that the Joker had set the usually lethal weapons to stun. He hadn't been trying to roast them. The clown prince simply wanted what he usually wanted from them.

"Now that I have your undivided attention! **Ha!** What's this all about?"

Silence was all that met his ears.

"Jeez, talk about your tough crowd! Why, it's so quiet in here, that you could hear a pin drop, ha! Well, since nobodies spilling the beans, let me see if I can figure this out! Used to have to play this game with Batsy all the time, since he wasn't much of a talker, you see."

The clown began to wander in circles, letting his arms swing freely with those joy buzzers still activated and sparking occasionally.

"This entire fiasco started when I said that I'd promised a certain someone that I'd be good! Is there anyone here who's objecting to me being good? Should I take to the streets? Start murdering by the thousands again? Because believe you me, I could really use some excitement-"

"It's not that. We like when you're good." Jason said, the Joker forcing his hand with round about threats that may or may not have held any water, "I just didn't want anyone to **force** you into being good."

The Joker's steps fell short. He paused, before turning toward Jason. The clown looked genuinely surprised. So, Jason strode forward, as he continued.

"I didn't want anyone trying to force you to be good, because I remember when Batman did the same thing to me. I just didn't measure up to his antiquated morale code. So, what did he do? He threw me away. I never got over that."

Jason stopped in front of the Joker, looking him right in the eye as he said,

"I never want you to feel that way. I don't want you to feel alienated by your own family."

_"F..Family?"_

Jason had been working off of instinct. Off of his feelings. Not his thoughts. The words had come out of his mouth before he had examined them. And now, he had a clown in front of him who was analyzing that word with an expression that he couldn't read. But, the cat was out of the bag. No matter the outcome, Jason stood by his words; this was the Joker's family, whether he knew it or not. Still, now they were going to have to face whatever that simple word that so many other people took for granted brought out in the Joker. So, everyone braced themselves.

"I've never.. had a family before."

Such a timid admission from a man who was all about being the life of the party and the runner of the show. In the precious moments that followed, the Joker studied his shoes, as if the rainbow lights they produced were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. But, Jason knew better; the shoes, the floor and even the lights may as well not have even existed. The Joker was in his head, trying to wade through all of the feelings and thoughts that flooded him on the daily basis. He had so much more than the average person to sort through, all with varying levels of intensity. But, Jason was quiet and respectful of this process. He wouldn't rush him as the clown tried to find the right words, the right feelings; he would wait on the Joker.

"It's kind of nice."

And with that statement, Jason's patience had been rewarded in spades. Because when the Joker next looked up at him, his eyes were as he had never seen them before; they were big and round, sparkling as if they had been sprinkled with diamond dust. Such life was in them; such hope, such happiness.

But, the Joker was still the Joker and would be sure to remind the entire room of that. He patted Jason's arm, shocking him once more. A mischievous smile broke out on his face and laughter followed as the Hood groused and grabbed his wrists to keep him from doing it again. Once the clown recovered, he locked eyes with the other man once more as he said in all seriousness,

"It's sweet of you, Jason. It really is. But, the next time you think I am being persecuted or accosted by some unseen enemy, you talk to _me_ about it first! **Got it**? And as for Dickie, well, he's not the one I made that promise to."

Jason's look became one of puzzlement. Tim wouldn't have asked such a thing and Damian wouldn't have cared. If it wasn't to Dick, then who would the clown have- over the Joker's shoulder, in the distance, he could see the illuminated case. The one housing the last suit Batman had ever worn.

"That's right." Joker said, knowing where Jason was looking and that he was connecting the dots, "That's **who**."

The Joker disabled his joy buzzers and patted Jason's arm to offer real assurance instead of punishment this time around.

"Now, would you two knuckleheads make up already!? I'm the clown prince of crime, not some soft-hearted peacemaker! **Ha!** Quite frankly, it's embarrassing that I had to step in like this! Now, go on! Shake hands, hug, do whatever you've got to do, but get on with it, so that we can continue my birdie training! I want to learn how to make big, strong men fall at my feet! **Hahaha!** "

Dick had to smile at the clown's joke, before he stepped toward Jason. Jason shook his head, before also stepping forward. Once they were at an arm's length from each other, Dick made the first move, as he tended to do in these situations. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Little Wing."

"You don't have to be. I'm the one who shot first and asked questions later. Shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. So.. I'm sorry, too."

Jason received a shove from behind. Dick was all too glad to receive the hug that he thought his brother was offering him. The Hood, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at Damian, who was openly smirking. And the Joker? He was whistling innocently as he sat on the railing and sorted through a deck of cards. 

How easy it would be to give the trickster a shove in turn and see how he liked it while sitting over a bottomless abyss. And the man was wearing jeggings for the love of God! Where the Hell had he pulled a full deck of cards out of- No. Jason wasn't going to brutalize his own brain by thinking about the possibilities of that. Instead, he sighed and surrendered to the hug, bringing his own arms up and patting Dick on the back with one hand. But, like a cat being stroked, Jason had his limits.

"Alright, already. Get back to teaching the clown. He could use some new tricks."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my tricks are always top notch! King of the heap! Ace in the hole! Cream of the crop-"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it. You're gonna need all that energy when you're facing me."

The Joker blinked in surprise. He was going to get playtime with Jay-Jay? Now **that** was an interesting prospect!

"Oh, **trust me** , Jay! I'm really, **really** looking forward to it!"

And with that, his official combat training began. The Joker gave it his all. He worked hard, not just because he was going to get to come to blows with Jason if he could beat all of the others, but because every night that the Robins went out without him, he found himself staring at that big screen full of bad zones and those tiny, blinking lights, wondering if his family would all be back by morning. Sometimes, he even caught himself praying the only way he knew how;

_Please Bats. Please let the boys come home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! I know, I've been missing in action for a while! I came back from a convention and brought back a nasty, little bug that put me out of commission for half a week! 0.0 Then, I had to work on playing catch up with life. A life, speaking of which, that's getting busier all the time. Oh free time, where hast thou gone? XD But, yeah, just a warning, updates may be coming a little slower from now on. ^^; But, hey, let's not think about that! ^^ Let's all take a page from the Joker's book and enjoy the here and the now; We're here and the updates now! XD
> 
> My goodness, a new side to the Joker has emerged! He has a shy side. XD But, the funny thing is, it's not one of those situations where behind all of the bombastic antics and attention grabbing gestures that he is shy. There is nothing fake about his larger than life personality! It's more that the Joker in these new situations is like an adventurer picking his way through the deep jungles of India and the shyness is a tiger that is stalking him. XD The clown has finally noticed its presence and he is doing everything he can to fend it off, but there is just something about Jason that brings it out in him. 
> 
> On another note, Joker finally has a family! =) Congratulations, Joker! Everyone (except Damian) has accepted you as one of their own! Huge milestone! I think Joker will mark this date on the calendar and make a new holiday! Imagine everyone finding cake and a clown prince ready for celebrating 'Family day'? XD Might be kind of cute!
> 
> Now then, as for the next chapter, I'm thinking we will stroll through a three month time skip! Like, there will be mentions of the Joker's progress and little things that happened but, by the time we are through, he will finally we ready for a field test! That's my hope anyways! Things always have a way of going off rail but, at least, I can state my intentions. XD 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for your patience and for reading this chapter of Welcome to the Family! =D
> 
> Always remember that comments are loved!~ I hope that you have a wonderful day! =D


	18. Color Me as I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasons change as do feelings and the boys end up in quite the pickle. Joker rushes to the rescue!

The days flew by. The weather grew colder and colder. Fall leaves fell away, making for lovely walks in the woods for a certain jester, who loved hearing the sounds of them crunching beneath his feet. He would even throw himself down and make 'leaf angels' whenever he encountered a pile of them that some unwitting butler had left lying around. It was practice, he'd told a curious Tim Drake one day; practice for when snow was on the ground. 

As he anticipated the coming of Christmas and all of the joy it would bring, the Joker at least could take pleasure in the arrival of Halloween. So many poor, little tikes had made the trek out of the poorer half of Gotham, walking God only knows how long just to get to Wayne Manor; rumor had it that the rich households gave out the best candy. Alfred was usually the one who gave out the sweets, but the Joker had insisted on getting to do the honors.

"They'll think I've got the best costume in town, ha!"

And sure enough, as he handed out the Bat-shaped lollipops, the moon pies and the expensive, ever coveted bonbons, all of the children were in awe of the guy who looked exactly like the Joker. 

"You must have a friend who's really good at makeup." a young woman in a Raggedy Ann costume that was way too sexualized for the subject matter said.

Her little brother tugged at her arm, watching the Joker with wide, frightened eyes. The clown prince was amused. Leave it to children to see the truth right in front of their eyes, no matter how outlandish or impossible it may be. An extra moon pie made its way into the little boy's pail. 

" **Ha!** My dear, that attitude is _so_ fifties! Who said I didn't do this makeup job myself?!"

"Is that so?" the blond said, as she stepped ever closer, almost chest to chest with the clown, as she batted her pretty, blue eyes, "I love a guy who knows his way around a makeup kit."

That's when a large hand landed on the clown's shoulder and hauled the Joker back. Jason Todd was standing there, his face partially obscured by shadows. The clown found himself snickering; the man looked like a true Halloween monster. He was eyeing that girl like she was an annoying fly that he was all too willing to swat. Jason could have easily been mistaken for one of those old-timey, movie-style axe murderers.

"Move along, kid. He's about twenty years too old for you."

The girl was embarrassed at being called out. But, if she had to eat crow instead of sweet things on a night all about scares and sugary indulgence, she had one better for Jason. 

"Yeah? Well, if that's the case, he's too old for you, too, _sweety-cakes_."

Joker blinked in surprise, clutching the bowl of sweets closer to his chest as she stalked off down the driveway, dragging her little brother in tow.

"Wow. Talk about a gal after my own heart. She kind of _roasted_ you there, Jay! **Ha!** "

"Whatever." he murmured, as he finally let go of the clown's shoulder, "Are you gonna flirt with all the tarts in town?"

" **Ha!** You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!"

Jason froze. He'd called that girl out and now, he was getting called out. Karma was also a tart, more commonly known as a bitch.

"If you _wanted_ to be the guy handing out the candy so that you could flirt with all the tarts, you should've **said** so!" the Joker mused, as he popped a bonbon into his mouth before shoving the bowl into Jason's arms, "No offense to the ladies, but after Harl, I kind of swore off em, you know? I was more in this for the free candy, really! So, have fun there, champ! Knock em dead! **Hahaha!** "

Jason let go of the breath that he'd been holding in once he was alone. The Joker was right. He had been jealous. But, at the same time, the clown had still managed to get the wrong idea; something Jason was both relieved and frustrated with at the same time. 

"I must be out of my Goddamn mind." he sighed.

"Hey, Mr.! Uh, can we have some of that candy, please?"

Jason looked up to see an army of trick-or-treaters that had accumulated while he was lost in thought, before looking back down at the bowl of candy the clown had thrust into his arms. 

"Yeah, sure."

By the end of the night, Jason set aside the now empty bowl and wandered downstairs to get ready for the Robin's nightly patrol. He passed by the laboratory, where the Joker was sitting with his back to the door. The Hood paused and watched the clown for a few moments. He seemed to be completely absorbed in his newest creation. 

He'd been working on it for weeks now; whatever it was. The Joker wasn't talking. All Jason knew was what started as a few scribbles on a napkin one morning just kept growing and growing. The Joker snickered as he added a new piece, a new part, a new dimension of complexity. It was uncanny in a way; Jason saw similarities between the odd device he was constructing and his training.

He added more and more techniques to his arsenal. His body developed more of those barely there muscles. They weren't really all that noticeable. But, they sure made a difference in his performance. His hits packed more punch and his moves were faster, smoother. His adoptive family taught him everything they knew and what they couldn't teach, the Joker taught himself. 

Though, the Robins had learned the hard way that peace of mind was something they couldn't give the clown. Jason could still remember when they tried to teach him how to meditate. All five of them had been sitting in the lotus position, in a row with the Joker at the end. Five minutes in, the Joker had started twitching. Ten minutes in, he started trembling. It was a valiant effort, but by fifteen minutes, the Joker had his fill. 

_"I can't take it anymore!"_

He'd shoved them all over like bowling ball pins, which caused the Robins to dog pile him in response. The Joker laughed and laughed, which got them all laughing, too. At the remembrance, Jason smiled, shaking his head, before walking off. Joker reached for the screwdriver, only to pause and blink. He glanced over his shoulder. But, no one was there. 

After a few moments, he shrugged and claimed the tool. A few hours later, he was tightening the very last screw. The Joker smiled wide. It was finally finished! 

" **Hahaha!** Those thugs won't know what hit em! Can't wait to try this baby out-"

Joker froze as he heard a faint beeping sound echoing in the distance. That couldn't be.. could it? The clown tore off for the cave proper, freezing as he looked up to see one of the dots on screen flashing erratically. That was the distress signal! The Joker bounded up the stairs to the computer to get a closer look at the situation. All of the other dots converged on that wavering signal, only to start going out of control, themselves.

Joker gasped, before fumbling for the coms.

"Boys, answer if you can hear me! Nightwing, Double R, Red Hood, Robin! Damn it, does anybody hear me!?"

Joker slammed it down when he got no response and instead, shifted it over to the upstairs speaker.

"Alf, we've got a real problem down here! I'm going to suit up!"

The Joker stepped away from the Bat computer, before groaning as he realized something.

"Says the guy who doesn't got a _suit_! What the Hell am I suppose to do now!? Raid the Burlington coat factory before I get to the scene of the crime!?"

"That won't be necessary, Master Joker."

Alfred stepped out of the shadows, holding in both arms the clown's brand new suit.

"How?-"

"I took the liberty of picking it up today when your Miss Chang called. I'm quite glad I did. It is very much needed; just as _you_ are very much needed."

The Joker smiled wide as he took his suit.

"Alf, you're the **best**!"

He took the suit off the butler's hands, before speeding off to prepare for battle. The clown's invention hadn't been field tested yet, but he figured there was no better trial than a true life or death situation. Quickly throwing off his shirt, the pale man slipped the metal device over his shoulders, before strapping it onto both arms. Rubber gloves were pulled on, before padded, metal plates fell over his knuckles and were locked down. And clipped onto the straps that fell over his palms? None other than two joy buzzers. 

The Joker's invention held many secrets and that was plain to see. So many canisters, wires and pouches littered it in excess. But, once the rest of his suit was pulled on, it all laid down, as if hunkering down and waiting for their moment to shine. The Joker smoothed down his suit, before eying his reflection; his enemies would be none the wiser. 

Meanwhile, Alfred watched and waited from the top platform, until he saw the Joker barreling back into the Bat cave, heading straight for the vehicle bay. The butler pushed a button, causing the floor to open up. The clown came to a skidding halt. He had to rub his eyes in disbelief. There it was, rising up to meet him; a three wheeled motorcycle painted in a beautiful, deep purple. And on the front of it? A smile. 

"Master Dick and Master Jason took the liberty of readying this for your first night out. Though, the smile was entirely Master Tim's idea."

Joker walked slowly to the motorcycle. He gripped one of the handlebars in awe, before shaking his head and snapping himself out of it. He didn't have _time_ to be shell shocked! He had a bevvy of birdies to save! So, he mounted the bike, before turning to glance over his shoulder at the older man.

"Don't wait up for me, Alf!"

And with that, he revved up the engine and put his foot into the throttle, whooping as the kick of the motorcycle propelled him off into the night. Alfred watched him go for a few moments, before uttering a soft,

"Master Bruce, please watch over them."

It seemed that the Joker wasn't the only one who prayed that way. One last prayer went up to join the first.

**Please Bats, let them be alright.**

The bloodstained bullet bumped against the clown's chest, swaying in the wind that rushed passed him and his new machine, as he roared toward the city. The small screen resting between the handlebars lit up as the GPS came online. Those four frantically blinking lights appeared, giving him hope. The Robins, in turn, had put their hope in him and the clown prince of crime would do everything in his power to save them; because he was the _Motherfucking_ Joker and those boys? They were his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, my Lovelies. I owe everyone an apology! Sorry for the cliffhanger! XD But, I had to do it! I wanted to give the next chapter my full attention, since it's the Joker's first mission and all! 
> 
> Anywho, the seasons are flying by and the longer Jason spends around the clown, the more attached he is getting to him. The young man is finally coming to the realization of what is happening to him. His jealous possession over the clown is extending to so much more than just a claim over his life and Jason knows it. All of those girls flirting with the Joker is pissing him off. It doesn't take a genius to see where this is headed. XD But, the Joker? The man is oblivious! XD It's going to be a while before he notices that he is starting to feel the same way! Perhaps by then, Jason will be ready to come to terms with how he is feeling.
> 
> But, yeah, this was a bite sized chapter; the appetizer before the meal! I'm planning on getting the next one out before Halloween, since it is Halloween themed! The Joker is going to be facing a certain member of the Rogue Gallery who has an affinity for scares. I think we all know who that is~ XD 
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience and for reading this chapter of Welcome to the Family! =D
> 
> Always remember that comments are loved!~
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! =D


	19. The Color of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker goes on his first mission to rescue the Robins and goes hand to hand with the Scarecrow.

The clown eased into an alleyway, his engine now on stealth mode. According to the GPS, there was only half a block between him and the scene of the crime. Knowing that, the pale man took to the fire escapes, prepared to run the rest of the way. It was better to travel by rooftop than to risk being spotted. 

The Joker was all for a showy entrance, that much was true; but, in this case the clown prince knew that he couldn't be seen before he was _ready_ to be seen. While hidden away, he needed to spot the enemy and observe them, so that he could make plans accordingly. It wasn't the funnest way to take on a mission, but there were far too many lives at stake for reckless behavior. 

_Well, that's a thought I never expected to pop into my demented brain, **ha!** Since when did I become the level headed one?!_

It was a rhetorical question, really. The Joker knew when. 

_It was on the day I woke up and realized that I'd been promoted to designated bird watcher, that's when! Those boys think they're looking after me, but oh no; it's really me looking after them! In fact, what would they do without me!?_

As if highlighting his point, the Joker happened upon a glass skylight that peered down into the warehouse where he saw a familiar sight; a green, noxious gas swirling over the floor, twisting and writhing like a pit full of snakes. It may have looked like his Joker venom, but the clown knew better; that was fear toxin. And in the mist of it? Four figures stumbled around, shouting and battling against their own demons.

The Joker's first impulse was to get down there as quickly as possible after seeing his birdies in peril. But, he was no fool. If the Scarecrow really was here, the place was crawling with hired hands, guaranteed. That would normally be of no concern to someone like him, considering how many tricks he had up his sleeves, but the clown prince of crime and the king of scares had very different priorities when it came to picking their employees; in this case, it made all the difference. 

To the Joker, it was all about getting loyal henchmen who wouldn't mind letting themselves become extras in this game. That being said, he never really expected any of them to actually stop Batman; just slow him down. Their other purposes included busting him out of Arkham when he'd been in the cooler for too long or putting a gun to a doctor's head to force them to patch him up, after he'd gotten himself more hurt than any of them knew how to fix. 

But, Jonathan Crane chose his own thugs based purely on their ability to protect him; that man was never about fighting his own battles. He fancied himself an intellectual. Intellectuals did the thinking, while their hired muscle did the dirty work. The commitment to that mentality would have been seen as admirable had the Joker not known the truth; grandmas hit harder than Crane. One little scuffle between them in the cafeteria of Arkham Asylum over the last pudding cup was enough to convince the clown of that. 

If he could take out the guards with their machine guns, big knives and brass knuckles, the straw man would be easy enough. Before anything else, they had to go. Armed with that knowledge, the Joker took one last look at his suffering birdies, before skittering off toward the other end of the building. He had to trust that the Robins could hold on and fight the good fight, until he was able to get to them, just as they had to trust him to save them.

At the proper entrance of the warehouse stood two thugs. They were shooting the breeze about their bosses' plans and how they were hoping for a big pay off at the end. The Joker smiled his widest; they were easy pickings. With a flick of his thumb, a three pronged claw that he had made out of a garden hoe pop into his hand. After securing it to the ledge he was perched on, he eased himself down behind his enemies, as silent as a spider on a thread of silk. 

He had to work so hard not to giggle. The clown could recall security footage of his darling doing much the same trick he was doing now. How did his Batsy do this with a straight face? Oh, wait, that's right; he was the Goddamn Batman, that's how. The Joker would just have to make do and exercise a little self control; he could always laugh later.

"So, do you think those Bat kids are done in yet?"

"Nah. The boss gave em a low dose. Wants em to suffer a while."

Well, there went his amusement right out the window. But, at least the Joker could thank his lucky stars; Jonathan's cruelty had just bought him a little more time. He could also thank his them that these thugs were so unbelievably blind. The clown grabbed their heads and smashed their skulls together like he was banging a cymbal. The results were instantaneous; the thugs slunk down like unattended rag dolls. 

They were dead to the world, but still very much alive. They were the lucky ones; the Joker didn't have the time to play with them, right now. Anger bubbled in his chest, threatening to boil over. But, he would save his outrage for a certain strawman who would learn to keep his hands off of things that didn't belong to him; just like he'd learned not to touch another man's pudding cup.

Deep into the belly of the beast the Joker crept. There were many, many hired hands to mess with. But, he took out as many of the goons as he could from behind; quickly and efficiently. It wasn't anything to write home about. There was no flashy gags or mouthy banter. He merely took advantage of their human frailties, using the techniques taught to him by the Robins; it was draining and completely unfunny by the fiftieth guy. 

The Joker didn't have much of a conscience, but he still understood these feelings to be horribly selfish; especially with his birdies' lives on the line. But, the clown couldn't help the way he felt. Where was the glamor? Where was the thrill? Where the _Hell_ was the **punchline**!? Had he lost his zest? Was he a debutante who had become a domesticated housewife? By the time he reached the doors at the end of the hall, he felt so dispirited with those thoughts weighing heavily on him. 

However, the moment the Joker pushed them apart, he blinked in surprise to find that he'd stumbled upon a whole break room full of thugs. He let his vision sweep over all of their shocked faces, until one of their jaws slackened, allowing a bite of sandwich to drop out of it. The clown was laughing hysterically. **There** it was! _This_ was the punchline! 

(Mood music for fight scene - https://youtu.be/pRu5wxl5frk) 

Speaking of punches, as the first goon buried his fist into the clown's gut, the dam inside him broke. A knife flew out of his sleeve and found its way into the other man's heart in retaliation. Throwing cards embedded themselves into the empty skulls of the fools that had enough audacity to rush him head on. That caused the more capable ones to rethink their strategy.

"Box the clown in!"

With that, the Joker found himself surrounded on all sides. A sane man would have been scared. But, the Joker? His smile grew all the more delighted.

**"Oooohoohoohoohoohoo!"**

That chilling smile and laughter was enough to make a few of the hired hands take a step back. One of them even dropped their club, before tearing out of the room, screaming bloody murder. All of them watched him go.

"Well folks, looks like the smartest man in the room has just left the building! Anyone else want to join him? No? Alrighty-roo! _Hoo!_ Never let it be said that I'm not a generous guy! Let's dance, shall we, boys? **HAHAHAAAA!** " 

Chaos erupted as the hired muscle charged the clown. He flung himself up, kicking off one of their chests, before back flipping backwards out of harms' way. A small skittering sound caught some of the goons' attentions as they looked down to see that the clown had tossed marbles everywhere. It would have been a laughable level of threat; had they not started flashing like the explosives they were. 

"Hit the deck!"

But, it was too late. Half of the room's thugs got blown to bits or blasted through walls. A splatter of gore landed on the Joker's cheek; a streak of red against a canvass of white. A bead of crimson slipped down to touch the corner of Merlot lips, as a tongue flicked out to receive it; the taste caused the clown prince's pupils to dilate. Blood stained teeth now made a prominent appearance.

With that crazed smile on his lips and an attitude that smacked of devil may care, the Joker murdered them all in cold blood. He danced and danced, twirling madly as he slashed, whacked and jabbed. The bodies hit the floor, one after the other. The red essence of life that he unearthed flew like streamers around him in a macabre release. The cries of pain sharply contrasted his cries of joy in sweet harmony. In that moment, everything was right with the world; the Joker felt so alive.

Silence. The clown came out of his stupor only when he realized that there was no one left to kill. He retracted his jack knives back up into his sleeves, before digging out a handkerchief, where he proceeded to wipe the gore from his face; an action that was completely redundant, considering how his clothes were beyond help.

"Whew! What a work out! Well, that seems to be every one! Now, Mr. sackhead won't have anybody to call when yours truly shows up to the party uninvited! Speaking of which, I'd better get in there! Hope Hoodsie hasn't gone any battier than he already is! Or, should I say 'Hoodier'? **Ha!** "

The Scarecrow finished adjusting the dials on his newest contraption. The Joker hadn't been the only one inventing as of late. With the kingpins of the city gone, the Bat out of his hair and the Gotham police force rendered as harmless as a fly, now was the time to think of the future; a future of Jonathan Crane's own design. One in which the entire city was on its knees and all of the inhabitants within acted as his own, personal guinea pigs.

"It's done." he said at last, before he turned away from the device and stepped up to the railing that overlooked the lower level, "You will die here under the throws of your own fear and then, Gotham will be mine. You've failed. And there's no one left to save you."

"Oh, don't be too sure of that, Scarey."

From out of the green, swirling mist walked the clown prince of crime, completely unaffected by the other villain's toxin. 

"J-Joker!" Crane quickly schooled his tone, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were-"

"Dead? Out of commission? Bought the farm? Kicked the bucket? Is that the rumor making its way around the loony bin these days?! **Hahaha!** Nope! As you can see, I'm fit as a cat with a fiddle and twice as cheery!"

" **Hpmh.** Well, I would be much obliged if you would take your _'cheer'_ elsewhere."

"Why is that? Am I putting a damper on the grim, little atmosphere you've got going on here? _Hoo!_ I hate to break it to you, but things are about to get a lot more funny around here than you bargained for!"

" _Funny?_ " 

The Joker could practically feel the other man narrowing his eyes in suspicion from behind his mask.

"What _kind_ of **funny**?"

"Oh, just a little joke that you've unwittingly become the butt of, my stuffed with fluff friend!"

The clown prince eased himself down on a drum barrel. 

"What would you say if I told you that at this very moment, all of those muscle heads you hired are either knocked out stone cold or as dead as a door nail?"

"That's impossible!"

The Scarecrow fiddled with his earpiece hidden beneath the sack cloth.

"Bartholomew, come in. Danny, come in. If anyone can hear this, answer your bloody com, before I give you a taste of **fear**!"

That last line had the Joker rolling back and giggling with his legs kicking childishly in the air. Scarecrow's gaze landed on him as he slowly lowered his hand.

" _What_. did. you. **do**?" 

"Do I detect a note of hostility there, Craney? Really, now, I'm the one who should be upset!"

When the Joker rose to his feet and started making his way up the stairs toward him, that's when Jonathan realized that this was not a social call; nor was it a casual game the Joker wanted to play to fuck with him. That darkening demeanor, that cold smile.. this was personal; _very_ personal. 

"After all, I'm not the one who goes around, touching things that aren't his!"

That sent the Scarecrow sprawling to the other end of the platform, where he grabbed up his long scythe and readied to defend himself. The Joker couldn't have rolled his eyes any harder.

"Really? That's what you're going with? **Ha!** We both know that you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with that thing! Well, unless the poor sap you were fighting was under the influence of your patented 'piss your pants' gas! And we both know that won't work on me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Joker." 

After turning the clown's words back on him, Jonathan pulled a large canister out of his belt. He pulled the pin, before tossing it at the Joker, who didn't even bother to back up. As a fellow gas user he knew the truth; you couldn't outrun air. 

"I was saving this for Superman. But, who better to test it on than the one most resistant to my formula? Have a scare on me, Joker."

The clown watched in awe as Scarecrow stepped out of the smoke toward him and looked nothing like the man he knew. He had become a large, ghoulish monster. 

"Holy shit! Is this what the other folks see when they get gassed by you!? I mean, if that's the case, I really should step up my game! Compared to my stuff, yours is trippy as Hell, **hahahahaaaa**!"

Scarecrow huffed in rare amusement.

"Compliments won't save you, Joker. Now, tell me. What are you really afraid of?"

That's when the monster grabbed the clown up by his lapels and breathed more gas into his face. The clown struggled against the hold. He could feel the gas permeating his blood, perhaps even his very cells! Slowly, but surely, the world around him faded, replaced with his old hideout. Around him were his goons, but their color was muted. He looked up to see the tv flicker to life. 

It was just like that day. The clown rose from his throne and began picking through the crowd. Slowly, he knelt down, until his face was level with the television set. He wouldn't run away. He wouldn't let Crane win. The Joker would face the pain head on. If he could show he wasn't afraid, it would break the spell he was under; he was sure of it. 

"Well? Get on with it!"

And that's when the picture came into to life. But, it wasn't Batman on that screen; it was the Robins. They were all lined up against a wall with their eyes covered and their arms bound. A firing squad raised their guns.

" **No.** "

They took aim.

"No, no, no!"

They fired.

The Joker watched helplessly as all of his birds fell. He sat there in disbelief, before noticing that something more was happening in the scene. The color was draining out of the tv, rendering the picture black and white. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before he took a good look around him. No color. No color except- 

A gasp was torn from the clown prince of crime as he looked down to see that the purple was fading from his clothes. His hands buried themselves into his rich, green hair. Once it reached that, there would be no hope! Fear clawed at his throat as he made a run for it. But, he found that the walls around him had faded and become glass. 

The Joker punched and kicked fruitlessly, until he heard chuckling from above him. He looked up to see the enormous face of Scarecrow. The fellow rogue had grown to fantastical proportions and was now holding him in a bottle; just fantastic.

"HA HA HA! Who's laughing now, Joker!? And now that you're under the influence of my fear toxin, I'll never let you go! You'll be my precious, little pet. Would you like that? I bet you would. With Batman gone, you're going to need a new owner. That being said, a pet doesn't need pets of his own."

Joker squared his shoulders in defiance, even as the color drained yet further from his being. 

"Though, I can't possibly imagine what possessed you to toss in your lot with the Robins. They are but, children in comparison to you and I. No matter. Those birds of yours will be meeting their fates soon enough."

"Think so, do we? Well, we'll see about **that!** "

The Joker strode over to the tv, fists clenched and jaw set firm, even as Crane laughed mockingly.

"What do you think you're going to do? Glare me to death?"

The Joker grabbed the tv, tossing a sickeningly sweet smile over his shoulder.

"Don't-"

But, it was too late. The Joker smashed it on the ground. That stopped the color drain at the very tips of his hair. 

_Hoo! Talk about a close shave!_

But, he didn't have time to think of that now. He had a flock of birdies to rescue and as outlandish as it sounded coming from him, a city to save! He may have not liked Gotham for the pretentious, hypocritical place it could be sometimes, but he knew that he wouldn't like what his ole' pal Scarecrow had planned for it. So, the clown took a seat on the now very broken device, folding his legs just so. Crane couldn't believe it. The clown's body had dropped into a meditative position. 

"Just what do you think you're doing? It's not like you of all people can actually meditate." he tried to insist, "Your mind is too chaotic for that. Don't be a fool, Joker!"

The clown ignored Crane completely. Instead, he began humming a soft song. It was familiar. Wait, was that the 'Little Lights of Mine' song? The clown began to glow until he was a blinding beckon of light! 

"Oh, so now I have a glow bug trapped in a jar? How appropriate. Though, I do hope you know that light won't get you out of this-"

"These little lights of mine, I'm gonna let em shine~"

"Stop it."

"These little lights of mine, I'm gonna let em shine~"

"No matter what you think-"

"These little lights of mine, I'm gonna let em shine~"

"You can't drowned out the fear!"

"Let em shine, let em shine, let em shine, **hahaha**!~"

The Joker burst into thousands of pieces! No, not pieces; bats! The glowing, rainbow-colored flyers multiplied a million times over, expanding so rapidly that they began fighting against the walls until at last, the glass jar shattered! The Joker's eyes flashed clear as he arrived back in the real world. There was Crane, trying to beat a hasty escape; for the master of fear, Jonathan was such a coward.

"Not today, Scaredy Cat!"

Joker held out his arm and twitched two fingers. Out of his sleeve shot a pair of Joker teeth on a chain. The teeth sunk into Jonathan's leg, prompting a scream from the good doctor. The clown reeled him in like a fish, before pouncing on top of him. A scuffle ensued, before the Joker gained the upper hand. He straddled the Scarecrow, beating him senseless with his bare hands.

"Getting the message yet, you over stuffed hay bail!? Those birdies are _mine_! Touch em again and I'll feed you to Croc! And you can tell all the other rogues the same thing for me, when you see em in the loony bin!"

The Joker wrapped the chains around Jonathan tightly, before dragging him over to a pillar to secure him there. Scarecrow's face was brutalized. But, he still managed to slur out,

"You're taking me back to Arkham? Oh, Joker. You're so blind. Can't you see that you're becoming the very thing you were fighting against?"

The clown froze. Images of his fights with Batman rushed back to him; only, their roles were reversed. His fist found its way to Scarecrow's head, putting him out. It was a lot to think about, that tidbit Crane had spouted off. But, not now. Finally, he turned to face the chaos that was happening downstairs. 

His eyes quickly found the valve. The Joker strained as he tried to shut the floodgates of gas. Eventually, he put both feet on the side walls and pulled with all of his might. It was no good; a thug had obviously opened this for Crane. 

"Just great! Where am I going to find one of thos-"

That's when, as if by providence, that one smart guy who'd fled the break area peeked into the room. He didn't see anyone. So, he crept a little further in.

"B-Boss?"

The sound of a gun cocking behind him caused him to tense up immediately.

"I'm afraid the doctor is out, **ha**!" the Joker pressed the barrel of the gun into the back of the man's head, causing him to raise his hands in surrender, "But, I'm here and I've got a job for you! So, come on, big boy! Start walking!"

Once he lead the other man to the valve, the thug tightened it with ease, causing the gas to petter out. 

"Are you.. Are you gonna kill me now?"

The Joker stroked his chin in thought.

"Hmm.. Nah! Now, go on, before I change my mind, **ha**!"

He didn't have to tell him twice. The thug made a break for the door. The Joker shook his head. That guy would have an interesting story to tell after this; he would be the boy who lived. 

With that taken care of, the clown prince planned his next move. Ah, the skylight! With his long nosed pistol, he shot out the glass. The gas would get thinner and thinner until it dissipated. However, the clown was under no delusion that this had been the easy part. Now, it was time to shock the boys out of their fever dreams; literally.

The Joker threw himself over the railing, landing seamlessly on the floor below. His joy buzzers sparked to life, as he rushed their fearless leader. One good hit and Scarecrow's hold would be jarred loose. The trouble? Getting in close enough to do it. Dick's mind may have been poisoned, but his body was in peek condition and working as if on autopilot. 

" _Oof!_ " 

The Joker landed on his ass and felt his right eye. Yep, that was going to be a shiner. Oh well, what was one more addition to his collection of bumps and bruises? It did encourage him to take another approach, however. He began crawling up to Dick, army style, sneaking his way into the younger man's personal space.

"Sorry Dickie, but this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!"

The Joker grabbed Dick's ankle, shocking the Hell out of him. The younger man cried out in pain. Only once he'd fallen to his knees, did the clown finally release him. 

"Wing-tips, you in there?"

"J-Joker?"

"One and the same, Boy Wonder! Now come on! On your feet! We still have three Robins to snap out of this!"

Dick shook his head to clear it of fog, before accepting the clown's hand up. His vision came into sharp focus. Damian was on his knees a few feet away, his head hung and Jason was kicking and punching at an enemy only he could see.

"I'll handle Jason. You take care of Damian."

The Joker almost stopped him to ask if he was sure. He and the kid didn't have the closest relationship. As if seeing the concern in the clown's face, Dick shot him an encouraging smile.

"You got this far. You can do it, Joker."

With that, the clown prince took a deep breath, before turning to face the Hell Spawn. It was so easy to forget with the way that Robin carried himself that he was still a boy. But, now, with the pride gone out of him and the kid on his knees, looking so small, how could he not see it? 

One of Damian's hands came up to wipe at the tears dampening his mask. He could hear footsteps nearing him. The boy felt around for his blade, but it seemed to be nowhere around. In his mind, he was on top of that one building; the same one his father died on. He was right in the middle of the bloodstain that would forever stain the stone of that rooftop and the fabric of his heart. 

A hand gently squeezed his shoulder, prompting him to look up. What greeted him was a monstrous version of the clown prince of crime, his smile taking up his entire face. In spite of the horrific nature of it, he wasn't disturbed. There were more frightening things out there than the Joker. 

"What's the matter, Dammie?"

The kid sniffed, his eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"I let father down. I couldn't save him."

The Joker patted and rubbed the other's shoulder comfortingly. It was just too much for the child to bare. Something in him broke.

"I'm just a disappointment!"

Joker's eyes widened, before he brought the now sobbing boy into his arms.

"Shh shh, hey now! How could you even _think_ that?! You're anything **but** , dear boy!" Joker soothed as he rocked the child gently, "Look at you, here, now, fighting for justice and to save Batsy's city; he would have been so proud of you."

"I was a horrible son. I ran off, I betrayed him. I didn't follow orders."

"No, you're just a lot like your old man was; you're Batman's son! Do you honestly believe that ole' pointy ears wasn't a rebel at your age? Ha! You know, I think you and I are going to have to sit down with ole' Alf and have him tell us as many stories as he can remember! He knew Batsy since he was in diapers! Why, I bet he'd have _loads_ of juicy tales about when he was a kid just like you! So, whaddaya say?"

Damian pulled back to look at the Joker now. The horrific monster faded, revealing a clown prince who looked more than just a little frazzled. The understanding that the man in front of him was completely out of his wheelhouse by trying to comfort someone under the crushing grip of his own insecurities and had done it anyways allowed Damian to see the Joker in a new light. 

"Yes. Let's go home."

The Joker's worried expression evaporated under the light of a brilliant smile. 

"Oh, but clown."

"Hm?"

"We speak of this **never**."

" **Ha** , of course! This'll be just between us!"

By the time they got off the floor, they noticed that Dick had managed to knock some sense into his younger brother.

"Dick? What the Hell happened?"

"Fear toxin; we got gassed."

"Yep, that explains a few things. Hey, where's the replacement?"

That's when they all looked around and realized that Tim wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

" **Double R!?** " Dick shouted.

The call went unanswered, echoing in the silence. Panic set in as Dick exclaimed,

"Split up!"

With that, they all set off in all directions. But, the Joker remained rooted to the spot. He stepped up to look at the second floor. He imagined Tim to be right where he was standing.

"The boys show up. They stand right here as Scary ambushes them. He probably gave a lackluster speech as their minds were filled with that delightful gas of his! The Robins started going nuts!"

The Joker was about to grab his head and reenact what victims of that looked like, only to freeze and straighten back up again. 

"But, not all of them. One of them made a break for it, hoping to sneak up behind ole' strawhead!"

His gaze found the vent on the second floor that would have been perfect to drop down from to get a jump on the enemy. He stroked his chin for a moment, before he started searching for the ducts' entrance on the first floor; sure enough there it was and the grate was off. The Joker chuckled as he scurried into it. They really did share the same brain, after all! 

"Into the dark tunnel he went, around corners and-"

The Joker blinked at the sight of tiny skeletons littering the glorified air pipes.

"-Ignoring the dead rats as he crawled over them, making note to have butler-dearest fumigate his precious uniform, **ha!** "

The Joker was having fun with his narration. But, the longer he crawled, the more a feeling of foreboding came over him; a growing suspicion that something was very wrong. He should have spotted him by now. As the clown prince got closer to the end of the tunnel, where the second vent was, he heard rattling. That caused him to crawl faster. As he rounded the final corner, he spotted Red Robin; the boy was convulsing!

He quickly padded up to the younger man, bringing his head off of the metal to keep him from injuring it further. A bloody froth poured from the Tim's mouth and his eyes were rolled back into his skull.

"Shit!"

The Joker kicked the grate out, before lowering them down with his claw. 

" **NIGHTWING!** "

That got all of the boys scrambling back to the central room, barreling toward the Joker who was now kneeling down and supporting Double R's head.

"What the Hell happened!?" Jason exclaimed.

"Scarey unleashed a fear toxin so powerful that it was suppose to take down Supes! It was meant for me, but Timmy got gassed, too! Believe me when I say that this stuff wasn't meant for human consumption, folks!"

Jason went to scoop Tim up so that they could get him to the cave, only for the boy to go completely still. For a moment, no one _moved_. No one **breathed**. The Joker was the first to react. He shoved his head against Red Robin's chest. His eyes widened. No heartbeat. Tim Drake was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! My goodness! During this Halloween special, you got some treats AND some tricks! Cough, sorry about another cliffhanger, don't kill me, cough. XD 
> 
> Anyways, concerning this chapter, my heart was breaking as I penned that last line! Poor Timmy! ;; Scarecrow just had to go and unleash a super version of his toxin, didn't he? Now you have the boys crowded around a much too still Double R, unsure of what to do. They aren't near any hospitals and no one amongst them has advantaged medical knowledge that could resurrect the boy! Or do they? *Ninja eyes* We'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! ^^
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this fanfic!~ ^^ And as always, comments are loved! ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! =D


	20. The Color of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead come back to life in more ways than one!

The clown couldn't believe his eyes. Was he sure that he still wasn't under the influence of Crane's nightmare fuel? The Joker bit the inside of his mouth, hard. No, that blood tasted real. The shouts of the other Robins as Dick tried to resuscitate Tim via chest compressions sounded real. That dead body in front of him looked all too real. 

This couldn't be happening; but it was. Tim Drake was dead; his friend was dead and it was all his fault! It was his responsibility to take care of these boys and the Joker had failed! As the full weight of that understanding fell onto such normally carefree shoulders, the Joker's breathing became erratic. His heart pounded against his chest like a prisoner begging for release! The Joker could hear a rushing in his ears, before his vision became a spiraling, downward tunnel with no end in sight. Gold and red peeled from his world like paint and that's when something inside of him snapped.

 _We're losing him, Jack!_

_**Not yet, we're not! Charging paddles! Two hundred joules, clear!**_

_He's flat-lined!_

_**Three hundred, clear! Four hundred, clear!** _

_Jack, stop, he's gone!_

_**Get off me! I made a promise! Oh God, he can't be dead!** _

The Joker came flying back to the present, his eyes as wide as saucers. His entire being calmed, even as chaos abounded around him. By the time the pale man looked up, he saw Dick crying bitter tears as he stayed on his knees by Tim's still body as Jason comfortingly squeezed the eldest's shoulder. 

"Dickie." Joker said at last, more softly than most had ever heard his voice, prompting the other to look up at him, "Do you trust me?"

"It's too late, Joker." Dick said, wiping at his eyes with the back of his arm, "He's gone."

"I trust you."

Jason's input got everyone's attention.

"Do what you've got to do."

The Joker nodded, before pulling a canister of laughing gas from its hiding place. 

"My formula is the opposite of ole' Scary's so maybe-"

The clown didn't finish his thought. Instead, the Joker held Red Robin's nose, before pumping the gas down the other's throat. He then charged up his joy buzzers.

"Dickie, hold his head, would you? Two hundred joules, clear!"

He slammed a hand onto the boy's chest. Nothing. Perspiration was building on the clown's forehead. 

"Three hundred, clear!"

Nothing. Tim was as still as a stone. The Joker swallowed hard. The image of a little boy with blond hair flashed into his vision for a fraction of a second just as limp and prone, causing the clown's brain to feel scrambled. Forcefully, he shoved the image away. 

He didn't know who that little boy was; nor did he care to. All the clown prince knew was that he had a boy in front of him that he desperately wanted to live. He wanted it so much in that moment, that he would have traded his own life for a single wish. 

"Please, Timmy. Please wake up." he pleaded, before he charged his joy buzzer one more time, "We have so much **fun** ahead of us! Don't _leave_ before it even gets started!"

The clown's joy buzzers glowed brightly and began to throw sparks.

One last prayer went up.

_**Please.**_

"Maximum charge! Clear!"

One more hit. At first, there was no movement. But, then, there was a sound. It started in low, but started to grow, like bubbling from a wellspring; **laughter**! The clown quickly raised his head to see Tim trembling, laughing and breathing out the combination of green gases that had begun to cancel each other out. He was an absolute mess; but, the Joker didn't care. He started laughing too as he scooped the younger man up and held him in his arms.

"You're alive! **Ha!** I _knew_ you could make it! You're a survivor! A chip off the ole' block! Oh, Timmy, don't you _see_? We get to have **fun** again! We're going to play pranks, eat ice cream and open Christmas presents together! Isn't that wonderful!?"

"Alright, alright, easy, Joker; you're jostling him."

Dick took Tim into his arms. The Robin managed to give a weak smile.

"I was really gone, huh?"

"Yeah, you were. Your heart stopped beating and-"

And that's when Dick broke down again. Red Robin's exhausted eyes widened a margin as he was held by his older brother as the man cried.

"I thought I'd lost you."

A light sheen of tears appeared in his own eyes. How many times had he questioned if he died or ran away if any of them would notice or even care? Too many. Now, as he looked around him, Dick was holding him, weeping with relief, the Joker was wearing the biggest, kindest smile he'd ever seen on him, while Jason and Damian were sticking close; they cared. They all really _cared_. 

"Don't you start crying, too, replacement. You're the one who gave _us_ a scare." Jason groused.

But, under that helmet he kept on, Tim could hear some more tender emotions, as well. And as for Damian?

"Don't do that ever again, Drake."

"Do what?"

"Die. I forbid it. You are staying here on this miserable planet with the rest of us, whether you like it or not."

That actually got the rest of them laughing, even if the kid was deadpan serious. Jason shook his head once he'd recovered only to look up into the Joker's face. What he saw there surprised him, but less so than the last time he'd seen it, understanding now that in spite of everything to the contrary, the Joker did have a heart.

"Clown, you alright?"

"Huh?" the Joker asked as he turned to face Jason, "Yeah, why do you ask, Hoodsie?"

The Joker hadn't even noticed the rivers of tears streaking down his still grinning face. It was like Christmas had come early for the Joker, really. Double R was alive; his _friend_ was alive. In a city just as cruel as he was, who could possibly ask for more?

"Come on, we have to get Red Robin out of here." Dick said, before he lifted the slighter bird into his arms. 

They all raced outside. Joker realized that he'd left his own ride a block away. But, Jason seemed to have that covered. He tore around the warehouse on his red motorcycle.

"Need a lift?"

The Joker smiled wide, before hopping on the back and wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Jason took off with the clown prince into the night. Dick strapped Tim in, before tearing off for the cave, right along behind them. There was an intense silence at first; Damian was the first to breach it.

"The clown demonstrated considerable medical knowledge and capability. Where do you think he learned it?" 

"I don't know," Dick said after a some time, "I don't even think he knows."

Damian glanced back at Tim, before sitting silent, trying to gather his thoughts. 

"Will Drake be alright?"

Dick spied his brother's now sleeping form from the rear view mirror.

"He'll be fine."

The unspoken words? Dick would make sure of it. He put the peddle to the mettle, passing Jason and the Joker by. The clown sighed and rested his forehead against Jason's back. The Red Hood could feel the other man's exhaustion claiming him; how the clown slumped against him like all of his strength had been stolen from him. By the time they pulled into the cave, the clown was barely able to keep his eyes open. 

The second child of the Bat family shut down the engine, before dismounting and sweeping the Joker up into his arms. The clown was more than content to let himself be carried. In fact, the soft hum that came from the ultimate troublemaker sounded borderline grateful. As they passed by the infirmary, however, the Joker groaned and muttered,

"Timmy."

"He's gonna be okay. You can see him when you wake up."

The clown was set down on the edge of his bed while Jason undid the laces of his shoes and tugged them off, one by one. The Joker managed to shrug off his outer coat while this was being done, before undoing the last few buttons on his dress shirt that hadn't been torn off. Seeing it removed gave Jason cause for pause.

"So, that's how the thing you were working on looks when its all put together. Could use a little cushion, though, huh?"

Jason touched one of the angry cuts it had made on its owner's shoulder. A snow white hand snatched his own and held it there. The Hood stopped then and really took stock of the man in front of him. He looked unusually troubled.

"Want to talk about it?"

Joker shook his head. No? The most talkative thing on the face of the planet wasn't even taking an open invitation to gab to his heart's content? Something was really wrong.

"I'm going to get this off."

The clown nodded and let Jason remove the device. His broken skin made a sloshing sound as the metal that had embedded itself into it was pried loose. Jason winced for the clown since he didn't. 

"Yep, definitely gonna need cushion."

He dumped the device onto the floor, before sitting next to the pale man. A head found its way to his shoulder, just as his arm slowly found its way around the clown prince. They sat like that for the longest time, until finally soft snores could be heard.

Sure and steady hands lowered the Joker into bed. Once Jason was finished tucking him in, he placed the Batman plushie nearby; the clown didn't so much as stir. Jason had never seen him this tired before. Was it because of all of the thugs he had been forced to confront alone? Or because he'd gotten a taste of fear? Maybe he was just worried about Tim?

All of the questions in the world wouldn't give the Hood any answers. So, he left the Joker to his dreams. Sometime during the early hours of morning, as the sun started rising and the bats retreated to the far reaches of the cave, the clown began to toss and turn. The Joker opened his envy green eyes to find himself back in the middle of that room. The sound of static drew his attention to the television set in the center of the room; it gave off a monochrome picture. 

The clown eased himself down onto his knees before it, once again, staring into the void as he tried to make out a tiny dot on screen. It was coming from a distance, but the closer it came, the heavier the dread in the pit of the clown's stomach became. The staggering figure came right up to the other side of the glass, before rapidly lifting his head; the action revealed a rotting hole where a face used to be. Insects swarmed out of it.

The Joker gasped and fell back, crawling away rapidly as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the screen as possible. But, the walls were closing in on him, pushing him closer and closer to it as the picture flashed erratically. 

_**"Listen, pal, I don't know what your problem is, but can't we all just get along!?**_ "

After a round of nervous laughter and finding that he couldn't alter this dream state as easily as he could the other one, he decided to just cut to the chase.

_**"What the Hell do you want from me, anyways!?"** _

_"I want.. my body back!"_

A hand broke through the glass of the television set before clamping onto the Joker's arm, drawing a panicked scream from him.

"Woah, woah, hey!"

"Get the Hell away from me! You'll **never** take _me_ alive!"

"Joker, it's me, Jason!"

"J-Jay-Jay?"

The dream faded away, revealing that it wasn't any apparition that had a hold on him, but a person of flesh and blood. The clown practically flung himself into the Hood's arms, shaking like a leaf. Jason knew something hadn't been right with the clown. It was why he picked up two shifts of watch duty, just in case something like this happened. Now, he was glad that he did. 

Jason eased himself down onto the bed, keeping the Joker securely wrapped up in his arms. A few minutes later and the trembling still didn't ease. He needed to get to the bottom of this; the Joker's mental state was fragile enough without something eating him up from within.

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

The Joker was silent for a few moments, before he finally relented.

"Jason.. When you were brought back.. what do you remember?"

The Red Hood stifled for a moment. 

"Why bring that up now?"

"Because I want to know if you were the same person you were before I killed you. Are you the same Jason Todd Batman trained? Do you still remember being a boy? Your mother's face? Your favorite games to play?"

It was a touchy subject. But, Jason decided to humor him, wanting to see where this thing was going.

"Yeah, I still remember. I remember all of it. I may not be the same kid Batman took in but, I am and will always be Jason Todd. Why?"

The Joker took in a shuddering breath, before uttering a sentence the other man would never forget for as long as he lived.

"Because I don't remember any of that. I don't remember being a boy or having a mom. But, _he_ does."

Jason held the Joker a little tighter. He licked his lips as he tried to dampen his now parched mouth, before he dared to ask the million dollar question.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name. But, his corpse is in my head! And I'll think that I've finally dug a hole deep enough to drop the guy in, but he'll **still** claw his way out; each and every time! I don't understand! _Why_ won't he stay **buried**!?"

Jason's grip tightened even harder. He could see himself kicking the lid of that coffin, clawing, trying to get out. He remembered his fingers running red with blood and the panic that gripped him as he understood that he'd been buried alive. Jason said what he did next without thinking and it was not without consequence. 

"Are you sure he's really dead?"

The result was instantaneous. The Joker flung himself back from Jason, stumbling out of bed and hitting a wall. He gripped his own shoulders and began to rock back and forth, snickering helplessly as he fell victim to a panic attack. Jason watched in shock, before going down to the Joker's level. The clown fought him, kicking and punching, but eventually, he caved to his need for the stability only Jason could give. 

"What if he gets this body back?! What if one day I wake up and I'm not the _me_ we all remember!? I made a **promise** , Hoodsie! I promised Batsy that I'd look after you boys! How am I gonna keep it, if I'm _somebody_ else!?"

The clown began laughing at the miserable irony of it. Jason held him all the tighter. He cared for this lunatic. He was coming to accept that and the thought of losing him to this mystery man the Joker claimed was trying to escape from a coffin of his own was enough to put a lump in his throat. 

"Oh well." the clown said with a bitter sweet edge to the smile in his voice as he muttered, "At least, I got to be happy for a little while. It was nice, you know; having a family." 

" **Shut up**. I won't let him have you." Jason said, rubbing the Joker's back to soothe him, "I don't care what I have to do, but you're going to stay **you** ; the spoiled rotten, murder-happy, sugar addicted clown we all know and love."

"Aw, Jason! Is someone getting a teensy-weensy bit attached to me?" Joker asked as he sniffled and pawed at his eyes, where fresh tears had started to form in spite of his amusement.

"Yeah." Jason said, not even bothering to deny it at this point; not when it replaced that crinkled, deep set frown with a smile.

" **Hoo!** Never thought I'd ever hear that from you, Hoodsie! But, it's nice. You know, I'm getting a teensy-weensy bit attached to you, too."

Those words warmed Jason's heart like few other things could. When Dick went downstairs to check in on Tim and to take the next shift, he discovered that he couldn't find Jason anywhere. The one room left unchecked was the Joker's. Carefully and quietly, the leader of the Robins peeked inside; he could scarcely believe his eyes. There they were. Jason and the Joker were all cuddled up in bed together with the Batman plushie squished between them.

"D'aw." Dick murmured, before reaching for the light switch, "Sweet dreams, guys."

After the night they all had, Dick could say without a doubt that they'd earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my Lovelies! ^^ I hope you're having a wonderful day/evening! I wanted to give you guys one more good chapter to end the agony of the cliffhanger, before I ended up smack dab in the middle of busy town again! 
> 
> My goodness, as they say, the hens have come home to roost! Joker wouldn't have been able to save Tim without the fear toxin making a more solid bridge between the man of the past and the Joker of the present. All of that trauma and fear allowed the clown to summon memories that weren't his and it gave him the knowledge he needed to jump start his friend's heart. But, at what cost? What terrible price will the piper charge for his services? Will the Joker lose himself to the past? Or will a compromise be reached? We'll have to wait and see!~
> 
> Oh and as for the next episode, I am thinking we'll go back to some domestic stuff. Like Joker playing games with Tim as he recovers, having more clown talk and such which will probably lead into the next happening. That's my intention anyways, but as always, we'll just have to see where the muse leads! =)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading Welcome to the Family!~ ^^
> 
> Please remember that comments are loved! ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day! =D


	21. Green, Little Happy Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stolen kiss to the forehead, green, little happy pills and a busted up heart or two!

**Bored**. The Joker was unrelentingly, unbelievably, murderously bored! If It wasn't butler-dearest tattling on him to Dick, who harassed him away from all of the fun, dangerous goodies he loved to tinker with, it was Jason finding him and forcing him back into bed. And to think all of this fuss was over a few wounds that needed him to remain still in order to mend.

"Well, I call **bullshit** on that!" the clown exploded, throwing the covers off of him like they were made of poison, "I've had holes the size of baseballs blown into me and they _still_ closed, no matter how much I fidgeted! They're just trying to keep me locked up! Well, I've got news for them! They can rub my rhubarb if they think I'm going to stay in here a minute longer! I've got _rights_! I'll **sue**! I'll- I'll-"

The Joker's ranting ceased when he opened his bedroom door to see Jason standing there with a tray; a bowl of soup, a canister of salve for his wounds and a few pills for his pain. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Until his greedy gaze locked on a glass of delicious, frothy, chocolate milk. The Joker couldn't throw the door open fast enough.

"Hoodsie, Hoodsie, come in, come in! **Ha!** Would that chocolate milk be for _moi_?"

Jason set the tray down, ignoring the way the Joker was batting his eyelashes. Didn't he know that only worked for girls? Then, he made the mistake of looking directly into that now shimmering set of emerald eyes. Okay, he stood corrected. It worked for girls **and** the Joker. He was the only exception.

"Yes, it's for you. Figured I should bring a peace offering so that you didn't take my head off for making you stay in here."

The Joker was already sipping down that sweet nectar of the gods, looking as pleased as pie. It appeared that all was forgiven.

"Take your pills, clown. They'll make you a whole Hell of a lot less grumpy."

"You know they might as well be sugar pills, right? I mean, I'm the guy who has almost complete immunity to all drugs and chemicals! Those tablets aren't going to do anything, but ruin the satisfying taste of chocolate still swishing about in my mouth, **ha**!  So, you take the pills!"

"That would be the case, if these weren't specifically made for you."

Now that got the Joker's interest. He blinked twice, comically, before he busted out in a fit of the giggles.

" _Hoodsie_! Has someone been to **THAT** part of town?! I mean, how else would you get your hands on a designer drug custom made for **me** , the clown prince of crime!?"

"I have my sources. Now take em."

The clown pouted a little when Jason wouldn't spill the beans. But, he also admired the other man's cunning. He knew full well that the Joker would kill the person who made these in cold blood, because that meant the drug maker in question had cracked the code of his bizarre condition and knew how to use it against him. If that wasn't a good enough reason to kill someone, he didn't know what was.

But, it was _Jason_ who had gotten these pills made for him. _Jason_ who had gone to the bad part of town to someone's drug lab, paying most likely out of his own pocket and out the nose to have them. If he had gone through all of that trouble to get a pain pill that worked, Jason would have taken all of the necessary precautions and threatened the person who manufactured them adequately enough to ensure their silence. Of course, all of that was mere conjecture on the Joker's part. Once the Hood sat down on the edge of the bed, he found himself being eyeballed.

"What's your problem, clown?"

"Hmm, just trying to decide whether I **trust** you or not."

The Joker was being unusually forth coming.

"And?"

The Joker stroked his chin in thought, before shrugging. He snatched up the pills and chased them down with the last gulp of his chocolate milk. Jason felt a small smile tugging at his lips. Actions always spoke louder than words.

"Let me know how well those work. If they help, I'll stock up."

"Oh, Hoodsie. Always so worried about me. Are you sure you didn't miss your calling as a doctor? If you'd been in Arkham, I might have stayed in there longer, **ha**!"

The clown eased himself down onto his side, resting his head in Jason's lap. The Hood's hand automatically found its way into the other's silky, green locks.

"A doctor? _Your_ doctor?" Jason chuckled darkly, "I don't think it would've worked out."

"Why's that?"

"My temper. I would have killed you while trying to fix you."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Jay! I mean, here we are, so close together and you're not strangling me yet!"

"I've gained a clown tolerance is all. A year ago, this would have turned out very different."

"Yes, I know." the Joker murmured, feeling sleepy, "But, things _are_ different now. I'm glad."

"Damn, are these pills making you sleepy **and** high, Joker?"

"Hoohoohoo! Perhaps! Or maybe I'm just happy that we're not trying to kill each other, anymore. I mean, if I knew this was the kind of treatment I could expect from us calling a truce, I would have done it years ago, **hahaha**!"

"Spoiled ass clown."

Jason continued to pet the other man's hair, soothingly, as he got closer and closer to dream land. When Jason contacted Emelia down in the Narrows, all he told her was that he wanted a pain relief pill that would work on someone when nothing else would. He provided an old sample of the clown's blood and ten thousand dollars.

The effects would be varied, she said. The only way to know if they worked was to test them on the subject. And so far? The clown seemed to be relaxed, sleepy and maybe just a little bit high. But, the one thing he could guarantee the clown was not was in pain. Jason scooped up the nameless bottle of green pills, looking them over.

"Yep. We've got a winner."

Though, he wasn't sure how the clown was going to feel about the fact that the pills had practically drugged him. In Arkham, a place that he had admittedly been placed for a while after being caught by Batman, it wasn't hard to hear through the walls. The orderlies were always trying to drug the clown prince of crime, because he was a lot less dangerous when asleep. But, finding the right dose was always hard, considering the clown's immunity to drugs and poisons.

He remembered one time how they shot the Joker so full of propofol one evening that it had sent the clown into shock. They probably would have been content to just let the drugs finish him off. But, the institution had already been inspected that month by a member of the Wayne foundation. Arkham had been, yet again, investigated for patience abuse allegations and they really couldn't afford the bad press; that was probably the only thing that saved the Joker. They kept him from dying, because they had to.

Knowing that, Jason had specified that the pills be engineered with safety and kindness in mind. Because if the Joker trusted him enough to try them, he wanted to keep that trust intact. A light snoring caught drew him out of his memories. The clown was starting to drool a little onto his slacks. Jason rolled his eyes, before tucking the Joker into bed properly.

"If you don't like that they make you sleepy, we can get her to make a new batch." he murmured, as if the clown could hear him.

Jason stilled for a moment, as a realization hit him like a ton of bricks; the man was **beautiful**. Sure, he could be a nightmare when he chose and an outright devil, but in still moments like this, when his hands were unsullied by mayhem and his mind was clear of chaos, he was an angel. Had the Joker always had these two sides to his smile? A duality to his spirit?

Like a moth drawn to the flame, slowly, Jason lowered himself down, until his lips brushed the other man's forehead. Joker had wished him luck with a kiss just like this. He feared he was going to need it. He was falling fast and had no parachute. Perhaps love and hate really were two sides to the same coin; a coin that could flip so quickly.

" _Mmm_ ** _-_** "

Jason stood up and silently turned to leave the room, lest he wake the clown. But, before he could even reach the threshold, he heard something that caused his chest to light up with a pain only comparable to taking a bullet right through it; something he was intimately familiar with.

" **Batsy.** "

His feet froze as if they'd been glued to the floor. He slowly turned to look back at the Joker, only to stop himself before he could see him. The Hood left the room, his vision blurring with rage.  Or maybe, just maybe, those usually cold, sapphire eyes had filled up with the burning tears of hurt.

By ten, Dick was getting worried. Jason was no where to be found. Even the Joker had no clue as to where the Hood was hanging out. And as for the rest of them?

"Haven't seen Todd. Now stop bothering me. I am on the phone with Jon."

"Jason? I haven't seen him in hours. Maybe ask Alfred?"

"Master Jason? I believe I saw him heading up to his room. But, that was ages ago."

Jason wasn't the type of guy to spend a lot of time in his room. But, since it was his only lead, Dick decided to check it out. Nope, no Jason. But, the window was open, though. The eldest knew sighed, knowing what an open window meant. sighed. He climbed through it and sure enough, there was Jason, smoking like a chimney; at his feet was a few empty packs.

"Stress smoking?" Dick inquired as he joined his brother on the roof.

"Grief smoking." Jason admitted before taking a particularly long drag.

"Jason, that's really bad for you."

"Good, maybe it'll kill me faster."

Oh great. Now Jason was being emo. What on Earth could have happened to have put him in this kind of mood?

"Okay, Little Wing. Spill it."

"I know you caught us in bed that night, Dick. You're not as stealthy as you think you are."

Dick had to offer up a guilty smile. That was all the confession Jason needed, so he continued.

"Then you already know the truth."

"How you feel about the Joker? Yeah, it's kind of obvious, Jason."

"He called for Batman in his sleep."

Dick's eyes widened. _**Oh.**_ That made all the difference. It was amazing how one sentence was all the Hood needed to justify the mood he was in.

"Want me to get you some beer to go with those cigarettes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be back."

Soon, the rooftop was full of empty cans of Rolling Rock. The light from the window highlighted their silhouettes as they stared out over the darkened Wayne estate to the glimmering lights of the city in the distance.

"Now that we're hammered, want to talk about it?"

"I just.. I was stupid, ya know?" Jason said, slurring his words as he tossed back another one, "Actin' like a teenager. Fallin' in love with a guy who will never love me back. He's in love with a dead man; and he always will be."

Dick was silent for a few moments, ruminating on Jason's statement, before nodding.

"You're right."

"Way to make me feel better, **Dickhead**."

"No, no, hear me out. See, he's always going to be in love with Batman, no matter what; we both already know that."

"Yeah."

"But, that doesn't mean that there isn't room in the Joker's heart for more one, does it?"

That caught Jason's full attention and even succeeded in sobering him some.

"What you're saying is, even though the Joker is in love with Batman and always will be.. he could _still_ love me?"

"Yeah. I think the Joker could fall in love with you. I mean, he already appreciates the things you do for him. Downstairs, he was singing your praises for getting him those pills, earlier."

" **Heh** , really? Thought he'd be pissed off at me, since they put him out like a light."

"Apparently not. He told me that they're one of the most thoughtful, albeit, practical gifts he's ever received. Guess he doesn't mind that they made him sleep. He was more focused on the fact that you had them made just for him. It was like watching a girl who's boyfriend went to Jared's. He's calling them his 'happy pills'."

That brought a smile to Jason's face, one he tried to hide by sipping his beer.

"But, like I said, he'll always love Batman. That's not something he's just going to get over, Jason. He and Bruce were dancing around each other for more than ten years, waiting for the other man to make a move. In many ways, Batman was the Joker's _only_ reason for living until now. He'll always miss him and Batman will always be his first love. So, the real question is, can you be okay with that? Because if you can't, you're just wasting your time and not being fair to yourself. **Or** the Joker."

Jason took a deep swing of his last beer, before pursing his lips in contemplation. He would always be second fiddle in the Joker's heart. He would never be a proper replacement to Batman, who was the Joker's everything. But, then again, did he really want what they had? The Joker liked to say that he and his darling 'danced'. But, dancing was all they ever did! Dick hit the nail on the head; they danced and danced around each other, until it was too late.

Jason didn't intend to let that happen. He wasn't ready to confess his love to the Joker just yet, not only because he was still falling, but because the clown wasn't ready to hear it. He was still mourning the romance he had lost. However, when the time was right, the Hood would make his move.

Jason wouldn't make the same mistake Bruce did. The Joker wasn't going to be the one who got away. It seemed like folly, but he was willing to try, because he didn't want to same kind of relationship that Bruce and the Joker had. He wanted to make something new with him; something uniquely their own.

"I'm an idiot."

"You're going to try?"

"Yeah. Call me crazy, but I think that nutcase is worth it."

He downed the last of his beer, before giving Dick a slap on the back.

"Thanks, D."

"Anytime, Little Wing."

With that, Dick found himself sitting there in the shadows alone, his eyes finding the city once again. He sighed deeply through his nose, before downing the rest of his beer. He managed to help Jason through the choppy waters of his first real romance, but who was going to save him from drowning in his own ocean of regret?

_I miss you, Babs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my Lovelies!~ Whew, what a crazy month I've had! Is it just me or is everyone getting sick? *Sprays anti-septic* Back, germs, back! Back to the depths of Hell with you! The power of lysol compels you! XD 
> 
> Anywho, less about me and more about the chapter! XD Oh, goodness. Poor Jason! 0.0 He has run into the first major obstacle he's going to have to overcome within himself if this is going to work. He is going to have to accept that Batman was the clown's first love and that a piece of the man he loves will always love another. This is gonna be tough, people! Our Jay is a possessive man! He is going to make sure everyone knows that the Joker is off the market, once they become an item! Yet, there will always be that phantom between them. However, Jason is going to give it the old Robin try! Let's all root for the Red Hood! I believe in you, Jay-Jay! Go get your clown! XD
> 
> On another note, Dick is missing his Batgirl. =( She meant what she said, though. She left Gotham and she doesn't know if she will ever be back. I honestly can't blame the girl after everything she's been through at the hands of the Joker. She lost her identity as Batgirl to him, her ability to walk and no small amount of independence. It would take a miracle to get her to forgive him AND Dick and come back home. But, let's just say that miracles are scheduled in this fanfic! XD So, stay tuned!~ 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much to everyone for reading this fanfic!~ ^^ 
> 
> As always, please remember, comments are loved! ^^
> 
> And I hope that you have a wonderful day!~
> 
> See ya next time! =D


	22. Brown Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker finds a little friend and Jason plucks up the courage he needs to ask the other man the right question at the right time. And this just in, the Joker, the Harlequin of Hate, the Jester of Genocide, the Clown Prince of Crime is getting better!?

The Joker was picking his way through the dark caverns of the Batcave; an escape from the ordinary that never ceased to fill him with wonder. The cold prickled at his skin and the water dripping from the stalactites he could barely see towering above him tantalized his senses. In the darkness his eyes had long since adjusted to, he could see it; the point he always stopped at. But, not today! He was going to go further; further than he had ever gone before! What mysteries waited for him in the inky blackness?

Up the steep cliff, gushing with fresh, crisp water from an underground spring he climbed with no regard for his safety, as usual. That being said, it was good he stole away on these little excursions alone. He could just imagine what any member of his family would say if they could see him now, hanging precariously from a sharp, slippery rock; well, every family member save for the ever calloused Damian Wayne, of course.

" _Hoo!_ Almost got it! Come on, ole' boy, get a grip! Literally, **ha**!"

Once he had a sure hold, the Joker swung himself back and forth, back and forth, until he was able to toss himself up and over the rock wall he had been determined to conquer. The clown prince rested on his back for a few moments, panting and snickering under his breath, the sound of which bounced off of the walls and echoed in his ears. Once he'd gotten his air back, the Joker stood up and gaped at the wonder he had found.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! A crystal cave! Bet not even _**Batsy**_ knew this beauty was all the way back here, **ha**!"

The clown's shoes tapped along the wet floor as he went to peer at this cluster or that. Some of the formations were as large around as he was! They were all so beautiful! The clown prince bet with a good light source, the entire area would light up like a rainbow.

"Maybe I'll keep this my little secret! Joker's own, personal clown cave!" he said, as he motioned grandly with his hands, before filling the cave with a stream of giddy giggles.

But, preempting his celebration was the sound of something thudding deeper in the cave. What followed was muffled flapping and unhappy squeals that could only belong to one creature the Joker knew of. He stepped over a few rocks and rounded a few corners only to come into a more open area. The floor was filled with piles and piles of guano that the clown was trying to miss. Finally, he caught a glimpse of what all the fuss was about. On the cave floor, half a foot from him, was a tiny, brown bat.

It flapped, fluttered and cried out in pain, before finally stilling from exhaustion. The Joker edged closer, before squatting down to get a better look. Ah, it had fallen. How a creature that was engineered to live up there had taken a tumble was beyond the clown. All he knew was this one had and what was worst, it had broken its wing upon impact.

"What's the matter, little guy? Have a bad day? All it takes it _one_ , **ha**!"

The Joker peered up into the blackness, being able to hear the colony of bats, but they were up too far for even his keen eyes to see.

"Woah. That's a big fall you took, buddy boy! Surprised you're still kicking after that!"

The bat and the man stared at each other for a moment or two, before the clown's hand found a giant stone. There it was again. His first inclination was toward cruelty. Or, would it be mercy?

"I could crush you with this rock, you know. Put you out of your misery and all that jazz."

The bat let out another few of its high shrieks, as it tried to flutter away, as if sensing what the clown prince had in mind. The Joker puffed his lips out in contemplation, before letting the stone fall to the side of him.

"But, you seem to have other ideas, ole chum!  You're a survivor!  Considering how many times _I've_ dragged my ass back from might-as-well-be-dead territory, believe me when I say that the Joker, of **all** people, can appreciate _that_!  So, let's get you back to HQ and see if we can't find you a vet or something!"

The Joker scooped the bat up, ignoring the way it fought him at every turn. When he was confronted with realization that he would have to climb all the way back down the rock wall with a fluttering bat in his arms, things turned a little more serious. The Joker held the bat out, so that they were face to face.

"Listen, Humpty Dumpty. I'm going to tuck you into my shirt. You nibble my nip-knobs and you're on your own, bucko!"

The Joker folded the bats wings over itself, before he stuffed the tiny creature down his shirt, tucking the end of it into his pants. Finally, he was ready to start making the perilous climb down. The bat was a lot quieter like that; a lot calmer.

"If only something like this had worked with Batsy." he murmured, "I would have bought us one of those get along shirts, you know? **Hoohoohoo!** "

It was a long trek back to the cave. The Joker was usually a flowing well spring of never ending energy. But, even he could admit to having tired feet, a sore back and an empty stomach.

"Clown, where **were** you!?" Damian asked, as he stormed up to the Joker with purpose, "Grayson and Todd have gone out into the city to look for you- what is that?"

The Joker glanced down at the other's questioning to see his shirt squirming. He reached into it and fished the small bat out.

"I found this little guy deeper in the caves. He fell a good, long way and busted up his wing pretty badly."

Damian took the little bat off of the Joker's hands, immediately. His entire demeanor had changed. He went from furious at the clown's disappearance that had inconvenienced everyone to completely focused on the poor, little bat who was now making soft wheezing sounds.

"A broken wing and possibly, broken ribs. I can fix this."

The boy started heading off in a direction the Joker had never explored. To his knowledge, there was nothing there. But, sure enough, there was a barely noticeable, steel door tucked away in the darkness. Before he could follow the youngest Robin in, the boy stopped him.

"Just as Grayson and Drake have their sanctuaries in this cave, I have my own. Not many are privy to it. In fact, I have been keeping it on lock down since your arrival. Your record has shown that your cruelty extends to animals. But, you bringing this bat here because it was hurt shows a change in your character. So, I am going to let you in. But, you must swear to me to never harm anything that lies beyond this door. If you do, I shall kill you and no one will ever find the body. Do you understand?"

Joker had never seen Damian so serious about something before; and that was saying a lot since the child took everything seriously! It made him even more curious as to what rested beyond this large, impenetrable, steel door! So, the clown nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, **ha**!"

When Damian rose an eyebrow at him, he realized that the kid probably didn't get the cultural reference. So, he flashed a sincere smile as he uttered,

"That means I promise, Dammie. Now, come on, I want to see what _your_ idea of a sanctuary looks like!"

The Robin rolled his eyes before putting in a pass-code and letting them in. Joker couldn't believe his eyes. It was an enormous area full of.. animals!? Large and small, long and tall, there they all were, everything ranging from birds to cows to cats to dogs! Speaking of dogs, a particularly large one tore up to the Joker, spooking the man a little, but all it did was start sniffing him all over, trying to get to know this new person in his mist.

"Titan! Down."

The dog relented, leaving the Joker to breathe a sigh of relief, as he followed Damian deeper into the area.

"Wow! So, you fancy animals? Quite the menagerie you've got here! Where did these all come from?"

"Most of them were sick. Some were abandoned or scheduled to be destroyed. Titan was a gift from father. He was the first animal I ever owned. I never had a pet before him. Mother and grandfather thought it would make me soft."

"Nothing wrong with having a soft spot for things! Hell knows I've always had one for bats, if Batsy and that little, brown squeaker I toted home is anything to go by, **ha**!"

Damian set the bat down on a pillow and began to inspect it further. Once he was satisfied, he nodded and brought out medical supplies.

"Come hold him. I will administer the splint."

"Administer the splint? **Ha!** You sound like a doctor! Or maybe, a veterinarian. Say, have you ever considered going into that as a line of work when you grow up?"

"What on Earth are you babbling about? I am a warrior. I was trained to fight. I am using those skills to make the city of Gotham a better place. It is what father would have wanted."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but there comes a time in every person's life when they have to make their own decisions! Pave their own path! Batsy was Gotham's Dark Knight and you became its Robin! But, that doesn't mean that it's the end all, beat all, you know? You could do **both** , if you wanted!"

"Why are you encouraging me to rebel from this path? What is it that you have to gain?"

"Ha! Nothing, really. I'm not plotting on you, if that's what you're worried about! It's more like.. well, you're hardly ever happy! You don't smile like other boys do-"

"I was not raised as other boys are. More was expected of me. I am the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul. I am also the blood son of Batman."

"I know that! But, you're forgetting something kind of important here, short stuff, **ha**!"

"Which is?"

"You're _also_ Damian Wayne! Look beyond all that destiny crap they filled your head with when you were too young to know any better! You are your own person! And if there's one thing you should know just by what happened to Batsy is that life is too short! You should do what makes you happy! I think Batsy would have wanted that for you, too, you know. It's probably why he got you a dog! He wanted you to be happier than he was, when he was your age. Hell, if I know Batsy as well as I think I do, he didn't want you to become a Robin at first, am I right?"

Damian swallowed hard, but nodded, as he bundled up the newly bandaged bat in a towel, before he started digging around in the bottom of a cabinet.

"All I'm saying is, instead of thinking of yourself with some kind of grand destiny, why don't you start thinking about what you _want_ to do, instead?"

"I'll do that, if you go outside and hunt bugs."

" **What!?** "

"You brought back the bat, now you have to feed it. Take responsibility for your bat child."

At first, that statement caught the clown off guard. He blinked twice in surprise, before the irony of that statement hit him like a ton of bricks and got the Joker laughing hard. Once he could breathe, the clown prince took the net and bottle the boy from the boy in good spirits.

"Alright, alright! How can I say no to that kind of logic?! I brought em home, so now I'm Humpty's dad! His bat dad! **Ha!** Guess that's how it worked with Batsy, too, when you think about it! He brought home all these birdies and before he knew it, became bat dad, **aaaaaahahahaaaa**!"

Jason roared up on his motorcycle at dusk. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair.

"Where the Hell could that clown have gone!?"

He pulled right into the Batcave, only to blink and slowly back the bike back out again. Did he just see what he thought he did? Sure enough, there was the clown, bottom up high in the air, as he crawled on all fours, a miner's hat on his head to light up the ground, holding what appeared to be a fish net, with a bottle by his side. Jason forgot his fear and anger for a moment, as he huffed out a laugh. He dismounted and came to stand over the clown, crossing his arms as he asked,

"Okay, I'll bite. What are you doin'?"

"Hunting. **Shh.** You'll scare the bugs!"

"Why are you hunting bugs?"

"Ask Dammie."

That's all he was getting out of the Joker, who was searching the ground with the same intensity that a lion stalked its prey. Jason shook his head, before heading into the cave. And what sight met him? Damian with a towel bundled close to his chest. Jason shook his head. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Why is the Joker hunting bugs? And why are you holding a rolled up towel?"

Damian unearthed the bat's face, causing a light to go off in Jason's head.

"You have the Joker, out there, looking for bugs to feed an injured bat? Heh, okay, now I've seen everything. Where'd you find it?"

"I didn't. The Joker brought it back from deep inside the caves. He rescued it. So, I demanded that he took responsibility with feeding it."

"You're telling me that the Joker saved a little, injured bat?"

"Yes. It surprises me, also. Does his psychosis not encourage him to kill animals?"

"Yeah, it does. That's his track record, at least. Which means.. _Holy_ **shit**."

"What is it, Todd?"

Jason's eyes widened, as he put all of the pieces together and weighed the significance of it all and what that meant for everyone involved.

"The Joker's getting better."

The next time Jason came out of the cave, he was carrying one of the Joker's coats. The jar only had a few bugs in it; a few unfortunate, outdoor roaches and a single cricket who had chosen to play his tune at the wrong time.

"Come on, sit up. It's getting cold out here and I brought you a jacket."

"T-thanks, Hoodsie, **ha**!" Jason helped him put it on, before he decided to point out the obvious.

"Better at hunting other rogues, than you are at hunting bugs, huh?"

"It's the nets fault!"

That got Jason roaring with laughter.

"You sound like one of those guys who blame the rod, because they suck at fishing!"

Joker pouted as he picked up the jar and peered inside.

"Think that's enough for Humpty for today? I can always try to get more tomorrow! Maybe I'll have better luck."

The way the Joker was trying so hard to provide for the tiny bat he had brought home and how he was taking it so seriously made Jason smile; the man was adorable when he was like this. The Hood took the jar and peered inside, as if in equally deep contemplation.

"This isn't enough to keep a bat fed, Joker."

The clown's face fell.

"But, no worries. We'll head into Gotham and hit a pet store tomorrow. They sell meal worms for reptiles, but bats like em, too."

And like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, the clown's smile shone brightly once again.

"That sounds like a plan, Hoodsie! Oh, oh, since we're going into town tomorrow, can we take the Ferrari?! You know, the pretty purple one, with all the perks!?"

"You just like it, 'cause it's purple."

"What can I say? Purple's my favorite color, _hoo_!"

"I'd have to ask Alfred. But, I don't think he'd have a problem with it."

" **YAHOO!** We're going to the city in style! We'll paint it red, I tell you! I bet you'd just love that, since that's _your_ favorite color, _hoohoohoo!_ "

Jason shook his head. It took so little to make the Joker happy. And the wonderful thing was that what was making him happy right now was his efforts to nurse an animal back to health. He had stumbled across something small and helpless and instead of killing it, he was trying to save it. It showed that the clown's state of mind was shifting; his mental health was improving.

Did Jason believe the clown would ever be normal? Of course not. But, did he believe that he could become less volatile and needlessly destructive? Yes. He was already starting to show signs; the Joker was getting better and he was doing it all of his own accord. In some ways, that scared Jason. He was sure it scared the Joker, too, when he noticed little things that were changing about himself. They both had something to worry about, after all, with the discovery of that mysterious stranger who took up residence in the clown's head. But, as long as that unknown self did not start taking over, everything would be fine. As long as the Joker remained in control, all of these little changes would be for the best in the end.

"Jayyyy, you're doing it again! Pay attention to me, damn it! What are you hosting in that thick skull of yours? A luau? **Ha**!"

"You take off all day, making me and Dick think that you've run away and you're complaining about me not paying attention to you? That's rich. Here's a thought; tell someone before you go off spelunking. It's not just you on your own, anymore. You have folks who worry about you now; you have a family."

The Joker actually looked properly scolded. It was amazing how much power that one, little word had; family. But, like anything thrown at the Joker, the man always bounced back and quickly.

"Fine, but the deal is, when I go off on my own like that, no one can follow me, got it!? I like having a family, but this fellow needs his alone time, too!"

"That's reasonable. I'll make sure the others know. Now, come on. Let's get inside, before you turn into a clownsickle."

That last word got the clown in good spirits again if that laughter was anything to go by. Dick returned home before long and after giving the clown a scolding of his own, one that admittedly had far less impact on the Joker, they all settled down for the evening in the den.

"I want to watch Wipe Out! There's nothing funnier than seeing all of those yutzes get taken out by the big balls, **hahaha**!"

" **Hpmh** , I wish to watch Animal Planet." Damian said.

"Jeopardy is my vote." Tim offered up.

"Nah, wrestling." Jason added.

Soon, they were all looking to Dick to settle the dispute. One big screen and everyone had a different opinion as to what made quality viewing. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for it."

Everyone seemed to agree that was fair. The competition was steep, but in the end, the Red Hood reigned victorious, surviving the allegations that he was a dirty cheater from a sore loser who was certain he was going to miss the season finale of Meerkat Manor. Joker was just as disappointed as Damian, at first. But, he soon took to heckling the fighters on the screen, throwing popcorn and shouting what bums they were, as if they could really hear him. He was getting really into it. Jason eyed the clown with interest. This was the kind of energy one took to the stands. That's when he got a brilliant idea.

"Joker."

"Hm?"

"How would you like to go with me to see a fight in person? I'm thinking a wrestling match or a boxing tournament. Maybe even mud wrestling. Would you be interested?"

Dick watched as discreetly as he could. Jason had made the first move. What would the Joker do? What would he say? The eldest crossed his fingers for Jason for good luck.

"You mean we could go see something like this, up close and personal!? **Ha**! I'd love to, Hoodsie! The blood, the sweat, the chaos, the throwing of everyday, household objects; why, it's as if this sport was made with _me_ in mind!"

"Alright, I'll try to get us tickets for Saturday night."

" _Hoo_! Alrighty, it's a date!"

Jason froze like he had been hit by lightning, while the Joker went back to what he'd been doing before, oblivious to how his casual use of that everyday phrase had affected the Hood. An almost goofy smile popped up on the middle Robin's face, before he cleared his throat and took a few gulps of beer to hide his excitement. Dick hid his own knowing smile much the same way. Maybe Jason really could pull this off, after all; either way, the Red Hood was determined to make it a night to remember!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ I hope today is going wonderfully for you all! And if it isn't, may this chapter help lift your mood and raise your spirits! =D
> 
> Speaking of that, there's a lot going on in this one! Joker has been known in many comic situations to be cruel to, mistreat, or mutilate animals all for his own curiosity or gain! By all intents and purposes, that little bat should have been toast! But, something was different this time. Joker is changing. He will never be 'sane' per say, but he is morphing into a more harmless, or perhaps rather, a more charitable version of own madness. Jason equates this to healing. Not only that, but this change in the Joker has caused Damian to trust the the clown enough to let him see his precious animal collection, aka, his pets! That's a big step between them! Joker had better keep up his end of the bargain! Dammie was serious about the killing him and hiding the body thing. XD
> 
> And oh gosh, Jason is going on a date with the Joker! Well, the Joker doesn't realize that it's a date, heh. But, an outing with just the two of them, alone, may help Jason make some steady progress in bonding with the clown prince of crime! Let's wish our Hood the best of luck! ^^
> 
> Oh and P.S. I'm a bit tired today, so forgive any typos I may have missed! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much to everyone for reading this fanfic!~ ^^ 
> 
> As always, please remember, comments are loved! ^^
> 
> And I hope that you have a wonderful day!~
> 
> See ya next time! =D


	23. White Rags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Joker out to the ritziest place in town to watch a wrestling match.

Jason Todd may not have been on the scene in Gotham City as long as the Joker, but that didn't make him any less notorious. And not so unlike the clown prince of crime who had a no suit, no service policy, once the unassuming, young man donned that crimson helmet, it was all business; and everybody knew it. Which is why when he hopped off his motorcycle at the entrance of the Fight Dome, people scattered. Some went to go inform the boss of the Hood's presence at their doorstep and some scampered up to him, offering him all sorts of necessities ranging from parking his ride to getting him a cold, fancy beverage; anything to keep him from shooting up the place.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said, as he pushed a discrete button on his wrist.

Much to the Valet's amazement, the motorcycle took off to find a place to park on its own. Jason didn't stand around to watch their gawking. He was a man on a mission.

"W-Well, lookie here! If it isn't da Red Hood!" Mr. Parkeeze said with a sense of unease.

"Relax. I'm not here to muscle in on your turf, Parkeeze. I'm here on personal business."

Jason eased himself down into the cushy chair resting opposite of the heavily perspiring, plump proprietor.

"Seems like today's your lucky day."

"Y-yeah? Well, what can I do ya for?"

"I want front row tickets to Saturday Night's fight. I want VIP treatment for both me and the guy I've got coming with me. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Hood! Heh, anything you want! But, if ya don't mind, can I ask who you've got coming with ya?"

Mr. Parkeeze couldn't see his face. But, Jason could sure see the other man's horrified expression as he told him with no small amount of satisfaction,

"The Joker."

Every day dragged by, one longer than the next, as Jason waited for the night that couldn't come soon enough. He told himself that he shouldn't get excited; that he shouldn't get his hopes up. The Joker didn't even seem to know that Jason considered this to be a date; he just carried on his usual business, not a care in the world. The man who was usually so perceptive flounced through the refreshing fog of ignorance, oblivious to the rising tension in the Red Hood.

It irked the younger man. So much so that he considered calling the whole thing off. But, Dick convinced him to stick it out. And as for Tim's advice?

_"All things worth doing, are worth doing well. If you're serious about the Joker, you will find the patience to woo him properly."_

Tim had yet to have a lover, as far as Jason knew. But, damn if the teen wasn't wise beyond his years. So, the man stuck it out both to save face and to see what came next.

Finally, it was time. Jason straightened his tie before he looked in the mirror. Had he over dressed? With that thought, he ditched it and opened a few buttons of his shirt. Much better. Wait, what if the clown was wearing a tie? What if he was dressing up? The middle Robin sighed heavily and ran a hand through his mildly gelled hair.

"I'm being fucking ridiculous."

He used adhesive to affix his domino mask before making his way downstairs.

"Clown?" he asked, as he knocked on his door, "You ready?"

The door swept open, like a curtain drawing back on a stage. Jason's breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, all of his tension, apprehension and doubts fled from him when he landed eyes on the other man. The sight only reaffirmed what he already knew. But, it was worth revisiting; the Joker was **fucking** _beautiful_.

The man usually drowning in garish shades of purple was now in a white suit that fit his frame like a glove. But, the devil was in the details; his signature color could still be seen, such as the delicately hued, lavender vest peeking out from the top of his dinner jacket and the deep, violet flower pinned to his lapel. His bow tie also matched the flower's shade perfectly. How could a man known for his disorder and chaos be so well put together? He was a masterpiece, not a hair out of place.

The Joker stroked his chin, assessing Jason's looks in much the same way that the Hood was taking note of his; the dark denim jeans, the white dress shirt, the black suit coat, the midnight domino to hide his identity even now. The Joker did have to give him this. The younger man did clean up well. But, something was missing.

The clown snapped his fingers before rushing into his room. Jason watched with an eyebrow raised as he threw open a drawer and began to riffle through it.

" _AH_ **HA**!"

Jason could have kicked himself; the clown pulled out a tie! He shouldn't have ditched it, after all. But, what happened next made his opinion do a complete three sixty. The clown strolled up to him, before looping the fabric around his neck, with a smile. He could feel a whisper of that pale flesh brush against the sides of his neck as those nimble fingers turned the stream of fabric into the fashionable noose known as a tie. The Hood swallowed hard as he fought the fire the other lit in him.

"There! _Oh_ , **look**! Now, we match!"

Lo and behold, the tie was purple. Before Jason could comment, Joker took off for the garage, cackling. The Red Hood was now wearing the Joker's signature, tell tale color; he'd done it on purpose.

"Damn possessive clown." Jason grumbled, before following after him with a shake of his head; but, even if he was complaining, there was still a grin on his face.

In Gotham, a purple Ferrari cruised down the streets, drawing attention to itself. The clown prince had wanted to go in style and Jason didn't mind. Unlike the fat cat politicians and the hot shot celebrities who took a risk every time they drove something as nice as this into the city, the souped up vehicle had not one, but two notorious anti-heroes riding around in its seats. If someone thought they would be easy pickings for a car jacking or a mugging, they'd have another thing coming.

"Say, Hoodsie! Why didn't you invite the other birdies along on this little escapade? Why is it only mono e' mono!? **Ha!** "

Jason felt himself get hot under the collar with such a direct line of questioning. Should he just come out with it? Admit to his interest in the man beside him? It would be so much easier, if he did. Jason's forte never was subtly.

He glanced over at that smiling, expectant face. No, not yet. He had to wait until the time was right, or he would ruin the whole thing. Tim was right, even if he wasn't going to tell the replacement that to his face; he needed to woo the Joker. He needed to dance with him and play his game.

"What? Spending time with me's not enough?"

That got the Joker laughing and slapping his leg.

"Aww, did the big, bad Hood want to spend some quality time with his most favorite clown in the whole wide world?! I'm **flattered**!"

"You're in no position to say anything. You practically ran all the way to the car. Over excited to spend a night out with me much, Jokes?"

The return jab sailed right over the clown's head. Instead, he focused on a single word of Jason's talk.

"Jokes." he said, trying the word out on his own tongue, " **Jokes**! I like that! Is that your new nickname for me, Hoodsie?"

"Figured it was about time you got one, since you're always calling me 'Hoodsie'. Only fair to give you at least one."

"Well, you do call me 'clown', too!"

"Nah, that's not a nickname. That's just what you are."

"Just like Timmy's your replacement?"

"Exactly."

"You know, you really should consider coming up with a better descriptor for Double R!"

"Why's that?"

" **Ha**! Dense much?" the clown prince said, paying Jason back for his earlier accusation, "You really hurt the boy's feelings when you call him that! And really, does Timmy deserve to be called a replacement, at all? A replacement is more like going to a store to buy a new blender to take the place of the one your girlfriend threw at your head, when you said she was looking a little hippy, **ha**! What Batsy brought home wasn't a blender, at all! It was a juicer! Sure, they do similar things, but one gives you a refreshing glass of orange juice, pulp free and the other one gives you a tropical smoothie!"

"Are we even still talking about Tim anymore?"

"Hm? Oopsie, **ha**! Kind of went off the rails there, didn't I? Anywho, my point is, Timmy was _never_ your replacement, because he's **nothing** like you!"

For a man who was nuts, the Joker could make a lot of sense. Jason settled into deep thought, mulling the matter over while the clown cranked up the tunes. Joker singing to modern music was an odd thing to hear. But, that didn't mean that Jason didn't like it. On the contrary, he found a singing Joker to be unexpectedly soothing; even if other people might have plugged their ears. 

Song for below: [Mood Music](https://youtu.be/um1dSSPzc1I)

Though, when a certain throw back song came on the radio, the Red Hood couldn't believe how fitting it was for the other man. But, as he really started to digest the words and the meaning of them, he had to glance to his left. And what did he see? The Joker staring right back at him. His smile was in full force, amusement laced with a cruel irony.  Wait just one damn minute. Jason glanced down and there it was; that uncanny purple tie. Chills went down his spine as the Joker practically sung the lines to him.

"Start wearing purple, wearing purple~  
Start wearing purple, for me now~  
All your sanity and wits, they will all vanish~  
I promise! It's just a matter of time~"

Well, wasn't that just poetic? Prophetic, even. Jason already knew he was slipping. He was growing romantically attached to his own murderer. If that wasn't a few degrees crazier than his usual spiral, he didn't know what was. But, when the fall from sanity and grace was this nice, what else was there to do but, to embrace it? Jason shrugged. When you can't beat madness, join it. So, that's when they both belted out Start Wearing Purple together.

Finally, they pulled up to the venue. This time, Jason let the Valet take the car. The red carpet was rolled out for the incoming guests; ladies and gentlemen of fine breeding were congregating in the lobby as they waited for the stadium doors to open. The clown prince found himself with an endless supply of sights to drink in.

"So this is how the rich and famous get in their weekly quota of senseless violence in? Not a bad way to do it, **ha**!"

That's when Jason found his arm smacked.

"You should have _told_ me we were coming to a swanky place like this, Jason! I would have worn my Sunday best!"

"If this isn't your Sunday best, I'm almost scared to see what is."

Jason shook his head as the Joker sought to straighten his lavish coat, which the clown probably likened unto rags in a crowd like this, as he tried to look presentable. However, the younger man finally had enough of the other's needless fussing and grabbed one of his hands by the wrist to stop him from troubling the fabric of his pearly coat any further.

"You look great, clown. Now knock it off."

That got the Joker's full attention. He froze, his green eyes as wide as dinner plates as they locked with the other man's sapphire gaze.

"I look-? _Hahahahahahaha_ **!** "

Only afterwards did Jason realize what he'd done. He'd blurted out what he was really thinking. But, he'd gone this far, so why not follow through?

"What's the matter? You act like you've never heard a compliment before, clown."

But, that's when it occurred to Jason; he probably never had. Not from someone he wanted a compliment from, anyways. He let go of the other man's hand and motioned toward the main doors, as they opened wide to receive the guests.

"Come on.  Stop screwing around.  The shows starting."

They followed the crowd as they all filed into the auditorium. The Joker had been tittering with nervous energy until they took their seats. Once he stilled, he was able to take stock of what just happened. Jason _frickin'_ Todd had paid him a **compliment**. It hadn't been pried from him. It was a gift freely given; something the man who routinely fished for his compliments didn't know what to do with.

The clown prince of crime legitimately felt under dressed and overwhelmed in a crowd full of Gotham's elite. He always sought to outpace and out dress everyone in whatever crowd he appeared in. It wasn't just a demand for attention, even if he could always use more of that. The clown suspected it was a consequence of something that happened a long, long time ago. He could vaguely remember it; a cold winter, a shredded hoodie, a hungry belly. Why did they all just walk by? Couldn't they see him? Didn't he matter, too?

The clown prince shoved those thoughts as far down as he could, choosing to speed up and leave the past in the dust, as he was inclined to do. He cycled back to the present and tried to dissect this whole Jason matter, picking it apart much like he had almost done to his suit earlier. Did the younger man only say that to make him feel better? Because he was his friend? _Yes!_ Yes, that had to be it. In the clown's mind, that explained everything, by virtue of it being the _only_ answer that made **any** sense.

Yes, _sense_. Because Jason was a little unhinged at times, but he wasn't Joker's level of crazy. Not yet. Give him a few more years, a slippery slope and a few more sad, life changing events and he could end up as crazy as a soup sandwich. But, for now, he was a good ninety percent sane and sane people were all about things making **sense**. It wasn't the clown prince's cup of tea, but in this case, he was more than willing to drink it down; because the alternative school of thought was a little too crazy even for the Joker to consider!

With that settled, he found his smile and focused on what was happening in front of them. He was glad he did. At that precise moment, Big Boy John-Johnson took a chair to the Pied Piper's kneecaps. The crowd went wild with the Joker leading the charge.

"YEAH! Get em, Big Boy! Break his knees, his back and his will to live, _hoohoohoohoo_!"

"Get up, Piper! Don't just lay there like a bum."

Wait, where had that come from? Joker couldn't believe it! Jason was such a turn coat!

"Since _when_ did **you** become a Piper fan!?"

"Since you started rooting for Big Boy John-Johnson."

" _Ohhh_ , I see how it is! Well, may the best man win! And by best man, I mean ME! **Hoo**!"

The event flew by in what felt like a blink of the eye. But, finally, at the end of the night, when the dust cleared, which competitor was left standing amongst the carnage of broken furniture, belt in hand? None other than the Pied Piper. Which is why by the time they left the venue, the Joker was pouting. Jason offered up a placating grunt here and there as the clown rambled on about how the fight must have been rigged; if there was one thing the Hood had learned by now, it was to let the other man wind himself down.

Once the clown had ran out of air for the time being, they hopped into their vehicle and left. Jason hadn't had any plans after the fight. But, the Joker obviously did.

"Hey, Jay! Why don't we stop for a bite to eat?!"

"What did you have in mind, Jokes?"

"Ooohoohoo, I thought you'd _never_ ask!"

And that's how they ended up at Big Belly Burger. Jason couldn't believe it; this was **his** favorite place! Burgers were also one of his favorite foods, which he used to survive off of when he was living alone. Yet, even after eating a mountain's worth of beef and bread over his life time, he never got tired of them. In fact, the very thought of a Belly Buster Burger Meal practically set him to salivating.

"You like Big Belly Burger, too? Thought you'd be a Bat Burger fan."

"I love Bat Burger for its aesthetics, sure! And it's nice that I have a _seasoning_ named after me there and all, but nothing fills the hole in my heart and my stomach quite like some good, ole' fashioned Big Belly Burgers! _Hoohoohoohoo!_ "

Jason had to smile at that. To think that he'd been dreading this night for days. He had wanted for everything to go just right in hopes of giving the Joker a big, shiny memory that he'd never forget. Yet, at the end of it all, they'd ended up in the drive thru of one of the cheapest, greasiest burger joints in town. Maybe the clown was right, after all; life was just one, big joke. For once, Jason could laugh about it.

"What? You okay, Jay-Jay? I didn't break you, did I?"

Jason's chuckles died down and he shook his head, before meeting that luminous, green gaze.

"Nah. It's just.. We went from a venue with friggin' gold on the walls to a cheap ass burger joint. Just appreciating the irony."

"Wait, that was **_real_** gold on the walls!? You should have _said_ something, Hoodsie! Why, I could have gotten my pocket knife out and we could have taken a big chunk of it home!"

"Why do that, when you're rich now?"

The Joker opened his mouth to answer, with an index finger up and everything, only to pause and really digest that statement. He was **rich**. All of the money that he didn't use was accumulating in the bank, under the name 'Joe Kerr'. He was set for life. Joker snickered softly, coyly scratching the back of his neck, feeling a bit bare at being exposed.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Well, you know! A guy is off on his own most of his life and suddenly finds himself a _kept **man**_?! It's a Cinderella story if there ever was one, you know? But, old habits die hard! It'll take a while to sink in, **ha**!"

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Huh? Say what?"

"Say it out loud that you don't need to steal anymore."

"Why?"

"It'll help you remember."

Joker stroked his prominent chin, before shrugging. There wasn't any harm in it. So, why not entertain the whims of the Red Hood?

"Alright! I, the Joker, a gentleman and a scholar, hereby proclaim that I don't need to burgle, pilfer or pinch anymore! Happy now?"

Jason hummed, satisfied, as he pulled up to the intercom. He knew the Joker was puzzled by his request. But, he wanted the fact that the Joker didn't have to steal to survive to sink in. Jason could remember when he was first brought in off the streets. Bruce had caught him stealing a lot; in fact, there was a time when all of the silver spoons in the house had been found under Jason's mattress.

The man was patient with him, though. Life had taught the boy who was Jason at the time that taking from others was the only way to stay alive; it was a lesson that took a long time to unlearn. It only sunk in when a person realized that they were cared for; that they had a family to look after them, now.

"Earth to Jay! You're off in la-la-land when a world of flavors is within our grasp! **Ha!** Wake up, ole' chum!"

"Huh? Oh, um, I'll take five Belly Buster Bugger Meals, everything on em."

"Would you like to Biggie that, sir?"

"Hell yeah. Jokes?"

"Hmm, give me two Belly Busters, heavy all, tres Belly Tacos, mas jalapenos, por favor, double belly cheese fries and what wacky meal toys are on offer today?"

"Mr. Mighty Man and Twinkle, Sprinkle Princess." the non-pulsed voice on the other end of the line.

Joker's response was instant.

" **Both!** "

Jason shook his head, before adding,

"Can you Kiddie my meals, too?"

"You want all of the toys also, sir?"

"Yeah."

Joker squealed with delight, when Jason opened up all of the bags in the parking lot and showered him with wacky meal toys.

"Thanks, Hoodsie! Now, I can pit an army of magic, glittering princesses against a horde of mighty men! What fun, _hoohoohoo_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Eat your food, before it gets cold."

Both Jason and the Joker tore into their collective meals. The Hood was surprised. If Joker ate like this every day, he might not have been such a twig. Yet, he still miraculously managed to not get any on his pristine, white suit; the same couldn't be said for Jason.

" _Aw_ , **Hoodsie**!" Joker said with his mouth full, before he swallowed, "Look at you! **Ha** , you're a mess! Let me get that for you."

Joker took up a wad of napkins and cleaned off to the best of his abilities the secret sauce that had landed on Jason's white shirt. Just like when the clown was tying that tie around his neck, his internal temperature climbed. He swore that there was a furnace inside of him and that the Joker was fanning the flames. He could only pray that the pale man was oblivious to what he was doing to him.

"I'm the mess? Sure, I spilled some secret sauce on my shirt, but have _you_ looked in the mirror? Your face looks like a battlefield with all that ketchup on it. Here, let me get that."

Now, it was Jason's turn to clean the clown's face. He wiped gently, so as not to ruin the Joker's makeup. And what did the little shit do? He preened under the attention.

"You're such a brat."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, **ha**!"

"A self aware brat is even worse."

"And yet, you wouldn't want me any other way!"

Jason thought about it for a moment, before shrugging and reaching for the keys.

"Nope. I wouldn't."

With that confession, which thankfully sailed over the clown's head, since the man was absorbed in his pile of new toys, Jason started up the engine and took them home. Once they entered the Manor, it was time for them to go their separate ways. On a date, people tended to give each other a kiss at the end of the night. But, Jason knew damn well that the clown didn't think this was a date.

"See you tomorrow, clown."

"Okie-dokie!"

Jason was almost to the stairs. But, that's when it happened. He was ambushed from behind. Arms wrapped around him; the hands that bumped up against his chest were clutching the multiple toys from their excursion, one of which was wearing a tunic the clown had fashioned from a napkin.

"Thanks for the night out, Jay. We'll have to do it again, sometime! Anywho, sweet dreams, **ha**!"

With that, Joker ran off to the cave. Jason watched his ivory white coat tails twirl behind him until they were out of sight, before making his way upstairs. He passed by Dick's room, only to see the door open, so he took a gander inside; there was the eldest Robin playing Fortnite.

"How'd it go?" he asked, only to groan when he died from taking his eyes off the screen for even a second.

Jason lowered his crossed arms, only for one of them to bump something sticking out of his pocket. What he pulled out on closer inspection was a Mr. Mighty Man toy. Looks like Joker had left him with a parting gift. Jason had to huff in amusement, as he eyed the little, mustached man.

"Went pretty, damn well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ Whew, sorry this one took so long! I guess, like Jason, I just wanted everything to be perfect, you know? Well, as perfect as I, flawed being that I am, could get it, anyways. XD Now that it's done, let's talk about it! ^^
> 
> My, my, my! Finally, it's date night! Only, the Joker doesn't actually knows he's.. on.. a date? Lol, this time, the jokes on you, Joker! Speaking of jokes, the clown gets a proper nickname from Jason at long last! JOKES!~ It's got such a nice pet name ring to it, doesn't it? XD 
> 
> On another note, Joker came dangerously close to the truth. But, it is something that he considers so crazy, that not even HE will entertain the possibility that Jason LIKES him like that! It'll take a bit more time for Joker to come back around to that idea and put it under a microscope! 
> 
> And I just have to say, imagine a night going from a caviar worthy, million dollar experience to a cheap ass burger place to finish it out! AND the irony that Big Belly Burger is BOTH Jason's and the Joker's favorite joint! My personal favorite part of this chapter is when Jason Kiddies all of his meals, just so that he can give Joker all of the toys. Now THAT'S romance! <3 
> 
> Lol, I know, I've got an odd notion of what love is. XD What were your favorite moments? ^^ Let me know in the comments below!~ Because, as we all know, comments are loved!~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading Welcome to the Family!~ ^^ 
> 
> And I hope that you have a wonderful day!~
> 
> See ya next time! =D


	24. A Colorful Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robins get together and get the Joker an early Christmas present that is very much needed.

Cold. That was the first thing the clown's brain registered as he woke up to the chilly first day of December. The Joker bundled himself up in his covers and padded to the elevator, his teeth chattering with every step. The pale man wasn't a big baby when it came to cold weather. God knows he'd trudged his way through enough of it over the years, given Gotham's climate. But, there was just something about the cave's brand of cold that sent him running for the comfort of the Manor.

And that's where Tim found him; a snoring bundle of mismatched blankets on a red sofa in front of a roaring fireplace. The middle Robin glanced at the clock on the mantel. Six in the morning; far too early for a clown to be up and about.

"Hey, Joker. Are you alright?"

"Sng- H-huh?"

The sleepy clown sat up, his usually maintained locks now a bed-headed mess. Tim snorted at the sight, before swallowed down his amusement. The hair was a laughing matter, but the fact that his friend could be sick wasn't. Tim eased himself down on the sofa, now that there was more room.

"I asked if you're alright. You're never up this early. Are you sick?"

" **Ha!** Depends on who you ask, Timbo! Some would say that I'm very sick; sick in the head! _Hoohoohoo_ - **hak hak hak**!"

Tim shook his head.

"That doesn't sound very good to me."

"Alright, alright! You got me, Boy Wonder, **ha**! You're ole' pal Joker's coming down with a little something! I suppose coughing like a guy drowning in his own blood was a dead give away!"

"Yes, it was. I'm going to go get you some medicine now."

"Aww, come on, Timmy! It's just a _little_ cough! Don't make me drink that nasty medicine! I thought we were **friends**!"

"We are, Joker. Friends take care of each other. Which is why I'm still getting you that medicine. Cherry or grape?"

The Joker pouted a bit, but grumbled, "Grape."

"Alright, I'll be back. And I'll bring you a cup of hot cocoa too, when I come."

That lightened the clown's mood right up. The man grinned and twiddled his thumbs as he patiently waited for the other's return, which was much preferred to his usual behavior of running off and trying to find a place to hide. Tim mentally congratulated himself when he got back to find the man right where he left him; it paid to be the smart one sometimes. Though the Joker proved to be a worthy opponent when he feigned for the plastic cup full of bitterness, only to make a beeline for the cocoa.

"Here- Nope." Tim raised the cup of steaming chocolate over his head out of the clown's reach, "Medicine first."

Joker muttered under his breath an unconventional curse or two, before he took down what could only be called a cup of pure suffering.

"BLEH! **Quick** , Timmers! Give me the chocolate to wash it down with!"

Cradling the offered cup like it was the Holy Grail, the clown gulped down the sugary concoction within; following that was a sigh of relief. Tim watched the spectacle with a measure of amusement; the Joker was such a man-child. But, cutting the fun short was the placid, yet insistent chiming of the clock on the mantel as time leapt forward another hour; Tim was late.

"I've got to get downstairs, Joker. See you later."

"Bye bye, Timmy! **Ha**! Good luck spying on Gotham's dirty underbelly! May you catch all of them with their dirty laundry up and their plaid pants down! _Hoohoohoo_!"

Tim had to smile at that, before giving the clown a thumbs up. It was nice to know that someone in their group understood the importance of his role enough to wish him luck. Though, Tim found once he was downstairs that it wasn't catching the criminals red handed that would be the hardest part of his day; it was keeping warm.

By the time he got off the lift, he could see his own breath. His lips trembled from the iciness in the air, causing him to rub his arms in a futile effort to get warm. Just how cold _was_ it down here today, anyways? Tim made his way up to the Bat computer.

"D-d-display cave t-temperature."

He could scarcely believe his eyes; the cave was a chilling forty-two degrees. It hadn't been this cold in years. That's when his thoughts went back to the Joker who was still in his pajamas, all wrapped up in his blankets upstairs. If it was this cold here, around all of the machines giving off heat, how cold was it in the Joker's room?

Tim's curiosity drove him to the abode's threshold. The door was ajar, so he let himself in. The results were instant; it was like walking into a freezer. Not only that, but while he was there, the middle Robin found himself glancing around the room. What did he see?  That wasn't the right question.  It was more a matter of what he _didn't_ see that was so disturbing.  This room didn't even remotely look like it belonged to the clown prince.  Where were the garish colors?  The trinkets?  The nonsensical toys and board games and posters that the Joker's past homes were known for?  Without the clown putting his personal touch on this space, the room looked very bare, indeed.  Did this mean that the clown didn't feel at home here?

Guilt crept into Tim's heart. With all of his touted intellect, how was it that he'd never noticed something so simple and yet at the same time, so crucially important? How could they say that the Joker was one of them, when he wasn't being treated the same? That realization caused Tim to call his very first emergency meeting.

"Okay, why'd you call us here, repla- I mean, Tim."

Jason had been doing that a lot, lately. The middle Robin didn't quite know what to make of his older brother's change of heart. But, they always said to never look a gift horse in the mouth. So, he would count his blessings and move onto the matter at hand.

"When I came downstairs this morning, I found the Joker in the parlor. He'd wrapped himself up in the blankets from his bed and was on the velvet sofa in front of the fireplace. He has a bad cough."

"Did he take any medicine?" Dick asked, gaining a more serious look at the mention of illness.

"I got him to take it with a bribe. But, that's not the root of the problem; it's the cave. It's fine in the summer, but in the winter, it's too cold for him to be sleeping down there. It's like sleeping in a meat locker. Not only that but-"

Tim trailed off, worrying his lower lip, only for Jason to bring him out of it as he queried,

_"But?"_

"Well, we each have our bedroom upstairs. I understand why we were keeping him down here before. We didn't know if we could trust him. But, after what happened with the Scarecrow and how he saved my life- I mean, isn't it time that we show a little faith in the Joker?"

There were a few moments of heavy silence as they all took the time to think it through. Jason and Tim were willing to give the clown a chance. Damian was reluctant, but after seeing the Joker so dutifully care for Humpty the Bat and even go so far as to help feed some of his other animals, his view of the Joker was becoming less harsh. But, the final decision rested with the leader and him alone.

"Say no more." Dick said at last with a smile on his face, "Alright, everybody. Let's get ready to go!"

"Where are we going? And for what purpose?" Damian asked, a slightly sour look on his sleepy face.

Dick glanced over his shoulder and said with a winning smile,

"For once, _we're_ going to surprise the Joker."

The clown prince was sleeping soundly. His chest rose and fell, a soft rattle accompanying every breath out; a telltale sign that the man wasn't at his best. It was no wonder to a certain butler why the oldest of his wards hadn't moved an inch since noon. Though with the sounds of the foot traffic passing by the parlor, one would think that the Joker would stir, no matter what state he was in. The noise could be likened to a herd of cattle in a marketplace in Alfred's mind.

"Alright, Alfred. I'll take over from here." Jason said as he came downstairs and leaned against the door frame.

"Are you quite certain, Master Jason?"

"Yeah. Not much good in the decorating department, myself. Besides, I think they need your help a lot more than they need mine."

"Of that, I am quite sure. Very well, I will leave Master Joker in your care."

With that, the butler shuffled upstairs to do some damage control. Meanwhile, Jason turned his attention to the object of his affection. All he saw from this angle was a tuft of matted, green hair sticking out from the covers. He sighed and ran a hand through his darker locks; Tim wasn't the only one plagued with guilt.

What kind of man was he not to spare a thought for the clown's comfort? Here he was, pining over the Joker and he didn't even stop to think about how bare his room was. How cold it was. How lonely it could get down there. Sure, the other man never complained about it, but after some thought in the car ride back, Jason believed that he knew why; it's because the Joker had endured worse. He was fine with less and squalid conditions, because he was used to them.

But, that still didn't make it right. Jason remembered what he'd told the Joker that night; the clown didn't have to steal anymore. It might as well have been a rich, fat-cat telling a poor street urchin the same thing. Here he was, living upstairs and sleeping in a king sized bed, while the Joker was making do with the tiny, cramped room in the ice cold cave they'd left him in. It turned his stomach with righteous anger that he could only turn on himself.

Jason's footfalls were soft as he approached the Joker.  Brushing a lock of green out of the pale man's face, caused the other's lips to quirk upwards even in his sleep.  The younger man shook his head.  He'd bet a million dollars that the Joker wasn't even mad.  To that end, he deserved more; much more. The Joker may have lost part of his title in his career shift, but he was still a prince; _Jason's_ prince. And from now on, he was going to make sure that the Joker was treated like one. He would have all of the nice things life had to offer. The Hood would make sure of it.

" _Pst_ , Jason! We're ready!" Tim said at the doorway, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Jason nodded, before grasping the clown's shoulder.

"Hey, Jokes."

"Sng, w-wha?"

"Wake up. Come on. You've been sleeping all day. Time to get up."

The Joker sat up and immediately was wracked with coughs. Jason's heart twisted. The clown really wasn't feeling too well, was he? Not to mention that he lacked some of the energy that he usually bounced around with.

"Whew, **ha**! Almost coughed up a lung there, didn't I? Say, what's with that look, Hoodsie?"

Jason stuffed his guilt down and offered him a small grin, instead. This wasn't about him. This was about the Joker.

"Nothing. Now, come on. Or do I have to carry you?"

" _Hoo_! Well, I am feeling a little dizzy here, Red! Why don't you give those big, strong back muscles of yours a little work out?"

Jason shook his head, before scooping the Joker up in his arms, where the man seemed to fit so perfectly.

"Spoiled ass clown."

"Mmhm~" the Joker hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and nuzzled his head against him.

Grogginess was threatening to overtake the Joker and the comfort of the other man wasn't helping him win his battle for consciousness; quite the opposite, really. Jason was so warm and his scent was spicy like cinnamon. He cradled him in his arms like he was made of porcelain. No one had ever held him like this, before Jason came along. It felt almost.. **right**? That thought would have been the last one to turn out the lights; if everything had stayed quiet, that is.

**"SURPRISE!"**

The Joker was jostled awake, causing Jason to double his grip on the startled man to keep him from falling.

"Easy there, Jokes."

"What the blue blazes is going on h-"

That's when he took stock of his surroundings. His whole family was there; they were all in a large room on the second floor that had been empty up until now. The Joker should know; he did his fair share of snooping. He even knew where three secret safes were. Though, he supposed they weren't so secret anymore, if he knew where to find them.

But now, the room was different. It was filled with beautiful furniture; a king sized, mahogany bed, a plush, green sofa by a cheerfully crackling fireplace and a stained glass lamp clearly from Tiffany's hung from a place of prominence as it lit up the room from above with its soft, inviting glow. The bed sheets were even purple!

"Hold the phone! Is this.."

The Joker hesitated. But, when he spotted his Batman plushie on the bed, nestled comfortably against the plush pillows, he dared to ask softly,

"Is this.. all for _me_?"

"Of course it is, you silly clown." Damian groused, "Why _else_ would the theme of this room now be purple and green? No one else here shares your hideous taste in colors."

"It **is** for you, Joker." Dick said, not letting the youngest Robin's sass ruin the moment, "It's an early Christmas present from all of us."

"Tim came up with the idea." Jason added with a shrug, as he set the clown down on his feet.

The Joker slowly began to turn around, his eyes wide, as he took it all in. No words fell from his lips. Instead, his hands began to almost feverish search around the room, touching everything, opening drawers, even pushing open doors to reveal the luxurious on suite bathroom and the enormous walk in closet.

The Joker was an oddity. Who knew what went through his mind sometimes? It was no one's business but, his own. And yet, though he respected the clown's space, a certain member of the Bat Family was practically dying to know what the clown prince thought of this change.  Tim had started this entire thing, after all. What if the silence was an indication that he'd done something wrong? What if in doing something he thought would be good for the Joker, Red Robin had instead shattered some vital part of the Joker's psyche!? Sensing Tim's nearing panic attack and no longer willing to suffer the tension in his brothers, Damian rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"Does this change in accommodations please you or not?"

In all truth, they were all sitting on pins and needles. None of them knew how the Joker was going to react to this; especially since he didn't see the world the way other people did. Maybe he preferred his old room down in the cave. There were many reasons why the Joker might be upset. So, all they could do now was to wait for the clown to say something; _anything_.

"I.."

The crowd tensed.

"I.."

They leaned in a little, waiting with baited breath as the Joker found himself trying to sort through a plethora of unexpected feelings. Just because they couldn't see what was going on inside his head didn't mean a battle wasn't taking place. On one hand, he understood why they did what they did; it touched him in the deepest corners of his darkened heart. But, on the other hand, the Joker couldn't shake the feeling that things had been getting good lately; _too_ good.

Everyone else in the world tended to walk around with a certain measure of guilt on their shoulders; the Joker certainly wasn't one of those. _Everyone_ knew that. **He** knew that! But, then why did this heaviness settle over his heart every time he thought about his darling buried under the cold, unforgiving Earth, all alone in the darkness?

He laid awake sometimes, thinking about it. He wondered if people stayed in their bodies after death. If they could feel the worms taking up residence underneath their skin. If they could feel the cold. If they could feel the hurt anymore. He and Batman beat each other to a bloody pulp more times than he could count, with him usually getting the brunt of it. But, that was all part of the little games they played. What was a few knife wounds and broken bones between significant others?  One of them was suppose to end up killing the other one day, so what did it matter?

But, the other dying to an unexpected bullet wound was a completely different ballgame and the thought of his other half buried under all of that dirt, being able to feel every, little discomfort and bearing it alone- The Joker swallowed hard; sleeping down there in the cave was the closest he could get to sharing that misery, real or imagined.  The clown prince shook himself. No, he couldn't afford to think like that anymore. That kind of thought process drew him in like a moth to the flame and he was a man who couldn't afford to die. Not while having a whole household of younger men who were counting on him! Yes, the thought of digging up that coffin and closing himself in with Bruce was tempting; poetic, even! But, he was a clown of many responsibilities now. He couldn't join his Bat in eternal sleep; not yet. For he was the Joker and the Joker had a family.

While he could not alleviate his own bizarre brand of survivor's guilt, the clown could at least choose which hand he would be taking his feelings from.  And what did that other hand provide?  Wonderful feelings of gratitude, comfort and the suspicion that these boys might now love him.  The next his family saw his face, the Joker had unshed tears glistening in his eyes and his smile was warm and almost sheepish in nature.

"Wow, can't really say that I was expecting this, ha!  So, thanks boys!  I love it! All of it! Especially the lamp!"

"Todd picked out that fixture." Damian pointed out, crossing his arms and smirking as he got to watch the usually unflappable Hood squirm.

"Hoodsie! YOU picked out the Tiffany's lamp!? You've got better taste than I thought, **hahaha**!"

"Can it, clown-"

But, any excuses or deflections Jason had ready were swallowed up in the Joker's arms, as he gave him a nice, warm hug. The Hood wished he'd had time to savor it. But, the Joker moved on, intent on giving everyone a bit of his love. Though, some were easier to embrace than others; it seemed that Damian saw what was coming and sprinted from the room before the other could latch onto him, making the Joker laugh. But, the most comical encounter was when he got to Alfred.

The Joker came forward with open arms, only for Alfred to remain standing still with his arms tucked behind his back, that non-pulsed look he wore so well plastered on his face. The clown maneuvered this way and that, before throwing up his hands and exclaiming,

"Would ya loosen up!? I can't hug you when you're being so.. so.. **British**!"

That got the whole room roaring with laughter. Even Alfred couldn't help but to chuckle at the outburst. The older man had to give the Joker this; he was persistent. In fact, he doubted they would get to move on with the rest of their day until the man got what he was after. That's when the butler opened his own arms and came forward, gently giving the Joker a hug. The clown was frozen in shock. But, his lips slowly quirked up into a bright smile. He'd been hugged by a proper British gentleman; now THAT was something he could mark off his bucket list!

One by one, they all filed out of the Joker's new abode. Jason went to take his leave, as well, only to find one of the clown's large hands clamping down on his wrist. Something in the Hood jumped when he glanced at his wrist's imprisonment; it was identical to how he used to grab the Joker so that he could keep track of where he was, at all times. There was a certain measure of possession to this form of restraint, Jason realized; funny how he didn't realize what he was projecting sooner. That being said, did the _Joker_ realize how possessive he was being right now?

"Where do you think you're going, Hoodsie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sure it's warm in here, but I'd bet under those covers, it's a little nippy, ha! Why don't you stay and be my very own, personal heater?!"

"You want me to take a nap with you?"

The clown made a hum of agreement, his smile inviting. Jason wondered if there was a catch. It was a natural conclusion to jump to. The Joker was known for always pulling a fast one on people he enticed. Harley was a prime example of the Joker never giving anything away for free; like the devil, everything was a transaction, accompanied by a sadistic double cross, laced with the irony of some cruel joke.

But, Jason brushed his suspicions away. That would have rung true in the past. But, time changed all things. That included the members of the Bat Family. Though, if truth be told, in the clown prince the alterations were all the more pronounced. The more distance time put between the Joker and his past love, the more tame he became; with his family, that is. That being said, Jason had little to fear.

So, the younger man sat down on the couch and tugged his shoes off, one by one. While Jason slipped out of his leather jacket, slinging it over the back of the sofa, the clown took off running for the bed.  He leapt on top of the rich lilac comforter, snickering with glee as he rolled all over it, savoring the softness. When the younger man approached the bed, however, the Joker crawled under the covers, quickly claiming the right side next to the windows for himself.

That left the spot closest to the door; not that Jason minded. In fact, he preferred that place in bed. Not only could he be up and at an incoming threat at a moment's notice, but it also meant that he could leave if he needed to without disturbing the other man. So, the Hood cuddled up to the clown, taking him in his arms. The Joker nuzzled against Jason, wiggling until he was content. Oddly enough, Jason didn't scold him to settle down. He was being patient with him so that he could get comfortable. It was sweet enough to put a smile on his face. But, even that wasn't the cherry on top of the evening.

"Alexa."

"Yes, Jason?"

"Shut off the lights."

"Of course."

As the lights began to dim, leaving only the soft glow of the fireplace behind, the Joker began to giggle with glee into the other's shirt. It looked like he had a new toy to play with! Jason smiled as well, though he did shush the Joker, rubbing his back to help him calm.

"Sh, settle down. Don't want you getting worked up. You'll only make your fever worse."

"Aw, you care about me, don't you, Hoodsie?"

"Yeah. I care about you coughing all over my shirt and getting me sick, too. Now, hush."

The Joker's smile quirked upwards even more, before he allowed himself to relax at Jason's request. The other man was such a hard ass; but, the Joker wouldn't want him any other way. As they laid there in each other's arms, a singular thought possessed them. Like a flame it lit up the darkness; this felt **right**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ Sorry for being gone for so long! There's just something about this time of year from Thanksgiving to Christmas that's endlessly busy! 0.0 That being said, how was everyone's Thanksgiving? =) Mine was full of turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy! Mm mm! We also went to go visit my uncle the next day. It was good to catch up with him, since we don't see other members of our family that often. I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and that your Christmas season will be just as nice! ^^
> 
> Now then, onto the chapter! The room down in the cave where the Joker ended up was designed to be a room in which Bruce would sleep when he was too tired or too injured to make it up stairs. I can imagine he used it more than once throughout the years. But, it was never designed to be a permanent place of residence! Therefore, all of the comforts of home such as heating, cooling, carpets and so on were never installed. The Joker never decorated it, either. Remember his policy; he does not get attached. 
> 
> But, the boys have broken the mold! They made him up a wonderful room upstairs that is only a stone's throw from everyone else's! At last, they trust him not to kill them in their sleep! It's a huge step forward! Though it feels like victory, at the same time, the clown prince feels a unique form of guilt by accepting such a gift. He thinks of Bruce under the ground, cold and in pain. Shouldn't he also be in the ground, cold and in pain? The cave was as close to experiencing what he could imagine Bruce's corpse would be if it could feel. Little does he know that his experience has more in common with Jason's, since he lived through being buried alive. 
> 
> But, at any rate, the Joker accepting this gift marks a turning point. Just as he chose life over death, red over black, he is choosing to distance himself from Batman by moving upstairs. He is moving into the heart of the house, into the color and warmth it provides. Speaking of warmth, I'm afraid that Jason has been given the position of dedicated heater. XD Seriously, muscles give off lots of warmth and the Joker is soaking it up like a flower does sunshine! Not that Jason seems to mind, lol. XD I have a feeling that the more they share a bed, the harder it will be to sleep apart. 
> 
> Anyways, I know this chapter was not grandiose or anything, but I'm happy I finally got time to finish this snapshot in the timeline! ^^ 
> 
> That being said, thanks so much for reading this chapter in Welcome to the Family!~ ^^ Please comment down below and let me know your thoughts on it, because comments are <3!
> 
> I hope that you have a wonderful day!~
> 
> See ya next time! =D


	25. A Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and the Joker have a much needed conversation and Christmas suddenly becomes top priority.

The downy side of a duster brushed along the pictures in the family room, sweeping away the dust that time left behind. The hand behind the cleaning effort? Why, none other than the ever faithful Alfred Pennyworth. The aging butler looked after the family home with as much devotion as he looked after the family heroes. That being said, he knew every inch of Wayne Manor; which is why when he rounded the corner, he noticed something was missing instantly.

His brows crinkled at the sight of the bright square of wallpaper over which a frame used to sit. The sun only aged the wall trappings it could touch, after all. It was a dead giveaway that a photograph or a painting had been removed. Alfred's memory was like a steel trap, even after all of these years. He knew just which picture was missing and by knowing what that frame held, he also knew just where to look for it.

The butler's steps lead him to a certain clown's room. He was suspect number one. In fact, truth he told, he was Alfred's only suspect, since he was the only other person home. The boys had gone to watch a movie in downtown Gotham. It was odd in and of itself that the Joker hadn't accompanied them. The film was a comedy; something right up the man's alley. In fact, this entire day seemed rife with inconsistencies concerning the individual just beyond this door. He hadn't seen him all day; not even in the kitchen, where the clown prince could often be seen pinching from the cookie jar or making himself a jellybean sandwich.

The butler cringed at the memory of it. The Joker, two pieces of bread, a smattering of syrup and an entire bag of tropical Jelly Bellies. The man had the whole thing down in ten seconds flat. Where on Earth had the Joker learned how to make such a fiendish feast? Was it a sandwich of his own creation? Was he accustom to eating such a monstrosity of a meal often before he came here? It was no wonder the clown lost some of his teeth to dental grievances, if that was his usual fare.

A noise growing from within the room brought the butler back to the present and peeked his curiosity. The gentleman leaned close to the door to listen in and discern what he was walking into. The Joker was much more stable these days, but Alfred was no fool. The pale man was anything, but harmless.

Now, let it be known that the butler wasn't one to pry. He respected the space and privacy of all of his wards. But, what was coming from just beyond that door sounded suspiciously like something he knew all too well. A sound that more than one person in this very household tried to suppress at one point or another. After he prepared himself, Alfred very carefully opened the door, thanking his lucky stars that he had greased all of the hinges for ease of use earlier that month.

Dark eyes softened and neutral lips curved into a mild frown as his suspicions were confirmed; there was the Joker, the photograph of Bruce in his arms. And in his eyes? An abundance of tears. Hearing the sound of crying was one thing. But, catching a glimpse of it was another. Especially when it came to a character like the Joker.

Alfred closed the door, remaining unseen. It was his not so secret ability as a seasoned butler to remain discreet. But, in spite of his covert tactics and respect for privacy, he knew that he couldn't ignore this any longer. It was finally time to address the elephant in the room; the Joker's relationship with the man that Alfred considered to be his son.

Footfalls on the marble floor of the kitchen behind him were ever so predictable. That's why the butler had positioned himself there, choosing to snub his usual schedule.  He had been determined to put himself in the right place at the right time; the Joker's snack time, that is.  Even if he had been facing a major mental crisis, this time of day always seemed to be reserved for sneaking sugary delights. To that end, Alfred had left out the appropriate bait; a plateful of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. How could the clown ever resist?

The moment a snow white hand reached for one of those delicious treats, the trap was sprung.

"Ah, Master Joker, nice of you to join me. I am currently doing the dishes. You may dry them for me."

The Joker blinked twice in surprise when the butler held out a drying cloth for him to take. This was the first time the older man had asked him to help with the chores. He didn't tend to ask anyone for help, being overly fastidious. Any job that needed to be done, he did himself, not trusting the other person to achieve the same level of perfectionism he strived for. And now, he was asking the Joker, the clown prince of crime, the most chaotic force to ever hit Gotham to help him in his ever continuing hunt for order? Well, wasn't that a kick in the head?!

The Joker would have laughed; if Alfred hadn't held onto the towel and set him with a very serious look, that is. Ah, so this was a trust exercise. The Joker cleared his throat and calmed himself as much as he could. Only then did he receive Alfred's blessing in the form of him releasing the towel. Before long, they had a cycle going; Joker would carefully take any dish he was presented with in both hands, drying the antique plate with care, before setting it in the rack to his right.

The clown was laser-focused; he wanted badly to do a good job, because the one person's approval in the household that he felt he didn't even come close to earning was this man's. The Robins came into Bruce's life later, but this man was there, through it all! He saw Bruce when he came home from his very first fight with him. He'd surely patched him up and probably came to resent the clown prince for putting those cuts and bruises there, over and over again throughout the years.

He hadn't known about Alfred's existence for the first year or two. Not that the butler's presence in his Batsy's life had ever held any special significance to him. But, the Joker imagined that if things had turned out differently, eventually, he would have been seeing the butler a lot more often and getting to know him. There was a lot to be said for getting along with ones' in laws, after all!

His Dark Knight was gone now. Cozying up to the man who practically raised Bruce should have lost its appeal, entirely. But, that couldn't have been further from the truth. Bruce had been important to both of them. This man was practically his paramour's father; he instilled into his darling all of the values that made him the hero he was to the day he died.

He deserved the Joker's respect and maybe, just maybe, there was a small piece of the clown prince who longed for a bit of fatherly approval, himself. Questing after it with a good deed and a job well done put an odd, fuzzy feeling into the Joker's chest. But, such a sentiment wasn't to last.

"Master Joker, I wish for you to answer a question that has been in my mind for quite some time."

"Oh?"

"Were you in love with Master Bruce?"

The porcelain connected with the floor before the Joker even had the notion to make a grab for it. The crashing sound rung in their ears like the sound of a gunshot. The clown winced, before they both glanced down at the remains of the one hundred year old China. When they locked gazes again, the older man was not amused, but at the same time, looked oddly bored. And the Joker? He revealed a nervous smile.

"So it's uh.. Time to talk about that, is it? **Ha**! Um, well, this is awkward, _hoo_!"

The Joker was acting like a sixteen year old boy brought home to meet a love interest's parents; how droll. Yet, upon seeing the Joker swoop down and start to pick up the shattered pieces by hand, as if he could magically fix what he broke, the butler shook his head, feeling his stern resolve melting.

"Do not bother with the mess. I will sweep it up later. Instead, I would advise that you sit down. I will pour some tea."

Joker dragged himself to a chair. Alfred saw him acting like a young man, but at that moment, the clown felt like a child who was in trouble. How was it that he felt scolded with just a stare? Was this Alfred's secret super power? A steaming cup came into his line of sight, causing the Joker to automatically close his hands over it, savoring the distraction it gave him. But, once Alfred sat down with his own cup, he knew that he couldn't hide forever.

The Joker slowly lifted his eyes, until he peered into the older man's darker, no nonsense gaze. He tried to offer up a placating grin. It was practically a plea to forget this whole thing. All he received was a raised eyebrow in return. What could the Joker possibly say to that!? He drummed his fingers against his chin, as he tried to think of a way out of this mess. But, he had the sneaking suspicion that if this was a game of chess, that he had already lost.

**Sheesh! Jeeves is full of piss and vinegar! No wonder Batsy turned out like he did! He would have had to get really clever really quick to get anything past ole' Alf!**

"Since you're obviously not willing to begin the discussion, I will offer you a fairly good bargain, Master Joker. I am willing to swear on my honor as an officer and as a gentleman that I will not judge you for anything you may say. This discussion will never leave this table. I will even allow you to partake of those cookies to your heart's content in hopes that they will calm your nerves."

The Joker struggled to withhold a wince. The butler had figured out that he was a secret, sugar stress eater? Just perfect. Regardless, he pulled the offered plate to him with a deep frown; a sour expression that lessened significantly after his first bite.

"Mm- _Mm_ - **Mm**! These homemade?"

"Of course."

The Joker had a few more, practically snarfing the sweets down like they were the last ones in the entire world. Alfred supposed he should be flattered. No one else had such a healthy enthusiasm for his baked goods. After a few gulps of tea to wash it all down, the Joker sighed in utter satisfaction.  His demeanor was more relaxed.  He looked ready; ready to talk.

"I saw Batsy for the first time on the night I 'woke up' and started living. I stumbled around, puking up green stuff and trying to get my eyes to focus. I must have looked like a light-weight fresh out of his own bachelor party, _hoohoohoo_!"

The Joker took to tracing the rim of his cup as he stared without seeing at his own reflection in the brew below. The liquid rippled, replacing his own face with a full moon and a Bat symbol imprinting itself on it. The Joker smiled fondly at the image only he could see.

"But, when I finally did look up, there he was on top of a building, the full moon behind him, **gloriously** lighting up his every hard angle and curve! Why, I was smitten right away, **ha**! But, when I tried to call out to him, I discovered something kind of funny! I didn't know how to talk! **Hahahaaaa**! And just like that, the Bat signal came on and he was flying off into the night to save Gotham from the rogues he knew so well! But, little did he know that he was about to add one more to his collection; little ole' _me_!"

Joker finally dared to meet the other man's eyes. His smile gentled as he confessed,

"And I've been in love with ole' pointy ears ever since. The more I came to know the guy, the more attached I got! But, I've got to admit, Alf, that I'm not the most perceptive guy when it comes to matters of the heart! Well, unless it's tearing it from someone's chest, _hoo_! But, like I was saying, I didn't know I was in love for the few first years. I didn't know what love felt like, so I mistook it for something else!"

The clown sighed, before inclining his chin upon an awaiting hand.

"By the time I figured it out, it was already too late. I made my bed and had to sleep in it. I'd done too much damage! He never would've forgiven me, so why bother? But, I couldn't give him up! With the way he kept seeking me out, even when I wasn't in the mood, it pretty much told me that he felt the same way. So, what was left for us, but to keep playing the game?"

"I see. Because you could not earn Master Bruce's forgiveness and he couldn't let go of his resentment for the harm you've caused, you agreed in not so many words to live your passions for each other out through your 'dance'."

"Yep, that's about the size of it. Kind of funny, you know? Two grown men not being able to say how they really feel, so they mess each other up pretty badly! Sounds like some kind of cheesy chick flick! **Hahaha**!"

The laughter may have fooled others, but not the butler. He could see past the smile; the other man hid behind it like a shield and every 'ha' was a bullet he fired to protect himself. Not to mention that his pale fingers curled around the spent, red bullet around his neck. He gripped it the way a more religious man would have clutched a cross. The Joker's eyes were betraying him; he was in a lot of pain. It was no wonder he had been trying to avoid this conversation; his heart was a pound of flesh filled with open wounds.

"You aren't wrong. Your actions by many would be deemed as quite unforgivable." the butler agreed, causing the clown's frown to deepen.

There was a moment of silence between them, as Alfred sized the once notorious criminal up; he looked absolutely miserable. It seemed that Harleen Quinzel hadn't been so blind, after all. The Joker truly was like a lost and injured child. She and Batman both came to realize this and reacted in different ways. But, at the end of the day, they had both fallen in love with him and reached for him, trying to save this man from the most dangerous one of all; _himself_.

But, he had slipped right through their hands. The Joker had slapped away their efforts at mending his broken mind, believing so blindly to be in the right that he was willing to sacrifice everything for it. Did the Joker still feel that strongly about his belief in the futility of living?

"If you could go back in time and do things differently, would you?"

The Joker drummed his finger tips against the table in thought. It was as if he was reviewing every encounter he'd ever had with Batman and going over every detail with a fine toothed comb. At long last, a confession fell from the clown's lips.

"If I knew then what I knew now? Yes. I would have crawled on my hands and knees to Batsy, like a sinner on Sunday! I would have become a model citizen in a heartbeat!"

"Would you have done it because your outlook on life had changed?"

" **Ha**! Not a snowflake's chance in Hell! You were in the Queen's service as a solider, am I right? You and I of all people should know that the world's all cake and roses until life decides to steam roll someone! All it takes is one bad day. Just because one poor clown's life improved, doesn't make that any less true for everybody else! No, no. I would have done it for Batsy. I would have done it all in the name of love."

The butler's heart stung at the Joker's confession. Such beautiful words from such a potentially venomous tongue; what's more, he could tell that the man meant every last one of them. The Joker would have sacrificed everything keeping them apart to make Bruce happy. He would have given up his contempt for humanity and society, choosing forgiveness over vengeance, all in the name of love. It that wasn't a man worthy of Master Bruce, he didn't know anyone who could better fit the bill. But, it was too late for all of that now, Alfred acknowledged with a deep sigh.  But, it wasn't too late to help the one that Bruce had been so desperately trying to save.  So, Alfred offered up a confession of his own; one that he knew would serve as stitches to a few of those open wounds littering the clown prince's damaged heart.

"It is a shame that you didn't come to this conclusion sooner." he said as he placed a hand on the Joker's shoulder, "If you had been the man you are today, I would have welcomed you with open arms; once Master Bruce worked up the courage to bring you home to meet the family, that is."

The Joker's eyes were blown wide and his lips parted in surprise. But, after a few moments, the shock wore off. Bewilderment gave way to joy. A warm smile took over the younger man's face; one filled with hope. Such an unguarded emotion was so painfully human to look upon. Alfred's heart somehow ached. But, if the smile arriving on his own lips was any indication, it was the good kind of hurt; the healing kind. For the following few hours they enjoyed each other's company, sipping tea and exchanging stories. By the time the other's got home, all that remained of that event was a plateful of crumbs and a picture that had been returned to its rightful place; such unnoteworthy finds. No one would have ever guessed that anything had changed while they were gone, if not for the unusual sight greeting them in the family room.

"Jingle bells, Batman smell, Robin laid an egg! The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away, **hey**!-"

"I say!  Were _you_ the one who wrote that abominable twist on the classic Jingle Bells?" the butler said, as he handed the Joker a rope of garland.

" **Who** else!?"

"What's going on?" Dick asked, as he strode into the now colorful room.

"Don't you see all the pretty tinsel?! We're getting ready for Christmas!" Joker exclaimed.

"Indeed and Master Joker has generously volunteered to help me deck the halls."

"The Joker-" Damian asked in shock, " _Helping_?"

" **What**?! Don't look so shocked, Dammie! I can be helpful, too! Sometimes."

That last mumbled line caused chuckles to break out all around, before Dick rolled up his sleeves and made his way toward the box of decorations.

"I'll help, too."

"Same." Tim said as he fished the star out of the box, "Oh, but we don't have a tree, yet."

"On it." Jason said, as he started to make his way out of the room.

"Are you going shopping for one, Hoodsie?" the Joker asked as he pressed a finger tip to his bottom lip.

"Something like that. Squirt, wanna come with?"

"Yes, I would."

With that, Jason and Damian claimed their coats and headed toward the back of the house. The clown was beyond confused. That wasn't the direction of the garage. Tim smiled and shook his head, deciding to finally put the Joker out of his misery.

"It's a Wayne family tradition; they're going to get a tree from the grounds. There's plenty out there that qualify as Christmas trees."

" _Oh_! **Ha**! So, we practically have our tree lot outback? Well, if that doesn't beat all! **Ooohoohoohoo** , this is gonna be the _best_ Christmas **ever**!"

The butler's subtle smile turned bittersweet. His gaze found the newly rehung picture; it would be an _almost_ perfect Christmas. But, a thought did cross his mind that he found great comfort in; what if Master Bruce could see them all now? The Joker had given up crime, his sons were a family again and they had all come together to protect the city Batman loved.

 _I can't think of a more fitting gift. Happy Holidays, Master Bruce; where ever you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ My goodness, it's December, already! Can you believe that it's almost Christmas? How time flies! That being said, my goal is to write two chapters before the 25th. I want them to be like a Christmas special! So, something to look forward to! ^^ 
> 
> Now then, about this chapter! Alfred and Joker finally had a much needed talk. Our butler extraordinaire finally cornered the clown and squeezed a confession out of him. A sincere one, devoid of vulgarity and anything else he might have used to dodge inquiries. Our favorite clown might have disrespected and disregarded Alfred's place in Bruce's life in the past, but not now. The man was not ONLY Bruce's father figure; he represents the father figure for the whole household. 
> 
> The Joker doesn't remember having a father. So in a way, fatherly approval is something he needs. Something he lacks. So, I suspect that we will see the Joker trying to be a bit more helpful to Alfred from now on. Especially now that he knows that the older man wouldn't have regarded him as nothing but, a nuisance in his darling's life. He would have accepted their union, had things worked out a little bit differently. Which is also sad in and of itself. Joker has regrets and he is being forced to confront them, now. To do so is only human, which means he is rediscovering that part of himself a little at a time. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this new chapter of Welcome to the Family and supporting this fanfic! ^^ If you enjoyed, please let me know down below, because comments are <3!~ 
> 
> Oh and a special thanks to Lonewritersclub for inspiring this chapter! ^^
> 
> I hope that you have a fantastic day!~
> 
> See ya next time! =D


	26. Love is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfam finally see some action! But, will the night be more than they can handle or bargained for?

Throughout the cave echoed a merry tune; a whistled rendition of Jingle Bells. Tim glanced over his shoulder to find himself joined by a chipper once clown prince of crime who was carrying two mugs. He carefully set the one filled with coffee by Tim's side, before plopping down in the spare chair at the Bat console with his own.

"Thanks." Tim said, earning a hum of acknowledgement from the clown who was already sipping down his hot chocolate.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, the Joker motioned toward the computer.

"So, seen any action on the boob-tube lately?"

"Not for the past few nights. It's the plummeting temperatures, I'd bet. Not even criminals will go out on a night as chilly as this."

" **Ha!** Those boys are second rate, if they're willing to let a little cold ruin a good heist!  And to think that it hasn't even started snowing yet! Speaking of which, someone should ring the North Pole and tell dear ole' Saint Nick that someone forgot to put Gotham under a blanket of the white stuff! I want to make snow angels, build snowmen and eat snow cones, dammit!"

"You eat snow cones.. in _winter_?" Tim asked with disbelief.

The Joker snickered, before grinning.

"Why shouldn't I? The ground's covered with free eats this time of year! There's just one rule! Don't eat the yellow snow! _Ooohoohoohoo_!"

Tim would have shook his head and given the clown at least ten reasons why that was a bad idea, when the screen flashed red, capturing both of their attention at once. Tim mashed the panic button, signalling to those upstairs that it was time to suit up and move out. The Joker pumped his fist,

"YES!"

"Suit up now, celebrate later."

"Righto, Timbo, **hahahaaaa**!"

The cave was filled with scrambling as everyone tried to balance the fight against time with their need for preparedness; some were doing better than others. Jason swore the Joker had been in the armory forever.

"Jokes, get the lead out!" Jason hollered at the closed door, only for a smack to land on the back of his head.

_What the Hell!?_

The Hood did a double take. The Joker stood there, fully dressed. He made a mock bow, shooting him a satisfied smile, before taking off for the garage, cackling hysterically. Jason matched that grin pound for pound, before he chased off after him.

He and the Joker were the first ready for action and it wasn't hard to understand why. Domestic life was nice, but they were accustom to a very different way of living. The gritty streets, the Gothic architecture, the cool air filled with anticipation and just a hint more pollution than was medically recommended; ah _yes_ , they'd both been restless and just itching for some action.

Like a flood gate opening, the moment the pod bay doors were down, the team poured out of the cave. The Batmobile took up the lead, tailed by the Joker and Jason who road side by side. Through his googles, the pale prince spied the ever familiar lights rising up to meet them. A wide grin broke out over his face. The city was under the cover of darkness. He hadn't seen it like this in ages; it felt like going home.

The Joker and Jason may have been jovial, as prone to cabin fever as they both were, but the mood in the driver's seat of the Batmobile was anything, but blithe. Memories smacked Nightwing over the head with the force of a frying pan; the Scarecrow, the gas, a body once so full of life frozen in the finality of death. Fabric clad hands gripped the steering wheel hard enough to make the leather groan from the strain. The only thing that brought him out of his growing sense of unease was the hand, calm and sure, that landed on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Dick."

Their eyes locked through their masks. They had never talked about it; about how Tim was almost lost forever. But, the middle child of the Bat family understood that the eldest blamed himself for that night. He was the leader, after all. Leaders could pat themselves on the back for their victories or beat themselves up for their failures. In a venture like theirs, sometimes you got the bear and sometimes, the bear got you.

That being said, coming back from the dead affected different people in different ways; Tim was no longer afraid. He had found his peace. He understood that any of them could go at any time. But, as long as he appreciated the people around him while he had them, in the end, everything would be fine. They would all see each other again in the end.

Finding no blame in Tim's eyes, Dick faced the road once again, taking in a deep breath through his nose. He let it passed his lips slowly, before nodding. There was no time for regrets; they had stalled enough. There was a city counting on them and ordinary people were suffering from the gangs the power vacuum had brought out of the dark. They were no where close to ending this, but if they didn't start now, this would never stop. So, he kicked it into high gear, tearing into Gotham, purpose blossoming a new in his chest.

They secured their vehicles, after pulling into an alleyway, effectively hiding them from all but, perhaps the occasional bum passing through. In unison, they took out their grappling hooks. The Joker's eyes widened, before he fumbled for his claw, only to misfire it. While the others were soaring upwards toward the rooftops, the device plummeted back down, clocking the clown on the head. The Joker rubbed the lump forming, chuckling as he remembered causing the same to happen to Jason months ago.

"Well, if that isn't karma, I don't know what is, **ha**!"

A head appeared over the building's edge.

"You alright, Joker?"

"Never better, Dickie M'boy!" he called as he reeled in his claw, "Just adjusting to the learning curve that comes with going from a psychopathic killer to a psychopathic do-gooder, _hoo_!"

"We should leave him behind." Damian groused, "He is slowing us down."

"Patience, squirt." Jason said as he crossed his arms.

"This is his first patrol, technically." Tim added, "None of us were perfect our first times out."

"I was. I was flawless. I'm always flawless."

"Oh, really?" Dick said with a grin on his face, "Because I can remember a certain Robin who got tricked by Calender Man of all people and ended up in a pit full of New Year confetti."

"Grayson, I **forbade** you to tell anyone that!"

That got everyone chuckling, just in time for the Joker to join them on the rooftop.

"What'd I miss!?"

Damian crossed his arms and shot a stern look at Dick with his cheeks puffing out in crossness. Dick mussed Damian's hair, prompting Robin to shove his brother's friendly gesture away and to pull up his hood in a huff.

"Nothing." Dick said, still amused, "Come on, let's go."

When Batman prowled the streets and rooftops of Gotham, crime tended to hide in small pockets. But, now that the threat of the urban legend finding those who would do harm and putting them in their place was absent from everyone's minds, the thugs had taken to the streets, doing their dirty work openly; danger wasn't going to be hard to find.

A feminine scream alerted the group to the first sign of trouble. As they came to the edge of the building, they saw a rough and tumble group of thugs surrounding a lady in a red dress, trying to tear her purse away from her. Of course, it was all fun and games to them; they were cats playing with their prey. The woman had no chance of protecting her property, nor herself. Not with the numbers so stacked against her. Dick signaled; it was time to even the odds.

Everyone descended from the darkness into the light.  They all followed the order; all except for the Joker, that is. Sure, it would have been a lot of fun to bust a bunch of heads. With all of that training under his belt, it would have been unbelievably easy. But, he'd seen this scenario a million times before. How? Because he'd orchestrated crimes that looked like this. It all came down to the ring leader and their proximity to their victim.

The Joker zeroed in on the guy with the leather punk jacket and the sunglasses. He was the one closest to the woman, gripping her by the shoulder, as she cried her mascara off, clutching the bag in her arms like it was some precious treasure. And in the man's hand? A gun at the ready.

The Joker grinned wide. Ah, yes. The thug was a man after his own heart; to that end, he knew just what to do to cinch this little meeting of the minds in their favor. He disappeared into the darkness; the gleam of his green eyes and tainted smile being the last of him to fade into the shadows. Once all of the wannabe crime lord's goons were down for the count, the thug clutched the woman closer, using her as a human shield as he pressed his gun to her head.

"Back off, boy scouts, or I'll blow her head off!"

The woman's cries of panic as he drew back the hammer did their job. The Robins were forced to back up. The man smiled cruelly, revealing a golden grill on which their helpless reflections were cast back at them. He thought that he was going to be able to make a clean get away; that is, until he heard the familiar sound of a gun's hammer being cocked behind him.  The cold steel of another gun pressed against the back of his own head.

"Didn't expect this, did you, pal? _Hoohoohoo_!"

"T-That **laugh**!"

"That's right, bucko! It's me! Your friendly, neighborhood psychopath! The clown prince of crime, the one and only Joker!"

"Clown prince of crime? I heard you went on the straight and narrow!"

"Hm, yes, I really should consider changing my title, shouldn't I? I mean, it really is false advertising at this point, now that I think about it! Hm, clown prince of ex-crime, maybe? **Ha!** Doesn't exactly have a ring to it, does it? Oh well, I'll work on coming up with a wonderful new way to describe myself and all of my fantastic qualities! But, for now, there's business to discuss! So, here's the deal, slow Moe! Let go of the lady in red and no one gets hurt!"

"Y-you should back off! I'll kill her! I'll shoot her dead! Don't think I won't!"

"Oh, I believe you, big boy. Really, I do! But, here's something you're not thinking of."

The Joker leaned close and uttered into the other man's ear, his voice as sweet as poisoned honey,

"Notice how none of my titles announce me as some kind of savior or hero? It's because I'm not like those goodie-two shoes; I'm no angel, buddy! **Ha!** Not by a long shot!"

The Joker's pitch became more jovial than ever, scaring the criminal enough to almost piss his pants.

"I will gun you down, splattering your brains everywhere, on them, that lady, those walls, _me_ \- **ha**!"

The Joker pressed the barrel even harder into the man's head, earning a wince from his victim.

"And I'll enjoy it! So, go ahead! Make your choice! It'd better be a good one! Because one of them entails you walking out of here, alive and the other? Well, let's just say that I hope you didn't leave any incriminating internet history for mother dearest to find! FYI, relatives tend to look through all your stuff when you're no longer around to stop em! You know, when you're _dead_!? **HAHAHAAAA** -"

"Okay, okay! I'm putting my gun down!"

"There's a good boy! See? I knew we could come to some kind of agreement! _Hoo_!"

The terrified man let the gun hit the ground, allowing Dick and Damian to rush in to secure the criminal. While they were busy tying him up and alerting the authorities, the Joker put his long nosed gun away and spun around the face the woman, who was crying now with relief instead of fright.

"Excuse me, missy! Couldn't help but, to notice how tightly you held onto that bag of yours! **Ha** , can't blame a clown for being curious! So what's in there that you were willing to risk your life for!? Tickets to the next U2 concert!?"

The lady was still sniffling a bit as her eyes shifting from Jason to Tim, as if asking in not so many words if she was safe in the presence of the Joker. Jason nodded from behind the clown. The man who had saved her wasn't suddenly going to pull some cruel joke and take her out; not only did Jason believe in the Joker, but they also wouldn't allow it. So, she opened up her bag and out of it popped a tiny, tawny head with big ears; it was a chihuahua!

" _Oh_! That explains a few things! Let me guess, those boys didn't know that you had a pupper in there and not, let's say, some green backs?"

"I-I couldn't let them have him. They probably would have killed poor Darby out of spite! He was a gift from my late husband and he's the only thing I have left to remember him by-"

And that's when the woman broke down crying, a new. Joker felt rare emotion stabbing at his heart, like a knife twisting in. He eyed the tiny dog in the woman's arms with a new appreciation. Something to remember him by; just like how the bullet weighing heavily on his own neck was the only physical thing he had left to remember Batsy by.

The Joker fished a handkerchief out of his coat pocket, offering it to the woman, who stared at him in surprise, before reluctantly taking it, muttering a thank you as she cleaned her face. Jason smiled from under his helmet. The Joker, who had such a hard time connecting with the rest of humanity, was finding common ground. It was just one person, but it was still a miracle in and of itself what with the clown's anti-social personality disorder and all. If this wasn't a sign he was healing, Jason didn't know what was.

"Look, red!" Joker said, giving her a title based on her attire, "We can't just stick around here like sitting ducks! I mean, don't you know where here IS? New in town, or something? Or have a terrible sense of direction, maybe? This is the outskirts of the Narrows and you can bet your chihuahua that there's going to be more of those home grown hoodlums coming this way any minute now! So, come on! We'll walk you home!"

The Joker took off in one direction, only to pause, look to his left and to his right, before turning to the woman and asking,

"Er, **where** _is_ home, anyways?"

That actually caused a smile to break out over the nervous woman's lips. She lead them in the complete opposite direction, causing Jason and Tim to chuckle.

"Hey Jokes.  Who has a bad sense of direction, again?" Jason asked, poking a little fun at his prince, only for the man to fit him with a scowl and a warning of,

"Not a word."

By the time they dropped her off at her door, Dick and Damian had managed to join up with them.

"Thank you all so very much. You saved my life!"

"Nah. The real credit goes to our resident nutcase here." Jason said, jerking a finger at the clown, who comically had been hiding behind him that whole time.

The clown jabbed Jason in the ribs, before stepping out. He didn't want any thanks! But, regardless, it seemed he had no choice, but to take it, if he ever wanted to get out of there anytime soon. The lady looked him right in the eyes with much less apprehension and fear at his visage than she had initially aimed at him. An ordinary person who didn't go running for the hills when they saw him this up close and personal? The Joker didn't think he liked that. It made him nervous! 

"Thank you, Mr. Joker. I appreciate you saving my life. You're a wonderful person."

"Yeah, yeah, so I saved your life, big deal! But, I am kind of wonderful, aren't I-"

That's when she stepped forward and planted a smooch on his cheek, making the Joker freeze in place. The icing on this whole cake? The lipstick was pink. She said her goodbyes to everyone else, before stepping into her apartment and locking the door.

"Hoodsie."

"Hm?"

"Help."

Jason held back a laugh; he could have ribbed the Joker so badly, since he had technically been caught with pink lipstick on his face.  But, the other man looked like he had been through enough tonight. So, he took out the thick cloth he used to polish his helmet and gently cleaned the foreign hue from the clown's cheek. To be perfectly honest, that color on the other man bothered him, also. The Joker didn't belong to that woman; he belonged to him. But, he would let that kiss slide; it was one of gratitude that was sometimes given to heroes; the Joker deserved his do.  
  
After the clown prince recovered, they began making their trek back; it was nearing time to go home. Nightfall would soon give way to dawn and getting stuck out in the light was dangerous. The best course of action would be to get back to their vehicles and rush to the Manor as quickly as they could. But, someone was waiting for them.  The gunshot rung out from a fair distance, prompting the Bat lads to dive for cover. There wasn't much of it, so the moment they found shelter, they were pinned down by the bullet Hell.

"Nightwing!" Damian shouted, asking for permission to engage.

" **Stay put**!"

Damian seemed to think he was invincible. He wanted to rush the enemy, even if there was a ninety percent chance that he'd be shot! The young man's philosophy was that it didn't matter if he was wounded, as long as he took them down with him. With that kind of outlook, one would think that the boy and the Joker would get along better.

Speaking of the Joker, the clown prince got pulled behind an air conditioning unit by Jason when all Hell broke loose. It was good cover, but like the rest of their team, they had metaphorically treed themselves.  Jason tried to take a shot, only for the bullet rain to force him to duck for cover.

" **Tch** , damn it!"

A humming and a snicker brought his attention back to the Joker, who was fiddling with some new contraption of his.

"Please tell me that you've got something to get us out of this shit, Jokes."

The Joker produced a grenade with a smiley face painted on it before holding up his newly assembled sling shot. Jason could have kissed him. He really wanted to. The man was their own, personal evil genius.

The Joker bit the pin with his smile, before aiming the explosive in the direction of the gunmen. It wouldn't be a direct hit, considering how he couldn't stick his head up to see where they were, but it would be enough of a distraction to give them some breathing room. Sure enough, shouts of 'what was that', followed by a large boom meant that all of the assailants were the ones who went running for cover this time, causing Dick to finally give the permission Damian was waiting for.

" **LET'S GO!** "

The whole family tore out of their hiding places, thundering over the rooftops. The two forces clashed when Dick grabbed the first criminal's gun, forcing it away from him as it fired before giving a well placed kick to the gut. As the other thugs saw their comrade flying from the force of the blow, they stampeded. Dick, Damian and Tim stuck close. They were more used to fighting as a unit by now. That just left Jason and the Joker, who quickly found themselves surrounded.

The first goon who attacked aimed for Jason's back, prompting the Joker to step in front of it and slash the man down. Jason whipped his head to look over his shoulder just in time to see the clown drop the man who'd tried to get the drop on him. Jason was wearing his 'hood' but, when he grinned, the Joker matched it, almost as if the crazed man could see straight past it to his very soul.

Little by little, the two gravitated back to back. Their footwork was a little clumsy, at first; it was always a little awkward learning new steps. But, before they knew it, the two of them were dancing. Jason would gun down anyone who tried to take a shot at them and the Joker would knife anyone who got too close. They whirled around and around, orbiting each other like two celestial bodies caught in each other's pull; **together** , they felt so _alive_.

"Whew! **Ha!** That was quite the work out, huh, Hoodsie?"

"You ain't kidding." Jason glanced down at one of the still bodies as he tried to catch his breath, "I wonder who sent these bastards."

The Joker hummed as he squatted down next to the body and began to search it, opening pockets and digging around most irreverently as he hunted for clues. The Joker's investigation intensified, as he came up with nothing.

"I don't get it! You'd think this schmuck would have something on him; _anything_ on him! No wallet, no keys, heck, not even a coupon for Little Cheesies Pizza! Good little hole in the wall restaurant, really. The service is a little bad, but if you wave a gun around, it's amazing how quick they-"

"Jokes, **focus**."

The clown was brought out of his musings and searched with his long, nimble fingers one more time. This time, he paused as he felt something flat and almost undetectable hidden away in a secret pocket in the man's vest. A business card?

"The Red Stripe?"

"Look out!" Nightwing called.

If only sound could travel faster than missiles. Reinforcements had managed to sneak behind them and the first thing they did was to fire a miniature bazooka at the distracted duo who ended up separated from the rest of the group. Dick's mouth hung wide open and Tim shouted in panic as the blast blew the two men sky high.

The world's colors all blended together in a sickening swirl. The clown snickered in his dazed state. To him, it appeared that some hapless rainbow had gotten sucked in by a tornado. If he hadn't had the sense knocked out of him by the impact, he would have realized that it wasn't the colors spinning end over end; it was himself.

Jason groaned and shook himself. He'd been thrown right into the air conditioning unit that he and the clown had taken shelter behind at the start of this whole mess and half of his helmet had been blown to smithereens. He was bruised and had some minor cuts and burns, but other than that, he was unharmed. Unharmed, but, alone. That thought caused the Hood to force himself up onto his feet, his entire being thrumming with a singular question; where the **Hell** was the Joker?

It didn't take long to find him and not a second too soon. The clown's whoops and crazed cackles lead him right to the man whose waist coat had caught in the mouth of a Gargoyle. It was the only thing preventing him from plummeting to his death.

"Holy **shit**! Jokes, don't move. I'm coming to get you."

"God? Is that you? Sorry, I can barely hear you over all of these bells ringing in my ears! I'll have to get back to you! **Aaaahahahahahaaaaa!** "

 _Great_ , Jason thought, his muscles tensing as a gust of wind caused the clown to sway and giggle like a child, _That blast must've knocked the few screws he **did** have, loose._

"Just stay put."

Jason dropped onto the lower ledge, before he started edging out onto the back of the grinning, stone monster. He was half way to him, only for the pale man to start flailing around, wildly.

"Damn it, clown! _Stop_. **Moving**!"

"What in the blue blazes is happening!? How'd I get all the way over here!?"

At least he was back in the now. But, all of that wiggling was only making this whole situation more dangerous. Jason moistened his lips with a nervous flick of the tongue as he tried to explain in calming, deep tones; the same ones he used whenever he and the Joker found themselves cuddling in bed together.

"Jokes, some guy fired a bomb. It knocked you off the building and your coat catching on a gargoyle is the only thing keeping you from falling. So, please, calm down; for me."

The Joker stilled at those last two words spoken, even if the sight of the ground below unnerved him more than he cared to admit. Jason crouched down and made a grab for the coat. His fingers brushed the lush fabric, but fortune it seemed wasn't on his side; the cloth ripped!

Jason flung himself onto his stomach, even when that put him at more risk of falling, as he desperately made a grab for the Joker. One hand latched onto the other. Jason sighed in relief.  The Joker had put up his hands, trusting that the other man would catch him if he were to fall.  Trust expanded between them, giving both vigilante's a heart full of warmth.  Hood's single revealed eye found the Joker's two mirthful orbs, as they shimmered beautifully like emeralds in the moonlight.

It took some careful positioning, but once Jason was secure, he hauled the clown up. Together, they came to stand on the rooftop once more.

"Whew, talk about your close shaves, huh, Hoodsie?"

"Yeah, you were almost roadkill."

They shared a chuckle and the Joker reached out to pat Jason's shoulder a few times. But, that's when it happened. Time slowed as the younger man registered in utmost disbelief what had just taken place; a pat had turned into a shove. The Joker had thrown him from the rooftop.

There it was; the betrayal he always knew was coming. He could still see the Joker's smiling face, as gravity and his plethora of emotions dropped him like a rock. His life began to flash before his eyes. But, it was the latter part that he focused on. Him making a claim on the clown's life, Bruce's grave, the pinky promise, the date that wasn't a date, the cuddling, the care, the.. the.. _**love**_!

Yes, it was true. He loved the Joker. He could admit that to himself now, as fucked up as it was. And he had even dared to believe for just one second that the clown was coming to love him, too. But, it was just like he had told Dick on that beer filled night on the rooftop of the Manor; he was an idiot. Now more so than ever. Because he had been wide open.

He had trusted and loved the clown so much, that he made himself vulnerable and now he was paying the price, wasn't he? Love was quickly being replaced by an almost righteous fury. He **loved** him! He had tried to do _everything_ right! But, it had all gone wrong! The Joker was a snake, a bastard and he would never trust him again-

The shot rung out. Red erupted from the white skin like a geyser, as purple clad legs hit their knees. The Joker was still smiling at him as Jason tumbled down; only now, it was such a sad smile. Jason's hatred evaporated, under the light of understanding; the pale man hadn't pushed him from the building out of spite. Instead, his only sin was in doing something so stupidly selfless; the Joker had sacrificed himself to save his life. The Joker had taken a bullet for Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear Lovelies! ^^ Welp, this is the first of the Christmas special episodes! And I know, I left it on a cliff-hanger! Sorry about that! ^^; Buttttt, that should all be cleared up before the 25th, sooo yeah! XD No worries, right? =)
> 
> Anywho, let's talk about the chapter! My goodness! What an emotional roller-coaster for them all! Dick having to put away his doubts and carry on, even while fully understanding the risks now, Joker saving his first civilian and getting a 'my hero' mini smooch, Jason and Joker building a ton of trust, only for it to be shattered and reclaimed in the next breath! Lots of exciting things going on! My favorite part of this chapter was, admittedly, Joker bopping Jason on the back of his head, while the Hood thought Joker was still changing. XD Now, if that isn't a precursor to flirting, I don't know what is! XD 
> 
> But, I want to know what was your favorite parts! So, please let me know in the comments below, because we as we all know, comments = <3!~ 
> 
> (P.S. please forget any typos, it's been a long day. ^^;)
> 
> I hope that you have a Happy Holidays!~
> 
> See ya next time! =D


	27. Misty Water-colored Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and the Joker say goodbye. 
> 
> (P.S. if you're curious about the title, this is a line from a song from a long time ago. I heard it when I was a kid. I somehow remembered it when I was writing this chapter up and couldn't think of anything more appropriate than to leave it here: https://youtu.be/uBPQT2Ia8fU )

The air was bursting with sound; yet muffled, somehow. As if reality as the Joker knew it was getting further and further away, like some thief in the night. A thief that had made off with something the Joker used to count as trash, but now considered to be his greatest treasure; time. Time was just something he had been waiting out before. His darling died, after all. What reason was there left for him to go?

He would have ended it that night, had his thirst for vengeance not given him the kick in the pants he needed to give ole' Mask-head a what for. It was just a little detour, though; no skin off his nose. What was one last row before he kicked the bucket? Who cared if he got injured or if he died in his attempt to make the other crime lord regret taking away the Joker's only reason for living? It wasn't like anyone was going to miss him, after all.

But, now that wasn't the case. Time was not something to just fritter away anymore; he had a family. A family to make memories with, to look after and even, to make things up to. The man was crazy, not delusional; he hadn't been the nicest clown at party. That being said, there was a piece of the Joker that wanted to redeem himself if only a tiny bit to the birdies that he'd hurt with the time he had left.

A gloved hand pressed against the gaping hole, as he noticed how the crimson seeped through his dress shirt; but, now, it could be too late. If this was his final act, all he could hope for was that it wouldn't be in vain. The Joker's smile quirked up in mirth as he recalled Jason's shocked face as he shoved him off the building.

**Oh, Hoodsie. Your face was _priceless_! But, talk about a lack of faith, ha! You really think after everything we've gone through, that I'd throw you off a building for shits and giggles? You're worth more to me than just some cheap joke, Jay. So much more.**

Just then, in the distance, he could see a flash of red. He squinted, fighting against his now failing vision, as the man made a clean get away. Ah, so that was his killer, huh? Just a man with a sniper riffle. Could this have been the same criminal who murdered Batman? Oh, how the Joker hoped so! If that was the case, his wish for the perfect joke would finally be granted! So many people had tried to take him and the Bat out in all sorts of creative ways and at the end of the day, it was just some guy with a gun who'd managed to do the deed.

" _Ha.. Hahaha!_ **AAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA**!"

Time rushed forward to meet Jason as that shrill laughter rung in his ears. And that wasn't the only thing rushing to meet him; the street was getting far too close for comfort. One well aimed shot of his grappling hook and he was soaring toward the rooftops, the cityscape streaking past him all in shades of muddy gray.

Once he landed, the first thing he saw was the Joker, who was now face down in his own blood. His footfalls thundered in his ears, competing only with the sound of his pounding heart. By the time he hit his knees beside him, the Joker was as still as stone. Jason swallowed hard; was he too late? Gently, he turned the man to face him. Vibrant eyes were dim, like a candle on the verge of going out. Yet, those trembling lips still managed to smile at him; almost as if this was just another day.

"Jokes? Can you hear me?"

"Loud.. and clear, Jay-Jay."

"Good." Jason said, swallowing hard at how faint and gargled the other's voice was, as the man was clearly starting to drown in his own blood, "But, don't talk anymore, kay? You need to save your strength."

"Jason-"

"Shush."

"Come closer." the clown whispered, ignoring Jason's command, his smile never wavering, "I need to say this now, in case this is where we part ways."

Jason clenched his jaw. He wanted to scream at the man; to tell him that he didn't get to talk of dying! That he wasn't going anywhere, until Jason said so! But, that gaping hole in the clown's chest said a mouthful for how much power the Red Hood had over anything, including the Joker's fate. As he gazed into those trusting eyes, his own self doubt came back like a slap in the face; he couldn't even control himself. So, Jason leaned close, lending an ear to whatever the clown wanted to say.

"I'm listening."

The Joker leaned up a little, his smile growing as he uttered the words neither of them ever thought he'd say.

"I'm sorry."

Jason's eyes widened, as he sat back up to look the Joker in the eye. Snickers escaped the the clown, as the Hood looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads. He didn't believe him? Maybe he needed to hear it again.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no, no." Jason muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face as his eyes filled with tears.

It was all too final. The Joker gathered his strength and said it again.

"I'm s-"

" **No!** You don't get to tell me that now! Saying sorry doesn't magically make everything better! You need to stay here and make it up to me, damn it! You can't.. You can't just _leave_."

A hand suddenly landed on his cheek. The thumb gently stroked at the skin, comfortingly, the cloth of a glove drying up tears he didn't even know were falling.

"Just listen. I'm sorry.. for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for killing you. I'd go back and change things, if I could. But, since I can't, the only thing I can **do** is tell you that I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. I know it's.. not much-"

The Joker began coughing furiously into the hand that had been pressed against his chest, prompting Jason to take over, compressing the wound and trying to keep the Joker alive, if only a little longer. The clown's every word rattled as blood began to slip down the sides of his mouth, staining his lips in a hue that he hadn't worn in such a long time. Jason waited for the Joker to get just enough strength, knowing that he needed more than anything to hear whatever the Joker said next.

"I'm sorry, because I didn't realize what a wonderful person you are. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm.. gonna miss you, too."

"I love you."

That last line shattered Jason's heart into a million pieces. He took his hands off of the Joker's wound, knowing it was too far gone, before his hands claimed one of the clown prince's, holding it tenderly, as he finally confessed to what had been weighing his heart down so heavily, all of this time.

"I love you, too."

The Joker's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, the joy in his smile lighting up his whole face, making him appear more alive than he'd ever been, even as he careened toward death. In his final moments, he decided to pass on what his Bat had given him. Perhaps it would help Jason as much as it helped him.

"Be.. good."

And with that, the Joker breathed his last. Jason shook him by his shoulders.

"Jokes? Jokes?"

The clown prince was as limp as a rag-doll. Jason shook him all the harder, unable to accept that the man he loved was now gone.

" **Jokes**!"

A hand landed on his shoulder, prompting him to jerk away, knowing what they'd say.

"He's gone." Tim said, even as his comfort was cast aside.

"No! Jokes! Wake the Hell up! **JOKER**!"

The other Robins looked on helplessly as Jason couldn't come to grips with the truth, tears in their eyes. Yes, even Damian's. But, he wasn't one to stand around. He had a different way of handling his grief. The boy pulled his sword from its sheath and started toward the East; the Joker hadn't been the only one to see the gunmen.

"Where are you going, Damian?" Dick asked, trying to steady his voice.

"I am going after the Joker's murderer. I will take his head for this and I will hang it on Gotham's highest flag pole as a warning to all."

"You can't do that." Dick said, his hand landing on Damian's shoulder to hold him back, "It's not what Batman-"

Damian ripped his shoulder away from Dick's grip, wheeling around on him as he shouted with tears streaking down his face,

"Batman's **not** here! He is _dead_ , Grayson! Dead just like the Joker! I refuse to stand around and let everyone I know fall to this.. this _menace_! I will take my revenge for both the clown and for father! You can come with me or get out of my way!"

That lead to a battle of the words; Dick was desperately trying to stop Damian from running off and potentially getting himself killed. Damian was blinded by hurt and rage and Tim just wanted them both to calm down and think things through. All of that noise. Yet, it was lost on Jason.  He was so far away in that moment, as his mind became consumed by water-colored memories.

_"You boys **need** me!"_

_"Thanks for the night out, Jay. We'll have to do it again, sometime!"_

_"Aw, you care about me, don't you, Hoodsie?"_

The young man held the Joker's body close, rocking back and forth, almost as if the clown wasn't dead, just asleep. In sharp contrast to the gentle cradling, however, Jason wept bitterly into the Joker's neck, his tears being so numerous that they flowed in rivets down that ash white skin.

"You _idiot_." Jason whispered in between sobs, "You loving, loyal idiot. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for not believing in you."

Jason's head slipped down to the other's chest as he held him tight. There was silence. Color lost all meaning. In Jason's world, all was still. But, then, something happened; something impossible. Jason's eyes shot open wide, as he pressed his ear to the clown's wounded chest. He could have sworn that he heard something. It was faint, but still there.

**"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Everyone's mouths snapped shut at Jason's outburst, before they all surrounded the Joker and the Hood, wondering what it was that had him so riled. He pressed his ear to the other's chest once again.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"He's.. he's **alive**!"

"Jason, he's gone-"

"Dammit, Dickhead, put your ear right _here_!"

Dick was reluctant. Jason was surely delusional. Tragedy could do all kinds of things to the mind. They'd all seen him die; seen him take his last breath. He had a huge hole in his chest. People didn't just come back to life. Yet, as the scene of Tim breathing a new came to mind, Dick took in a deep breath and nodded. Miracles _did_ happen. He would take a leap of faith.

He pressed his ear to the Joker's chest. _Thud._ Dick's eyes widened and he exchanged a look with Jason, who smirked, his eyes now shimmering with tears of relief. The Hood soon stood up, lifting the clown prince into his arms.

"We have to get him back to the cave." Tim suggested, "We can call on Doctor Leslie Thompkins to-"

"There isn't time for that." Dick said with a shake of his head.

"Not with a big ass hole in his chest, there's not. There's just one thing we can do now to make sure that the clown makes it." Jason agreed.

"Todd, you are seriously not considering what I think you are. Are you?" Damian asked, eyes wide.

"'Fraid so, squirt. I don't like swallowing my pride anymore than the next man, but.. he would do the same for me. And sure, this means shit is gonna hit the fan a lot sooner than we thought. But, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. All that matters now is that Jokes survives this. I'd go to Hell and back if it meant saving him."

So, Jason took a deep breath in through his nose, before shouting to the Heavens with all of his might, calling for the one man he didn't want to see, but still very much _needed_ to see.

**"SUPERMAN!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ I was only suppose to write up two chapters for December, but it looks like this might turn into a three chapter arc! I know it's a shorter chapter, but since it will take me a lot longer to finish the next part, what with it involving the whole Justice League and all and not to mention Christmas, I decided to split it up. And I know I am posting it much easier than I usually do, but what the hey? Consider it an early Christmas present or something! XD 
> 
> Now, as for the chapter! I'll admit it; I was balling like a sentimental idiot. XD I was also listening to the old song The Way We Were, which didn't help. Oh, I included the link to that in the chapter summary btw if any of you wanted to hear my mood music. Heh, it's an oldie, but a goodie! Kind of like the Joker. XD Anyways, another miracle happened. The Joker somehow survived the impossible. Notice how he has a way of doing that? Coming back from crazy things like explosions, or plane crashes? Is he really just human? Or is it a little something more than what meets the eye? In the next chapter, we'll be finding out! =) 
> 
> Ah, but I digress. The Joker made the ultimate sacrifice. Jason will not be doubting him again. Earning his love, ironically, was a heck of a lot easier than earning the Hood's trust. But, then again, it's hard to trust when everyone you love has always screwed you over. Jason finding that the man who stole away his life has given it back to him through this single, selfless act has restored his faith. That was my favorite part of this chapter.
> 
> Btw, what did you like most about this chapter? Please leave a comment and let me know, because comments are <3! 
> 
> I hope that you have a Happy Holidays!~
> 
> See ya next time! =)


	28. Black, White and In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman answers the call for help and is surprised to find a war-zone.

Clark Kent sighed as he stared at the unfinished article on his screen; it was half-baked and uninspired. But, seeing as how he was already late in turning it in, he had no choice but, to burn the midnight oil, even when everyone else at the Daily Planet had gone home to their families.

He pictured the modest house he had just outside of the city limits. It was a nice, little place in the suburbs with a picket fence and daffodils planted in the front yard. Inside, Lois was probably pulling the turkey dinner out of the oven right about now and serving it to their son, who had gotten out of school a couple of hours ago. Clark sighed as he typed a few more words, only to erase them and rest his chin on an awaiting hand.

_Sure hope Jon did his homework._

Clark may have been sleeping or he may have been just 'resting his eyes'. Either way, a shout caused him to startle upright. He faced the direction the call had come from, before dashing toward the restrooms. Out of sight of the office cameras, mighty hands parted the fabric of his shirt, revealing where the demure reporter ended and the superhero began. In a streak of blue and red, the newly emerged Superman jetted over the city Metropolis.

People pointed as he passed by; it was always the same old thing. It's a bird, it's a plane- It's **Superman**! But, there was one major difference about this night. It wasn't one of his own citizens calling out for help. The shout had come from a city that had been off limits to any outside interference for decades; Gotham.

At first, he was reluctant to go in. He came to a dead stop at the invisible border of the city limits. This was Batman's city, even if the Dark Knight was no longer around. That's what Clark had told the council. He did it to respect the other man's memory. But, someone had out called for him specifically and he couldn't ignore a cry for help.

_Sorry, Bruce._

Clark sighed, before he took off into the city where his bright colors full of hope were so painfully out of place. People pointed up at him just like they did in Metropolis; only they weren't happy to see him. People scuttled off into the darkness, hiding their dirty deeds from his prying eyes; almost as if they didn't _believe_ that he could see through walls; his smile turned a touch sardonic.

It didn't take long to find the source of the call. But, nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting for him. He slowed his speed as he came up to the rooftop; numerous people were down, covered in their own blood. Firearms were littered all over the place and amongst the rubble stood four figures; the Robins.

Dick swallowed hard as he noticed Superman's expression turn stern; but, he held his ground, putting on his brave face. He knew how bad this looked. This wasn't how other heroes would deal with chaos breaking out in their cities. But, Gotham didn't operate like any of the other the cities. It wasn't a modern, colorful beckon of light; it was a city that clung to the old ways, with politicians who got away with literal murder and a place where the people who guarded the best interests of the common folk were not superheroes, but ordinary humans, themselves. There was a reason that Gotham was quarantined and the other heroes barred from entry all of these years; they just wouldn't understand.

Jason, however, didn't give a damn about the politics. In his arms was the clown prince of crime who was fading fast; he didn't have time for this bullshit.

" **Hey** , man of steel. Eyes up here."

Outdoing all of the carnage on the rooftops was the sight of the hole in the Joker's chest. Superman gaped at the sheer volume of it. The hero seemed shell shocked; Tim understood why. Superman wasn't used to seeing a city reduced to a bloody war-zone. He wasn't desensitized to any of this like the Robins had become.

Why would he be, when he could just catch all of the bullets and keep people from being hurt? His powers gave him a rosy reality where the day could always be saved. But, that wasn't the reality for everyone. Tim winced; was the Joker's pessimistic way of thinking rubbing off on him?

"Clark, please." Dick said, stepping forward and taking control of the situation, "The Joker's dying. No surgeon can fix this. But, I know for a fact that the Watchtower has extremely advanced medical technology. Will you take him there?"

It was highly unorthodox to take a criminal to the Watchtower for anything, but detainment. And the way the Robins were acting was highly suspect. But, Superman wasn't a cold-hearted jerk who thought that the villains deserved to die. So, he nodded, taking the clown off of the Hood's hands, before jetting off. Dick placed a hand on Jason's shoulder as he stared off after them.

"Come on. We'll go to the Watchtower, too. That way, you can be there when the Joker wakes up."

"Thought you quit the League, Wing."

Dick smirked, before digging into his belt and producing a small device that all of them knew well.

"Doesn't mean that I ever gave up my teleporter key."

Jason had to smirk at that, "Joker would be proud of you. You know that, right?"

"Sh, don't tell him. I'm suppose to be the good one, remember? Let's go everybody."

While the Robins were rushing to a teleport location, Superman had just arrived in the Watchtower. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were nearby, the greener of the two watching the screens as the world turned.

"Flash said it was quite an ordeal- **Holy Hera**!"

"Superman, what happened?"

"I don't know, J'onn. I don't have the full story yet. But, the Joker is in need of medical attention."

"A wound that grievous will need more help than a hospital could provide."

"The purple ray!" Wonder Woman suggested, receiving a nod from Superman in agreement.

Before long, they had the clown prince of crime on a medical bed, bathed in the soothing light of arguably the most healing force on the planet, the purple ray. The three heroes stood outside of the chamber, as they discussed in quiet tones what their actions should be from there.

"We can't stand by and let Gotham fall! We must send in reinforcements."

"I agree with Wonder Woman." J'onn said, "If it is indeed as much of a battlefield as you claim, Superman."

"This is something we should take up with the council." Clark said, hesitating, "This decision is bigger than us."

He turned to face the Joker who was just beyond the glass.

"In the meantime, once he's fit for transportation, we'll have to drop him off at Arkham Asylum."

"Nope." a certain gunslinger stated, "He's coming home with us."

The trio turned to see the Robins standing there.

"Nightwing! You gave up your position in the League. You should not be here." Wonder Woman stated.

"Oh, give it a rest." Jason said with an eye-roll, "Considering how it's the Wayne family fortune that pays for this hunk of junk to stay afloat, I say he should be able to go where ever the Hell he wants."

"I agree with Todd." Damian said with a nod and crossed arms.

Tim sighed as he could see that his desire for peaceful negotiation was going the way of the dinosaur. So, for the good of all, he intervened.

"You'll have to forgive Jason. He's just upset because the Joker's hurt."

"Jason's **upset**.. because the Joker's _hurt_?" Wonder Woman asked in confusion, "Are you and the Joker not mortal enemies?"

"We were, it's just.. A lot of shit happened and like everything does in life, the way I felt about him changed."

Jason then jerked a finger toward the door.

"Can I go in?"

"The purple ray is not harmful to humans. Nor will your presence interrupt the Joker's healing process." J'onn confirmed.

"Thanks."

With that, the young man entered the room, pulling up a chair so that he could sit by the clown's bedside. The three heroes couldn't believe their eyes when Jason took one of the man's pale hands in his own. That did it. They needed answers and they needed answers now!

"Boys." Superman said, crossing his arms and looking more stern than he had in quite some time, "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

A few hours later in a mostly empty council room, Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter felt sufficiently caught up; though not one of them knew what to make of all these strange developments.

"That's quite a story." Wonder Woman said, "And it is good if the Joker is as reformed as you say. But, he is still a criminal and insane; his place is at Arkham."

"The clown is _ours_!" Damian exclaimed, rising out of his chair, only to be put back into it by the firm hand of his oldest brother.

"Damian, calm down."

The boy crossed his arms and set Wonder Woman with a murderous glare. He had already lost his father. If they thought they were going to waltz in and separate him from yet another family member, they had another thing coming. Wait a minute, since when did he start thinking of the Joker as anything less than a nuisance?

_**Curses!** Like a mold, the clown has grown on me._

"If I may, the Creeper is insane and has also killed people, but _he_ isn't being housed in an insane asylum. He's a cautionary member of the Justice League." Tim pointed out.

"That much is true, but he lives in the Watchtower, where he can be kept an eye on."

"The Joker is being kept an eye on, too." Dick said, locking eyes with Superman, "He has been living with us for months now."

That statement shocked the senior members of the league into silence, before Wonder Woman pounded the table and exclaimed,

"Are you also insane!? He might have killed you all and-"

"But, the clown did **not**!" Damian shot back.

Dick went to put his hand on his shoulder again, only for the boy to shrug it off.

" **No!** I will have my say! Now you listen and you listen well! This matter is none of your affair! The Joker was father's responsibility and now that he's gone, it's fallen to us! But, in spite of this, the Joker is not a burden that needs to be removed!"

Damian took a deep breath, before continuing, managing to calm himself, since he didn't believe raging all the way through this was going to get him his way. He would have to be clever like his older brother and use persuasion.

"It is as Grayson said; the Joker had a mental break that night. He was scrawnier than usual and sickly looking. We brought him home with us, knowing that he would not survive on his own. And I had my doubts, at first. I wanted him to die or go away. Either would have suited me just fine. But, he stayed and allowed himself to be reprogrammed. He knew we were changing him and let it happen anyways; like us, he was ready for something new. Now, the Joker is a great asset to our team. You taking him away wouldn't only be negligence for his welfare's sake but, it would also leave us down a valuable member.. a member of _our_ **family**! I will do everything in my power to make sure that he stays with us, where he belongs. It's what father would have wanted."

Damian took his time to look into each of their eyes, before declaring as he finally took his seat,

"I have spoken."

Superman stared into that little spit fire's eyes as they burned like two red hot coals. It reminded him so much of Bruce that it was almost painful. Speaking of Bruce, was this really what he would have wanted? His sons living under the same roof as his worst enemy? Superman sighed as he rose from his seat.

"J'onn, how long until the Joker is expected to make a full recovery?"

"He will have to have regular treatments to mend completely. Though, even after that, he would still be weak for a time. Closing the wound will take at least two weeks."

"Alright, two weeks. He can stay here, as he recovers. You can stay here him, if you want. Batman's suite is still empty.  Yours is, too, Dick. But, you can't take him home until a decision is reached by the council."

"That's-"

"That's fine." Dick said, stopping Damian from grousing, "We'll stay with the Joker."

"Okay. Everyone's dismissed."

The Robins couldn't wait to get out of there and join Jason by the Joker's bedside. Wonder Woman and J'onn, however, stuck around to pick Clark's brain.

"Why will the decision be made in two weeks? Wouldn't it be better for everything to be settled before he recovers?"

"It would, if we knew the right decision to make."

"Superman." J'onn decided to play a hunch, "Is your plan to test the contents of the Joker's supposed new character?"

A smile finally alighted onto the man of steel's face.

"Something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ My goodness, I had hoped to be at the Christmas part by now! I seem to be getting sidetracked! ^^; But, I do like where this is going, so I think I will keep things here for now! If the actual Christmas segment is a little late, you'll have to forgive me!
> 
> Now then, onto the actual chapter! It's a bit short, but it's going to set up the next chapter's scenario, which I think will be a lot of fun! ^^ Imagine different heroes spending time with the Joker, as he recovers! Superman will want them all to judge the clown's character. Some of those folks are great judges of that and some can read minds! Some, like Black Canary, are even psychiatrists and unlike Harley, that woman won't be swayed by Mr. J's charms! Imagine the possibilities! 
> 
> Also, Gotham's sorry state will be weighing on Clark's mind. Tim was right; Superman's powers allow him to bypass a lot of the grimmer realities of humanity. Seeing the battle field that the roof tops had become, with all of those weapons and blood probably was a bit jarring to a man who could prevent something like that from happening. I don't know exactly where that is going to go, but I am sure it will have an effect in the future of this story! 
> 
> Anyways, what did you like most about this chapter and where it is going? Please leave a comment and let me know, because comments are <3!
> 
> I hope that you have a fantastic December! =)
> 
> See ya next time! =)


	29. Green Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker wakes up only to find himself being interrogated by a green man, while under a purple light; he's had weirder nights.

Ah, darkness; an old friend that the Joker knew so well. How long had he been here? How long would he stay? And would a certain Bat come out to play? The clown prince tucked his knees to his chest, giggling in the silence as he rolled end over end, caught in the throws of the weightlessness that only emptiness could provide.

But, in spite of his seemingly carefree snickers, the clown was growing increasingly distressed. The nothingness that was as comforting as a warm blanket on a chilly winter's day was becoming downright stifling; like a straight-jacket in June! Wait, winter. It was winter outside, wasn't it? Winter always brought such satisfaction to the clown prince of crime. It was his favorite season. Yet, this particular winter was special for some reason. So, that begged the question; just what had he been waiting for?

The clown wracked his addled brain. Ah, right; the snow. He had been waiting for it to snow, so that he could hassle Damian into making a snowman with him. Though, he was certain the little terror would make quite a fuss. The boy wasn't about to be made to act his own age by a man that should have been well and truly over the love of such childish fun. Though, he was fairly sure that all the boys could be coaxed into a snowball fight, their ages be damned!

Winter, snow, Damian, the Robins; it was all coming back to him now. The darkness began to grow a little brighter. The world just outside began leaking in through his senses; the glow of a purple light, the reserved hum of an unknown machine and the soft words of his lads as they conversed quietly amongst themselves.

The clown reached upwards for the light streaming in. He wanted to join them. He wanted to be with his family. But, like a true criminal, Joker found himself arrested; he couldn't move any further upwards. Though, he was just close enough to the surface that he could make out some of their chatter.

"I won't let them take him."

"Me neither, squirt. He's a pain in the ass. But, he's our pain in the ass."

That line got the clown snickering, a warmth filling him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Those words were the most beautiful he'd ever heard! It was one thing to hear that they considered him a family member when they were standing face to face and a whole other ballgame entirely when they thought he wasn't listening. In fact, he was sure that he would be hearing all kinds of interesting things said, since they thought he was out cold.

**_Maybe it won't be so bad to hang around in here for a while, after all!_** _Ha!_

People came and people went.  However, much like the first time that the Joker had fallen into a coma, Jason was his most frequent and favored visitor. He would sit at his bedside for hours, holding his hand and speaking in deep, dulcet tones. The subjects he touched on were random. Sometimes, he would talk about his day. Other times, he would talk about the League members or his fellow Robins.  All of this was interesting to be sure; especially to a guy who couldn't currently find his own entertainment. But, what the Joker looked forward to most was when the anti-hero spoke about the two of them and the plans he made.

"Someday, I'll have to take you to meet Roy. I wouldn't be alive if he didn't have my back for all those years. And Starfire, Artemis and Bizarro. I think you'll get a kick out of the big guy; he's like a backwards version of Superman-"

He could hear the Hood pause, a pregnant moment of silence followed.  At least, he clasped one of the clown's hands in his powerful, calloused ones.

"Jokes, please." he said as he all but, squeezed, "I need to know that you're gonna make it. I meant what I said that night. You might remember or you might not. People get a little fuzzy when they're insides are leaking out; I get it. But, just like you seemed to think that I needed to hear that you were sorry over and over again, I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it, if it'll bring you back; I love you. I **fuckin** ' love you."

Jason leaned closer as he whispered as reverently as a man confessing his sins,

"I love the way you bite the eraser at the end of your pencil, when you're stumped. I love the way you smile with your eyes, when you're really and truly happy. I love that you can't hold your alcohol, but can pack away your weights worth of cookies if there's no one there to stop you. You're a spoiled, rotten fool. And you know something? I love that, too."

Jason gripped the clown's hand all the tighter, as if that alone could keep him from drifting off into the great beyond.

"I can't lose you. Not now. So, _please_ , Jokes. Don't die like this. Especially when I didn't even get the chance to tell you that I-"

Joker couldn't see Jason becoming emotional, but that telltale hitch in his voice was more than enough to clue the clown into the man fighting with his feelings.

"I forgive you; I forgive you for everything."

Jason leaned down to kiss that pale hand, gently, before sighing. Everything was silent and still for the next moment or two; it was amazing how quick that could change when the Joker was around. The hand squeezed back! Jason jolted in surprise, before looking up into the amused face of the Joker. The man began snickering softly at his companion's shock.

"You.. You **asshole**!" Jason said, but was soon chuckling as well, tears of relief welling up in his eyes.

"Only the good die young, Jason." the Joker managed to wheeze out, his voice but a pittance of its usual strength, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't know, you saved my ass, remember? That's got to be at least worth a halo."

"Aw, _Hoodsie_! Are you calling me your angel?" the pale man said as he coquettishly batted his eyelashes.

"Nah. Too cliche'. And you're good, but you're not that good, clown."

Before the Joker could comment back, the door opening drew both of their attentions.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Dick said, his frown turning upside down.

"Joker!" Tim exclaimed, "You're alive!"

"Hpmh, don't do that again. You aren't allowed."

" **Do** _what_? **Ha**! _Die_?"

"Exactly. You are not allowed to die. I haven't given you permission."

"Hey, that's my line." the Hood grumbled.

"Well, since Damian fought the Justice League's high council on the Joker's behalf, maybe he does have some say, after all."

" **Grayson!** Stop talking-"

"No _fucking_ way. The half-pint told Superman where he could stick it?"

"Not exactly." Tim filled Jason in, "He told them who the Joker belonged to, though; us."

" _Us?_ Dammie, Dammie, **Dammie**! Did you claim your favorite clown as family, at _long_ **last**!? My dear boy, come give us a **hug**!"

" **No!** " the child exclaimed, his cheeks as red as cherries, "I refuse! I regret my decision, already!"

"Aww, pretty please with sprinkles on top? It's not everyday that I get to come back to life, you know! You.. _are_ glad that I'm alive; aren't you?"

The Joker gave the boy the biggest pair of puppy-dog eyes that he'd ever seen. It was even more potent than when Jon pulled that face! Perhaps that is why he, at last, relented. With a mighty growl, the youngest stalked toward the other side of the bed, fists clenched and eyes narrowed, before he leaned down and hugged the clown prince tightly.

The Joker blinked in surprise, before the his lips curled up into the biggest, most precious smile Jason had ever seen. The clown was so delighted, he couldn't seem to keep it in, causing it to leak out in the form of a hum of delight, even as one of the machines began beeping frantically, signalling that his heart rate had taken a nose dive.

"Oops- Uh, Damian? Damian, don't hug him that hard! You'll squeeze the life out of him!"

Damian didn't even look at Dick. He merely increased the pressure and said with a smirk,

"What? The clown requested a hug. I am simply giving the man what he wants!"

"Alright, enough monkey business, kid." the Hood said, taking control of the situation, " **Off.** "

The youngest Robin finally released the Joker, who didn't seem to care that he had almost been snuffed. Jason shook his head. Why couldn't everyone see? The Joker was a love hound, pure and simple.

He enjoyed chaos, that much was true, but like a plant under the sun's life giving rays, he thrived off of affection, attention, approval and positive reinforcement. Knowing that the little demon of the family cared enough to stick up for him was enough to make him the happiest man in the whole Goddamn Watchtower; to think that all it took to ruin the moment was the presence of a party-pooper.

"Robins." Martian Manhunter said as he joined them, "The Joker will heal faster if there are fewer people in the room."

"How so?" asked a curious Tim Drake, who had taken an avid interest in the purple ray's secrets.

"The Joker may be directly under it, but it effects everyone who is within the confines of this area. That means there will be less healing energy for him, if there are many others here. So, I fear that I must ask you to keep your visiting hours brief for the next couple of days."

The clown frowned and groaned. He would have surely launched a whole ship of complaints, if he hadn't been feeling so weak. That being said, watching his birdies leave saddened him. Jason lingered a little while longer, at least.

"I'd stay if I could be sure that I wasn't sucking up your healing rays, Jokes. But, don't worry. I'll be back in the morning."

"'Kay, Jay."

They're hands stayed locked until the very last second. Their fingers finally slipped from each other and before the clown knew it, his family was gone. He sighed, before settling back down with every intention of resting so that he could heal up and get back home sooner, only to open one of his eyes when he realized that a certain someone wasn't leaving.

"What's up, lean and green? I mean, you do know that the door is that way, right?"

"Hm." came the hum of acknowledgement from the Martian who now took up Jason's empty seat.

The clown focused on the alien fully now, sizing him up much in the same way that J'onn was doing to him. After a few moments of tension filled silence, the Joker grinned.

" **Hahaha!** "

"What?"

"You _lied_ to them!"

The green man from Mars was the one used to sussing out untruths. But, somehow, this man from Earth had been able to see right through him and now, _he_ was the one under the hot light of scrutiny. He had done it so quickly too and all without any powers, whatsoever.

_It is no wonder that people fear the Joker; he is not an ordinary man._

"So, any particular reason you wanted to get little ole' me alone? _Hoo_! Could it be that I have a **secret admirer**? You might want to keep that little factoid from Hoodsie! The man's a whirlwind of jealous angst, **ha**!"

J'onn stared at the Joker for a few more moments before his eyes began to glow. The clown rolled his eyes.

"You know, something tells me that you would have a lot more friends if you didn't try digging around in other people's minds without their permission! I mean, **jeez** , can you get any more rude or what?!"

The martian finally relented, giving up. He had contained the Joker once before, but only for a few seconds. Holding back the tide of insanity had been much like lassoing a tornado and being taken for a ride. They had gotten the results they wanted at the time; a compliant Joker who handed over what they wanted.  But, now, things were a bit more complicated.

The Joker was still very much insane if that vortex in his mind was anything to go by, but what had once appeared to J'onn in the form of a dangerous and violent storm now took the shape of a whirlpool. It was still twisting and whirling but seemed much more stable. Had the Robins truly done as Damian Wayne suggested? Had they managed to reprogram the Joker enough for him to become manageable?

**_Hey, green bean!_ **

J'onn visibly startled as the clown's mind opened up a channel of communication.

 **_Oh, don't look so surprised,_ ** _ha_ **_! You weren't talking out there, so I thought maybe you'd like to talk in here! Now, why don't you tell your old pal Joker what you could possibly be looking for!? If you and your League buddies are after military grade info, I'm afraid that you've got the wrong address! Only jokes, gags and some dusty memories in here, bub!_ **

_I'm not seeking military secrets. I am trying to discern how much, if at all, you've changed since last I knew you._

_**Oh? And what conclusion have we reached, oh wise and mighty turtle-man?** _

_You are the same fiend. But, you are as a wolf that was domesticated. Now, you have become the Robin's best friend._

"Mmm, that's about the size of it!" the Joker said, luring J'onn out of their collective heads, "My mission in life is to make sure those birdies don't get themselves offed like a certain Bat I used to know!"

"Do you do it to honor Batman's memory?"

The clown stroked his prominent chin in thought.

"Well, _yes_ and **no**! That's how it started out, of course! But, you know those fellows that go to topless restaurants for the girls, but end up staying for the chow? I'm not just here for Batsy's memory anymore! I love those boys and good ole' Alf dearly, Mr. Green! Heck, I'd even give my life to protect em! Just as I'm, **ha** , sure that you can plainly see!" the clown said as he motioned to the hole in his chest.

The Joker was a dangerous man with a deceptive edge. Something he presented could not be taken at face value. But, rarely was he an out and out liar, everything having at least a small shred of truth to it; at least, that is what his file said. Besides, the clown prince was right; there was nothing more convincing than the physical evidence. That gaping hole in his chest might as well have been a metal of honor.

"Fair enough."

J'onn rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"I will be back tomorrow to check on your condition."

"Alrighty, Moon Man! See you in the funny papers, _hoo_!"

"I'm from Mars, actually."

Joker blinked twice at that, before groaning and shooing the alien away. It was hardly a joke if people didn't get it and he never cared to explain it if it didn't land anyways. Once he was alone again, the clown prince pulled the blanket up a bit higher, just beneath where his wound was receiving that steady stream of calming energy.

The bed was comfortable, the room was warm and the hum of the machine was almost soothing. He was exhausted from the state of his body. Falling asleep should have been easy. But, he found himself instead staring into space and wondering,

**_I wonder what Hoodsie's doing right now._ **

Incidentally, he wasn't the only one thinking of someone who wasn't around. Dick felt that something wasn't right, prompting him to sit up in bed. There was Jason seated on his cot, as he stared out the window into the void of space.

"Little Wing? You okay?"

"No. I just realized my key to a good night's sleep is upstairs under a glorified heat lamp."

Dick had to chuckle at that, before motioning to the other side of his bed.

"Want to crawl in? I can share."

"Hell, no. Jokes may kick, drool and snicker in his sleep, but at least he doesn't feel the need to have a full blown conversation."

"Well, of course h- wait. Are you saying that I **talk** in my sleep!?"

Jason smirked, before he laid down and rolled over.

"When you get back to dream land, tell Babs I said 'hi'."

The room was fairly dark, but he was certain that Dick's cheeks were burning so red hot that they were practically glowing. Alone with his thoughts once more, the Hood sighed heavily. He needed to get some sleep. He had to keep his strength up.

As far as he was concerned, they were deep in enemy territory. The League didn't like anomalies like the Joker, unless they could find a way to control and use them; the Creeper was a prime example of this. He and the other Robins were the clown prince's first and last line of defense with him being so weak. They needed to protect him and come Hell or high water, that's exactly what the Hood intended to do; no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ Figured I would get one more in before Christmas!
> 
> So, the Joker's finally awake! He and Jason are getting closer, if the two of them being reluctant to part or sleep alone is any indication! XD And as for J'onn, he's decided that the Joker is still a nuisance; an honorable, domestic, lovable nuisance, though, at the very least. XD It will take time to see whether ole' Martian Manhunter will vouch for the clown. Especially since he keeps coming up with nicknames for him that he probably doesn't like. Guess we'll all just have to wait and see! XD 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this chapter or something stood out to you in it, please post a comment down below, because as we all know, comments are <3! 
> 
> Warmest wishes and Happy Holidays, everyone!~ See you after Christmas! =D


	30. Colorless Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident, the Joker's face is finally revealed!
> 
> (Wow, we've hit over 100,000 words! Thanks, everyone! It's been your reassurance, your comments and your support that's helped me get this far! ^^ Couldn't have done it without you!)

The next morning couldn't have come soon enough. Sure, the first sight that the Joker saw was the Martian checking his vitals and messing around with the machines, but his appearance had one plus; it meant that Jason and the rest of his family would be coming to see him soon.

"Say, Mars-bars! The hole in my chest looks a lot less like the grand canyon today and a little more like the world's worst pimple, popped on the face of a teenager who has no hopes and dreams, ha! Suppose I could go out exploring today, without losing half my organs?"

J'onn eyed the pale man for a few moments, as if trying to suss out any bad intentions without digging around in the Joker's skull.  To that, the clown prince offered up a winning smile.  He doubted the space cadet was in the habit of showing much faith, especially to folks like himself who had such a grand reputation for mischief. 

"Very well. However, you must stay in a wheelchair. You are too weak to walk for long periods of time."

"A _wheelchair_!? **Aaaaahahahahaha**!"

The Joker broke out in hysterical laughter, before a coughing fit claimed him. After recovering, the clown managed to croak out, "A wheelchair, he says! My dear cabbage-headed friend! I've got something far better than a mere wheelchair!"

This caused the green man to raise a brow. What could the man possibly have? It wasn't like he had superpowers, right? Before he could ponder the answer to this mystery further, the answer came a short time later when a certain Robin swept into the room.

"Hoodsie!"

The unbridled excitement the Joker showed caused his heart rate monitor to leap for literal joy. J'onn watched with silent curiosity, as Jason smiled, seemingly to reciprocate the happiness.

"Guess what?! Marvin the Martian over there said that I can leave the room for a few hours, as long as I'm not the one doing the walking!"

"Let me guess. You think I'm your free ride around the tower?"

" _Hoo_! Right you are, Hoodsie! You're my own, personal Jay-bird express! Now, let's get cracking!"

The Hood uncrossed his arms with a roll of his eyes, before he scooped up the clown, making the slighter man squeal from the speed of it. But, no sooner had the man turned around did he grimace and jerk his head away from the jester.

"Dammit, Jokes! You smell like a dump! You're not going anywhere until you've had a bath."

"Well, whaddaya expect from a guy who's been in a coma for- Say, how long's it been this time?"

Jason groaned and shook his head.

"Hey Manhunter, where's a good place to hose this stinker off?"

"The bathroom facilities are down two rooms on the right. Everything you need should be there."

"Thanks."

With that, Jason carried the snickering clown off. A moment later, a blur of color came to J'onn from out of his peripheral vision.

"Hey, uh, weird question, but do you think those two are like, _together_?"

"They are not."

"Ah, okay, that makes sense. I mean, that would be kinda weird, right?"

The Flash zipped off, leaving the Martian standing there, alone with his thoughts. The smallest of smiles, like a secret whispered in the dark graced the corners of the space man's lips. 

"But, I have a feeling that they soon will be."

Jason carried his living parcel into the bathroom and was surprised by the surroundings; he wasn't the only one.

"Well, well, well, **ha**! Guess this is where most of the budget went! This is the swankiest powder room I've **ever** seen, _hoohoohoo_!"

Jason glanced at the clown's eyes and found them locked onto the enormous bathtub in the corner; they were practically gleaming with unbridled greed. The thought of taking a bath in something that had over one hundred jets, the best comfort and luxury that money could buy appealed greatly to a man who professed not to care about possessions. Jason was coming to the conclusion that people who said that merely hadn't had a taste of what wealth could buy; because now, the Joker seemed addicted to the perks that came with his new station in life.

"Alright, clown. How do you want to do this?"

"Why, _Jason_! Is that a pinch of nervousness I sense in your voice?" the Joker trilled, before snickering.

But, that laughter was more telling than the prince of fools intended. The Hood smirked as the pendulum swung back in his favor.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one."

Joker squawked with indignation at being called out, his cheeks burning from under the thin layer of powder separating him from the world. As for Jason, he was certain the pale man would have launched a thousand insults had he the time; but the Hood was having none of it. He set the Joker down in the tub, pants and all, before trying to figure out how to work the over priced fixture.

"Fuckin' ridiculous." Jason muttered, feeling the fire of frustration growing within him, "No buttons, no knobs, no handles. How the **Hell** do you turn this thing on?"

" **Ha!** Maybe all you've got to do is ask it nicely to _start_!"

To think that had been spoken in the utmost sarcasm.

" **Starting. now.** "

"What?!"

It all happened so fast. A water jet popped out of the wall and began to relentless spray the clown in the face. Through gurgles, the Joker was screaming for it to turn off. The machine thankfully relented, but not before stripping the clown of something he found so essential to his everyday life that he never stood in the presence of any other living being without it; his makeup.

The clown's hands flew to his face, the moment he realized that he'd been unmasked. Joker's plight hadn't gone unnoticed by the his companion, either. He was stunned for a moment or two, but quickly wheeled away, understanding that this was a grievous, though unintentional, breach of the other man's privacy.

The Joker saw Jason turning away from him through a crack in his fingers. His friend was doing the right thing. He was being a total gentleman about his state of immodesty. It was the equivalent of a man walking in on a woman in her unmentionables and having the common decency to turn away; a commendable action.

But, why, then did it feel so wrong!? He kept his looks under lock and key and killed people for daring to gaze upon his naked visage. It had gotten so bad that in Arkham, the other lunatics knew better than to look him in the eye, when he was plain faced and the staff had begun to let him wear his colors, if only to keep the peace. There was nothing more personal and private than the Joker's true face.

It was hidden and that's how it was suppose to be! It was better that way. Yet, something inside of him rebelled against the very idea of Jason not being able to look at him. It protested so violently, in fact, that before the Joker even knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed onto Jason's wrists and yanked him forward.  They both blinked in shock; Joker had pressed the Hood's hands against his very own face.

Jason didn't quite know what to make of the predicament they were now in. The Joker had his hands over Jason's, holding them to his flesh, as he peeked out at him through the gap in his fingers. It was as if he was using them as a mask.

"Jokes." Jason began carefully, "What're you doing?"

Green eyes darted wildly as they searched in the depths of Jason's blue.

"I don't know yet."

The Hood slowly sunk to his knees, bringing himself into a more comfortable position and down to the Joker's level. All that he could do was to wait in silence, as those vibrant, green eyes searched his face for something only he could see. At last, the clown sighed, his hot breath collecting on Jason's palms.

"Do you know.. **Why** so many guards at Arkham ended up dead?"

"No. Tell me."

"Because when they managed to get me out of my makeup, they stared. They stared and they stared, because I'm so different from them; so different from all of them! People. _always_. **stare**!"

The Joker's nails dug into Jason's skin, but the Hood didn't even wince; not even as rivets of blood began to make a slow trickle down. He fearlessly gazed into those increasingly manic eyes, a slow understanding of what the Joker was battling within himself coming to light in his mind.

"I can't promise that I won't stare if you show me your face."

"I know. And I can't promise that I won't kill you for it, **ha**!"

"I don't think you will."

" _Oh?_ "

Jason leaned a little closer, speaking as if there was a secret to be told between them.

"No. I think you want me to see you; the _real_ you."

Joker's gaze began blurring after that, his eyes filling up with grudging tears. The feeling of boiling hurt eating him up from the inside out was revealed for what it was; he didn't want Jason to turn away. He wanted Jason to see him. To accept him! But, what if he didn't like what he saw? What if he rejected him for his face?

Even worse, what if he attacked Jason after that happened and killed him in cold blood? What if he slit his throat? What if he used Jason's blood to paint his own lips, like he'd done with that one fool who'd stared too long? Like the basket case he was, the Joker began a crazed round of snickers; a pitiable bout of laughter that sounded almost pained.

"Jokes, **knock it off**." the firm voice of reason commanded, bringing him out of the maw of madness, "One of two things is gonna happen. Either you can show me your face and by the end of the day, I'll know what you really look like or I can close my eyes, get the fuck out of here, and we can act like this never happened. It's your choice. But, I'll tell you something; I've seen you at your worst and that was the day you were covered in my blood, waving around a crowbar. If I can look passed that, I can look passed anything."

Jason leaned in even closer, locking eyes with the clown prince of crime. He dropped his voice even further as he offered up the naked truth;

"And I'll tell you something else; I **want** to see your face."

Joker started parting Jason's hands from his face, only for Jason to hold them firm, his eyes no nonsense as he finished with,

"But, only if _you_ want me to see it. And whatever's underneath isn't going to make a lick of difference; You'll always be Jokes to me."

The Joker didn't know what it was. But, something inside him finally broke. Hot tears streamed down his face, collecting in the cracks of the Hood's fingers, before trickling down their hands and joining the blood he'd brought to the surface. Now, when the Joker's hands moved aside, Jason's moved along with them. Every centimeter felt like a mile. But, Jason's patience was rewarded as inch by inch of the other man's face was revealed. By the time their hands fell away, the Hood couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jokes. I can tell you why the guards were staring."

"Why?" the clown prince said, feeling himself get more defensive and fidgety the longer he was looked upon.

Jason had to huff out a laugh, before shaking his head; the man truly was insane.

"Because you're gorgeous."

Joker's mouth dropped open in an admission of disbelief. He tried to say something; _anything_. But, he'd forgotten all his words now that his train of thought jumped the tracks. He thought maybe Jason would have told him that it wasn't that bad. That he could live, if but barely, with how plain his true looks were.

Ice kissed lips, snow white skin, the distinctive lack of purple on his eyelids or the caked on black that he used under his eyes to accent just how piercing and soul chilling his toxic, green gaze could be; how could Jason think of his face as beautiful when all he could do was find it lacking? His voice came out in a choked whisper, as he turned his eyes away,

"But, my face.. lacks any kind of _panache_. It's just so **boring**! Duller than a village without an idiot! I've- I've-" the clown sighed heavily, deflating like a balloon as he summed up all of his feelings in a nutshell, "I've got no color, Jason."

The Joker's mood was defeated, but the Outlaw wasn't giving up. That look didn't suit the Joker, but his face most certainly did and the younger of the two men was determined to make him see that. A squeak escaped the clown as he felt warm lips press against his forehead. Jason pulled back and looked him over with a grin. He then motioned toward the left, where an enormous mirror rested that the Joker had oddly overlooked. And would you look at that? His cheeks were flushed.

"There. You've got color now."

Said color was pink, but if the smile growing on the clown's face was any indication, he didn't seem to mind. The next few minutes were spent in each other's arms, holding one another close. All was right with the world. Because if one person thought he was beautiful, that was the only opinion that mattered; if Jason liked his face, it couldn't be that bad, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ Work is sure to be picking up next week, so I wanted to make sure to get this out to you in case I didn't get another chance to send it for a while! 
> 
> Now then, about this chapter; Okay, I'll admit it, J'onn is a hopeless romantic, secretly. XD He likes this whole Joker/Jason thing! He can spot compatibility a mile away, no mind reading required! XD He will want to see where this goes, so I am thinking he will lean more toward supporting the clown when his trial comes! 
> 
> As for Jason, the man is even more smitten than before. Not only did the clown trust him enough to show him his true face, when he could have told him to get out, but the Joker is freaking angelic looking under his makeup! I like to think his makeup makes everything about him look more sharp and unnatural, but his edges are softer without it. Imagine a face that looked innocent and features that looked delicate. Joker uses his makeup not only like a mask, but war paint. He wants people to fear him, because people who look harmless get targeted by violent people more often. It is his shield, his first line of personal defense. 
> 
> But, now, Jason will get the privilege to see him without it more often and by proxy, so will the family, once he feels comfortable. At least the Joker won't be wearing his makeup to bed as often! It can't be good for his skin to do that, anyways. XD Oh and if anyone is wondering why he doesn't have an acid burned face, since that is what he fell into, well, let me propose this question; is that what he REALLY fell into, or is that just what Ace Chemicals told the newspapers? DON DON DONNNNN! *Spoiler hints dropped with air-horn* XD
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this chapter or something stood out to you in it, please post a comment down below, because as we all know that I love to hear your thoughts and that comments are <3!~
> 
> Thanks for reading! =D


	31. Blue Bird of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness, it seems, is catching; there is no madness deeper than that caused by love.

Dick couldn't believe that he had drawn the short straw. But, then again, it wasn't like he had a choice. He wasn't about to let Damian drive the Batmobile, no matter how much the boy insisted and he wasn't willing to tear Tim away from the technology and the friends that he so rarely got to see. And as for Jason, the man had his hands full; literally.

He would never forget when he knocked on that bathroom door to check on things, only for Jason to emerge a moment later, carrying the clown bridal style. The Joker was wearing two things and three things and three things alone; a bath robe, the fabric of which had fallen partly open, revealing a generous expanse of leg, a layer of thin gauze around his head, just enough to veil his features and a barely visible smile that could have lit up even the darkest corner of the cave. The two stared into each other's eyes; it was like they were the only two people in the whole world.

_"Is.. everything alright?"_

Only then did the two love birds finally take note of the bewildered Dick Grayson's presence.

_" **Ha!** Never better, Dickie M' boy! Never better! Oh, but could you be a dear and do your favorite nutcase a favor? As you can see, hoo, I'm a little under dressed! Could you bring me back some clothes and my makeup kit, please?"_

Dick nodded, still in a state of shock, as he watched Jason carry the Joker back to his hospital bed, as the two talked quietly amongst themselves, an occasional snicker escaping the clown. The eldest Robin shook his head at the recent memory as he hopped behind the wheel of the Batmobile, turning the key and letting the engine roar to life. At least he didn't have to worry about Jason being lonely, anymore. The Red Hood had finally found someone just as insane, damaged and complex as he was; it was a perfect match, if ever he saw one.

The eldest Robin knew it was more of a father's task than a brother's, but this event made him wonder about the futures of the youngest two in their family and if they would find love and happiness. Dick didn't know what his reaction would be when the spitfire became a proper teenager careening toward manhood. He would give him all of the advice he could, sure, but Damian Wayne was much like his father; hard-headed.  A lot of the lessons he tried to instill would go by the wayside.

That being said, the boy would have to learn the hard way. The school of hard knocks was the only education he was willing to accept. Learning about romance would be no exception. But, as of now, Damian was too young for a sweetheart; thank God for small favors. So, at least he had a few more years before he had to grow grey hairs out over that.

That just left him with Tim to consider. Oddly enough, in spite of the young man being seventeen, the time in which a young man's fancy turned to love, the brainiest Robin had yet to show interest in anyone. But, the eldest brother didn't find that at all surprising. The smartest folks were known for waiting longer and choosing their partners more carefully. So, he was sure that he didn't have to worry about Tim bringing home a hoodlum, at least. Whoever they were, he was certain that they would be a decent, even tempered, warm-hearted-

**"Hey, this thing on?"**

Dick blinked in surprise as his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice coming through the coms; Superboy's.

"Hey, Conner. What's up?"

**"Not much. Just hanging out with Tim. Hope you don't need him for saving Gotham City tonight. We're got a lot of catching up to do."**

"Okay. But, we've got a job to do in getting the Joker back on his feet. So, don't wear him out too badly."

**"Can't make any promises. Later."**

Dick blinked in surprise; did Conner just- The eldest shook himself, trying to reason that he'd only imagined a hint of sensual undertone, before groaning and letting his forehead bump the steering wheel. Well, so much for not having to worry; considering how close Tim and Conner became as team mates in the Titans; he should have seen this coming.

_Just when I thought I had time on my side._

As Dick put it in drive, he made a mental note to give Tim the responsibility talk, as well as to give Superboy the obligated, older brother ultimatum as per protocol; if he broke Tim's heart, Dick had a whole stockpile of Kryptonite and wasn't shy about using it. But, come to find out, that was the least of his problems. The Joker's once new and pristine room wasn't as easy to navigate as the eldest of the family remembered it.

Clothes strewn over the love seat, cosmetic items covering nearly every square inch of the vanity in the corner, shoes piled by the door; the sheer amount of chaos littering the clown's dwelling was enough to make Dick shake his head. Come to think of it, he'd been doing an awful lot of head shaking lately.

His surroundings told Nightwing that the doctor who'd put ADHD on the clown's file had the Joker pegged just about right. The man was like a child, who jumped from one activity to the next, leaving things where they lay. But, if that grey muscle shirt draped over one of the bed posters was any indication, he wasn't the only one. Jason seemed to be making himself quite comfortable in the Joker's abode, spending less and less time in his own room.

The image from earlier popped back into Dick's mind, prompting the man smile. But, that quirk of the lips was lost the moment he saw him and Barbara in their places. A heavy sigh escaped him. He could recall a night when he'd picked Babs up just like that.

In spite of her protests, he lifted her into his arms with a running start, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, squeezing a titter of laughter out of the usually stoic and sensible Batgirl. Once Nightwing had come to a stop at the edge of the tallest building in Gotham, they stared into each other's eyes, as much as their masks would allow, before they kissed under the full moon's light. It was the most romantic night of Dick's life; he would never forget it.

But, in spite of the warm feelings the memory gave him, he wished he could; because it was something he could never get back. Romance was popping up like flowers in the spring all around him. So much happiness and he couldn't share in it. He had to pretend he was alright, because it was what everyone needed him to do.

But, what did Dick want to do? To run off, leaving everything he'd sworn to protect, to find her. To tell her that he was a fool and to beg for her forgiveness, if only so that he could hear her voice one more time. A sadness so deep that it could only be called a chasm threatened to swallow him whole. Dick sunk down onto the clothes littered love seat, burying his face in his hands.

He had a car, he had the means to find her, so why didn't he? Because it's not what she wanted. Because it's not what she needed. Dick knew the truth; he might as well have been dead to her because of the decision he'd made. Even if his intentions had been good and were doing wonders for Gotham and the rest of his family, to her, he was a fallen angel, bound for Hell. Considering the devil he took in, in spite of everything the man had done to the woman he loved, could Dick honestly say that he blamed her?

"Master Dick?"

"I'm fine!"

The default answer was out of his mouth before Dick even processed that he was crying.

"No. No, you are not fine, Master Dick." Alfred said, as he entered the room, drawing closer.

Dick tried to muster up enough strength to repeat himself, only for any words that he might have spoken to be swallowed up by silent sobs. Alfred placed a hand on the young man's shoulder in silent support, sadness for his ward engraving a deep frown onto his pale, ever aging features.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine." the young man muttered, as he pawed at his eyes, trying to ebb the flow.

But, was he really? Alfred shook his head. In his long years of service to heroes, the butler had learned to recognize certain patterns. Bruce had gone through something similar to this before a major breakdown that put him out of commission for months. He always blamed himself for not seeing the signs. But, the elder could do so now and Alfred Pennyworth would be damned if he let it happen again.

"Master Dick," he began carefully, as he helped the young man up, "You should stay home tonight and get some much needed rest."

"I can't. I've got to get Joker some clothes and makeup-"

"I will see to it that the matter gets taken care of, personally. Now come along."

Dick felt like a child again as the old man took him by the arm and gently guided him toward the stairs. But, he couldn't bring himself to resist. Maybe he needed this. Maybe he needed someone to see the truth that he tried so hard to hide; that he wasn't the leader everyone thought he was. Sometimes, deep down, he was still that scared, little boy who lost his parents. And not so deep down, he was a man who made a decision for the good of all, only for it to cost him his one true love.

"Do not think of it now, Master Dick." the calming voice broke through his cloudy consciousness, as he felt being tucked into bed, "Things will look far less daunting in the morning."

Slumber took him far away from the present. His subconscious filled his dreams with the memories of his tenth birthday. His parents and his circus family sang to him, as a homemade chocolate cake was put in front of him.

_"Make a wish, Richard-sweety!"_

_"I can't think of anything to wish for, mom! Everything I need's already right here!"_

A bitter-sweet smile is what Dick wore in his sleep. He didn't use up his tenth birthday wish. If he had, would his parents still be alive? Were wishes like pennies? Could they be saved? What would he even ask for, if he had but, one? With his life going to Hell, he would need hundreds to salvage it. But, he knew which one he would start with. Which one would save his sanity and his soul. It was a childish whim, but as he dreamed, Dick whispered in his head the most desperate desire of his heart,

**_Please let her come back._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! I'm sorry for taking so long! 
> 
> Now, onto the chapter! Poor Dick. You know, I think Joker is losing his insanity and Dick is finding it, if that makes any sense. But, in Dick's defense, this is something he can't control. Alfred has seen this pattern before. Batman faced a similar breakdown. Like his predecessor, Dick is trying to bury his issues instead of dealing with them, because everyone around him needs him to be strong. You can only do that for so long, before you lose it. Batman lasted years before it happened, but Dick is more sensitive. It is like he is running with a pack of wolves on his heels. What will happen when they catch him? Or will someone stand in their way to keep them from devouring him? And as for Tim and Conner? Is Dick's imagination going crazy? Or is there really something there? I guess we'll have to wait and see. ;) *locks spoilers in a treasure chest* 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this chapter please post a comment down below, because I love knowing what you guys think and as we all know, comments are <3!~
> 
> Thanks for reading Welcome to the Family! ^^


	32. Black Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Canary pays the Joker a visit.

There were very few constants in the Joker's world, until the Robins came into his life. They gave him a home, a new purpose and more love than he thought a clown like him deserved. They gave him stability and something to cling to when his madness got too over the top even for the once clown prince of crime to handle. For those things, he would always be grateful.

However, what they didn't know, or perhaps understood and simply chose to keep quiet about, lest they break the spell, was that it was only their love for him that kept him from giving into his baser instincts. And which savage impulse was preying on the Joker this time? His desire to destroy. And what did he want to tear into itty-bitty pieces now that his birdies were gone? What else? The constants.

The Joker's eyes darted around wildly as a macabre smile stretched his grin wide. It was funny, wasn't it? Something he took comfort in at the hands of those boys, was something driving him into a frenzy when handed to him by anyone else. The dripping IV, the soft beeping of the life support machine, the gentle humming of the purple ray; oh, how his fingers twitched! Twitched with murder and mayhem!

**"Joker!"**

The commanding voice was like a dose of shock therapy to his synapses. The clown whirled around, his grabby hands having been just mere seconds from pushing all of those buttons on that complex piece of machinery to see what destruction came of it. And who did he find standing in the doorway, a no nonsense look on her face? None other than Black Canary. And was she wearing some kind of lab coat? Wait a second, the Joker knew _that_ get up from a mile away.

" **Ha!** Speaking of _therapy_ -" the Joker muttered to himself, as he plopped down on the bed and gave the lady a mock sweet smile, that could just barely be seen for what it was from under the gauze around his head.

But, innocent he was not. They both knew this. But, since she didn't say anything about what she'd caught him doing, the Joker counted it a small victory. Instead, she took the long way around to the chair on the other side of his bed, her eyes on him the entire time. The clown's toxic-green gaze did much the same.

By the time she was seated, the silence was finally filled with the Joker's amused snickers.

" _Hoohoohoohoo!_ If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you didn't **trust** me, doc!"

"Please, call me Black Canary."

"Canny it is!"

For a moment, she looked like she wanted to refute the new nickname, only for her to shake her head and glance back down at her paperwork. The Joker pouted in spite of himself. Maybe she thought it was too much effort to even bother.

**What _am_ I, chopped liver!? What's a guy got to do to get some fun around here!? It's driving me crazy! Hoodsie, where the heck are you?!**

After practically wailing in torment, the clown flopped back ever so dramatically, flinging an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to see this room. Maybe if he concentrated just like he used to in his solitary confinement cell at his ole' Ha-Hacienda, he could pretend he was far away from here.

"Running off into your own mind won't make me go away, Joker."

"I've got a full deck of playing cards, a razor blade and a half a pack of chewing gum on me. Would that do the trick?"

The woman paused for a moment, a smile threatening to appear on her face as she eyed the Joker, only for it to slip away with the realization that the man was completely serious; he wasn't smiling.

"I can't be bargained with. Instead, I'm here to ask you a few questions. Once you answer them, I'll be out of your hair."

" **Ha!** That's what they _all_ say! Don't you know that one question answered only makes a dozen more questions!? But, since Hoodsie's not here to keep me entertained, why not? Well, go ahead! Shoot all of the usual suspects at me! All of those tantalizing, little questions everyone wants to get to the bottom of! Like, _oh_ , **Joker** where ever did you come from!? How was your childhood!? And my most favorite one of all; what events lead up to you becoming the murder happy, jester of genocide that you are today?!"

Black Canary was silent for a moment or two, ceasing her irritating scribbling on that notepad of hers. And when she looked up, the clown felt something he'd never felt before when interviewed by any other psychologist; apprehension. Because she wasn't wearing a look of worry. On the contrary; she was smiling.

“Those aren’t the questions I’m here to ask. I don’t care about your past. We all have secrets.”

The Joker began fidgeting as she turned back to her papers again. He couldn’t believe this. Was he awake, or dreaming? A doctor of the mind who didn’t care about his past? What was this world coming to?! Or was this merely a very clever attempt at reverse psychology on her part? His gaze narrowed with suspicion. That turned into a glare of growing ire, the longer she continued to scribble in that notebook of hers, instead of pay him any mind.  His gleaming gaze flicked to the medical drawers only a few steps from him; he bet there was something in there that could get her attention.  But, considering how he knew the last thing his birdies needed was trouble, he decided to take a more pragmatic approach.

“ **Ahem** , _excuse_ me! I’m still here and you're ignoring me! What kind of doctor _are_ you, anyways!?”

“A good one.” she said, as she finally looked back up at him.

He had fallen right into her trap. He was now sitting up, attentive and ready for whatever came next. Some of the fight had gone out of him due to his curious nature and how hard she made him work for every scrap of her attention. It worked like a charm.

“My first question is how you are doing?”

“How- What kind of question is that!? And if you are referring to the whole Batsy biting the dust incident, I’m **not** -”

“No. I mean, how are you doing right now?”

The clown couldn’t have looked any more flabbergasted if he tried.

“In this very moment!?”

“Yes, in this very moment.”

“Well, I feel-”

The Joker seemed to have lost his words. He let out all of his air slowly, before assuming the same position of flopping onto his back and covering his eyes. Dinah eyed the clown prince. He didn’t seem to be in avoidance mode. Was he trying to figure it out? Her attention went back to the papers in front of her.

“It’s okay. I can wait.”

“I feel-”

Canary stilled. One could hear a pin drop. But, the pregnant moment was ruined when out of the calm came a grow of indignation. The origin? The Joker's stomach.

"I feel _hungry_! **Hahahaaaa!** Oh, come on now, don't give me that look! It's not my fault that my stomach has bad timing!"

"Fine. We can pick it back up after-"

"What the **Hell's** going on here!?"

If the Joker's stomach was a growl, then Jason's shout was a full on roar. There he stood, bags and the clown's makeup tote in hand, eyes zeroed in on Black Canary like a torpedo would a ship. Dinah knew this was bad. J'onn that suppose to alert her before Jason boarded so that she could make herself scarce. Why hadn't he warned her? Well, she would just have to improvise and make the best of this, lest it blow up in the entire League's faces.

"We were just talking-"

**"Hoodsie!"**

Jason got an armload of Joker before he even knew what happened, prompting him to drop the things he'd been carrying and wrap his arms around his prince to steady him. Like a pail of water dousing burning embers, the Joker's embrace had an immediate effect. The Red Hood calmed. Well, wasn't that interesting?

"You okay?" Jason asked, looking into those captivating eyes he loved.

" _Hoo!_ So concerned and all for little, ole' me! I'm a big boy, Hoodsie. I can load my own bullets and everything, **ha**! But, I can tell you something I can't do."

"What?"

"Get myself some chow! Seriously, have you seen how big this flying bucket of bolts is?! I haven't even seen the cafeteria, but I'd bet my smile that my feet would be sore before I got there! I'm starving, Jay-Jay, feed me-hee-heeee!"

Black Canary honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Joker had Jason's undivided attention as the man whined about his hunger pangs. To an untrained eye, that's all there was here to see. But, Dinah was anything, but.

The Joker had purposely distracted Jason from overreacting with his embrace. Clever. Oh perhaps, just instinctual. Hugs raised serotonin levels, produced endorphins and over all, lowered aggression levels. Either way, the Red Hood's rage had been neutralized. His priorities had also shifted.

"Alright, already, clown. I get it, you're starving to death." Jason said with a huff of amusement, "What do you want to eat?"

"A big bowl of spaghetti piled with Parmesan cheese would really hit the spot!"

"And if they don't have that?"

"Maybe make me a sandwich?"

A moment of silence passed between them, while the Joker's smile grew and grew.

"What's with that tone?  Did you seriously just tell me to make you a sandwich?  What do you think I am, your housewife? Seriously, Jokes?"

The Joker busted out in snickers, causing Jason to dump him onto the bed, rather unceremoniously. Though, Dinah did note that the Hood had done that more carefully than he was letting on. He was concerned for the Joker's well being.  After all, that hole was still there in the pale man's chest.  It was closing, slowly but, surely, but was most certainly still there. The clown sat up, all smiles as Jason went off to fetch him some nourishment. Dinah saw her opening.

"He seems nice."

"The boy has a rough exterior but, can be a softy for some things!"

"And you're one of those things?"

"Ha! Of course! Who could resist me!?"  
  
A lot of people could. To want the clown prince was to have a very specific set of tastes and it was more than blatantly obvious that Jason Todd wanted to take a bite out of the forbidden fruit that was the Joker. Everyone around them could see it. The only question was, could the Joker see it?

"Are you two together?"

The pale man did a double take, looking positively scandalized. But, when he went to deny it, no words came out. Instead, the jester's jovial demeanor lost its spark. He ran a hand through his evergreen locks, before sighing.

"It's.. _complicated_."

The clown prince sat back against the headboard, staring into space.

"Jason is one of the best things to ever happen to me. **Ha!** Though, God only knows why he puts up with me!"

The Joker was self aware that he was a pest; interesting. What else was he self aware about? She resisted the urge to pry or to scribble down any notes. The moment he remembered she was a psychologist, she would lose the game. She had to make this a conversation between two people, not an attempt to probe.

"You like that he's patient?"

"After so many years of not even getting to get a word in edgewise, without getting bits of my smile knocked in, I've got to admit that it's been a nice change." the clown confessed, "Plus he babies me quite a bit! I'm a fellow who's more than capable of fending for himself, you see! Been doing it most of my life! He knows that, too. But, the fact that he's willing to carry me, even though I have legs, buy my dinner, even enough I have money and sleep in my bed to keep me warm, even though I have a fireplace of my own? It's.. It's.."

The Joker began pacing around the room, looking for the right word, before pausing at the window, staring out into the vibrant expanse of space. Out of the beautiful nothingness, the word emerged.

"It's priceless, really."

"Then why are you hesitant?"

" **Ha!** Why do shrinks always ask questions that they already know the answers to?"

The knowing smile the Joker cast over his shoulder at her caused Dinah to flinch. She'd lost the game. But, it seemed that the clown was willing to offer her a consolation prize.

"It's because of Batman."

"Because you're still in love with him?"

"No. Because he's still in love with me."

Dinah could only sit there in shock. Somehow, their conversation had come full circle. And to think that Dinah honestly believed that she had him cornered. The Joker was right, all along; his answers only made more questions. Their eyes met once again, the clown prince's blithe in triumph. She had been outplayed and for that, she had to concede.

"Well played, Joker."

The door opening drew their attention to Jason who was holding two plates; on each rested a sandwich and some french fries. Dinah rose from her seat and made for the exit. She stopped when Jason also stopped in his tracks, however. She knew he was going to have something to say about all of this. But, what he uttered, she did not expect.

"I know about the council meeting. Put in a good word for him or else."

Black Canary wasn't afraid of threats; she was one tough bird. But, there was just something chilling about the way the Red Hood had phrased that. Almost as if his threats held water and there was something he knew about that the League didn't. Either way, it was something she would have to look into.

Once outside of the view of the others, she glanced down at her clipboard. She flipped through it until she found a sheet of paper that had been given to her earlier. It was a questionnaire on which a question jumped out at her. What was the subject's likelihood of redemption?

Dinah entered her quarters, seating herself at her desk as she sifted through the time she'd spent with the Joker. She could have put down that he was insane, deranged and an overall unsavory character. It would have been easy; that's all the council expected out of the man, after all. But, as she recalled how fondly he spoke of Jason, Black Canary hesitated. Her pen tapped against the page, before she left her chair and the page empty.

The moment she opened her door, however, she ran into a familiar face that she hadn't been expecting to see so soon; Oliver.

"I thought you were off duty."

"I was. But, then, I was called in for an emergency." he said, as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Do you know anything about this?"

It was another evaluation form, the same questions, the same subject matter; the Joker. Her eyes shifted from the paper to her husband's eyes, before she stepped aside to let him in so that they could discuss the matter in private.

"So, everyone got one of these forms." Dinah said, as she found out that the Flash had been passing them out like a father passed out cigar's at the birth of their first child.

"Yeah. Even the Question got one. And, he did the same thing he always does; asked why."

That last line actually made Dinah crack a smile. Oliver's lips followed suit. He knew he couldn't do much for her; she'd always been a stubborn woman who insisted that she could make her own decisions. But, sometimes his gal was put under far too much pressure.  She always left the house in a rush and returned dragging by the end of the day. Others would think that with them barely seeing each other, their marriage would have deteriorated by now. If Oliver thought she busied herself to get away from him, it would have.

But, that wasn't it. Dinah was married to him, but first and foremost, she was married to her pursuit of Justice. It was something to be admired and Oliver accepted it, even if it left him lonely, sometimes. So, the man made a pack with himself. As long as he could still make her smile, he would stay. As long as they could be there for each other, they still had what it took to make this thing work.

"So, wanna catch some lunch with me?"

"I can't. I've got to figure out what I'm going to rate the Joker. He's everything you would expect from his file as a criminal. But, he's nothing like I expected, as a person. He has a soft side. Not for civilians, but for the Robins. It would be so easy to put down that he is insane and that his instability makes him unfit to be with others, but the way he looked at Jason Todd-" Canary's eyes found Oliver, as she confessed, "Reminds me of the way _you_ look at **me**."

Oliver whistled low.

"He's got it bad, huh? I mean, if he looks at the Red Hood the way I look at you, it's practically a done deal."

"I know. Something good can come of that. There's been villains who've given up their lives of crime for love. They're rare, but they're out there. If I had to evaluate him now, without knowing any of that, I would have given the Joker a bad rating. But, seeing the potential-"

"-You just can't in good conscience do it."

"Exactly."

Oliver stroked his bearded chin as he mulled things over, before strolling over to her desk and making a few scribbles on his sheet. Dinah raised an eyebrow in question, only for Oliver to show what he had written down. Canary could only huff in amusement as she read a word that she never thought would be associated with the clown prince of crime,

_"Redeemable?"_

"Call me crazy, but I trust your judgement. Always have. Even if you're a few nuts shy of a complimentary bar snack."

That earned him a smack to Ollie's shoulder and a grin from her wife; God, she was beautiful. Even more so, as she slipped her soft arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes, as he returned her embrace.

"If I'm a few nuts shy, what does that make you, Robin hood?"

"For you? Crazier than the Joker, pretty bird."

And with that, they kissed deeply. The do not disturb light was flicked on by Black Canary as they tumbled into the modest twin bed, Oliver bumping his head with a groan, making them laugh at the absurdity of it all, as their lips found each other's again.

The flame between them often got low; they were adults with responsibilities and obligations. Heroes with their own separate identities and causes. But, when they came together like this, it was like they were young again. Passions were rekindled and the spark was reignited, as they reminded each other why they were still together.

Oliver had piles of money; more than he would ever be able to spend in one life time. But, money couldn't talk back and money couldn't love. Cash was useful, but he would trade it all in a second if it meant keeping Dinah. He didn't care if he had to crawl his way through broken glass or walk over burning coals. He would always cross oceans, climb mountains and go against the odds to have her. To Green Arrow, their love would always be worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ 
> 
> Now, onto the story! I had to do it. I had to include a little Ollie x Dinah action! The thing is, they may not always agree or have a lot of time for each other, even while married but, they always find a way to bring it all together and rekindle that flame between them! Their union is surely relationship goals! <3
> 
> As for our favorite clown, his personal guardian is as protective as ever. Though, in truth, Black Canary may have put a bit of a bee into the clown's bonnet about it. He is aware that Jason likes him, likes him. He was skeptical of it, before, but at the time of his death and rebirth, he understood that what the Hood feels for him is romantic and true love. Yet, he is hesitating, because of his past commitments and attachments. Can the clown come clean with Jason Todd? Guess we'll have to see in the next chapter! ^^
> 
> Oh btw, folks, I realized that our main pairing doesn't have a proper name! Not one I am aware of, anyways! I mean, Clark x Lex makes Clex and Batman x Joker makes BatJokes, so why shouldn't Jason x Joker have a name!? If you come up with one, please put it in the comments below! Also, liked this chapter or even, my cartoons? Please put that in the comments below, as well! Because as we all know, comments are <3!~
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you all have a lovely day and thanks for reading the newest addition to Welcome to the Family!
> 
> See you next time! ^^


	33. Bleeding Red Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and the Joker finally have a long overdue talk about love.

While Green Arrow and Black Canary reaffirmed their love for each other, all the Joker could do was to sit there, staring at his half eaten sandwich, feeling sick with uncertainty. His eyes ventured up to find Jason, who was tearing into his own sandwich like he was starving to death. It wouldn't have surprised the Joker to know that he was; in more ways than one.

After all, it was no secret that Jason had spurned the cot given to him in Dick's quarters and had taken to sleeping in a chair right outside the infirmary's door. Sitting in that position made the Hood's snoring loud enough to wake the dead! He parked there because Dick wasn't around to reason with him and because he still believed the little fib the Martian had spoon fed the birdies; a lie told in hopes of making the Joker more accessible to the rest of the League, so that they could formulate an opinion of his character in order to judge him.

It was a ludicrous notion, really. Morality was, after all, subjective. There would be folks who thought that his very existence was an abomination, let alone all of the horrible things he'd done over the years! And did he feel regret for those things? Not always. In fact, not much ever. Did that make him a bad person? Of course it did! The clown prince was nuts, not oblivious!

But, there was a whole other side to that coin, now. Did he love his birdies? Yes. Did he regret the horrible things he'd put them through? Of course. Would he defend them to his dying breath? Absolutely. Did that make him a better person? He honestly didn't know. His motivations could be construed as entirely selfish. But, there was one thing he did know; his Robins made him want to be a better man.

And to be a better man, he needed to come clean. He couldn't just sit there, letting Jason do all of these things for him, running himself ragged for his sake any longer, if he was hoping for something that might never come to be. As much as he hated shrinks, Black Canary _did_ have a point; he was hesitating and that was doing a disservice to the other man. He could no longer afford to be selfish; he needed to tell the truth. Even if by speaking his truth, he lost Jason forever.

"Something on your mind, Jokes?"

He startled out of his thoughts and almost lost his courage, right then and there. Green eyes caressed deep blue. No, he owed him this much.

"Jason, we've got to talk."

"Uh oh. Don't like the sound of that."

" **Ha** , doesn't sound too good, does it? But, you're not the one in trouble here, so don't worry your pretty, little bobble-head about it!"

"So, who's in the hot seat, then?"

Joker tried to speak a few times, before sighing deeply. He flicked on the 'do not disturb' light, causing the curtains in the room to gently fall over the windows, dimming the room ever so slightly. The clown took up a scalpel from a nearby medical table, cutting through his bandages all in one slice, presenting Jason with a bare face, once more.

"Well, it's.. It's **_me_**."

The clown prince sighed as he sunk down on the bed, facing the Hood, who had brought his chair even closer. Knowing that his true face was on display made him a little self conscious, even if the other man had seen his plain face just a day or so before. But, the way Jason looked at it so reverently, as if he would lay worship on it in the form of kisses if he could, somehow steadied his nerves; even if his heart gave a little flutter at the intensity of it all.

"Jason, I've been avoiding this conversation for a while now. But, I need to know. How do you feel about me, _really_?"

The Joker winced, regretting his words almost immediately. He wished he could pull them back in with a suck of wind! The clown would rather choke on them, than have this conversation! So, why was he? Why the **Hell** was he _trying_ to be good, when it was so much easier being bad?! If he had just shut up, he could have avoided this whole ordeal! But, as the Red Hood's eyes softened, he pulled himself up by his bootstraps.

**No, no, _no_! You started this _whole_ thing! You can't back out now, so just get on with it, you worn out, ole' joke!**

"Are we.. Are we just friends? Or is there something more?" the pale man asked once he plucked up some courage.

Jason blinked in surprise. After he regained his thoughts, he said in his next breath without a quiver or a doubt,

"I love you."

"Do you.. love me? Or _love_ me?"

The tone said it all. Joker was asking if Jason cared for him romantically. Jason swallowed hard; it was now or never.  Suddenly, the Joker felt the other man take his trembling hands into steady ones, prompting him to look him in the eyes, once more.

"I **_love_** you. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you hard enough to make you forget about anything or _anyone_ else."

The Joker nervously moistened his chapped lips. He had his answer. Such a beautiful complication of words; which is why those that he had gathered to return felt like sandpaper on his tongue.

"Thank you, Jason. That means a lot to a fellow like me. And I know you're being patient. I know that you're hoping that one day, I'll reciprocate these feelings of amôr and that we'll go riding off into the sunset together, two nutcases, one motorcycle and a really long over due kiss worthy of the movie screens! But-"

"But?"

Joker couldn't bare to meet his gaze at that point. He didn't even have to look to know that Jason's eyes showed an overwhelming amount of pain. Although, he was sure that he couldn't even see those deep, blue orbs anymore, anyways, even if he had been looking; his own eyes were fogging up with tears.

"But, I still love him, Hoodsie. I haven't been able to let go and I don't know if I'll ever be able to. And I know it's crazy, since me loving him is the equivalent of me loving a dead guy or a ghost at this point, but my _entire_ **life** has been one crazy ride and all because I devoted it to the one man who could give it **meaning**! I had no reason to even _**be**_ without him, Jason!"

"You don't need him anymore. You have _us_. You have **me**."

"I-I know that. And I can't possibly tell you how much that means to me. You and the boys and ole' Alf. Why, I wouldn't trade any of you for all the **laughs** in the world! But, I can't shake it, Jason. I **can't** _shake_ **Batman!** And because I don't know if I'll ever be able to, I think you should move on."

Joker laughed, even as his own heart was breaking. He laughed and laughed, until he found Jason's strong hands cradling his face. The laughter gave way to sobs. Jason's touch hurt him. It burned like acid. He was breaking the Red Hood's heart. He ruined everything he touched! He deserved **pain** , not _comfort_!

That thought triggered a violent reaction in the clown. He growled in warning, narrowing his still leaking eyes, before he tried to get away from the other man, every way possible. Like some wounded animal, he scratched, hit and kicked, until he had no more strength left in his body and just collapsed into Jason's arms; arms that were always there to catch him, no matter what. Yet another something inside of him broke. He'd never been a child, but he felt like one, today.

"I'm sorry, Jay! I'm so sorry!"

Jason cradled the clown, even as the scratches bled and his heart did much the same. He knew it wasn't the Joker's fault. People couldn't help who they loved. As far as Jason was concerned, he'd just been a victim of false hope and some pretty bad advice, thanks to his over zealous, doe-eyed dreamer of a brother.

"Don't be. At least you're fucking honest. It's more than I can say for a lot of other people I've had feelings for. But, let me ask you something. If Batman wasn't a factor, how would you feel about me? Like, a _friend_ or a-"

The Joker grabbed Jason's shoulders so quickly and so tightly, that it earned a wince out of the Red Hood. He soon found himself staring down into the most smoldering gaze he'd ever seen.

"I would jump your bones in a heart beat, Jason **Motherfucking** Todd, you magnificent bastard, you."

A smile broke out on the clown's face at Jason's shocked, albeit, roused expression. He chuckled as he cuddled back in, letting the Hood wrap his arms around him, after he recovered.

" **Damn.** That's too bad."

"Mmhmm." Joker hummed as he nuzzled in.

The gears in Jason's mind were turning. He wasn't friend-zoned. Not by a long shot. He was just restricted goods until the Joker got over his Batman fixation. And what's more, the Joker wouldn't have gotten so emotional if he felt nothing for him. Their love was as a forbidden fruit, hanging low on the vine; within reach and ripening sweet by the second.

"Jokes?"

"Hm?"

The clown sounded sleepy now, after that emotional release.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"You sure? There's so many _pretty_ people out there." the clown drawled.

Jason couldn't help, but to roll his eyes.

"Says the most gorgeous man in the world. But, it's more than that and you know it. Even if you looked like dog shit, I'd still want you."

" **Ha!** No one else I know can make the sound of dog shit sound so romantic! You're a unique fellow, Jason Todd." he said with a yawn, followed by a contented smile.

He knew it wasn't nice to take advantage of people in their semi-conscious state, but the Hood knew there was no better time to get the answer to a burning question that would plague him until the end of time, if he didn't.

"Hey, Jokes?"

"Yes?"

"When will you know that you aren't in love with Batman anymore?"

"When I know that Batman is no longer in love with me."

Once the light bulb in the younger man's head went off, he signed, understanding that he was in for a very long wait, indeed. Because Batman's love was on trial and it was innocent until proven guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ 
> 
> Well, here we are, at last! The Joker, of all people, was feeling guilty, thanks to Black Canary forcing him to come out of the closet of denial with himself! Jason, at first, thought he was going to be left out in the cold! But, is he? Absolutely not! The Joker DOES care about him! He returns the Red Hood's love! It isn't as intense as Jason's yet, but it is growing from nothing into something and coming from the Joker, that means a lot! 
> 
> But, ah, there is a thorn bush in their garden of love; he just can't act on these feelings, because Batman's shadow still lingers over his life. In a way, there is no crueler irony; the very thing that kept the Joker alive before, his precious Dark Knight, now feels like it is slowly suffocating him. The clown prince needs to move on with his life. But, how do you leave what has become a part of you? Ahh, that is the question then, isn't it? ^~
> 
> Anyways, that's all we've got for this week, folks! Please let me know how you liked it in the comments below! Because, as we all know, comments are <3!~ I hope that you all have a wonderful day and thanks for reading the newest installment of Welcome to the Family!
> 
> See you next time! ^^


	34. Rainbow Suspenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Question drops by to ask the Joker.. a few questions.

The world of white was interrupted by a streak of scarlet. With expert precision, another joined it on the canvass, before the color was mashed, smeared and blended until the artist was satisfied with his work.

"That's a shade of lipstick I've never seen in the papers. Special occasion?"

"It's one I've been saving for a rainy day." the Joker replied, as he turned the mirror he had been admiring himself in to view his visitor from over his shoulder, "Well, well, well, **ha**! I was wondering when _you_ , of all people, were going to show up!"

The clown prince tossed the items he was holding onto the bed, before swiveling around to face the other man, expanding his arms in cordial welcome, as if they were old friends.

"So, what burning questions do you have for me today?" the Joker's richly hued lips parted, showing off a wide, slightly off white grin as he practically purred, " ** _Question._** "

The man with the blank face kept to the doorway, hands stuffed into the pockets of his worn out trench coat, as he observed the clown prince of crime in this most unnatural habitat. His makeup was impeccable, but he did not wear his classic crimson smile that was displayed in all of the old computer files and newspaper clippings taken of him over the years. Nor was he in his classic, expertly made, trim purple suit; rather, he wore white-washed, skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a panda of all things on it. The thing that held this whole look together were those extremely expensive, black leather shoes and those bordering-on-obnoxious pair of rainbow suspenders.

A hum and a high-pitched chuckle caused the Question's eyes to bounce up from his outfit to the Joker's face.

"Like what you see? I'm afraid you'll have to get in line, Question ole' boy! _Hoohoohoohoo!_ "

The man couldn't have looked any more pleased if he tried. It made the Question pounce on the hint tossed his way, putting together the puzzle pieces from the scene in front of him.

"To say that I should get in line, implies that there _is_ a line. The Red Hood, a.k.a Jason Todd, is the one who's been seen spending the most time with you.  I'd bet my hat that he's at the front of it. The security cameras have also been erased, most likely compliments of your connection with Red Robin at the Hood's behest in order to keep your true face as private as mine. Which means, it is his and his alone to view."

The Question motioned to the clown prince's current appearance.

"Also, you were dressing quite classically before to suit old fashioned notions, whether your own or someone else's. Now, you are dressing youthfully. Perhaps for a younger man? So, I deduce that you are seeing Jason Todd. Am I correct?"

The Joker gave the other man an appreciative grin; it was no secret that the Joker liked people who were smart enough to figure things out for themselves. It was one of the reasons, the Question surmised, that the clown had given Batman the time of day. He never had to spell anything out for him. Well, except for matters of the heart, if his sources were to be believed. But, with the way that the Joker was now stroking his chin, Vic feared that he may have jumped the gun.

"Hm, that's a good guess! But, Bzzz, wrong! Sorry, Q! Better luck next time! **Haha**!"

"Am I close?"

The pale man, who was kicking back in his chair now, arms folded under his head, opened one eye to look at the Question, before sighing.

"Jeez-Louise, what are you looking for, a consolation prize, or something!?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Vic seated himself right on the clown's bed, as he produced a slip of paper with his name on it.

"Think you might be able to help me see why staying with the Robins would be the best thing for everyone and not just yourself?"

"Gimme that!"

The piece of parchment was snatched from the Question's yielding hands. Furious, green eyes skimmed over the contents. But, as soon as the man had read it twice, taking it all in, the Joker did what he usually did in these types of situations; he laughed long and he laughed loud.

" **AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!** _Hoohoo-hoohoo_ , c-can you believe it- **hahahahahaaaa**!"

The detective of the Justice League shook his head, before taking the paper back from the man who could barely breathe.

"You laugh as a coping mechanism for stress, pain and a multitude of other maladies. Do you ever laugh when you're actually happy?"

That weaseled any mirth or charity out of the Joker that he might have previously held. Once the laughter petered out, the Joker's lips pulled into a deep frown, while his eyes glared daggers at the man he was adjacent to.

"Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't gut you like a fish for barging in here and pissing me off, Question Mark man."

The clown prince's voice was deeper now and as cold as ice.  It was interesting how quickly the smile could fade.

"Because I might actually be interested in helping you."

The clown blinked in surprise, before looking behind him. He then motioned to himself in shock, before his smile returned.  It was also interesting how quickly it could reappear.

"Helping me? **Ha!** Oh, you _are_ a man of mysteries, aren't you? So, why would you want to help me look good in front of all those highfalutin' heroes and heroines? What's in this for you? Oh, **do** tell! I love a good joke and I have a feeling that this one's gonna be a doozy! _Hoohoohoohoo!_ "

The Question knew when he was being mocked.  But, what else was new?  He was the nutcase who believed that the rubbery bits at the end of shoe laces were sinister and that Illuminati mystics forged magic bullets to keep humanity ignorant.  It was all true, but too fantastical for the rest of humanity to believe.  Enough years of being thought of as a useful fool had caused him to grow a tough skin; let the Joker guffaw.  Birds had to fly, fish had to swim and clowns had to laugh.  It was the natural order of things. 

"Because I, of all people, know better than to judge a book by its cover; that _includes_ the cover of their criminal record."

Okay, that wasn't as funny as the clown had hoped; still, he had to admit that the bold statement the other man made was drawing him in. The Joker looked Question up and down, before he leaned back in his seat, the razor blade hidden in the small loop on the underside of his suspenders, forgotten; for now.

"That's kind of cryptic, **ha**! But, interesting! Tell me more! I mean, a guy who walks around with his face off is probably considered just as untrustworthy as a guy who paints his face on! Which makes me think you hold some empathy for yours truly! I'm flattered, really I am!  No matter how misplaced your 'woe is him, poor clown man', may be!"

"Don't lump me in with your lot, Joker. Assumptions make fools of us all." the mysterious man said, surprisingly without even a hint of pretentiousness or bite, further intriguing the clown prince of crime, who was now looking at him like he'd found a new toy.

Vic wasn't sure he liked that. Just as the Joker didn't like to be pitied, the Question didn't like to be played with.

"But, yes. I, amongst all of the members in the League, am the least trusted. I know too much. I am also able to come and go as I please, undetected. A faceless man is surprisingly inconspicuous."

Hearing the Question use the word 'faceless', seemed to have captured the clown's imagination and derailed his previous train of thought. Vic made a note of this to ad to his files.

"Say, Question?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a mask? Or do you really not have a face under there?"

"Do you have a face under _your_ mask?"

They both held each other's gaze, or at least, what the clown prince believed was the general location of the other man's eyes, before they both busted out laughing, the Joker in snickers and the Question in small chortles. The two men had come to an understanding; they were both oddities, who were thought of as nuts, untrustworthy and both hid their true face.  They were two men who had everything in common and yet, nothing at all.  The Question could concede; it _was_ kind of funny, wasn't it?

" _Hoohoohoo_ , **finally**! Someone with a sense of humor in this dump! Speaking of funny things, are you really going to put in a good word for yours truly?"

The Question felt the clown's toxic, green gaze follow him all the way to the door, as he went to take his leave. He hadn't really decided yet. The Joker had done many horrible things, but it was no secret that he was Batman's 'pet problem'. Everyone was so quick to blame the clown, but not the Question. It was his job to do precisely that; to _question_ **everything**.

And one thing that had come up in his endless inquiries into the kind of world Gotham fostered in its insulated environment, was the cities' willingness to bow to whatever Batman wanted. Why they allowed such a thing was obvious; he was a symbol of order in a city that had none. In fact, since the GPD was grossly underfunded and ill-equip to deal with the ridiculous amount of rogues that the city spawned, the vigilante sticking his nose into city affairs was welcomed.

What Batman did for Gotham was commendable. He did what other heroes would not. It was why he always got results. It was also the reason why, out of everyone on the council, the Question had gotten along with the brooding Dark Knight the best. Yes, there was no doubt that Batman had brought order into the chaos.

Yet, the Question had to _question_ , at what cost? They say you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. That had certainly been Batman's method; he never handled his mission with kid gloves. So, didn't that make the Joker just another broken egg? Didn't that make him just another victim? The Joker wasn't innocent. But, Batman sure as Hell wasn't blameless.

The Question glanced over his shoulder at the clown prince of crime. Some people believed the Joker was like an urban legend in and of himself. That he was timeless and ancient, there before the city of night, itself.  The way he carried himself, one could almost bring themselves to believe it.  But, the clown's eyes betrayed him; all Vic could see in that moment was the curiosity of a child.

"I don't know. But, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. To the bottom of Batman, Gotham.. and _you_. I know that doesn't sound very reassuring."

"You're the **_Question_**! You're a walking brain, obsessed with the truth, no matter _how_ ugly it is! Reassurance is not something I'd think would be in your wheelhouse, old chum, **ha**!"

Questioned stared for a moment; this man had him pegged well.

"You're correct. But, I can tell you this; I'm not going to railroad you, Joker. I'll take every piece of evidence into account before I make my decision. Not just the bits that are convenient."

That earned a genuine smile out of the man and a soft giggling from deep without the Joker's throat; almost as if it came straight from his heart.

"And just when I think that nothing will surprise me, anymore! You're a good guy, Q! Say, maybe we should grab coffee and donuts sometime! Do detectives like donuts, or is that just a cop thing? **Ha!** "

"I'll take a rain check on that. But, perhaps someday."

Vic finally left the room housing the notorious clown prince of crime, hands stuffed into his pockets as he strolled down the corridors. Empty areas gave way to crowded ones, where heroes hustled, bustled and congregated together. Yet, in a sea full of faces, the faceless man was alone. Time slowed around him, as he lost himself in his thoughts.

_The Joker, a malicious killer and yet, simultaneously, a helpless victim. A victim of his obsession, that caused him to do anything to get Batman's attention. A one-sided love affair, a dead Bat, a smoking gun-_

He paused as his thoughts came to a screeching throat, as that sound echoed in his mind from earlier. That warm, throaty warble, accompanied by a warm smile and soft gaze that hushed the noise of the crowds around him.

_Well, what do you know?_

So, the Joker really _could_ laugh when he was happy, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ My my, it's been a busy week! But, we made it! So, let's have some fun, shall we? =) 
> 
> Yeah, I had to go there. Question's gonna question. It's what he does! XD So, of course, he would go to the root of the inquiries, aka, the Joker! The clown prince rather enjoys Vic's company, honestly. It's refreshing to meet a man who doesn't see the world in black and white, isn't openly hostile to someone like him and who tried to kill Lex Luthor, before Superman could mess up their current timeline. XD 
> 
> Seriously, if you haven't seen that old episode of the Justice League, check it out. Pretty dark, but it really was a good reflection of how the Question straddles that line between perceived notions of 'good' and 'bad'. He was willing to do something 'bad' for the 'good' of all. Just as the Joker, someone 'bad', is willing to do 'good' by protecting his bird boys! 
> 
> Say, do you guys think they SHOULD get coffee sometime? What is everyone's sentiment on the Joker and Question, two men who have everything and nothing in common becoming friends? XD Might be a Pinky and the Brain situation, if ever there was one! (Except Joker's smart, too, but ya know what I mean.) XD 
> 
> Anyways, I think the next chapter, I am going to hurry things along. I want them to celebrate Christmas, already! The clown prince actually ordered their presents weeks in advance. He loves Christmas and got over excited about it, so he started shopping early. XD Anyone know someone like that? Someone filled with so much holiday cheer, that they are willing to start early?
> 
> Anyways, as usual, if you liked this, please let me know. Helps me believe that folks are still interested in reading this and want me to keep going! That's why comments are <3~
> 
> Thanks for reading Welcome to the Family! 
> 
> Have a fantastic day and I'll see you next time! =)


	35. A Court of a Different Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League holds court with the Joker on trial. Will be be set free or will he get the book thrown at him?

Wearing his best suit, compliments of the ever fastidious Alfred Pennyworth, the Joker was wheeled into a large auditorium. The place had all of the makings of a council hall. But, today, it was a makeshift court room. The mood was solemn; too solemn.

" **Hey!** Stop me if you've heard this one!"

 _"Joker!"_ Tim practically pleaded in an almost panicked whisper in striking contrast to the clown prince's booming stage voice, _"Not here."_

The Joker should have, could have, would have ignored him. He should have hammed it up like the true showman he was, making a mockery of this whole event. He could have laughed and jeered and hooted and hollered, if only to satisfy that _itch_ ; that all consuming desire, come what may, to show them all that he wasn't afraid. Old Scary may have gotten him once with a dose of toxin strong enough to drug an elephant, but if these so called heroes thought they could intimidate the likes of him, they had another thing coming.

Because they weren't **_him_**. They didn't hold a candle to that dark figure that stood on rooftops, alongside gargoyles in the dead of night, cape as black as the hearts of the villains he opposed, whipping in the wind. All of their cold stares and pretentious sneers didn't stir him like that subtle narrowing of a cloaked gaze. Their muscles didn't thrill him like the ones that choked him out until he couldn't squeeze even a hint of a snicker past those vice-grip hands. Yes, in the Joker's eyes, compared to him, those do-gooders, those better-than-thou's, didn't amount to a pile of **shit**. And he was keen to let them know it by laughing them and this whole court to scorn.

But, just as he was about to desecrate their precious order with the most uncouth joke he could cook up, a painful squeeze to his shoulder directed his attention, stage left. What he saw surprised him. While Jason was putting on his brave face, a clenched jaw told the man who could read people so well exactly what he needed to know. The Joker may not have been afraid; but, Jason Todd _was_.

He wasn't the only one. Dick looked pale, Tim swallowed so hard it was audible and Damian had one hand braced on the hilt of his sword. The Joker flashed his eyes at each of the head council members. There they stood, so sure in their positions; so secure. They weren't sweating it out like the Robins, because no matter what decision was made here today, it wouldn't effect them. No, they would go home to their nice, cushy beds and put their heads down on their soft, downy pillows without a care in the world.

The Joker's previous pride gave way to a righteous rage. Snowy-white hands clenched so tightly on the arm rests of his wheelchair, that his knuckles began to purple. How _fucking_ **dare** them. Jason was a powerful berserker, Dick, a compassionate leader, Tim, a force of reason and Damian, an unshakable hellion. They were never meant to look like this; worried, put out and cornered.

A growl rumbled deep in the Joker's throat; in the silence, it sounded like thunder. A few of the junior members fidgeted in their seats, instinctively. The veterans held strong, even if deep down, they knew that this was the calm before the storm; that green gaze was shimmering like a cobra's.

The Joker was a mere man. Yet, not like any other. He could strike anytime, anywhere and he was deadly. The man played the fool, but the only fools were the ones who underestimated him. The time in which the Joker had infected Superman with his Joker venom served as a powerful reminder; anything could happen in his presence; _anything_.

Finally, the Joker broke the trance he had over his audience and reacted to the pressure cooker he'd been thrown into. The clown prince was known for his ranting, raving and laughter in times like this. Perhaps they expected more of the same. Perhaps not. But, whatever they were expecting, no one saw _this_ coming. The windows to the Joker's soul shut. A few deep breaths were taken in and released slowly.

"Uh, what's he doing?" the Flash asked J'onn.

The Martian went silent for a few moments, wanting to be sure, before he confirmed the unthinkable.

"He is meditating."

Flash gaped in the Joker's direction. The **Joker**.. _meditating_!? The young speedster wasn't the only one surprised by the clown's actions. A murmur started up in the court. The Joker's files had been required reading before any of them could even set foot in this meeting. The clown's brain activity was all over the place. He shouldn't have been _able_ to meditate! That's what the doctors said, after all; and if the Arkham physicians had gotten _that_ wrong, what **else** could they be wrong about?

Whereas the squeeze Jason had given the clown was protective to the point of pain, the pat Dick gave to his other shoulder was encouraging. He was doing it; the Joker was creating doubt in their minds about his character. That and a little luck could be all they needed. The Joker finally opened his eyes and presented Superman with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well? Shall we get on with my party or what?!"

"This is no party, Joker. And certainly not _yours_." Wonder Woman said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Joker quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Are you sure? Because as usual, I'm the center of attention and the life of the party, **ha**!"

"Diana." Superman assured, calmly, yet firmly.

This was no time to lock swords with the Joker in banter. Superman stepped up to the main podium and eyed the man in the wheelchair and the young heroes who were willing to vouch for him; he had never seen the Robins this tense. It wasn't hard to see why. Even if it had been a twist of fate that no one saw coming, for better or worse, the Joker had become a part of their family. They had already lost Bruce. Losing the Joker too, even if the man was mischief incarnate, would be devastating.

Clark was almost willing to give them a free pass, knowing that. But, he wasn't Clark Kent right now. He was Superman. And Superman had certain responsibilities to uphold. He needed to make sure that justice was served, one way or another.

"Everyone in this chamber was given a questionnaire. But, I know that a lot of them haven't been turned in and that most of you were waiting to actually see the Joker, before you made your decision. Many heroes left questions about the Joker's status at the Internal Affairs Department. We took the top three and decided to ask them to the accused to help you make your choice."

Superman leveled his eyes with the Joker's, his steely gaze daring the clown to tell an untruth.

"Your assaults on Gotham city have broken up many families over the years; why do you deserve to stay with your own?"

The Joker drummed his fingers against the pad of the armrest in thought, before he finally shrugged.

"I don't."

The whispers and hushed murmurs started up again; the Joker rolled his eyes.

"I'm _crazy_ , not stupid, folks, **ha**! I know damn well that I don't deserve these boy's love! I'm a psychopathic clown who's lied, stolen, cheated and killed without even a hint of remorse! Heck, I'm not even sorry **now**! Not even after I've swung over to the good side of the fence! I don't go on patrols to protect the citizenry or to uphold some kind of cockamamie moral code! I do it for the birdies to make sure that they don't get themselves killed; like Batsy did."

A few heroes brandished their pens and began to scribble down their answers. 

"The second question is, will you turn over a new leaf now that you are working with the Robins?"

"If, by that question, you mean that I'll stop my murder happy ways, well, I honestly can't say! I'm nuts, _remember_? As fruity as a fruit cake and as crazy as a **soup sandwich**! Even _I_ can't predict **me**! But, I can say that the likelihood of me going on another murder spree goes down quite a bit when I have the Robins watching me, _hoo_! I mean, I rarely get a moment's peace!"

A few more scribbles were jaunted down. Tim looked faint. The Joker wasn't the only one who could read a room; the clown prince's answers were honest; too honest. Public opinion from the more staunch heroes was turning against them.

These answers were miracles. The Joker had improved by leaps and bounds. But, these people were used to more cut and dry situations. They might have thought that the Joker being unrepentant was a sign of defiance, when in reality, it was just the truth. He wasn't the type to get all weepy and beg for forgiveness. He left the past in the dust and trudged on.

The Joker may not have been sorry for his crimes, but that didn't mean that he wasn't making up for the things he'd done. The Joker was one of the most complex rogues on the planet and they could not comprehend how grossly they were misjudging him. Yet, Tim bit his tongue. He couldn't disrupt this process, no matter how much he wanted to.

"The last question is, do you care about the Robins? Or are you just using them?"

The Joker blinked twice at that, before he busted out laughing. He laughed and he laughed, until tears streaked down his face. Wonder Woman couldn't take it anymore.

" **Joker!** Stop making a mockery of this court and answer the question!"

Little did she realize that they had their answer. The Joker had taken a bullet for Jason Todd. How could they not know that he loved them? He would have taken a bullet for any of the Robins to save them. How could they think he was just using them? Jason shook his head at their disdainful, judgemental glares. They were all **_fools_**.

"Shh, Jokes. It's okay." Jason whispered softly as he rubbed the clown's back, soothingly.

Damian narrowed his eyes. He wasn't the bleeding heart out of their group, but he knew the clown well enough to know when they'd gone too far; the League and their stupid questions just hurt the Joker's feelings. He went to draw his sword, only for Tim to stay his hand. He yanked away and settled for crossing his arms and glaring holes into anyone who dared to look at the Joker funny. It may not be today and it may not be tomorrow, but Damian was determined that someone was going to pay dearly for this outrage.

Meanwhile, time marched on.

"Alright, it's now time to turn in your papers-"

"Excuse me, if I may, I'd like to address the court."

Everyone turned their attention to the man who was now standing at the back of the crowd; it was none other than the Question.

"Question, what are you-"

"It has come to my attention that there are pieces of evidence that have not yet come to light and I wish to present them before any decisions are made."

The main three glanced at each other, before Superman finally nodded.

"Thank you. Flash, will you get the lights?"

Once the room was darkened, the Question rolled down a screen. With a click of a remote, he had the first unbelievable picture up on the screen; the Joker was holding Humpty the Bat and hand feeding it.

"The Joker's file states that if left alone with an animal, he will maim or kill it. I present evidence to the contrary in sample A. According to my sources, the Joker rescued this bat after it fell from deep within a complex network of caves. He carried it back to the Batcave and has been caring for it, ever since."

The Joker blushed furiously from under his makeup. He then eyed each of the Robins, trying to see who the guilty party was that snapped that incriminating bit of evidence that he might have a heart, after all. Damian was smirking like a devil. The Joker opted to return a devious smile of his own. He was going to have to get the little Hell spawn back for that one.

"In sample B, we have a woman being held at gunpoint. The Robins are helpless to alleviate the danger to her person. But, it was the Joker who ambushed the criminal, forcing him to let the woman go, unharmed."

The Question pulled up a few more pictures, one in which the Joker was looking at the chihuahua, Darby, with the slightest quirk of a smile and another in which he was being kissed on the cheek by the grateful citizen, his expression ripped right out of the funny pages with how shocked and bashful he appeared to be. The clown groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"My reputation is ruined!" he whined in mortification, prompting the Robins to offer pats of condolence.

They were willing to comfort the clown prince and his aching pride, but none of them were willing to empathize. Instead, they each looked pleased in their own way, especially Tim. The tides had turned. The Question was showing the humanity of the Joker and it was warming the room; Vic was a genius.

"Finally, in sample C, we have a drone that captured a small slice of what happened on the sixteenth of December, around three AM."

The Question allowed to video to play, drawing gasps of shock as the Joker shoved Jason off the roof, right before a bullet went tearing through his chest. It even ran long enough to show the Hood weeping into the Joker's chest, as the clown took his last breath. The pale man chanced a glance up at the Red Hood. He wasn't ashamed of that moment of vulnerability.  Instead, he looked triumphant.

The point that the Joker could not get through to the audience was hammered home by the time the lights came back on; the Joker wasn't perfect, but he loved the Robins. He wasn't a saint, but he could help the common folk. And most important of all, the Joker would never be a hero. But, that didn't make him a monster. He was a man. And now, they could see through his actions, his humanity shining through.

"I rest my case." the Question said, as he pulled out his own questionnaire, scribbling his final answer down on it, before presenting it to Superman.

Vic then took his seat. One by one, the other heroes glanced at each other, before following suit. Some filled in the blank spaces, some crossed out their old answers to pen new ones and some changed nothing, holding firmly to their original conclusion. The Flash made quick work of tallying the answers. The final verdict was written on a piece of paper and given over to Superman, who raised an eyebrow at the words. It was too late now. The people had spoken. So, he strode up to the podium to deliver the final verdict.

"This court declares the Joker, redeemable. However-" Superman said, before the Robins and the Joker had a chance to celebrate, "It also finds the Joker to be too unstable to be left to his own devices. So, from this day forward, the custody of the Joker will be given to the Robins."

" **Ha!** Is that all?! Did you hear that, boys?! You're stuck with **me** for _life_!"

That is when the Joker found himself in the middle of a Robin dog-pile. Yes, even Damian was possessively trying to muscle out the others for a hug, prompting the clown prince to laugh. Only this time, it was devoid of the menacing heir that sent chills down the jury's spine previously; it was full of warmth and joy.

"You're free to go." Superman reminded them with a smile, "The court's dismissed."

Jason took the time to scoop the Joker up into his arms, bridal style. They wouldn't need that wheelchair anymore. The clown exchanged a grin with the Red Hood, only to immediately thrash as the Question walked by, trying to get his attention.

"Yoohoo!~ Question, ole' boy! I meant what I said! Call me if you want to get coffee sometime! We can have a boy's night out!"

The Question gave the clown a thumb's up, before making his leave.

"Should I be jealous?" Jason asked.

" _Hoo_! **Oh** , _would_ you?" the Joker trilled, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes at Jason, "I do so love when you get jealous over little ole' me!"

"Stop flirting." Damian accused crossly, "You have made enough trouble, clown. It is time to go home."

"It's Christmas Eve." Dick reminded the group, "Alfred's probably still up. If we ask nicely, he might make us all some cocoa and get the fire going."

And that's just what they did. The cold Watch Tower was exchanged for the warmth of the family room, just as binding costumes and a tight suit gave way to comfortable pajamas.

" **Ooo** , I _love_ this cartoon!" the Joker exclaimed as How the Grinch Stole Christmas came on the big screen.

Alfred strolled into the room, carrying hot cocoas for everyone. After he delivered them, he was about to take his leave to clean up the kitchen, only to find himself stopped by the eldest of his bird variety wards.

"Alfred, why don't you stay?"

The older man soon found many hopeful eyes on him. He was the caregiver of the heroes of Gotham City. He may have played a big part in the raising the heirs of the Wayne family, but, he prided himself for many years, as being the most professional butler he could be; that meant drawing a line of separation between himself and those he looked after.

But, like all things in life, the way he felt about that old policy was changing. He was growing old and life was too short. So, for the first time, Alfred seated himself in the chair that Master Bruce used to favor. It put a smile on everyone's face. Even Damian looked pleased, who Alfred thought would have taken offense to a 'servant' joining the rightful family. It just showed how much he'd changed; how much they _all_ had changed.

By the time the fire was but, embers in its hearth, the soft sounds of snoring announced the Joker's departure into dreamland. The clown prince didn't even feel when Jason lifted him into his arms and carried him upstairs. But, somehow, he did hear his parting words, as the younger man cuddled him close in bed.

"I'm glad we're together for life, clown. There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with."

That put a smile on the Joker's face, even in his sleep; he was starting to feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ ^^ Whew, been quite a week! But, I managed to get this out before Monday, so I'm happy with myself. XD 
> 
> Hurrah, the Joker is a free man! Well, almost. XD He now belongs to the Robins, officially. This ruling of the Justice League only applies within the confines of the hero world and not the legal world on Earth, of course, but hey! It's a start! ^^ Big kudos to Question for helping pull this off! Although, the heroes did see a few pictures that were incredibly embarrassing to the Joker, but the man always bounces back, so he will be alright. XD 
> 
> And yes, you may have noticed that the Joker, while he loves Batman still, is beginning to truly love Jason, as well. He loves that Jason wants him, even to the point where he gets jealous over him. He admires Jason for his ferocity AND his tenderness. I think the moment they dance together for the first time, will really seal the deal. Ah, I can hardly wait! XD But, we must be patient! =) Good things are coming! First, Christmas, then, New Years. Got some really interesting developments planned for that last one! XD 
> 
> Anyways, as usual, if you guys liked it, please leave a comment, because as we all know, comments are <3~
> 
> Thanks for reading Welcome to the Family! ^^ 
> 
> See you next time and I hope that you all have a fantastic day!~


	36. A White Christmas to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bat Family celebrate Christmas and a secret is shared between two conspiring bird boys on a mission!

Something tingled at the back of his mind; something faint but, familiar. Something small, yet important. That small, familiar _something_ pushed like a child trying to rouse their father from sleep.

_"It'll be Christmas soon. Don't you love Christmas?"_

_**"Not really. Christmas is for people who have folks to spend it with. I never have."** _

_"Well, you have me! We could watch Christmas cartoons and eat candy and sing Christmas carols together! I don't have a present for you, though."_

**_"Kiddo, seeing you smile is the only present I need. Okay, we can spend Christmas together. But, you've still got to take your shots. They're going to make you better."_ **

_"If you say so."_

The Joker's eyelids drowsily fluttered open to greet the gentle light filtering in through the semi-sheer curtains. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, before sighing deeply.

_**I just can't get rid of you, can I? No matter how much I bury you, you always find a way to dig yourself out.** _

He combed through lush locks of green. Before digits could run out of hair, they clamped down onto the ends, tugging with ferocity, ripping a few strands loose. The clown prince opened his hand, expecting to find emerald; what he beheld was a handful of spun gold.  He stared at his trembling hand, refusing to blink. He knew if he blinked, the hair would be green again.

"Jay. **Jay!** "

" _Hnnn_ , shush clown." Jason murmured, barely coherent.

"But, Hoodsie! You've got to look at this before-"

He blinked. The clown hid his eyes in his hands. The hair was green again. The strands fell, drifting down like feathers on the wind, until they came to rest on the lavender sheets. For once in his long-short life, he wished that he could think like a normal person. He was a man who was okay with himself, come what may. But, what was happening to him now, this episode where past met present, was nothing short of torture. Snow white hands pawed at the sheets, clawing, before gripping the silk fabric with enough force to strain the two thousand thread count.

"What is it that you want from me, anyways? Your life is gone, buddy! **Kaput!** " the Joker quietly hissed, clenching his eyes tightly shut, "You lost yours, so you want to ruin mine. Is that it!? Tell me! Tell me what you _want_!"

_Say it._

The Joker startled as that voice rung as clear as a bell in his head. Violent tremors took over him; the man who knew no fear was scared. But, he couldn't just sit there, paralyzed, caught in limbo. So, the clown flicked his tongue against his dry lips as he dared to ask,

"Say **what**?"

_Say my name. Say **our** name._

"My name is the Joker or Jokes. Don't know you from Adam, pal, **ha**! You just woke up in my head one day and-"

_That's a load of bullshit and you know it. I may have gone into that chemical soup alone, but we came out together. You can't ignore me forever. I'm tired of you hiding from the truth. Now, say it. Say it. **Say it**!_

The Joker growled and bit his bottom lip so that he wouldn't scream. The words echoed in his head over and over again, until it was filled to bursting.

**"Jack!"**

Harsh breathing slowly gave way to calm, as the noise pushing against his skull petered out. The world around him stilled. He waited for a few moments more, eyes shifting around, almost expecting the man to walk into the room, now that he had invoked that forbidden name.

The waiting became excruciating. Every shadow was an enemy. But, the Joker was no coward. He wanted him to face it, did he? Thought he wasn't clown enough to handle the truth?

"It's _Jack_." he whispered, eyes still darting around, anticipating an ambush.

A few more pregnant moments; nothing. Now, the Joker was just insulted. The man in his head had sprung this on him and now, went radio silent?

" _Oh_ , **I** see how it is! Wham, bam, thank you ma'am! You got what you wanted out of me and now, you nod off, leaving me with all of this baggage! You've got some _nerve_ , **bucko**! When I get my hands on you, I'll- _AH!_ "

The Joker's righteous indignation was flushed out of him by a cold chill of fear when he felt an arm close around his waist and pull him down. But, it wasn't the creepy man he shared his head with that had gotten a hold of him; only the handsome Hood he shared his bed with.

"Jokes, _shh_."

The clown huffed, his lips pulling into a deep frown.

"Must be nice to be _you_ , **Hoodsie**. All you've got to worry about is old reruns of me beating you to half to death with a crowbar. Meanwhile, I've got my own, personal, movie-style monster, alive and well in _my_ head."

The clown may have felt indignant at Jason's subconscious not taking his grievances seriously, but at least the other man's slumbering face provided an ample distraction from things the clown prince would rather not think about. That strong jaw line, subtle scars scattered here and there, those soft lips hiding a sharp smile;

"You're a real looker, Hoodsie." the Joker confessed, his voice as soft as cotton and just as warm, "What's a fellow like you doing in _my_ bed, anyways? Why are you waiting for a guy like _me_? I mean, you know that you could have anyone, right? And I mean, _**anyone**_. When Batsy wore his playboy mask, why, he had a fox on each arm! You inherited his raw, sexual charisma, you know. You could be going through models, like a teenager goes through Kleenex, **ha**!"

The Joker's eyes slid over Jason's features once more, carefully taking them all in. The video footage from the night before flashed in his mind's eye. That strong visage had cracked; like a mighty mountain at the mercy of an Earth-shattering quake. This powerful tiger of a man had been clinging to his broken body, weeping like he had lost the most precious thing he had in the whole wide world.

"Am I, Jason?" the Joker asked softly, a sweet smile laced with bitter irony alighting onto his lips, "Am I the most precious thing you have?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but that didn't matter. He already knew the truth; Jason loved him. He loved him so much more than he ever thought anyone could ever love him. And little by little, the Joker was falling, too. This young man's power to forgive, live and let live and see the nuggets of worth in a heart full of ruin was making him a believer in the possibility of a _them_.

Almost on cue, Jason's eyes finally opened. The clown inclined his head on an awaiting hand, a smile on his face, as the younger man locked eyes with him.

"Morning, Hoodsie. Has anyone ever told you that you've got pretty eyes?"

Jason blinked twice in surprise, before his lips curled into a smirk, which only made Joker's smile inch ever upwards.

"Okay, clown; you're after something. What is it?"

" **Ha** , _so_ suspicious! Why can't I give somebody a compliment and it be taken seriously for once!?"

Jason evaluated the clown prince closely to see if there was any gag he was just itching to spring. Nope. The Joker was _actually_ giving him a compliment, instead of fishing for a barrel of his own. Now, that was unusual.

"You seem different today, Jokes."

He put his hand on the clown's forehead to make sure he wasn't running a fever, the touch in which the Joker reveled in.

"You okay?"

"Never better, Jason! Say, let me ask you a hypothetical question, though! Let's say there was this guy, who woke up one day and realized that everything he thought he knew was a lie."

"Really? And what kind of lies did he believe in before?" the Hood asked, as he drew the clown closer to him, knowing that the leaner man found his furnace of a body comforting.

"He believed that he was the unluckiest guy in the world."

"Huh. And what changed his mind?"

In all of the dreams Jason Todd dreamed, none of them held a candle to what happened next; he soon found the Joker's bare hand on the side of his face, his thumb gently caressing the skin there, lingering on one of his many fading scars.

"When another guy was crazy enough to look at him with all the love in the world, when there was nothing _left_ there to love."

"Dunno." Jason said, as he rested his forehead against the clown prince of crime's, looking deeply into his eyes, "I think that crazy guy would say that there was plenty left to love."

"Jason-" the clown breathed, snickering helplessly, "You're a hopeless romantic. You _know_ that, right?"

The jester was trying to make light of the situation; something he tended to do when he was nervous. But, he was so much more than that. The Joker was practically glowing with subdued joy; God, he was beautiful like this.

The Hood's eyes shifted down to those pale, unpainted lips. Slowly, as if caught in each other's gravity, they were drawn together. However, Jason opened his eyes to find that instead of his true target, his lips had found a cheek; the Joker had turned his head at the last possible moment.

"One day, I'm going to kiss that smile, Jokes."

" _Ooo_ , is that a promise or a threat, Hoodsie?"

"Both. I want you to be ready for it."

" _Oh_ , **really**? Going to take what you want, are you?"

"No." Jason said, before he took one of his prince's hands in his own, kissing snowy white knuckles without ever breaking eye contact, "I'm gonna earn it."

The Joker blinked in surprise; his cheeks couldn't have possibly gotten any darker.

"I know you like your makeup, but I kind of like you better like this. You're cute when you blush."

"Stop itttt, Jason!" the Joker whined, before shoving the Hood off the bed.

As that thud reached his ears, it put a broad smile on his face. He started snickering, thinking he had gotten the last laugh, only for a hand to shoot up and pull him off the bed. With a huff, he found himself chest to chest with a grinning Jason Todd.

"Who's laughing **now** , clown?"

The jester didn't know who Jason thought he was, but he wasn't going to take this laying down. He grasped Jason's head in both hands, before he planted a big smooch on the other man's forehead. It had gotten the reaction he'd been after; the poor Hood was in shock.

" _I_ am! **Aaaaahahahahaaa!** "

He may have been laughing his head off, but that didn't mean that he wasn't keeping a close eye on the man underneath him to make sure that he wasn't going to try to pull anything funny to one up him. But, the other man always found a way to surprise him; one of the things, if perfectly honest, he adored about Jason Todd.

"I love you."

His mouth clamped down on the sound like a trap snuffing the life out of some poor, hapless animal. He blinked in surprise, his cheek's hue deepening until it was practically a purple. That was when Jason found himself with a chest full of clown.  The older man who rarely was at a loss for words, had hidden his face there. The Hood's chuckles were rich as he held the Joker close and smoothed down his ruffled feathers by petting his hair, gently.

"That's no fair, Hoodsie."

"Sorry."

"You're really not. Fine, I'll let you win this time, out of the goodness of my heart! You won't be so lucky next time!"

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Jokes."

A knock interrupted their moment.

"Excuse me-" Tim said through the door, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we were wondering if you two would like to come downstairs for Christmas-"

**"CHRISTMASSSSSS!"**

Tim had to stumble backwards to keep from being mowed over by an overly excited clown, who had obviously forgotten what day it was, with a mildly panicked Red Hood in hot pursuit.

"Stop running, clown! You're going to bust that hole in your side wide open!"

Jason managed to sweep the other man up before he hit the staircase. If he had raced down those steps, he could have seriously hurt himself. But, of course, the man-child gave no thought to such things. He had been reduced to a quivering, giggling mass of boyish energy. 

"Hey, Jokes; you're not wearing any makeup. Do you want to-"

Just as quickly as the Joker tore out of his bedroom, he bolted back in, a hand on his face as he raced past poor, long-suffering Tim Drake, who had to hug a wall just to get out of the way. The door slammed, prompting a sigh out of the middle bird, who came to stand by Jason's side.

"Do you think he hides his face because he doesn't trust us?"

"Nah. I just think that his face without makeup on is like him walking into a party in only his birthday suit."

"That explains a few things, I guess. But, he let's you see his face then because, why?"

Jason's smile turned absolutely wolfish in nature. Tim grimaced.

"Second thought, sorry I asked."

Once the Joker was 'decent', the whole family gathered in the den to drink hot chocolate and nibble Christmas cookies. The snow flakes gently came down outside as they passed around brightly colored packages. It was hard for a family as rich as the Wayne's to get something for one another that they didn't already have; a point punctuated by the most uninspired choice of one Damian Wayne to get Jason a new set of guns. They were beautifully crafted, but it wasn't like the Hood didn't already have fifty models that he couldn't give the love and attention to that they deserved now.

But, whenever one of the Wayne family members opened one of the clown prince's gifts, they found that they weren't having that problem; which, of course, could be a blessing or a curse.

"Er, it's great Joker. But, what is it?"

"Come on, Timbo! Use those big brains you're so proud of, **ha**! _You_ tell **me** what it is!"

"Well, let's see. It looks like an aerosol can. Oh God, there's not some kind of lethal gas in here, is there?"

" _Hoo_ , good guess! But, **no**. This is Christmas, after all! I wanted to make you something you'd like!  Not something you'd hate, like those ugly Christmas sweaters aunties knit for their unfortunate nieces and nephews! No, this is a little something I whipped up that makes quick work of almost any criminal!  It's one of the fastest acting knock out gases in the world! One spritz of that spray and whoever was funny enough to get in the way will be counting sheep until sun up!"

Tim's confusion and apprehension melted away, as he realized how considerate the gift was. The Joker knew how he felt about murder. He was on the passive side of the fence. So, the Joker gave him something to help him keep his commitment.

"This is wonderful. Thanks, Joker! I just hope that my gift measures up now."

"Timmy, whatever you get me's going to be **aces** in _my_ book!"

That put a smile on the younger clown's face. The gift exchange went on. The Joker's presents were all handmade and custom to each of the Robin's. As for Alfred, the clown gave the man a coupon book of all things.

"This is the best gift I could think of for butler-dearest, **ha**! Look at all these coupons! If you cash this one in, for example, I promise not to tear around the antique room for a **whole** year-"

Alfred ripped out the slip of paper and handed it straight to the clown prince of crime, drawing a laugh out of the whole family. Alfred was mostly stoic, considering how the Joker had almost toppled the priceless Queen Cleopatra statue last month, but if one squinted, they could almost swear he wore a smile.

Dick received a whole slew of miniature cameras to stick all over Bludhaven, since the clown prince deduced that the eldest Robin still worried about his old haunt, while Damian received a chemical solution that would turn his sword into a glow stick.

"Why would I want that, clown?"

" _ **Pftt!**_ Haven't you ever seen the Lord of the Rings!? Wait, he **hasn't**?! Someone seriously tell me that you've taken this boy to see some Hobbiting hi-jinx!"

Needless to say, the Joker penciled into his schedule a movie night for the whole family, after finding out that the youngest hadn't seen the movies series that he called a Masterpiece. As for the Joker's gifts, the man was plastered in expensive body lotions, warm pajamas, bubble bath solutions, designer clothes and chocolates; the rogue was in Heaven.

By the time things started winding down, there was but one package left under the tree. The gift had been meticulously wrapped in red paper, only to be sloppily tied off with a green ribbon. Pale digits closed around it, before it was pulled from the safety of the low hanging branches and presented to the Red Hood.

"Open it, Jay! _Ooohoohoo_ , you're gonna **love** it!"

"How are you so sure?" Jason asked, taking his sweet time peeling the paper back from the parcel, just to torture the other man who was the more excited between the two of them.

"Well, I know it is going to get a reaction out of you, at the very least. Although, come to think of it, when you hear the story surrounding it, I might get my keester handed to me, but hey, here's to hoping I made the right choice, **ha**!"

The lid came off revealing an odd entanglement of metal. Once Jason pulled it out, it unfolded to reveal a network of red chain mail, cast of hundreds of loops attached to a few flat, leather straps. Jason rose an eyebrow in question.

"Call it a bitter irony, but I'd worried about you getting glocked through the chest long before the night you almost did. So, I made a few calls and got one of my ole' clown cronies to mail me a little something; the crowbar."

Jason visibly tensed.

" _The_ **crowbar**?"

"Yes. I took it and melted it down! Then, I made it into chain mail that would hug your chest, so that if all else failed, a bullet wouldn't send you to kingdom come, **ha**! The red I mixed in was just an artistic choice.  So, how do you like your Christmas prese-"

The Joker found himself in Jason's arms, before he knew it. The gift had slipped onto the couch beside them with a clink. Jason loved the Joker. He expressed it through his care for him and his confessions. On the contrary, the clown's love was expressed much more subtly. If one blinked, they would miss it.  But, for perhaps the first time, Jason Todd had a physical reminder of his prince's love. Something to look at, whenever he was in doubt; the Joker had taken the object he'd used to hurt him all of those years ago and fashioned it into something to protect him.

"Thanks, clown. It's one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever gotten."

Soft chuckles were breathed, as the Joker wrapped his arms around Jason in turn.

" _Ever?_ Wow, either I'm a genius or folks around here are poor gift givers!"

Jason was wise enough not to answer that, considering that said gift givers were sitting right there. Dick, sensing the hard place Jason was in, decided to change the subject, even if he suspected himself as ending up on that list, having gotten Jason a new jacket that he'd probably never wear,

"Alfred, is dinner almost ready?"

The old butler's eyes found the clock.

"Ah, yes, it should be about that time."

"I'll help you set the table, Alf! You've got to use up those coupons, somehow, **hahaha**!"

Joker dragged Jason toward the kitchen with Dick trailing behind. Tim was following right after; but he never made it to the dining hall. A hand clamped over his mouth.

" **Shh!** " the youngest said, before Tim could bring attention to himself, "I wish to speak to you about something that has been on my mind."

"And it's something you can't talk to Dick about?"

Damian eyed the second youngest, before sighing and releasing him.

"He would not understand. Or rather, he would understand perfectly well, perhaps better than most. But, he would tell me not to get involved. However, I can no longer stand idly by while those two idiots pine so disgustingly over each other. Father did that, you know. He pined and he idled until his chance went by. I won't let that happen to the clown and Todd."

It wasn't hard to put the pieces together for one fascinated Tim Drake.

"You _know_ something."

"Yes. But, if I tell you what I know, you must swear to keep it a secret. And, you must promise to help me, no matter the consequences it may bring."

Damian was a serious young man by nature and by nurture. But, the way he was looking at that very moment was by far the most serious Tim had ever seen him. It reminded him of Batman when the caped vigilante was preparing himself to rush into something he couldn't be certain he would return from. But, in those eyes was not futility. Damian Wayne had resolve; he was going to do this with or without an accomplice. He was going to do what needed to be done for the well being of his family; Tim could respect that.

"Okay, I'll follow your lead."

They shared a hard-lined smile, before the reluctant duo was cemented with a secret, a swear and a collective desire to free the Joker from Batman's steely grip; all in the name of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ Well, I can safely say that we are over the half way mark for this story being completed! I feel that we've had ample build up, so I am going to start bringing in more significant events! The next chapter will be focusing on the secret Damian and Tim have become partner's in crime sharing and how they will use their combined genius and deviousness to bring about an event that will change everything and wrench the Joker's heart from Batman's hold. It isn't going to be pretty folks, so prepare for turbulence, drama and an innocent bystander to get caught up in all of this! 
> 
> Anyways, what juicy tidbit do you think the boys have? Let me know in the comments below, if you've got a few guesses! ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope that you all have a great day!


	37. Silver Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A valuable truth is finally revealed.

Swift and able feet thundered across the rooftops of Gotham, before they came to a grinding stop. Luminous, green eyes spotted his quarry as she emerged from the sky light.

"I've got her! Kitty's on the rooftop of the Natural History Museum. _Hoo!_ Holy Baloney, you should see the size of the diamond she's lugging out of there- Oh shit, I think she spotted me."

Then again, he supposed with all of the ruckus he was making, it was only natural. The Joker waved at her, enthusiastically, only for the leather clad woman to take off running in the other direction. The clown's smile fell.

"Well, how do you like that?! She couldn't even be bothered to say hello! What am I, chopped liver!?"

The clown drummed his glove-clad finger tips against his cheek in thought before muttering,

"Scary must of let the cat out of the bag that I'm batting for team hero now."

A shrug quickly followed.

"Oh well, not going to catch up to her furriness just standing around, **ha**!"

**"Joker, don't engage Catwoman alone-"**

The clown prince flicked off his com, before Dick could finish delivering his orders, snickering like a devil. He knew he was going to get the lecture of his life if he couldn't convince the Robins that he was having technical difficulties, but he had been babied and fussed over for weeks during his rehabilitation. While he loved the attention, his craving for violence and mayhem had him quivering with the desperate need for some excitement; the Joker could wait no longer.

With the pull of a trigger, the clown's hook coiled itself around one of the gargoyle guardians of the old museum, sending him soaring through the air with ease. Catwoman was quick and sneaky, he'd give her that.  Once he rounded a corner, she was no where in sight.  This trick might have worked on a Robin.  But, the clown knew for certain that the cat had tucked herself away with her glimmering, ill-gotten goods and was just waiting for him to take off on a false trail, aka, the nearest fire escape. The Joker stroked his prominent chin, as he stared over the ledge.

The metallic sound of large shoes thundering down narrow steps met Selina's sharp ears. She peeked out from her hiding place, a mere alcove housing an embedded window. A few pregnant moments and there was blessed silence. A smirk pulled at her lush lips, as she languidly slunk back onto the rooftop, digging her newest acquisition out of her side pouch so that she might have a look at it in the moonlight.

"Hello." Selina purred at the gemstone clutched in her claw-gloved hand, "You're everything Vicki Vale said you'd be. The flawless Cat's Eye diamond is finally mine. You're coming home with me, precious."

"Don't count on it, Kitty!"

Selina caught the Joker's reflection in the stone just in time to duck down, evading a paralyzing strike. She was in the perfect position to sweep the clown's legs out from under him, but to her surprise, when she attempted that maneuver, the Joker jumped clear of the attack, back flipping into the safe zone.

Selina slowly stood up, never taking her eyes off her fellow rogue, as she slipped the diamond back into her carrying pouch.

"Am I to assume from that new fighting style that the rumors are true?"

"My dear Miss Kyle, **ha**! Whichever rumors do you mean? You **do** know that there are _always_ rumors surrounding yours truly!"

"That you've teamed up with the Robins; I never took you for the type to turn over a new leaf."

"And I never took you for **stupid**! I've heard a few rumors surrounding you too, you know.  Everybody loves to talk!"

"What rumors?"

"Oh, I don't know. About you giving up crime, getting a pardon, living a normal life again and hanging up the ole' cat claws for good. Yet, here I find you, snatching another cat themed bauble! You broke or something? Or just bored?!"

Selina narrowed her eyes at the clown prince, before unfurling her whip.

"It's none of _your_ business!" she hissed.

"Well, I'm making it _my_ business, my dear, **ha**! So you'd better come clean, before I have to squeeze it out of you!"

At first, they were at a stalemate. All they could do was to circle one another, sizing each other up. A distraction was needed, they both thought. Something to divert the other's attention just long enough to pounce; a prayer that was answered when a shuriken sliced through the air. That would have given Catwoman more than enough chance for fight or flight; if the blade hadn't thrown her off guard by slicing through the front of her outfit, right above her breasts, that is.

Selina's eyes flew down to her chest to see if she was wounded, only to realize her mistake when a flash of purple rushed forward from her peripheral vision.

"THEY MADE YOU LOOK, KITTY, **AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA**!"

The clown prince tackled her and it soon became a free for all for the gemstone. Selina grit her teeth as she fought it out of the clown's grip and raised it above his grabby hands, just out of reach, as she tried to knee him off. The Joker was snickering, breathlessly, as he tried to crawl just a little bit further over her to get at the Cat's Eye diamond, only to be kept at bay. Once again, they were at a stalemate; one that Selina was eager to break.

Letting go of the rock, she slashed at the Joker's chest, tearing at fabric and hitting pay dirt as her claws came away with blood. But, there wasn't a cry of pain from the man on top of her; not even a gasp. Instead, the Joker had stilled completely and was staring spellbound at something. In confusion, she followed his gaze. It had locked on the last possible thing she wanted him to see. There was a ring hanging around her neck on a silver chain.  It wasn't just any ring. It was a ring that the Joker had seen countless times in many old photographs around the Manor; it was Martha Wayne's wedding ring. And for Selina to have that, that could only mean one thing.

The Joker didn't think. He only reacted. The Cat's Eye Diamond now well within his reach was spurned as if a mere dirt clod, as he reached for the ring. Catwoman's reaction was too late. The Joker ripped from her neck and took off into the night. Selina gave chase, but it was no use. The clown prince had always been quick, but when he was suffering from emotional mania, the man might as well have been the Flash.

" **Joker!** " she called after him, once he was a speck in the distance.

He only stopped long enough to look back at her. Even from this distance, she could feel it. The Joker was in shock. God only knew what he would do once he came down from his confusion. But, even still, he turned away kept on running, rounding a concrete corner, out of sight and out of reach.

Selina's body began shaking from fatigue and a little something more. The footsteps that came up from behind her were predictable at this point. But, the presence they belonged to was anything, but wanted by that point. The hand that gently came to rest on her shoulder was furiously shrugged off.

"You have a lot of nerve, Tim Drake."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

Tim's voice caught in his throat, as Selina looked up at him with tears in her eyes. A much less sympathetic voice came from the shadows nearby.

"Because it is what needed to be done."

Damian stepped from the darkness, revealing himself.

"The Joker will never move on if he lives in the past. Nor will you."

Thunder rumbled above, before the sky opened up. Tim took off his cape and offered it to Selina. She was reluctant to take it, at first, but as her own tears started to fall with the rain, she allowed the young man to take her home. Meanwhile, the youngest Robin placed the diamond gently back on the pedestal bearing the subtle text, 'Donated by the Wayne Foundation'. Damian was very self aware; his methods were cruel. But, his mission was accomplished.

"We shall see how this all plays out, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! Sorry that I haven't been posted for a while. I've not been feeling well, really.
> 
> But, here we go, onto the chapter! The truth is finally revealed. Bruce had proposed to Selina. Out of the two loves of his life, he had finally made his choice. Catwoman was never going to tell the Joker. She might have rubbed it in Joker's face, if the man pissed her off at a later date, but after Bruce died, she knew how big a hole it blew into each of their heart's, so out of kindness for the 'other woman', she was never going to breathe a word of this. 
> 
> However, Damian saw his father propose and Tim, who had sworn to help Damian if the younger man spilled his secret, also became a holder of this knowledge. He revealed what had been hidden from Joker, knowing that no one was ever going to be able to move on and that nothing would ever get better, if they all didn't come clean. But, the question is, what will the Joker do with this knowledge? Once he comes down from his traumatic shock, how will he react? Also, Dick and Jason were not notified of what has gone down. They don't know what the Joker is going through. Without that support, will he be okay? Ahh, so many questions! We'll have to see how it all pans out next chapter! =)
> 
> I hope that you all have a lovely day! Until next time, dears!


	38. The Bloody-Red Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker finally comes to terms with the truth.

The thick throngs parted like the Red Sea. But, not for the sake of a holy man. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The pale resident of Gotham City was regarded as a devilish scourge carrying a disease so deadly that the general population treated him like a leaper; madness.

Yes, he was certain that he was the picture perfect persona of mental instability as he tore through the streets, being stopped only when he was clipped by a semi-truck. Yes, surely, he was a walking advertisement for Zoloft and Prozac as he wobbled onto his feet, wiping blood from his eyes, still smiling. A real poster child for just how necessary institutions like Arkham Asylum were for the preservation of society, as he took off laughing.

Not that he had ever denied that the decrepit symbol of order crumbling under its own weight just on the outskirts of town wasn't where folks like him belonged. There was a reason why he had called it his old Ha-Hacienda. Arkham was his home away from home. It was a place where he could stay as long as he liked to heal up or cool down so that he didn't do something even _he_ would regret.  Speaking of which, the clown prince of crime found himself at the old crossroads just beyond Gotham's official city limits before he even knew it. He had been down all of the roads a dozen times by now; he knew just where they would take him.

If he took the road directly across from him, he would be leaving this place. He could skip town, lay low. Start over somewhere else.  And if he veered to the left, his foot steps would eventually lead him straight to the rusty gates of Arkham Asylum. How the bland, cold walls called to him, beckoning like the lilt of a siren. They would take good care of him there, tucking him into bed with a hearty dose of drugs; a nice cocktail to soothe his frazzled nerve, lacked with a little something to help him forget.

Yet, as he clenched the glimmering object in his hand, he knew there was only one option.  He turned away from the other paths, only to face the final road. The other two were nice thoughts, but he never really had a choice to begin with. Because for better or worse, for the Joker, all roads lead back to Batman. With a deep sigh springing from a world weariness he kept hidden oh so well, he made his way back to the Manor.

The sky opening up insured that a very washed up clown showed up at Bruce Wayne's graveside. It was fitting.  He couldn't even recall how many times they'd met up under the cover of night, a sheet of chilling rain blanketing them in a symphony of sound. He stood there silently, at first, letting the feelings he could no longer run from wash over him, before slowly opening up his hand, revealing the ring to the name resting on the stone.

"It's funny, you know?  I thought you loved me."

The clown scrubbed a hand over his face, his forehead furrowing with the migraine that was forming.

"How long did you think you could keep something like this from **me**?  We're you going to hang up the ole' cowl and live a normal life after you married her?  Give up everything we had together, so that you could live a life of domestic bliss?!  What dream land were you living in, Bats!?  That's not you, at all!"

He may have been laughing his guts out by this point, doubling over, seized by mirth.  But, it was only funny because of how much it hurt; the Joker had never been in so much pain in his entire life.  It felt like he was being ripped apart.  Perhaps he was.  Perhaps the very thing holding him together all of this time had become his undoing.  Everything he thought he knew was unraveling.  The Joker had become the butt of the biggest joke he'd ever seen.  He had mistaken which face was which.  Batman was the illusion; Bruce Wayne was the truth.

"I thought- _hehehe_ \- I thought in a moment like this, that I would have blown your precious city to smithereens, **Aaaahahaha**! That I'd let my famously bad temper dance on the grave of all you know and love!"

Once he fell upon his knees, his cackles finally petered out, giving way to a moment of silence.

"I'm sure you thought so, too. But, now?"

The clown prince sighed, propping his cheek up on one hand, as he observed the ring resting on the palm of his other.

"Now, I'm just disappointed, Bats."

He rolled the glittering loop over and over again in his fingers, letting the chain attached twist end over end.

"Did you ever really love me?"

The Joker moistened his lips and swallowed, trying to down the emotions inside of him threatening to bubble up.

"Or was it all in my head?"

He brought his hand to his aching chest, only to feel something pressing back. Pale fingers fished the spent bullet out of his shirt. His eyes shifted from one chained object to the other. He tugged the trinket over his head, before comparing it side by side with the beautiful bauble.

One was clean and dazzling, a pure representation of an idealistic love. And the other was blood stained and rough around the edges, a representation, to the Joker, of a road less traveled; a love that was anything but, easy. It was something he would have romanticized in the past. But, not now. Because as he stared at the two objects, side by side, the cold, hard truth cut him like a razor to his very core.

Unable to handle this bewildering flood of understanding, the clown prince took up that engagement ring and decided to try one last ditch effort at preserving his illusion. One last try at plugging the holes on a problem that hadn't been holding water for quite some time now. The clown prince of crime, with baited breath, slipped that ring down his own finger; it didn't fit, not one bit.

His laughter started in low, only to slowly dissolve into frantic sobs. His hair, he pawed at and settled for gripping in his torment, having nothing stable to hold onto.

"Bats," he croaked, "You chose kitty over _me_!  Even after you knew that I would have given you everything!  My murderous ways, my gags, the joke, itself; I would have given it all up, if you'd just said the word!"

Sniffling, he pawed at his eyes.

" **Haaa** , but, I was a _fool_! You didn't want me for that. No, you just wanted someone who would fit like a puzzle piece into your bigger picture! It didn't matter who you loved more. It only mattered that Selina would have made the picture perfect wife for Bruce _fucking_ Wayne! It only mattered that she would have fit into your plans as perfectly as she fit into this ring!"

The glittering, diamond encrusted treasure was cast like dirt onto the man's grave by the contemptuous clown, before he thrust the bullet dangling on the chain forward, holding it out accusingly.

"You gave her all the goods things in life, Bats. All while I got nothing. Nothing but, your dark side. How I _loved_ that part of you, Batsy. I really did. But, I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't hoped, one day, to have all of you."

A deep sigh exited the Joker as he slumped, all of the strength gone out of him.

"You know, this reminds me of a joke. You see, there was this guy who found a box in the trash! But, instead of opening it, he decides to carry it around with him. The box was so pretty, you see. Whatever was in it must have been important! And if he opened the box, maybe it'd ruin whatever was inside!  Either way, he didn't want to take the risk!

But, then one day, the guy gets mugged! He's killed in cold blood and his precious box is taken away. The thug who took it decides to open it and what does he find in the end? Nothing! The box was empty, all along! And the punchline of this whole spiel? The guy who found the box in the first place wouldn't have died, if he'd just opened it up and had a look!"

The sound of laughter filled the night. By the time he finally calmed down, the Joker managed to present the tombstone with the smallest of broken smiles as he said,

"Oh, Bats. Your love is so.. **empty**."

Slowly, he turned his back on the tombstone, his drenched silhouette hunching at first, before it straightened. The Joker was done suffering.

"I lived for you. I gave you everything you needed to be the best rodent hero you could be. But, I can't do this anymore, Bats. A part of me will always love you, even after knowing you were going to leave me out in the cold. But, it's time for me to start thinking more about me.  About what _I_ need. About _who_ I need; and that's Jason."

The clown prince eyed the spent bullet in his hand.

"I'm going to go to him, Bats. I'm going to tell him that I need him. That I want him. That I love him."

With a trembling hand, the pale man slowly lowered his memento to rest on threshold of the tombstone. He finally let go of the burden he had been carrying for so long.

"This is goodbye, Bats."

A twinkle caught his eye as he was turning away, reminding him of what he had nearly forgotten. Lithe fingers fished the silver ring out of the mud, before using his handkerchief to clean it.  As he stared into the gemstone, a sudden inspiration struck him in the mist of his heartbreak. 

Selina was in bed at an hour in which she would usually be prowling. Her mascara had left dark streaks down her cheeks. The picture on her nightstand of her and Bruce at a banquet three years ago was placed face down. But, it didn't matter how many pictures she hid away; she couldn't escape the memories.

She could be drawn out of them, though. The door to her room slowly creaked open, cutting through the shadow with a streak of light. Her eyes widened, before she slowly reached for the gun she kept under her pillow for just such an occasion. She remained still, as she tried to fool her assailant into thinking she was in asleep; the element of surprise never failed to put situations in her favor.

One more foot fall. _There!_ Selina flipped around, the pistol aimed right at the intruder's head, while her free hand clenched onto the man's wrist. Lightning flashed, revealing the Joker.

"Mm, look what the cat dragged in." She said, coolly, "Come to kill me?"

The Joker blinked twice, before shaking his head in wry bemusement. Since she had an iron grip on his wrist, he dropped what he had in his hand, letting it fall to the mattress. Her ring? She would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised. A slightly damp note written in a green crayon fluttered to rest beside it. It had only one word scrawled across it; **sorry**.

None of this was adding up to her. She was certain that the Joker would be out for her blood. Not this. What was his game? She snapped her fingers, causing the lights to come on. What she saw shocked her. His makeup matched her own and not because of the deluge just outside her window. Those bloodshot eyes, that barely there smile; the Joker had been _crying_.

Selina slowly put the safety on her gun, without taking her eyes off from the vulnerable man who shifted his gaze away from hers.  He started fidgeting from the discomfort of being exposed.  He had only wanted to drop off the ring and the note.  Not be caught so raw.

"You're drenched."

" **Ha**. Being Captain Obvious, are we?" he uttered softly.

She shook her head, before getting out of bed and pulling the Joker along.

"Come on. You're getting water all over my carpet."

In ten minutes time, the Joker found himself bundled up in the woman's plush bath robe as his clothes took a tumble in Selina's dryer. The fire in the hearth was comforting to his frazzled nerves, as he stared into the dancing flames. The moment of solitude was disturbed as a glass of wine was thrust into his hands.

He blinked in surprise, before turning to Selina who took a seat beside him on the couch with a glass of her own. She turned her eyes to the fire, as she sipped at the crimson brew. The clown prince was a light weight. But, if there was ever a time in his life when he needed a drink, it was tonight. So, he took a few, deep draws of liquid truth.

A hiccup erupted from the clown, shaking the silence between them. Hearty laughter followed after an exchanged glance and that wasn't all. The two old enemies began to reminiscence like they were old friends. A whole bottle bit the dust between them, then two.

Needless to say,the Joker didn't remember much when he woke up in the wee hours of the morning. But, by how sore his eyes were and in finding Selina asleep against his chest, he was fairly certain that he'd just had a good cry with 'the other woman'. Or was he the other woman? Not that any of that mattered now.

The clown eased himself out from under her, before taking the throw off the back of the couch. He gently tucked her in, eying her face to make sure that she wasn't going to spring to life and start waving that gun in his face again. But, he doubted that would happen. Even in this state of deep, wine induced sleep, she still looked so tired.

Once he was dressed, he came to check on Selina once more. She was right where he left her, though a bit of hair had fallen into her face. The clown prince wasn't sure what compelled him, but he gently brushed the locks aside. She hummed, shifting just enough to reveal the ring that was once again in its rightful place around her neck.

The pale man stared for a few moments, his gaze softening.  He was definitely the other woman, if that ring had anything to say about it. Yet, the more he thought about it, the less he envied her. After all, he had someone out there, waiting for him. Selina would be completely alone. But, soon he spied the two wine glasses from the night before, sitting side by side, each with a healthy amount of lipstick smeared over their rims. Or would she?

"You'll land on your feet, kitty-cat. You always do. But, in the meantime, your ole' pal Joker will stop by and check up on you here and there. Not sure if you'll get a kick out of it, or just kick me out, but it's not in me anymore to let someone who cared as much about Batsy as I did, suffer alone."

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up straight, admittedly softly to the silence.

"Ha, I must be going soft."

Though, if the warm feeling spreading throughout his chest was any indication, that wasn't such a bad thing.  Locking up, the clown prince let himself out. The rain had finally stopped falling just in time for the first light of the new dawn to peek through the gaps in the skyscrapers. For the first time since the beginning of that trying night, the Joker felt a genuine smile crease his lips.

He'd meant what he said.  A part of him would always love Batman.  But, the rest of him had to move on with the times.  There were adventures to be had, jokes to tell and lessons to learn.  And what lesson did the Joker take away from this mess?  He had finally learned how to put himself first.  Everything was going to be alright, now.

Well, that's what he would have said, if an unknown object hadn't clocked him from behind with the force of a guillotine. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground. But, he did feel the foot that kicked him over onto his side. And what sight greeted him when all was said and done? A man with a tan jacket and a black helmet with a bold red stripe streaked across it.

"W-who?" the clown managed to get out in his fuzzy state, only to freeze once the covering was lifted.

His laughter started in low, but got more and more manic, prompting the man standing over him to sneer in disgust, before bringing the weapon down to brain him again. Not a lot of people would be anything but, unconscious after a whack like that. But, the Joker being the Joker, one straggling thought slipped through before the lights turned out.

_**Why?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!~ 
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. Life's had me in a strangle hold, as of late. But, I finally got away long enough to post this! Here are some songs I was listening to when writing it:
> 
> Mood Music:  
> https://youtu.be/7bC0P8Gj8no  
> https://youtu.be/7Rb7pnjbe4Q
> 
> Selina part: https://youtu.be/POqEVwROEQs
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to tell me what you liked about it in the comments below. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	39. Crimson Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker wakes up to a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on him and a familiar face.

"You're awake. Good."

The clown prince of crime sputtered and choked, opening his eyes just in time to see an empty bucket land near nearby.

"Kind of hard _not_ to wake up, when your host is trying to drowned you, **ha**!"

His wavering gaze landed on the combat boots that came into his line of sight, stabilizing by the time he followed them up to a familiar face.

"You know, the resemblance is uncanny! At first, I really _did_ think you were him. But, then I remembered that **my** Jason would never crowbar me from behind! Not anymore, anyways, since I think we've worked past that. Though, that's not to say that he wouldn't surprise me with something else from behind, if you know what I m-"

The man in front of him kicked him hard in the ribs, stopping the double-entendre in its' tracks and ignoring the way the clown snickered his way through the pain, as his chains rattled, adding rhythm to the noise.

" **Shut up.** "

" _Ooo_ , touchy, touchy! **Ha!** Did I strike a nerve?! You've got a problem with the thought of me and Hoodsie doing some passionate necking together?! That's kind of interesting, since you're not him. You just look like him!  _Hoohoohoo!_ "

The clown prince of crime looked the younger man up and down. The same cut of jacket, just a different shade. The same helmet, only different colors. The same theme, with a different name. It was a long shot, but the Joker decided to play a hunch.

"Or perhaps, you really _are_ Jason Todd, after all? A.. different version of the Red Hood?"

The look the other man gave him was telling. Such sheer hatred emanated from him; the kind that could only come from someone who was standing in the presence of the man who had done them wrong to such an extent that it had fucked up their entire lives. It was unlikely for universes to cross, but not impossible. Knowing that convinced the Joker that he was in the presence of a Red Hood from another universe.

"Yeah. I'm the Red Hood from Earth four forty-nine. After our world's Joker unleashed a deadly laughing gas into the atmosphere, it killed everyone but, those who were immune to it. By some freak accident, that happened to be two people; you and me. And as you can see, out of the two of us, you were the one who didn't make it out alive, bubba."

The man began to busy himself with a few everyday, household objects. But, the Joker knew their true potential; they could easily double as torture devices. His mind began to whirl with the understanding that sticking around to play was a _very_ , **very** bad idea. He needed to find a way out of there. 

But, the other Jason was smart enough not to get close to him, eliminating any chance of lifting a weapon from him, unseen. His best option was to be attentive and act compliant, while keeping an ever vigilant eye out for something, anything, he could use to get away! In the meantime, the clown would keep him talking. He would learn everything he could about this new Hood in hopes of finding a weakness. Anything that he could use against him, he would. Because this was not _his_ Jason; his Jason had earned his loyalty. To this one, he owed no such allegiance.

"So, what, you left my body in some kind of wasteland for mutated, wild dogs to pick their teeth with!? _Rude!_ But, you still get points for poetic irony, **ha**! Then, what happened? How the heck did you end up in _my_ backyard?!"

The new Jason paused, eying him before shrugging. He probably didn't expect him to live through whatever he had planned, so he wouldn't mind telling these tales to what he essentially viewed as a dead man.

"I found a Mother box in the Batcave's safe. I used it to jump universes. I did it again and again, visiting as many as I could."

" _My_ , aren't we well traveled! And why did you visit so many? House hunting?"

"No." he said as he dusted off his hands and sauntered over.  He stopped when he was towering over the slighter man.

The Red Stripe's shadow fell over him and the clown prince began to fidget under that intense gaze. There was something about the way he was looking at him. What was it?

"I visit universe after universe, hunting down _you_. I won't stop until there's not a single Joker left."

The stronger man fisted the jester's shirt, hauling him off the ground until they were practically nose to nose.

"I'm your own, personal grim reaper, clown; your Motherfucking angel of death. You're not leaving this warehouse, alive. And here's the best part. I can take my time with you, taking you apart, piece by piece.  And you want to know why?  Because Batman's not here to stop me."

The Joker felt like he was falling.  Finding his words were hard at first, considering the shock he was in.

"So, it.. it _was_ **you**.  You killed Batsy.  And you did it, so that you could get to _me_?  I'm flattered in a way, but he was your father figure, Jason.  Even to me, that's messed up."

That earned him a backhanded slap, compliments of this Jason's bad temper.  So, he never tamed the beast within?  Joker made a mental note; perhaps he could use that.

"I think you should be worrying less about him and more about yourself, right now, clown."

"Hoo! You really think you can break me!? The Ace of Knaves, the Harlequin of Hate, the Jester of Genocide!? Keep dreaming, helmet head!"

"I've destroyed thousands of Joker's. I know all your weaknesses. What makes you think you're going to be any different?"

"Because I've got something I'm pretty sure none of the other Joker's had."

"Really? What's that?"

" **Ha!** Just a little bit of _hope_!"

That response earned him a slam to the floor, bruising his entire back. The Jason above him sneered.

"Let me guess. You're counting on the Robins. You think you're special, because you're one of them now. You think they'll save you."

The Red Hood picked up his crowbar from the top of a nearby barrel, looking it over. It was covered in old bloodstains.

"Well, I've got news for you." he said, as his shadow once again fell over the Joker, "No one's coming. They'll search for a while. A few days, a few weeks, a few months. But, eventually, they'll leave you to your fate. Just like Batman left me to mine."

Understanding flashed in the clown's eyes, as Jason smiled his cruelest. Patterns always found a way to repeat themselves. But, this Hood, this 'Red Stripe', had taken it upon himself to become the catalyst by which every Joker got what they deserved; he was the ultimate revenge.

"It sinking in, yet? You were my fate the first time I kicked the bucket. Now, I'm going to be yours. Is that poetic enough for you? Because we all know how much the funny man _loves_ his irony."

That's when the first crowbar strike landed. Pain blossomed in the clown's chest, prompting him to curl up. But, he couldn't protect everywhere. His ribs took a few hits, rendering him breathless.

"What's the matter? Not gonna laugh your way through the pain like you always do? Come on, clown. **Laugh!** "

But, the Joker did not. He could not, no matter how many hits he took. He needed to remember his training. He needed to keep calm and keep his wits about him. This was no time to be flippant; he was up against a much more dangerous enemy than he first realized. He had gotten too complacent; too spoiled off of having a Red Hood willing to use his strength to defend him, instead of pulverizing him.

This wasn't _his_ Jason. Far from it; this was a monster who had broken hundreds of Joker's and slayed thousands more. He had to protect himself, the best he could, both in body and in mind. He needed to clam up to keep this man interested for as long as he could, if only so that he would spare him one more day. He needed to last long enough to be found alive; needed to keep breathing, if _only_ so that with his last breath he could tell Jason, _**his**_ Jason, a simple, heartfelt truth; how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my Lovelies! ^^ 
> 
> Ah, the agony of the cliff-hanger has finally come to an end, as well as a long running mystery! And no one was equip to deal with what's at their doorstep! Now, it's a race against time! The Joker has to be found, before its too late! Will the Robins find him? Will he be the same when they do? Can the Red Stripe be stopped!? 
> 
> Uh oh, I might have created another cliff-hanger. XD At any rate, tune in next time to see what happens! And as always, your comments are appreciated and loved, so if you liked this chapter, do be sure to let me know your thoughts! ^^
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day!


	40. Red Stripes and Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds his clown and a showdown ensues.
> 
> =TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON ELEMENTS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!=

A steady whacking echoed in the emptiness of the warehouse, accompanied only by the sounds of labored breathing coming from two desperate men. It was a fight to the finish with no fisty-cuffs; a real war of the wills. One had a lot to lose and the other had a lot to prove. But, at long last, one of them broke and there was sweet, blessed silence. Though, with a devil like the Joker in the same room, did the Red Stripe really expect it to last?

"What's the.. matter, kiddo?" the pale man wheezed, "Finally wear yourself out? **Hahaha**."

The younger man tightened his grip on the leather strap he had been using to brutalize the Joker, before sighing and letting it go. The clown had won this battle; but, he wasn't going to win the war. No Joker ever did. So, why get mad? Especially when you could get even.

That being said, a dark smirk tugged at the corner of the corrupted Hood's lips. The Joker didn't even have to turn his head to look at him. He could hear his approach, almost able to see the other's combat boots touching down on the cement in his mind's eye. Even in the darkest of rooms, he would know that sound; because his Jason wore the same boots. His Jason's footfalls made the same sounds.

 **No, no, no! That's not fair. You don't get to make comparisons like that, do you hear me?! They're not the same man!** he shouted inwardly, as he grit his teeth together until his jaw ached with the strain, **This isn't my Jason. Heck, this barely even _is_ a Jason at this point!**

Almost on cue, the man behind him raked his nails down the still burning red stripes he left on the other's skin, out sheer spite. The Joker choked down a howl, tossing his head back and snickering softly. Hot breath hit his ear as the other man practically hissed,

"No zoning out now, clown."

"What? You crave attention just that much? Just how neglectful _was_ your Batsy anyways, Jason?"

That earned him a kick to the back, sending him swinging like a pendulum. That only set the Joker to laughing.

"Oh, oh, let me guess! He foisted you off on butler-dearest, when all you wanted was a few precious moments of Brucie's time?"

"Shut up."

"He was too busy playing caped crusader to give you the fatherly guidance that you always needed, but never knew how to ask for?"

" _Shut._ **Up.** "

"He left you with ole' uncle Joker for a long play date and given his track record, you honestly caught yourself wondering if he was glad to be rid of you!?"

That one brought Jason around front, facing the harlequin's prone body. The Joker maintained his smile. Let Jason do his worst. He was confident that he could take anything that came his way.

"You know, you're a lot _prettier_ than the other Jokers." the man sneered, running a hand down his bare chest.

The Joker audibly gulped. Correction; he could take anything, but **that**. However, this was no time to let on that he was growing more and more unnerved the longer this Jason raked his eyes over his helpless form, letting his finger tips play against the clown prince's hard earned, barely there abs. He had to come up with a quip and come up with one quick.

"You know Jason, you **really** -"

That's when the other man's hand cupped his crotch, stealing all of his poise. The Red Stripe snorted in dark amusement. The clown prince just lost the game; that deer in the headlight's expression told him everything he needed to know. Now The Red Stripe was confident that he had the perfect tool by which to break the Joker.

"Now, it's my turn to guess. You broke up with Harley Quinn years ago. She ran off with Ivy, because you never could get it up for her. You were always waiting around for your precious, dark knight who was fucking Catwoman this entire time, behind your back. Everyone was getting some but, _you_."

The Joker felt his heart rate spike as the doppelganger stroked his cheek in a mock affectionate gesture that smacked of cruelty.

"It's a common story. Not as common as the clowns that whore around town indiscriminately, but the reclaimed virgin versions of you do exist."

"Oh, really?" the clown managed to shakily utter, damning his voice's cowardice, "How are you so sure that I'm one of those? **Ha** , maybe I'm just more discreet than those other versions!"

"Nice try, but I've seen more than you know. Been on reconnaissance for weeks. You rarely sneak out and when you do, what do I see? You feeding kittens in back alleyways, pranking Penguin or pestering Nygma who's out on probation. You haven't been to any clubs, bars or the red light district. Besides, I see the way he looks at you. Like you're his whole world; it's _disgusting_."

What was once a cup of the crotch became a heavy grope that bordered on downright painful, forcing a hitch in breath from the clown. His mind was whirling and his heart was racing. He didn't know what to do; panic broke through.

" **Stop** -"

"He loves you. Something tells me you feel the same way, even if you're typically a heartless bastard who can't even love himself. Maybe you're one of the few Jokers that finally saw the error of his ways; who finally saw the light. But, guess what?"

The man leaned in close and whispered into the clown prince's ear a line that broke him out in a cold sweat.

_"I don't care."_

In that moment, all instances of people reaching out appeared before him like pictures on a screen. Harley, Batman, the Robins, the League, countless other innocents and doctors. They all tried to get him to change. To be a better person and to take better care of himself; but this Jason? Only death and destruction for him awaited in his eyes.

That is when the Joker realized that no amount of pleading would save him. Just as no amount of pleading had saved Robin; this was, indeed, the ultimate irony. It was Jason Todd's finest moment; his revenge was complete.

"You finally get it. You see, every Joker ends up looking like you do now, eventually. It's the moment when they realize that they're completely fucked; or in your case, about to be."

The jester began trembling like a leaf as those harsh, wandering hands slowly lowered his zipper. But, there was a moment of hesitation there. The other man seemed to be in contemplation, before he left the Joker hanging. A few minutes later, a spark of hope erupted in the clown prince as he saw that familiar red helmet, that tanned jacket and those classic holsters.

**"Hoodsie?!"**

Deep, sadistic chuckles dashed any faith he might have had in miracles. This wasn't _his_ Jason. This was that monster, that demon, wearing the Red Hood's ensemble. The Joker jerked in his chains.

" _Where_ did you get that!? If you hurt him, I swear to God that **I'll** -"

"How touching. You really do care about him. Relax, I didn't hurt him. _Yet._ I took these from one of the hideouts he's got scattered around Gotham. I gathered up some of his gear so that I could hide in plain sight. Thought I wouldn't need them when I finally had you. Was about to toss em. Looks like I'll get one more use out of them, after all."

He grabbed the Joker's chin, forcing the other man to look at him. The clown knew pleading was useless. But, he couldn't help it. He'd been tormented all week in all sorts of creative and cruel ways, lasting through all of them with finesse, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that this Jason would do something so low. The Joker had to concede; this was more than even _he_ could bare.

" **Please** , not like this."

"You took everything I loved and ruined it. Why shouldn't I do the same? Besides, you were saving yourself for 'the Red Hood', right? I can't think of anything more appropriate, can you?"

Calloused hands lifted him off of the hook holding him up, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor. The parts of the Joker's body that weren't screaming in pain were numb from hanging so long. It was impossible to control his movements, but he was going to try anyways, if only so that he did his damnedest to fend off this assault.

The Red Stripe let him, taking pleasure in the pale man's desperation. But, eventually, he had wrestled him to the floor, pinning him beneath his two hundred and twenty pound frame. The chains dangling from the Joker's wrists were tangled around a nearby pipe, leaving the Stripe's hands free to wander; and wander, they did.  He took pride at every gasp or squirm of discomfort he drew out of his victim. By the time he divested the clown of his pants, tears were pouring down those snowy, white cheeks.

"Briefs, huh? Weird. Most clown's prefer boxers."

That caused the Joker's eyes to widen in understanding. This Hood had done it before. He'd used sex to break other clowns. The Joker couldn't help, but to picture a much more innocent version of himself, causing a bit of mayhem, minding his own business, when he was descended upon by this.. _this_ **monster**! If the multi-verse held endless possibilities and versions of one's self, he could just imagine the lives this Jason had ruined! That caused the clown prince to renew his struggles, screaming as the other fought him for his last bit of covering.

**"HOODSIEEEE!"**

"Stop fighting me, or I will hurt you worse. And stop calling for that idiot. He's not coming to save you-"

A bomb went off, rattling the walls of the warehouse. The smoke obscured their vision at first, but a familiar silhouette had the Joker crying now for a whole new reason. _His_ Jason was here. Everything would be alright now.

"Let. _Him_. **Go.** " the Red Hood seethed as he stormed forward.

The Red Stripe slowly rose to his feet. Neither vigilante had a gun in their hands yet, but the Joker knew it was only a matter of time. He needed to make himself scarce. Flipping onto his stomach, he inch wormed his way behind the main network of pipes, only reaching back around to snatch his pants from the dusty floor.

The air was charged. Both versions of the same man stood opposite of each other in what could only be described as the prelude to a Texan style shoot out. Their weapons were at the ready by their sides. The Stripe's fingers twitched. That might as well have been the starting gun. In a fraction of a second, both men had their firearms out. They raced around the warehouse, avoiding the other's spray of bullets, still shooting, giving as well as they got.

One of the shots hit their mark, embedding itself at the shoulder, allowing one man to rush forward to kick a gun out of the other's hand, only for that to leave an opening for the opposite to do the same. Meanwhile, the Joker peeked out from his hiding place, in awe of the spectacle. It was rare to see anyone keep up so flawlessly with Jason, but since they were both the same person, he supposed it was only right that they were evenly matched. Still, this caused a growing dread to bubble up in his stomach; this fight could go either way.

Grievous blows were exchanged by the two in close quarters. However, the battle came to a grinding halt when both Hood's latched onto the other and pressed their gun to the other's temple at the exact same time; it was a stalemate.

"You gonna do it?" one asked the other in a low voice.

"I'm considering it, after what you did to Jokes."

"So, that's how it's going to end? We're going to take each other out?"

"I would rather go down with you, knowing he's safe, than for you to put your filthy hands on him again."

"Well, that's very nice and all, but I'd rather you didn't, **ha**!"

That interjection directed both men's attentions to the clown prince of crime. The man had finally managed to free himself and in each of his hands he held one of their forgotten guns, the barrels of which he was aiming at each of their heads.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you boys are entirely too close for comfort, **ha**! Drop your guns. Good boys. Now, get away from each other. Nice big steps, that's right. Now, off your helmets."

Both hesitated for a moment, causing the clown to squeeze the trigger on both guns just enough so that they could hear the springs creak. The clown was quivering and very obviously on edge. Trifling with him now was fool-hearty. So, at the same time, the Hoods divested themselves of their headgear.

The Joker's eyes darted between them, first to the right and then to the left. Gun shots rang out as he filled the second Jason Todd full of lead. A few shots didn't seem to be enough to sate him. The Joker stalked forward, shooting with every step, until he'd emptied the full cartridge into the man, shattering his armor around the chest with so many direct hits. He unloaded both guns into the man, pulling the trigger, even when there were no more bullets left to fire, laughing hysterically.

Arms swiftly closed around him from behind. Arms he knew only too well. The empty guns collided with the concrete floor below, as the Joker whipped around, burying his face into the other's chest. Jason held onto him tight, as the man he loved with all of his heart cried for all he was worth.

" _Sh_ , _sh_ , easy. It's gonna be okay now. I've got you, Jokes."

"You came for me." the Joker sobbed out, "You really came. I'm so happy."

"Of course I came for you. I love you, babe."

The Joker blinked in surprise as he looked up at Jason, before snickering ensued.

"Babe, huh? Guess I've got another one to add to my ever growing list of pet names, **ha**."

Jason held the clown prince close again, only to freeze and hold him back by his shoulders to look into his beloved's eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute. How did you know it was _me_?"

The Joker's smile became as secretive as the Mona Lisa's. Jason sighed. He supposed he would never know. But, the man had been through enough. He wasn't inclined to make his life any harder.

After checking his nemesis' pulse, he found that the other Jason was still very much alive. By some miracle, he had snatched one of the experimental suits that Jason had been working on that was more bullet resistant. A few of them had gotten through, of course, but they had ended up in non-lethal areas.

" **Damn.** Was kind of hoping you'd killed him, Jokes. Now, we've got to tote him all the way to the Justice League drop off point. At least this fucker will be their problem after that. Come on, clown."

After the unconscious Stripe was secured in the back of the Batmobile, Jason took his spot in the driver's seat. And where did Joker sit? The man parked himself right on top of Jason's lap, unwilling to be so far apart from him that he couldn't be snuggled. After everything the Joker had been endured, it wasn't hard to understand why he had a need for closeness. Obligingly, Jason moved his seat back to make room, as he put the car on auto-pilot.

"Flash, come in."

_"Oh, hey, Hood."_

"We're bringing in a look alike. Could be a copy cat of me, but more likely, he's the blip on the radar you've been looking for."

_"You caught the universe jumper!? And you say he looks like **you**? What are the odds!?"_

"We're bringing him to the North drop off point just outside of Gotham. Can you meet us there and take this meat head off our hands?"

_"Uh, you do know that by calling him a meat head, you're calling yourself one too, right?"_

That got the Joker snickering, albeit, weakly. Jason shook his head as he could now plainly see all of those welts and bruises on his clown's skin. If the man in the back wasn't already in a bad way, he would have beaten him senseless.

"You going to meet us there, or what?"

_"Yeah, I'll be there. Just got to get J'onn to reroute the beam."_

"Thanks, Red Hood, over and out."

Jason settled his arms around his clown, sighing out his tension. It was silent for a good ten minutes. He honestly believed that Joker had dropped off to sleep. But, out of no where, that's when he heard it; a familiar melody sung softly by the clown in his arms, who was peering up at him with an expression he had never seen before, but would never tire of for as long as he lived.

"L.. is for the way you **look** at _me_ ~  
  O, is for the only one I see~  
    V is for very, very, extraordinary and  
      E is even more than anyone that you adore-"

The Joker hesitated when he gained Jason's full attention. Those deep blue eyes were blown wide with surprise. So, he understood what this was then? Good. The clown prince continued letting his confession of love roll off his tongue in dulcet tones.

"And love is all that I can give to you~  
Love is more than just a game for two~  
Two in love can make it~  
Take my heart.. but please don't break it~  
Love was made for me and youuuu-"

Mutually they closed the gap between them. At long last, they shared their first kiss.

The car had come to a stop; not that they had noticed.

"Hey guys, I'm here to pick up the- **woah**!"

The Flash had caught them in the act, making out like teenagers. Jason heard Wally, but he had waited too damn long for this to be pulled away now. The Hood managed to wiggle an arm out of the equation long enough to hit the button to open the back. He jabbed a thumb in that direction, before returning it to his lover's waist.  Poor Wally managed to shake himself from his shock, opting to make this quick. He was gone in a flash with the detained Red Stripe in tow, leaving the men in the car to their passionate exchange. An exchange that only stopped, after the clown made a request.

"Jason, please make love to me."

"I can do that."

The clown began to paw at the other's armor, looking for a way to open it, earning a rich chuckle from the Red Hood.

"But, not here. He banged you up pretty good. If we're going to have sex, it's going to be on a nice, soft mattress."

"Fine, but one of these days, we're going to _do_ **it** in _this_ car! Mark my words, **ha**!"

"Okay, it's a date."

That word now took on the same meaning for the clown as it did for Jason, prompting him to giggle giddily. The Hood's smile softened. He was so easy to please; one of the many things he loved about him.

With that, he set the Batmobile's course for home. Once they got back, Jason tip-toed upstairs with the clown prince in his arms. The Joker felt truly treasured as Jason lowered him to the mattress, minding him with the same care an artisan would show a porcelain doll. They exchanged a smile, before bringing their lips together once more.  After a few moments, though, it appeared that _someone_ was getting impatient.

"Jason-" the Joker groaned as he tugged at the other's armor, "Take it off!"

The Hood smirked down at the clown, who was pouting up at him endearingly. He wanted him to take it off, did he? He could do one better than that. The younger man eased himself off of his lover, before hitting a few pressure triggers that caused the metal shell to decompress. He let it fall to the floor, before taking his time with the rest. The under armor, he slipped over his head, leaving his chest bare before kicking off his combat boots and going for his zipper.

He was making quite the show off it, if the clown prince's expression was any indication as to how tantalizing he was being. But, if Jason was tantalizing, the Joker was downright arousing. The look of surprise innocence combined with unmasked interest was intoxicating to the Hood; he wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of the clown, until there could be no question and no doubt of who he belonged to.

Their pace in the Batmobile had been downright feverish. But, now that they were in the room they shared on those soft sheets carrying their mixed scent, intoxication gave way to a craving for true intimacy. Their hands glided over flesh, fingers exploring scar-kissed skin. But, a roadblock was met; the Joker winced as those rough hands he so loved touched one of his more tender wounds.

"Jokes, maybe we should stop-"

Lithe hands grabbed onto his shoulders, before the larger man could pull away. Their eyes connected and the Hood could scarcely believe what he was seeing. It was like staring into a raging fire.

"Don't you **fucking** _dare_! I've waited **months** for this. And the thought of _this_ was the only thing that kept me alive back there! I was going to survive whatever that monster threw at me, just for this moment! Just for **you** and _me_ and here and now! So, don't you dare ruin this by trying to be the gentleman we both know you're not; now **fuck** me, Jason. Fuck me like you mean it, or I'll never forgive you! Fuck me, like you **love** me."

Those words were like flipping a switch. Jason had never heard something so romantic in his entire Goddamn life. Before he knew it, his mouth was on that pale, delicious neck. He sucked and bit at it possessively, making his clown squeal in pleasure.

"If that's what my prince wants," Jason growled into his neck, "That's what he'll get."

The clown shuddered under the other's administrations and under the weight of those words that made him feel so powerful and yet, so weak.

"Jason, _please_."

" **Shh.** Let me take care of you."

A swirl of smoke filled the air the next morning as Jason took a deep drag, savoring a bitterness that he felt complimented the sweet victory he'd tasted the night before. Beside him, he heard a soft snicker, drawing his attention. He huffed out the smoke in a near soundless laugh. If the smile the other wore in his sleep was any indication, he wasn't the only one who considered last night to be perfect.

"Did I make it worth the wait, Jokes?" he muttered his smirk growing, before he took another drag.

The sound of a radio com coming on caught his attention from across the room.

_"Hood, do you read me? Did you locate the Joker yet? Hood, come in."_

" _Aw_ , **shit**."

Jason put down his cancer stick, before making his way over to his pile of forgotten clothes. He fished his helmet out of it.

"Yeah, I found em. We're back at base, Nightwing."

He heard a sigh of relief on the other line.

_"Thank God. I can tell the others to call off the search now."_

"Others?"

_"Yeah, when the Joker went missing, people took the streets to look for him. Catwoman, the Riddler, even Penguin sent a few groups of his men out on patrol."_

"Wow. Guess Jokes has more friends than he thinks he does."

_"Yeah. How is he? Is he alright?"_

"Uhh-" the memory of the clown's cries of pleasure echoed in his mind, making his ears flush pink, "I'd say he's good."

_"Great, we'll be back in an hour."_

"Okay."

Once the com closed out, Jason sighed heavily. He was in so much shit if they found out that the two of them hadn't called in right away.

" **Ha!** Now that's what I call a talking head!"

Jason rolled his eyes, leaving his helmet on top of the pile of clothes before turning to face the clown, who was now smoking his discarded cigarette.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough! We're in trouble for not reporting in right away, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but they'll probably forgive us, since you're in one piece. Everyone's been worried about you, you know."

"So I heard! Didn't know people liked me that much to look for me for.. what, a week?"

"You're more lovable than you think." Jason said, as he sat down beside his lover once more, taking his cigarette back from him to take a puff.

" **Ha!** You're obligated to say that! You're my _boyfriend_ , my cripes' sake!"

Jason basked in the new title just long enough for the clown to steal his cigarette for one last drag. He _was_ his boyfriend now, wasn't he?

"You know, that's very bad for you." Jason said, as he took the cigarette back and put it out in the nearby ash tray.

"So are **you**." Joker said, his smile reaching his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck once more, "But, there are some vices a man just can't give up."

"You've got me there, Jokes."

Like the irresponsible people they were, they were more than willing to give into their desires a second time. But, before they could even get to second base, the world outside demanded their attention.

"Master Jason, Master Joker?"

"How did he know we were home?" Joker mouthed in surprise.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"He's _Alfred_."

That answer more than sufficed. Of course he knew. Butler-dearest **knew** _everything_!

"Yeah, we're in here, Alfred. But, uh, we're-" Jason looked for the right word for their state of indecency.

"Indisposed? I supposed as much." the butler said, completely unruffled, "At any rate, I was informed that the family will be home within the hour. I suggest you two make yourselves decent and ready for your morning meal."

"You've got it, Alf, **ha**!" the clown said enthusiastically, getting a raised eyebrow from his partner, "What? I'm **starving**!"

Jason realized then that he had fucked up. His captor probably hadn't fed the clown the entire week he had him.  This was no time to spend lazing around and making love. The clown's wounds needed to be wrapped up and his belly filled with something more substantial.

"Come on, clown. Let's get you clean."

He scooped the Joker up into his arms and carried him off to the en-suite bathroom, as said man laughed.

" _Ooo_ , what's this? I never took you as the aftercare type, Jason! Trying to spoil me?"

"Everyday." he confessed, as he made sure the water was warm, before bringing them under its spray.

Yes, that would surely become Jason's mission in life from that point on. He wanted to do something to make the love of his life feel special every day; because nothing was ever certain. He was reminded of that every moment for the week they were apart. In his darkest hours, he wondered if he'd already lost him.

In life, there were never any guarantees. The Joker was right; the only thing they had for sure was each other in the here and the now. Reminded of that, Jason was going to make every moment count. He wouldn't have any regrets and he wasn't going to become like that other version of himself; because _this_ Jason chose to **love**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ 
> 
> Whew, another chapter down! Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know if you did in the comments below! ^~
> 
> Disclaimer: Forgive any typos, please. ^^; *Sleepy eyes make for dull editing skills* XD That being said, it might be a while until my next chapter. Time for me to get some rest. XD
> 
> P.S. - The next chapter will probably focus on the Justice League, the Red Stripe and the mystery person I mentioned in the comments of the previous chapter, so stay tuned! =)


	41. The Color of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker reflects on love and gives Damian advice. In other news, the Red Stripe meets his fate along with an old friend.

"Todd, stop spoiling the clown."

"Stop telling me what to do, squirt."

"Grayson, Todd is annoying me."

"Jason, quit annoying Damian."

"Well, in all fairness-" Tim started, without even bothering to look up from his cellphone, "Damian started annoying Jason, first."

"How am I being annoying? They shouldn't be doing whatever **that** is in public! It's inappropriate! Get a room!"

The clown couldn't contain his laughter at the youngest family member's outrage. But, once he finally caught his breath, he flicked a tear from his eye as he set the record straight.

"Dammie, _Dammie_ , **Dammie**! The boy who's seen sex, drugs and rock and roll up close and personal before the tender age of ten can't handle seeing what a little affection looks like?! He's **just** rubbing my _feet!_ And trust me when I say that there's a few areas he could be rubbing that would be considered a lot more 'inappropriate' than **this** , _woohoohoo!_ "

"Still." the boy said grudgingly as he crossed his arms and averted his eyes.

The clown prince sat up and really looked at the kid he had come to know so well. The young man had never seen what a healthy relationship looked like up close. Heck, the **Joker** had never experienced what a healthy relationship _felt_ like until now, so he could empathize with the preteen.

"I know. It's kind of weird to see, isn't it?"

The Joker seemed to drift off into his own world for a moment, as memories came rushing back to him of the only two major relationships he'd been in.

"No fights. No harsh words. No bones breaking under meaty fists, **ha**! Just.. harmony. That shouldn't be possible, no. Not with little ole' me in the equation! And yet, me and Jason surprisingly aren't trying to brutalize one another! There's no fire to put out. No power struggle. Just two fellows who're a little worn around the edges because they trudged through Hell."

The Joker was staring at the floor, as all eyes in the room were on him. Not that he seemed to notice.

"We're damaged and messed up, but we found each other. So, this world can't be all that bad, can it?"

The clown snapped out of it, when he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. His eyes met those of deepest blue. The smile on Jason's lips warmed him from the inside out and gentled his perpetual grin. He then focused his attention back on Damian, who was waiting patiently for the clown's conclusion, sensing there was something up the road. Bits of wisdom from the clown were rare, since the man preferred to play the fool on the stage of life, but every once and a while, he said something insightful.

"I get it, kiddo! I really do. Me and Jay-Jay are being kind of sticky lately, **ha**! I'll try to tone it down in front of you if it really makes you that uncomfortable. But, the thing is, I think perhaps it'll be good for you to see _some_ sappiness! People who don't see what real love looks like get the wrong idea. Then, they end up like me."

The clown sighed as he took a seat on Jason's lap, relishing the feeling of those strong arms wrapping around his waist, providing him the stability he needed to be able to talk frankly and seriously about a subject he either avoided or laughed off.

"I mean, I had two unhealthy flings, because I didn't know any better! I dated a girl who enabled my mania, instead of trying to fix me like she was suppose to and fell hard for a man in Kevlar, who used me as a punching bag! Not that I foul Harley or Batsy for anything that happened. I always gave as good as I got and it's as much my fault as it is there's. But, still. That wasn't love. What me and Hoodsie have _is!_ "

The clown prince glanced over his shoulder at Jason, his smile reappearing.

"See the way he's looking at me? That's how I told him apart from the other Jason! It's something no one can fake. It's the look only someone who loves someone can give. Call me crazy, _ha_ , but in his eyes, I see myself as worth so much more than what I see when I look in the mirror."

"That's 'cause you undervalue yourself, clown."

" **Ha!** Careful Jason, flattery will get you everywhere- _hoohoohoo_!"

The jester's eyes made an appraising sweep of his boyfriend's body, before Damian cleared his throat to focus the force of nature back on topic.

"Anywho, my point is, Dammie, find a guy or a gal who looks at you the way Hoodsie looks at me. Find someone who has hands strong enough to break you, but uses em to hold you together, instead. Find someone that needs you as much as you need them.  Find someone who could live without you, but chooses not to; _that's_ real love."

The boy nodded slowly, speechless as he mulled over everything. Suddenly, the displays of affection between the gunner and the clown took on a whole new meaning. These were two hardened men with violent natures softened only by each other. They found peace in each other's arms, when they couldn't find it anywhere else on Earth. Love; what a strange force.

Elsewhere, that exact same mysterious force was at work. The Jason Todd from another universe sat in a cell in the Watch Tower, his fate uncertain. He knew that they could lock him up for the rest of his life. But, it didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore. Because he didn't jump fast enough.  In a few moments, _he_ would be here.

_"Jason."_

The trapped Stripe sighed, before looking up at the other man, fatigue making him look ten years older as his eyes landed on that familiar cowl of darkest midnight.

"Speak of the devil."

_"Have you finally had enough?"_

"Of the Joker's blood? Never. It'll never be enough. He took everything from me. He took everyone. He took.. He took _**you**_. And what do you expect me to do? Just.. forgive and forget?!"

_"No."_

That quelled the fire in the younger man, as his emotions gave way to confusion.

"What?"

_"I don't expect you to forgive him. I never did. And I don't expect you to forget. Though, I wish you could. It'd be easier on you that way. But, at the very least, I want you to let this go. I want you to come home."_

"Home." the younger man breathed as he carded his gloved hand through his dark locks, "There is no home left. It's gone."

_"No. It still exists. It's where ever your family is. We've all been waiting. Waiting for you."_

The Red Stripe felt something in him break. How long had he been at this?  How long had he been chasing down clowns and giving them their comeuppance, believing it to be the only thing left for a lost soul like himself, only at the end of the day for it to leave him feeling so empty inside?  He allowed his teary eyes to finally meet up with those of steely blue as the other man lowered his cowl. A dead stare and that tainted smile had been the last thing he saw of Bruce that day. But, he looked nothing like that now; he was himself. The vigilante offered Jason a gloved hand and a gentle smile.

_"Come on. Let's go home."_

Jason wiped his eyes, before nodding and taking the other's hand in a firm grip. Light filled the cell. J'onn froze, prompting the Flash to ask if he was alright. The man from Mars turned to face the direction of the holding cells.

"The Red Stripe's consciousness has disappeared."

"Disappeared!? He probably escaped his cell, right?! I'll go get-"

" **No**. His body is still there."

"Still there? But, that means-"  
  
"Yes. But, we should go confirm it, before we alert anyone of this."

In the cell, it was just as J'onn said; but, even if he had predicted that this was what they would find, there was a twist that not even the Manhunter expected.

"What.. happened to him?"

J'onn glanced at his companion, before entering the cell and kneeling down beside the other's body to get a closer look.

"It appears that this corpse is years old."

Chills went down Wally's spine.

"Are you telling me that this guy was.. like a ghost possessing his old body or something?"

"Yes. It may seem far fetched, but I believe that to be so. His spirit must have reanimated his body in order to accomplish his goals."

Wally kept talking, but J'onn found himself distracted by only something he could see. It was impossible, but he swore he saw for just a moment a portal opening. Into the light walked Batman, followed by his faithful Robin.

"Right, J'onn?"

"Hm?"

"I said, shouldn't we go see Superman about this now?"

"Yes. It is best that the League is informed and that burial arrangements are made."

And so it was at the Gotham cemetery rested an unnamed grave, only with the marker, 'May He Find Peace' inscribed upon the stone. And who wrote that epitaph? None other than Martin Manhunter, who sincerely hoped for the happiness of a tormented soul who had finally been saved from his dark fate by the only hero he ever believed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^
> 
> I know, this chapter isn't very exciting, but there needed to be a cushion between the last chapter and the next one, considering how they'll both be quite action packed! Also, I wanted to show that our clown is finally growing up. He is maturing at long last. Though, the next chapter is going to be the one that really drives that home. Also, let's just say that a certain someone has been waiting in the wings to make another appearance. XD 'His' time has finally come! So, stay tuned! ^^ 
> 
> Also, if you liked this chapter, please leave a comment, telling me what you liked about it! As always, what my fans have to say is always <3~
> 
> I hope that you all have a fantastic day! ^^


	42. Spectrum of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker receives a challenge and is determined to rise to the occasion all in the pursuit of figuring out who he really is.

"Okay, that's good." Dick said, as he held the punching bag steady, "One more time, Joker. Don't forget to time it."

The ex-clown prince of crime wailed on the cylinder, giving it a left and a right, before spin kicking the bag so hard, that Dick nearly lost control of it. The panting clown was just about to prod Dick for accolades, only for all the approval he would ever need to come in the form of a low whistle behind him. There he stood, a shirtless Jason Todd fresh from his own workout with a damp towel hanging over his shoulders.

"Damn, Jokes. If that punching bag was a thug, they wouldn't know what hit em."

"And if we were **alone** , the top of you wouldn't be the ONLY thing that's naked, _woohoohoohoo_!~"

Dick rolled his eyes at how love sick they looked; when Cupid took aim with those two, his arrow had struck true. He was happy for them. But, at the same time, the eldest bird of the family couldn't help the sigh that escaped from him as he went to go get cleaned up. The clown and the brawler looked on, one confused and the other as serious as stone.

" **Jeez** _Louise_ , I've seen more cheerful people at the **morgue**!  Whaddaya suppose is eating _him_ , Hoodsie?"

"Don't know."

It was a lie. The Joker pursed his lips and rose a slender green brow to show his other half that he wasn't fooling anyone. Jason shook his head; his lover knew him too well. The inability to keep secrets from him would have been annoying if it wasn't so endearing.

"I'll talk to him."

As Jason walked into the showers, the sheer curtain framed the leaner man's silhouette in one of the stalls. The Hood shrugged, before he stripped down and stepped into the stall next door. It was about time that he got cleaned up and besides, if his adventures with Roy Harper had taught him anything, nothing helped male bonding like a locker room chat.

"What was that out there, Wing?"

"Nothing."

" **Bullshit.** "

That drew the second sigh of the day out of the usually upbeat Dick Grayson.

"I'm happy for you and the Joker. But, when I see you two together, it reminds me.."

The silence had been going on for far too long in more ways than one. A wise man might have let it go. But, Jason wasn't the type to let sleeping dogs lie; especially when it would only hurt the other more in the long run. His brother had been there with him through his ups and downs. Now, it was time to return the favor.

"Reminds you of what you had with Babs?"

"Yeah."

"You need to call her up. She had a lot on her plate and probably just needed some time to-"

"She left Gotham."

"You could track her down-"

"Don't you get it, Jason!? It's over! I did the unforgivable. I took in the man who attacked her. As far as she's concerned I'm.. I'm dead to her."

Jason fell silent, allowing the only sound between them to be the water rushing down their bodies. Jason was at a loss for words.  Not only because he knew he was shit at this, but because what on Earth could he say to that?  It was just as Dick said; he took in the Joker. If the gunner hadn't been in the group who found him and saw him fall to pieces that night, he would have been right there with Barbara.  There would have been yet another person whose forgiveness was out of reach.

So, really, what could he do? What could he say? Nothing. Nothing was going to make this better; and he wasn't the only one who realized it. Behind the stone wall separating the wet room from the dressing area of the modest locker room was none other than the clown prince, who looked as guilty as sin.

He wanted to say something; anything. But, no apology was going to make up for this, was it? It was like when his finger tips wandered Jason's skin and found a new scar that he had put there with that damn crowbar. A night not so long ago that began in carnal pleasure ended with the Joker kissing those old marks that not even the Lazarus pit had managed to erase, tears of repentance streaking down his face. Jason's forgiveness of his past evils toward him was a precious gift that the Joker appreciated more and more every day.

It was a hard lesson to learn, but the clown finally understood that there were some things, no matter how much he wanted to, that he couldn't take back. There were hurts he inflicted that no amount of kisses, hugs or apologizes written in green crayon were going to fix; everyone had to grow up sometime. So, reluctantly, the Joker pulled himself away from the locker room. He wouldn't cheapen Dick's feeling with his meager offerings. Though, in his heart of hearts, his soul cried out,

**I'm _sorry_ , Dickie-bird. I really am.**

Slicing through his thoughts with the force of a knife came the alarm from the Bat-computer.

"Guys, I think you should see this!" Tim shouted down at them, before wheeling back around to survey the situation.

Joker raced up the staircase, leaning over the younger man's shoulder, glad for the distraction.

" **Woah!** You've got to be _kidding_ me! Seriously, am I hallucinating, Timmers, or what? I mean.. Is that _really_ ole' Strawhead? **Ha** , I know I'm in a committed relationship now and all, but since when did Johnny get so _hot_!? **Hahaha!** "

" **Who's** hot!?" Jason shouted, practically hanging over Tim's other shoulder, trying to see who he had to put on his 'to kill' list.

But, even Jason had to concede that the gloomy rogue was looking a whole lot better these days.

"Holy Shit, he's been working out."

There he stood on screen, the Scarecrow, who struck a much more intimidating figure. Gone was the scrawny Jonathan Crane with his sack-cloth hat and rags, replaced by a man with a double gas mask, a long, duster coat and needles for finger tips. It was almost like he was a different person, entirely. The Joker would have believed that this was a lookalike or a successor who had taken over the airwaves, had it not been for that elegant tone dusted with perpetual indignation that rolled off the masked man's lips.

"People of Gotham City, I have spent a long time in my cell at Arkham, contemplating the state of the world today. It is, in a word, unacceptable!"

The unhinged man took a few deep breaths to calm himself, lowering his hand when it had almost went to straighten his attire; a nervous habit the Joker recognized out of the villain. He was trying to break himself of his quirks, was he? The gears in the clown's mind began to whirl. Jonathan was trying to change himself completely. But, to what end? Something was up the road. Something far more sinister than the Robins knew. The ex-criminal could only hope that his reasoning was wrong. Because if he was right, the fight they would be facing would be far more perilous than anything they had faced before.

"I would have let bygones be bygones, understanding that life does not bend to any single man's will; if the final straw had not come in the form of a certain former colleague of mine upsetting the delicate balance we have here in this urban jungle."

The Scarecrow looked right into the camera.

"Yes. This is about _you_ , Joker."

Chills went down everyone's spine, as they all looked at the pale man, who appeared to be more than a little resigned. It was almost as if he was waiting for this shoe to drop.

"I know you're listening. Try to corral that childish attention span of yours for a few moments and pay close attention to what I'm about to say. You were a cad and a charlatan before, but now, you are something much worse; you **ate** your _own_."

Those last words were spat with so much venom that one would almost swear that his very toxins had come right through the screen. There was so much anger there, but something subtle, as well; hurt. The Joker worried his bottom lip. This wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't ease-dropped and realized that he had essentially ruined Dick Grayson's life. A wry smile creased his face; he couldn't stop messing people up, could he?

"You now run around with Batman's left overs, like some kind of penance to make up for the things you've done. Tell me; do those boys make you feel like less of a monster? Well, the doctor is in with a dose of cold-hard truth, my friend. You'll _always_ be a monster; you've **forgotten** who you are."

The Joker's eyes widened and his breath quickened. Soon, he found hands on him. They were trying to steady him; trying to tell him in not so many words that Jonathan was wrong. But, why, then, did his heart twist so violently in his chest, like a worm trying to escape its hook?

"You were always meant to be the darkness looming over this forsaken city, like a guillotine and Batman was your counterbalance. But, now, there is no balance left. You've checked out. And in doing so, the city is filled with the chaos that you always wanted."

Video clips of unimaginable violence filled the screen.

"How's that for a cruel irony? The moment you stopped trying so hard is when you finally won. How does it make you feel? Does this make you laugh? Does it make you smile?"

The Joker eyed the images of rape, robbery and murder; he felt nothing. A growing sense of dread flooded over him. Oh, God. Scarecrow was right. He had lost his love of chaos. He was the Joker, but barely; if he wasn't himself, who was he?

"I'd bet my head that it doesn't. It's as I said; you've lost your way. But, I'm going to help you find it."

The Scarecrow pulled a sheet off of a board holding the map of Gotham.

"I put ten explosives around this city containing my fear toxin. But, there is a twist. Once the gas is released, you have ten minutes to disarm the bombs before they blow everything within the ten mile radius to kingdom come! However, I can also detonate them manually with this."

He held up a remote and motioned toward it.

"Your boys can wear their gas masks. But, if I so much as see you trying to cover your mouth with a handkerchief, I will blow the charges. If reasoning with you won't make you remember who you are and your place in this city, I will scare it back into you! And believe me when I say that I made this batch specifically with you in mind. The gas will, as the common thugs say, 'fuck you up'."

The Scarecrow sighed as he took a seat, the camera moving with him to a worn-out armchair.

"I'm not the enemy here, Joker. As hypocritical as it sounds, I am trying to help you. Once you fail and all of those people die, you will see that being a peacekeeper is beneath you. Though I am loath to admit it, since we so often find ourselves at odds, you are so much more. You were a symbol to all of us who had been thrown away by society. There is a tremendous hole left behind that none of us can fill. We.. need you, the real you, back. And if force is needed, so be it."

With that, the transmission cut off. The Joker slowly sank down into a chair, himself. He never thought of himself as a hero to those who had been cut off by society. He was just a clown with a gag and a gun.  But, it made so much sense.  He was the first to step out of the shadows; the others followed.  But, with Batman, the one he had performed for gone, he'd stepped off stage. With Black Mask also being apprehended, it had created a huge power vacuum that the gangs had rushed to fill. It was upending Gotham and the other villains were feeling the strain, if Scarecrow's act of desperation was anything to go by.  Everything was his fault.

"You stay here." their fearless leader told the clown, "Me and the others will-"

" **No.** "

"Joker?"

The clown prince looked Nightwing in the eyes for the first time that night as he said,

"I'm going and don't you **dare** try to stop me."

"But, why?" Damian asked, genuinely surprised that the clown was willing to subject himself to the Scarecrow's sadism, "It is obviously a trap. What do you have to prove to Crane?"

"I've got nothing to prove to ole' Strawhead."

The Joker smiled sadly as he looked at the youngest member of their team.

"But, I've got plenty to prove to myself."

A hush of reverence filled the cave. The Joker was going to face the rogue's trial head on, chips fall where they may. All he would find in this challenge was pain, but he needed the clarity that only agony could provide. Because both of them couldn't be right. Either Jonathan's claim was correct and the Joker needed to find himself again or he'd already found who he was suppose to be in the man that he'd become.  Either way, the Joker needed to be allowed to succeed or fail, not sit comfortably on the sidelines.  He had been straddling the fence too long, if Jonathan thought he could be swayed back over to the villain side of the spectrum. 

Perhaps he could.  Perhaps he was only good at wrecking people's lives.  There was a lot of proof for that argument.  But, at the same time, he remembered how the people he saved looked at him.  How the people he loved looked at him; how Jason looked at him.  It was almost as if he shed his sins and became a saint for just one moment.  Yes, it could go either way; _this_ would be his proving grounds; the Joker's battle for identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ 
> 
> Okay, I guess I lied accidentally. XD But, you know me by now, my dear readers. Got to make sure to set everything up beforehand! Without this chapter, why, it would be like a stage with no curtain to draw back for the grand reveal! So, the action will be coming in the next chapter! Lots of Gothamites gone crazy with fear, threats of explosions and the Joker being forced to endue seeing things he never wanted to! 
> 
> Jonathan thinks it will snap the Joker back to his violent, chaos loving self. He believes THAT is the real clown prince of crime and that this stint with the heroes is just a phase caused by the death of Batman. He thinks he will get the true Joker back to their side to fill the power vacuum with this precious toxin. But, will he find that he miscalculated, not having all of the pieces of the equation? We'll just have to wait and see! ^^
> 
> Thanks so much for reading Welcome to the Family!
> 
> Have a fantastic day! =)


	43. Green Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker steps into the Scarecrow's custom made, fear toxin smog, looking for answers.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do. But, I appreciate you trying to talk me out of it, Hoodsie. It's nice to know that you care."

"Of course I care, idiot. I love you. I waited a long time just to have you in my life and if you walk into that fog, you might never come back."

The Joker stared into his lover's eyes for a few moments more, before sighing.

"It's funny, really. Ole' straw for brains thinks he's got me all figured out. He thinks I fear finding the crazy clown he remembers hiding in that smog. But, the truth is, I don't know what's waiting for me in there. A devil? An angel? Or perhaps, there's nothing at all! Maybe I've been running from shadows this whole time! It wouldn't be that far-fetched, would it? I mean, life _always_ casts **me** as the fool! So, maybe in the end, the joke's on me!"

The clown spared time for a laugh, before shaking his head and presenting his lover with a gentled smile.

"I have to see it for myself, though, Jason. There's no other way, because I can't run from this any longer. I can't spend my whole life questioning whether I could turn on you and the rest of the boys. I can't sit around waiting for the hammer to drop. I've got to meet this head on and accept whatever I see in Johnny's foggy, little fun house! But, you're right. If I go in, I might never come out. The way I see it, there's only one thing I can do about that."

That's when the clown prince grabbed his knight's coat and drew him in close for a hungry kiss. Damian had the good sense to look away, rather than to complain. This could be the last time the two of them saw each other as they were now.  

"That's a kiss goodbye, just in case."

"There won't **be** any goodbyes." Jason insisted, as he took the clown's hands in his own, "Even if you forget Gotham, the Robins, me, all of this, I _will_ find you. I will make you fall in love with me, all over again."

Jason shook his head and ran a hand through his dark locks with a huff.

" **Christ** , I don't know _when_ I turned into this romantic train wreck, but you and me? For better or worse, we're made for each other, Jokes; I like to think it leans toward the better."

The kiss was initiated by Jason and lasted much longer, this time. Into it, he poured everything he had. The Joker's legs wobbled and threatened to collapse out from under him from the sheer passionate passing between them like sparks in the dark. But, Jason's strong arms saved him from the fall. Finally, they gave each other time to come up for air.

"Oh, Jason. I love you, too." crooned the clown prince, his voice thick with emotion.

_"I do hate to interrupt these.. relations."_ Jonathan's voice rang from a hidden speaker, _"But, you are on site. You have eight minutes before the first bomb detonates; tick tock, Joker."_

"Such a cock-block, Scary! Probably because you're not getting any action of your own, **ha**!"

_"Tick. **Tock.** "_

With that accentuation of his point, the speaker fizzled out, leaving the Joker to face the huge wall of spiraling fog.

"How do you want to tackle this?" Dick asked, taking initiative, since they were facing a count down.

"Take the boys and go disarm those boom sticks! And if you find any poor saps wandering around in that fog, do be a dear and knock them out for me. Believe me when I say that if that fear toxin really was custom made for moi, compliments of our dear uncle Johnny, it'll be the nicest thing to happen to those folks all week!"

"Understood." Damian said with a nod, "But, what about you? What will do you?"

" _Me?_ **Ha!** I've got a game to play in Scarecrow's little house of fun! If I win, I'm going to go find Scary and shove one of those gas canisters straight up his **ass**! If I lose, well, it was nice knowing you, b-"

The Joker froze as he felt arms close around his waist from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to find none other than Damian Wayne, who had him in a vice grip of a hug.

"Dammie?"

"Failure.. is **not** an option." he spoke, the crack in his voice unmistakable.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around the boy, who had buried his face to hide his tears out of a stubborn pride that reminded him so much of Batsy.

"You aren't allowed to treat this like you do everything else; like one big joke! You aren't allowed.. to leave this family. You are to return to us."

A pale hand began to gently soothe over the teen's rebellious locks of hair. Everything was uncertain; he couldn't in good conscious make any promises and everyone knew it. But, something he had learned was how to comfort someone who was in pain; who said an old clown couldn't learn new tricks? He almost wished it was merely a trick or a gimmick. Because if this was just a mimicked behavior and not one adopted into the very fiber of his being, his own heart wouldn't have to feel like it was shattering in his chest.

"Love you, kiddo. Love all of you boys. And if this is goodbye, let me just say thanks for taking in a wildcard like me and letting me be part of the family. It means a Hell of a lot to me. More than I can say."

The Joker blinked away the light sheen of tears that had cropped up in his own eyes, before slowly releasing the youngest Robin, who let go in turn. With a deep breath of fresh air in, he wandered into the smog, where a trial by fire awaited. The Robins soon donned their gas masks and took off into the mist, as well. They all had their own jobs to do. The Robins had to dismantle the explosives and save as many people as possible, while the Joker's job was to play the game and keep Scarecrow distracted, so that he didn't hit the button on any of those charges, causing countless casualties.

"Well, Batsy." he muttered under his breath with a grin, "If you could only see me now **.** Being all brave and heroic and stuff. But, between you and me? I'm scared stiff, **ha**!"

He knew it was already taking effect. How could it not be, when the gas was thick enough to choke a horse? But, it did not have the same reaction on him as the one designed for Superman. No, this one was much slower acting and had more nuisance; a subtly. It was like comparing cheap swill you'd find at the local bar to a newly popped bottle of champagne.

Scarecrow had really put his time into this one. That was the last coherent thought born to him, as the sounds of chaos surrounding him got further and further away, as if he was drifting off to sleep and straying into a dream.

The sound of his own footsteps grew heavy in his ears; polished, black shoes on pristine, marble floors. A glove clad hand clutched his clipboard close, as he rounded a corner, bumping into something; no, someone. He recoiled in horror to find that they were faceless. His clipboard collided with the floor as he backed away.

_"Jack? Jack, are you alright?"_

**"W-who?"**

_"Jack. You know, my co-worker for like five plus years. Sweetie, you've really got to get back on your meds."_

Slowly, the woman's visage came into focus. Jack shook his head to clear it.

**"No. They make my brain sluggish."** he said, as he pushed back blond locks and presented Bethany with a charming smile, **"Can't work when I'm high off my ass and singing the score of Pagliacci, can I?"**

The fellow blond tittered, before giving his shoulder a borderline, flirtatious shove.

_"You always were such a joker, Jack! Alright, but at least get some more sleep! You look pale; like a zombie. Don't want to scare the kid, do you?"_

**"There's no scaring Bobby. He's a hero in a world full of cowards."**

_"You really love that little kid, don't you?"_ she asked in a more serious tone.

He didn't need to see her eyes to know that they were full of the pity he hated. He was told not to get too attached. But, he knew damn well that his superiors had done this on purpose. His mind was brilliant, but his life was empty. They knew he would spend more and more time trying to cure that kid and would bond with him. The more attached he became, the harder he would work, fighting against the clock, squeezing precious, borrowed time, like blood from a stone, all in a bid to keep the subject alive.

But, that's not the part of this whole process that his employers were interested in, no. They were cared about saving lives; they didn't care about Bobby. To them, it was all about the money, money, money. Something Jack had plenty of, but never spent. Money couldn't buy more time. Only his research could. Only countless hours of blood, sweat and tears could give that little boy a shot at life; _Jack's_ blood, sweat and tears.

**"I've got to go, Bethers. Hold down the fort for me upstairs."**

_"Always, Jack, always. And hey, I was wondering if we could, you know, go grab a bite to eat, sometime?"_

**"Are you asking me out?"**

_"What if I was?"_

Jack sighed heavily. It was getting harder and harder to hide his sexual orientation from his co-workers. Why couldn't they just take a hint!? Why couldn't he make friends, without them trying to jump his bones!? Jack concealed his mood, shoving down the bad temper he had but, never let loose.

**"Got a lot on my plate, Beth."**

_"Fine. Maybe later, perhaps."_

**"Perhaps."**

Once he was alone, Jack ran his hand through his hair, before glancing down at his own reflection. His familiar, vibrant, green eyes stared back at him. But, the rest of him looked strangely different; green hair, a pale completion and a larger than life smile.

**"What on Earth? Maybe I really should get back on my meds."**

Slowly, Jack lowered himself down to his knees to get a better look at his reflection. He reached forward. Finger tips didn't touch floor; they met other finger tips. The Joker gasped as he came to himself, fading back into reality as he gripped the area right over his heart. He snickered helplessly, as he stumbled over his own feet and landed on his stomach. A few more deep breaths sucked him back into the dreamscape.

_"Jack, get up. You fell asleep on the floor again. When are you going to go home, anyways? You've been practically living in your office."_

**"Stop lecturing me and get me a damn cuppa Joe, Frank."**

_"Jeez, you sure loose your cheer when you don't get your fix in the morning. Here."_

Jack guzzled the coffee, his smile returning after the first cup of the day. But, the realization that Frank was in his office really hit home when the man didn't take his leave.

**"Say, Frank ole' boy, why did you drop by? You're not one for social calls."**

_"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, I thought you should know so that you don't freak out when it happens. They are moving up the trial date for your new drug."_

**"Moving up the-? But, it's not ready yet! Frank, you can't let them do this! It could have dire consequences to anyone that's exposed to Jeannie! The drug's not safe! And the subject for it's only a ten year old boy! Please, stall for more time!"**

_"I can't. I'm just the messenger, Jack. It's out of my hands, now. You know how our investors get. We have to produce results."_

Jack sighed, before slumping over and staring into the bottom of the now empty cup. Frank shook his head. Something about Jack made people want to help the poor bastard and he wasn't exempt.

_"You keep saying that there's something missing in the formula that keeps causing strange side effects in rats, right? Let's say that hypothetically, I could buy you more time. How long would it take to fix?"_

**"I don't know, Frank."** the man answered honestly, a tight smile on his lips, **"Sometimes, I wonder if it even can be fixed; I'm a genius, sure, but I think something this complex would take a real mad man to solve!"**

_"Having fun yet?"_ a voice said, piercing his consciousness and bringing him back to the present.

"Joh..nny. You're.. going to.. get.. it, _haaaa_." Joker wheezed, as he wrapped his arms around himself and rocked, trying to self soothe the feeling of sickness welling up in him.

_"Maybe, maybe not. You may thank me after all of this is over and you're back to your usual shenanigans. Although I am a patient man, I feel that this is taking entirely too long, don't you? Let's up your dosage, shall we?"_

The pressurized sound of more gas leaving their canisters filled the air as the clown shuddered and began to claw at the ground in torment. Snatches of experiences flew past him like scenery on a train. A boy's laughter as his wheelchair sailed up and down long corridors with Jack's speed powering their flight. Needles full of green and beakers full of red. A birthday cake with eleven candles. A crash cart and an IV drip. A prayer that went up from a man who didn't believe.

**"Please. I'll do anything you want. I'll even go to church every Sunday. So, if you're really up there and will listen to a nobody like me, please don't take Bobby. He's the kid I never had. He's _all_ I have! Please. Please don't let this be the end."**

The smoke cleared in the aftermath. He was alone, a broken man with broken faith, once more. The fire in him should have been put out. But, it burned now, like an inferno, the injustice of it all fanning the flames. All he could do was laugh through his tears. Much like he was doing now.

_"Joker, this is.. unlike you. Pull yourself together."_

"W-why, Scary?" he choked and hiccuped as he sat up, his back trembling from sobs that had been held in all of these years, "Isn't this what you _wanted_? To bring out the 'real me'? What? Did you really think in your heart of hearts that I was always a psychopathic clown with a swish in his walk? Everybody has to start somewhere, Johnny boy. Even monsters."

" _I'm turning off the gas._ " Scarecrow said, his discomfort evident, " _This experiment has obviously been a complete failure- what the Hell are you doing!?_ "

The Joker had taken up a nearby pipe and clobbered the gas main, flooding the air with fear toxin.

" _Joker, you fool!_ "

The clown prince of crime out stretched his arms with a smile and took a deep breath in through his nose.

"It's too late now, Johnny. You opened Pandora's box, **ha**! Now, all we can do is sit back and see what crawls out of it. See you on the other side! Hahahahaha- **AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA**!"

_"Joker!"_

_"Jok-"_

_"J-"_

Everything faded from around him. Suddenly, he was on the run from a black shadow with long, pointed ears. A push? **No** , a _fall_. The burning, oh God, the burning. His memories and his body being flushed out to sea. One thought stayed with him to the end, bringing about a wave of self loathing that had never truly left, even after all of this time.

**I'm _sorry._**

Envy green eyes shot open with a gasp. A few moments later, a com fizzled to life.

_"Joker, we disarmed the bombs. The gas is thinning out. We're coming to get you. Joker, come in. Do you copy? Are you still with us? Joker? Joker!"_

But, those words met open air. For the com rested on the ground, abandoned by its owner. The smoke cleared and the Bat Families' greatest fears were realized; the Joker was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^ 
> 
> I know, this chapter is arriving much earlier than I usually release these! But, I was lucky enough to have been flooded with inspiration this week, so instead of holding onto it and making you wait, I decided to post it now. I mean, why the heck not, right? XD And this is setting things up for the next chapter! For all of my theorizing fans out there, where do YOU think Joker is going? Let me know in the comments below! =)
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic and I hope you all have a fantastic day! ^^


	44. Purple Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker finds himself, before going out to find someone else to make amends that has been long over do.
> 
> Mood Music: https://youtu.be/oNsQewlFtEs

"Jason, there's nothing you could have done-"

"I should have stuck close, damn it! And now, he's Hell knows where, doing God knows what! What if he saw something he couldn't handle, Dick!? What if he-"

" _ **Ridiculous.**_ " Damian cut in with narrowed eyes, "The clown wouldn't have taken his own life. He's stronger than that-"

"No." Tim breathed, "He's not."

"How would you know this? Why do you think you're suddenly the authority on what the Joker would do or not? Do you know how foolish you sound when you-"

"Because, we're the same."

That drew every eye to him. Tim's heart jerked in mild panic at how quickly he garnered everyone's attention, when he was more used to being overlooked. But, he had something to say in hopes of lighting the fire of urgency within the group. There was no better time to confess what he knew and he owed it to the Joker to help out in any way he could, as one clown to another.

"You remember the day when you came down to the cave and the Joker's legs were all dug up?"

"Yeah. He said he missed the landing and scrapped em all to Hell." Jason replied, crossing his arms.

"That's not what happened. He stuck it and I.. I lost it. The understanding that he was going to surpass me in the only thing that I thought I was better than anyone else at caused me to snap; I almost pushed the Joker to his death."

Tim's cheeks flushed with shame as everyone, even Damian, gaped in shock. This was not the kind of behavior they expected from sweet, civilized Tim Drake. But, not so unlike the Joker who hid behind his sharp smile, could it not also be said that the middle Robin used his image of pacifism as a shield? Such a painstakingly crafted mask he was casting aside, all in an effort to save the ex-clown prince of crime; it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"The Joker said that I was never meant to be a Robin. He said that I was like him; that I'm actually a clown. He also told me that Batman took me on, not to replace Jason, but to keep his rival from finding me and cultivating the next generation of super villains; to stop him from crafting the next clown prince of crime. So, yes, Damian. I am a good authority on what that man is feeling. We're not the same person, but our brains work the same way.  And if I was exposed to a hidden past that I knew nothing about, my ability to make decisions would be more than just a little impaired; who knows what he'll do?  So, we need to find the Joker and we need to find him now."

"Okay, if you were the Joker, where would you go?" Dick said, face full of worry as Tim's point hit home.

"I don't know. It would have to do with his past. What we need to do is look for clues. It's been nearly five hours since we last saw him. Has he been back to the cave since then? If he has, did he take anything with him?"

"I'll check the Bat computer." Damian said, as he raced up the stairs.

With that, they all split up, Jason taking the weapon's room, Dick raiding the lab and Tim standing still in the silence, his eyes sweeping over the cave, as he tried to imagine himself in the Joker's place.

"He has been back. He stopped in at the lab. He also stepped further into the cave."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know." the youngest confessed, "The camera's have limited range; there is a blind spot."

Tim nodded and moved toward the hidden corner of the cave to see what the Joker had been doing.

"I found something." Dick chimed in, "A mess, actually. It looks like the Joker was making something."

"Something's missing from here, too." Jason said, as he stepped out of the armory, "One of the new bullet proof vests I was working on."

"Chemicals, armor and leaving his com behind. What is that clown up to?" Damian murmured.

"I think I know."

Tim's voice drew everyone into the corner of the cave. He was staring at, to them, what looked like a green scribble on a plain wall; a few numbers, letters and symbols that they couldn't recognize.

"What's this chicken scratch?" said Damian Wayne.

"It's not chicken scratch; it's a chemical equation. Or, at least, a piece of one."

"Where's the rest of it?" Dick inquired.

"It's here."

Tim took out a black light that he typically used for detecting blood in crime scenes. Sure enough, as he stepped back, shining the light on the cave wall, more and more of the equation was revealed. It filled the Robins with awe as they realized that it covered the entire cave wall from top to bottom.

"How long has Jokes been working on this?" Jason muttered, his mouth as dry as cotton, before he turned to Tim, "Can you read it?"

"No. The Joker's been teaching me about chemistry, but this.. goes way beyond my understanding. Let's plug it into the Bat computer and see if it picks up anything."

A few minutes of cross referencing later, a beeping filled the air.

"We have a hit! But, this.. this can't be right."

"Why?" Dick asked, leaning over the younger man's shoulder to have a look for himself.

Hauntedly, Dick connected the dots.

"Care to tell the rest of the class what the Hell's going on?" Jason groused.

"The Joker's blood came up. Which means-"

"Which means that whatever made the Joker into what he is now, is the chemical formula scrawled on the cave wall." Damian filled in.

"Yes." Tim added, "But, when I add in the altered part of the formula, the new writing, I get nothing. Which means that the Joker knew, at least on a subconscious level, the first half of the formula that made him into what he is today. The second half is the new variable. It changes everything about the chemical composition."

Tim pushed a button to show a simulation of the differences in the molecular structure of the two chemical concoctions, side by side.

"So, we've got an incomplete formula that gave us the Joker and a new variant that does.. what?" Dick questioned, as Tim began to furiously type on the keyboard.

"If we can figure that out, we might be able to find a clue as to where he is going."

It took a bit of digging on Red Robin's part, but he managed to use the Bat computer's archives to find another chemical with many similarities to the new formula.

"Got something. Something you're not going to believe. The Joker's new chemical has a lot in common with another one that Batman encountered many times before."

"Which chemical is that?"

"Dionesium."

"The Lazarus pit." Jason and Damian breathed, both being highly familiar with the pool of eternal youth.

"Yes. So, we have to assume that the Joker is in possession of a chemical that has unimaginable healing properties."

"We also have to assume that he thinks he's in danger." Jason pointed out, "Jokes never wears full body armor; _**never**_. Which means, he's going somewhere he fully expects to be shot at, even with my lookalike gone- _Aw_ , **Hell**."

"What? Did something come to mind?" Dick asked, watching as Jason grabbed his helmet, quickly putting it on as he made for his motorcycle.

"He's crazy, but I didn't think he was that crazy. Load up. If he finds them before we do, he's going to be in for a world of hurt."

"Why's that?"

"Because, that idiot's heart just grew bigger than his brain. Let's go."

A quivering hand held a carefully arranged bouquet. The man in possession of it was not familiar with the language of flowers, but the lady at the florists had assured him that there was no better fauna to say 'I'm sorry' like a bundle of purple Hyacinths. One would usually associate the color purple with wealth and flamboyance, but in flowers, that hue held a darker side; there, the color purple went hand in hand with sorrow. Much like the gloomy weather than he'd slogged through to get to this door that he was so reluctant to knock on now, he could think of nothing more appropriate, considering what he'd come here to do.

"Are you lost?"

The phantom voice startled the already less than composed man. It didn't take long for him to find the speaker resting just above the mailbox.

"No, I.. I'm looking for someone. Is Barbara Gordon here?"

"Yes, I'm Barbara. Who're you?"

"I'm someone who has a lot to tell you. I also have something for you; a gift." he clutched the flowers closer to his chest and a tiny box with a deep blue ribbon holding it together, "Can I come in, please?"

The line was silent for a moment or two, before the door unlocked itself. Taking in a shuddering breath, he stepped inside. The house was dark, save for a light at the end of the hall, drawing him to the doorway. But, there was no one inside.

"Hello?"

The nozzle of an ice, cold gun was pressed against his spinal cord. The pale man raised his hands slowly in surrender.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you like you shot me, Joker."

"Please calm down-"

" **I won't calm down!** Especially not when you have the nerve to track me down, all the way to Boston! Why did you come here? To finish the job!?"

She drew back the hammer. A moment of silence passed between them, before the man being held at gun point sighed.

"I worked at Ace Chemicals. My ID number was 59341. I lived on Costca Lane-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

He glanced over his shoulder to look the wheelchair bound woman in the eyes as he presented her with a wry, nervous smile that looked so out of place on the Joker's visage that it wasn't even funny.

"My name's Jack Oliver Kincade. Nice to meet you, Barbara Gordon."

It took a moment to sink in. But, once understanding flooded her eyes, she gasped and lowered her gun.

"You're.. You regained your memories?"

"Yes. And while I haven't come to 'finish the job' in the way you meant, I came to finish _a_ job. A mission. Would you.. hear me out?"

In a few minutes time, he was seated on a comfortable loveseat, elegantly nursing a cup of warm, black tea, while Barbara was holding the bouquet in her arms, as she listened to the man recount his tale.

"I was raised in the orphanage on the south side of Gotham. I would have probably ended up in the same situation as my compatriots and gone into a life of crime to make ends meet, if my test scores hadn't gained the attention of a certain billionaire philanthropist."

"You mean Thomas Wayne?"

"He saw my potential and gave me a full scholarship. I went to college to become a doctor, at first. I was devoted to my studies, but a man can rarely control where his passion's lie. So, after I gained a minor in medical, I got my Master in Pharmaceutical Chemistry. From there, I worked in several different labs. I won many awards and even ended up in the Gotham Gazette, once. Not on the front page or anything, but it was still nice to be acknowledged."

He took a sip of his tea, averting his eyes to the floor, a far off look in his eyes.

"But, I got bored. I developed successful drug after successful drug, but there was no joy in it, anymore. I was at the point where I was ready to quit my work completely. Then I got a letter. It didn't give many details, but it offered me the chance to work on a drug that promised to change the world as we knew it. I couldn't sign up fast enough. So, I ended up working at Ace Chemicals.  They delivered everything they promised and more; a real challenge. It was a few drops of some foreign chemical they'd brought back from the Himalaya's. I know now that the substance is called Dionesium. They wanted me to not only reproduce it, but fix the imbalance in the formula that caused anyone exposed to it to go insane."

Jack set his tea cup to the side and rested his nervous hands on his lap, fingers tightly interlaced.

"The only trouble was, in working with it for so long, I began to lose my own sanity. I began seeing things that weren't there. Reacting in ways I never would. My temperament and personality were changing right before my eyes and for once, all of my brilliance couldn't help me. None of the anti-psychotic drugs I'd developed that had saved countless lives were a match for the effects of the tainted Lazarus pit. Needless to say, I turned in my resignation. No discovery was worth losing myself completely. But, the big boss didn't like that, as you can imagine. So, he and the board came up with a way to motivate me to stay; and his name was Bobby."

At saying that name, Jack seemed to crumble. Seeing the man she knew to be the Joker fall apart like this was unsettling. So much so that finding her own voice was difficult. But, inquiring minds had to know.

"Who was Bobby?"

"He was a little boy they took from an orphanage as a test subject. He was dying and he was so weak that he couldn't even walk on his own. He had to use a wheelchair."

Barbara felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

"That.. explains a few things. But, the exposure to corrupted Dionesium didn't make you into what you are now. It's too dramatic a change." she said, trying to poke holes in the story, unable and unwilling to accept that the Joker wasn't just acting like he was prone to do, "How did you end up like you are now?"

The man in front of her thought back. He took in a shuddering breath as he pushed his green locks out of his face.

"The drug that came out of the trials was called Jeannie. It wasn't ready for consumption, but the higher ups didn't care. It didn't work the way I intended, but it **did** give the humans exposed to it a healing factor, bursts of speed and in extreme causes, unusual mutations. They were going to bottle the stuff and send it out all over the world! I had to stop them. So, I made a deal with the Red Hood gang. I would pose as the leader and get them into the plant. They got to keep the cash in the safe and I would spirit away the formula. I would destroy it and leave no trace that Jeannie ever existed. I would also flush the newest batch out to sea. It would have worked like a charm! If a certain, pointy-eared Bat hadn't shone up, that is."

"And that's why you hated Batman, all of these years?"

"I didn't know why I hated him. But, some part of me must have remembered what he cost me by meddling. Barbara, my intentions were _good!_ I was like Doctor Frankenstein who'd created a monster! I needed to destroy it, before it ruined even more lives than it already had!"

"Is that what happened to Bobby?"

Jack's face grew pained, before he buried it in his hands.

"They moved up the trial date. I couldn't fix the formula in time. He was injected with Jeannie and at first, everything was fine. After a week, I believed that I'd only imagined the flaw in my calculations. He had more energy. He was eating more. Smiling more. Laughing more! So, I.. I told him that I would adopt him, when he was better. We would go away and live a happy life together. But, then he.." 

It was like a dam burst; a deluge of tears rained down as he choked out,

"Bobby died."

Barbara was surprised, but after a few moments, realized that she really shouldn't have been. It would have taken a truly unfortunate series to events to turn a man that had been a healer into a murderer. Her eyes softened as she plucked a few tissues out of a box nearby and offered them to him. He took them gratefully and tried to soak up all the tears.

"I failed him! And I failed everyone else, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Where the Hell do you think the others came from!?" Jack shouted, more tears leaking out, "Poison Ivy, Bane, Killer Croc.. It can all be traced back to the events that took place that night! They exported Jeannie to other labs! And the extract that got flushed out to sea, along with my body went into the water supply. Can't you see!? Because of my incompetence, weakness and complacency, Gotham got turned into this Hellscape! Sure, the politicians were always corrupt and the companies, always greedy, but I did this! _I_ **did**! And I can't take it back! Just like I can't bring Bobby back."

Barbara's mind raced but, not as fast as her heart. The pieces were coming together, now. A lot of the Joker's atrocities were like dark mirror reflections of what had happened in Jack's own life. Snatches of memories of the circumstances that were out of his control, he played out in the life of the clown prince of crime. The animals that he'd maimed and killed as the Joker? Surely early test subjects that Jack had to watch die as he exposed them to chemicals. The Joker's hatred of society? Jack's unfair treatment at the hands of it. Her ending up in a wheelchair?

Before she could finish that thought, she found Jack on his knees before her. He took one of her hands gently in his.

"I'm _sorry_. I'm so, so **sorry** that I did this to you. I never meant to turn into a monster! My hands were made for healing, not hurting! My mission was to make it so that no one would ever need a wheel chair, ever again! If only I'd remembered sooner."

"Jack." she uttered, tears filling her own eyes.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for the mess I made. But, I did come to give you something that I took from you; I came to give you your life back."

Jack placed the gift on her lap and released her hand. And what did she find within that tiny box? A syringe filled with green fluid. Her eyes widened.

"This is.."

"Yes. The completed formula. Once this is in your system, it'll heal you, with no negative side effects. You'll be able to walk. You'll get to be Batgirl again, if that's what you really want! I can't undo the hurts I did, but if you'll let me, I'll try to make up for them. I can't bring Bobby back and I can't fix Gotham, but I can fix you. Will you let me?"

Barbara contemplated her life so far. She had been strong enough to get passed what the Joker did to her. She picked up the pieces and stitched them together with hard work and determination, making a new life and identity for herself. It gave her an inner will she had never known and there was no doubt that it was something she could be proud of.

But, there wasn't a night that didn't go by when she didn't wish to be running free across the rooftops with Batman and the Robins. She couldn't recall the number of times she woke up crying from dreams of those memories, her heart aching with longing to go back to those days. Not to mention that she had pushed the love of her life away, all because she couldn't fight beside him anymore. And now, she had a miracle resting in her lap; a second chance. That, or this was the Joker's finest hour and his most clever ruse yet.

She picked up the syringe, looking it over, before handing it to the man who was once the clown prince of crime with a challenge. One last trial to test the man's new found sincerity.

"You first."

"Hm?"

"Inject a little of it into yourself. That way, I know I can trust you."

Jack thought it over, before nodding. It made sense. She needed proof the formula was safe for consumption. After everything he'd put her through, he would not begrudge her this. If she needed proof of the change in him, he would give it to her in spades. So, the man did her one better. He rose to his feet, before sauntering over to a burning candle. Without breaking eye contact, he held his arm over the open flame.

Wincing, he pulled away after the fire bit into his skin, blackening a small portion of porcelain white. He came to kneel before her again, nonthreatening in his position, as he pushed the needle into his skin and released a drop or two. Right before her eyes, like magic, his skin mended itself. It was as if the burn never happened. Her shocked eyes met a grin and sparkling orbs of evergreen as the man motioned toward the needle in offering once more. She quickly nodded, before pushing up the sleeve of her cardigan.

The front door was kicked open by an impatient Damian Wayne, after Tim was taking too long with picking the lock. Jason and Dick lead the charge, each worried about the loves of their lives coming to blows. Dick rounded the corner first, just in time to nearly run into someone who had come to stand in the doorway. He almost didn't realize it at first. For years, he was used to having to look down.  But, here, standing before him, face to face, was none other than the woman he loved.

"Babs!?"

The pale man still kneeling on the floor huffed softly in amusement as she threw herself into his arms. However, his smile dropped into something more unsure as his eyes found Jason Todd's. Slowly, he rose to his feet, holding the other man's gaze. Carefully, he stepped around the two reunited lovers, before leading the way outside.

There they stood under an awning, the rain falling around them like a veil. Jason lifted a hand to caress his lover's cheek, only to hold back; what if the clown he knew was gone and he was standing in the presence of a stranger? But, rather than letting the Hood's hand fall, the pale man nuzzled into it. The gunner sighed, his whole body releasing all of its tension at once; he'd never been so relieved in his entire life.

"Thank God; You're _still_ **you**."

The Joker smiled warmly as he uttered a word that Jason had taken to using when his prince asked if he loved him.

**"Always."**

Jason blinked away the light sheen of tears that had formed in his own eyes, as he drew the other man close to him, holding him tight. Joker returned the embrace, rubbing the Hood's back, comfortingly. After a few moments, they separated and Jason really looked his lover over.

"You do seem different, though."

"I finally remembered who I am, Hoodsie. My tangled up memories have all been sorted out and the loose ends, tied up. I feel at peace now. I don't have to rage against the machine, anymore. I have something more to live for than the destruction of the system that hurt me; and it feels good."

"Can I.. still call you Jokes?"

" **Ha!** Of course, Jay-Jay! I still AM the Joker, you know! But, at the same time, I'm also Jack. That being said, in front of _her_ , please call me that."

"Why?"

"Because, If we're going to be one, big, happy family, me and Babsy have to start somewhere. She can't forgive the Joker just yet. But, maybe, just maybe, she can forgive Jack."

Just then, the clown began to snicker, his mind caught in the fancy of a passing irony.

"What, clown?"

"Say, you want to know something funny? Scary was right all along! I needed to find myself again! It's not the version of me that he was hoping for, but it's still _me_ nonetheless! And truthfully? Old me is not that different from new me. Only now, I get to say exactly what's on my mind!"

"Such as?"

The Joker wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, his smile gaining a lascivious edge as he lilted, "Well, for starters, I've got the hottest boyfriend."

Jason stared for a moment in disbelief, before laughing, a lighthearted sound that the Joker was more than happy to add to.  They exchanged grins, before finally sharing a kiss in the rain.  Two halves had come together as one whole. Not just two lovers caught in the rain, either; Jack and the Joker were now one. The Hood was confident that there would be subtle changes in the man he loved. A person didn't merge with their past self and come out unscathed; for a while, things would feel uncertain. But, there was one thing that he could always count on. No matter what, they would find their way through any obstacle they faced, together. Because through it all, the one constant that endured was their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^
> 
> Well, the story is wrapping up; a lot faster than I thought, too! Which means, I think there will only be one more chapter after this. Wow, it's been one Hell of a ride, hasn't it, everyone? When I started this story, I didn't expect so many people to enjoy it like they did. 
> 
> To tell the truth, the only thing I've ever felt halfway good at in life was writing. It's the only gift I have to give to others. I'm so happy that I was able to give you something you love. And you've given me the greatest gift in return. Thank you for joining me on this journey! Your comments and your presence has been more than encouraging; it's been heartwarming.


	45. A Kaleidoscope Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well! =)

A clown and a bunch of birds walk into a bar. It would have sounded like the beginning of a perfect joke, if the mood wasn't so serious. Staring at them with varying degrees of hostility were the top gang members, the Crème de la crème of the criminals that had been terrorizing Gotham City. The vigilantes may have been outnumbered, but in no way were they outclassed. That being said, the Joker grinned his widest as he strut into the room like he owned the place, unintimidated as he took his seat on a high backed chair that easily evoked the imagery of a throne.

"Thanks for coming to my little wienie roast, gentlemen! Hope you're hungry, because we've got a lot of meaty issues to get through, **ha**!"

No applause, no reaction. Just dead silence; then a cough from the back. So very serious, indeed.

"Tough crowd." the Joker muttered with a roll of his eyes, before forcing himself to focus back on the matter at hand, "Well, since I called this little shindig together and pulled you all away from your little pissing contests, I'll start us off!"

The clown prince of crime's grin returned as he leaned forward and informed the room with no small degree of satisfaction; "I'm afraid that playtime is over, kiddies."

"What is clown meaning?" said a man with a thick accent, "This is no playtime! This is fight for domination over Gotham, itself! And the Prochnost' group will win and take all!"

"Shove it, ham-head! Everybody knows that we, the Clovers, will be the one to hold Gotham in the palms of our hands!"

"Fuck you and your mamma, too! The Razor-Heads run this town! Once we shove our boots high enough up your asses, maybe you'll get the hint!"

The clown groaned as the room dissolved into a chaos not of his own making.

" **Jiminy** _Christmas_! What'd I _tell_ you, Nighty-Night!? Give these folks a slice and they'll take the whole, damn cake! And you wonder why I hate using kid gloves! They never work, **ha**!"

The Joker's frustrations aside, they had a bigger problem to contend with. The clown had promised to keep his cool. But, Dick Grayson knew the other man well enough to see what was coming from a mile away. The Joker's good will was evaporating and with it, his self control. How did he know? Pale fingers were twitching and itching with the urge to commit violent murder.

Nightwing's sharp eyes searched for a solution, a distraction, anything he could do or say to stabilize the growing psychotic wants behind that now stretched-wide smile. He had been the one to put the final nail in the coffin to convince the clown prince to go in with an olive branch, instead of guns a blazing. That being said, the once Robin felt responsible for how this meeting turned out. He needed to do something to salvage this.

But, what could he do? It was not like he could blind the most perceptive member of their team to what was going on right in front of him. The Joker was losing patience and rightfully so; the unruly upstarts were clearly making a mockery of Gotham's most fearsome fool. The sight of the Robins wasn't enough of a deterrent. Their blatant disrespect was sending a message to all of Gotham, loud and clear; they believed the rumor that the Joker had been tamed.

Suddenly, an imposing figure stepped out of the shadows. Large, strong hands corseted a lean rib cage from behind, drawing the clown prince away from the cliff of no return, before he took the plunge.

"Hoodsie? What are you-?"

"Mind if I take a seat, Jokes?"

The gunner slipped around the chair, claiming it for himself. The jester's lips went slack for a moment, uncertainty stiffening his posture. But, soon, the whole house hushed as the Joker was put on display in his rightful place. That manic smile returned in full force, once he realized what his lover was up to. One of his pale hands found the other man's knee, dancing fingers around it, before giving it a firm squeeze; he could practically feel Jason's smirk from under his helmet.

Who needed a chair, when he'd been given the best seat in the house? There was no doubting it; this was the _only_ seat the Joker would ever need. The clown prince found his true throne of power when perched on the lap of the Red Hood; a man who was not so subtly fingering one of his firearms, as his other hand found its way to rest on the Joker's hip, possessively.

The wildcard in their rag tag group of vigilantes may have been bound by promises he had to keep, but the Red Hood had made no such guarantees. It may not have been that night or the next, but Jason Todd's word was as good as his bullets were cold. If they didn't respect the Joker on their own, he would make them.  And if he couldn't make them?  Well, with the way the Joker was now playing ever so casually with one of his jack knives, they could believe those rumors that he'd been pacified at their own risk, couldn't they?  After all, since when did the _Joker_ keep his promises? Needless to say, on that day, a power couple was born, if ever there was one in Gotham City; the prince and his knight.

"Now then, where were we?  _Oh_ , **yes**! This whole turf war thing! You boys had a good run! Really! You started this whole thing out with a bang! You really gave Gotham something to talk about! Bravo, **ha**!" the Joker clapped in the tense silence, slowing it down until he dropped his hands back into his lap, where his knife was resting.

His smile was as cutting as a frost bitten wind, as he parted it to say, "But, now, like I said before; playtime. _is_. **over**. I'm not sure what you boys had in mind, but _this is how the story's going to end-"_

Two powerful arms slid around him, breaking the Joker out of his trance. His smile warmed as familiar lips found their way to his neck.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

" _Mmmm_ **.** " the Joker hummed as he rested his hand on his lover's arm, satisfied to see their wedding rings glistening side by side, "Just taking a little stroll down memory lane."

"Can I come, too?"

" **Oh** , you can _always_ come with me, handsome."

Jason rolled his eyes at the saucy, double entendre and the way his lover batted his those long eyelashes at him. But, it didn't stop the butterflies he wouldn't admit were there even after all of these years from stirring up fairy dust in his gut. Little by little, they explored the artifacts that had been memorialized in that hallway. Everything from photographs, properly framed to newspapers the Joker had pinned to the wall where they had made the front page. He stopped at one in particular and smiled. Jason understood why; it was his favorite one, considering how funny it was that a certain reporter from the Daily Planet had managed to capture his expression of sheer shock at just the right moment. And what rested underneath this rare image of the clown prince being caught off guard?

"I remember how shocked you were when the mayor handed you that."

" **Ha!** How could I not be!? It's the _Key_ to the **City**! Since when has a notorious villain who's blown up hundreds of buildings and murdered thousands of people ever gotten one of those!?"

"Yeah, that's true. But-" Jason drew the Joker around to look him in the eye, "You're not a villain anymore."

The Joker stared into that proud gaze, before he had to smile and look away. But, there was no escape from Jason Todd; the man soon had his lips on the color adorning those pale cheeks, like they were suddenly made of candy. The Joker pawed at Jason, half-heartedly trying to get him to stop as he snickered.

It had taken him a lot of bravery to show his true face to more than just Jason. But, after warm encouragement from his family, he now went without his makeup inside their home, at least. Since it drew reactions like this from his lover, the Joker had never looked back. Finally, Jason relented, sitting back with a grin. The Joker wrapped his arms around the Hood's neck as he eventually recovered from his giggles, matching the other man's smile with one of his own.

"Say, Jay. Wanna go upstairs and fool around a bit before the others get home? I'd be lying if I said that you didn't put me in the **mood** , _hoohoohoo_!~"

"Sounds nice. But, in a few minutes. I've got something to show you that you're going to like."

"More than sex with **you**?"

"It's a big contender."

" _Really?_ Now, **this** I've gotta see!"

Jason made the Joker close his eyes, as he lead him downstairs to a room that was rarely ever used. Once given the command to open them, he found that they were standing in the ballroom of all places. The sheets were off of the furniture off to the sides, the dust had all been cleaned up and the piano was uncovered.

"What are we doing here? Want me to give you some lessons or something?" he said, motioning toward the piano.

The Joker was clueless; good. Jason wanted to savor his bewilderment, knowing he would be given a moment to remember when confusion melted into understanding and awe. A tape was popped into a stereo and the volume was turned up to reveal a music worthy of this room.

*Mood Music* - https://youtu.be/YbaKFX2sjCc

The tune made the Joker feel light on his feet, as the urge to dance over took over him. He positioned his arms and began to sway gracefully, as he closed his eyes. But, in mid-spin, the phantom hands he imagined, were replaced with real ones closing over his sides and lifting him, before settling him back into a proper, waltzing position.

The Joker opened his eyes in surprise and what did he see? Not some figment of his imagination, but Jason Todd, the love of his life in the flesh. Now, the clown was speechless. After a few moments, he smiled and let Jason take the lead. Slowly, they tested each other's steps, before sharing their first true dance. The Joker laughed breathlessly in disbelief, as they glided across the floor.

"You learned how to dance just for me?"

"Yeah. I felt bad that I couldn't spin you around the floor on our wedding day. So, I thought I'd make up for it now."

" _Oh_ , you sweet, wonderful husband, you! I love you so much, Jason."

"I love you, too, Jokes. And I love when you call me that."

"What?"

"Husband."

"Well, now that we're hitched, you're going to be hearing it a lot more, love."

"I look forward to it, babe."

Silence fell between them as the Joker rested his head against Jason's chest. The waltz slowed; spring green met ocean blue. Their lips slowly came together, tantalizingly close, before-

" **Uncle Jo**!"

The two men separated, just in time to see two little kids bounding into the room, arms spread wide. The clown prince dropped to one knee, arms wide open to receive the bouncy bundles of joy.

"Selina, Brucie, my lovelies, **haha**!"

The clown scooped them up, hugging the life out of them, before balancing one on each hip. Jason shook his head. Sometimes, he honestly believed that his Puckish husband had missed his calling as a mother hen. It looked like being a human uncle would have to do.

"So, how was school today, kiddos? Make any macaroni crafts?"

"I'm not telling you, Uncle Jo. You ate the last one I made." Bruce said, pouting and making the clown snicker.

He had covered for Titan, since the poor, old dog had enough problems to worry about without putting one of his favorite, tiny humans on his bad side.

"I promise, I won't eat the next one! How about you, 'Lina? How was your ballet practice?"

"It was fun! Teacher said I'm really good at it! I want to be a ballerina when I grow up!"

"Honey, if you put your mind to it, you can do anything you want! That goes for you, too, Brucie-boo!"

The Joker set the kids on the floor, before telling them seriously,

"You can do anything, if you believe it. Promise me that you'll remember that your ole' uncle Joker told you that. I think you'll need those words when you get older."

With that, he extended his pinkies, which the kids each shook with their own.

"Hey, guys." Dick said, catching their attention as he and Barbara strolled into the ballroom, "Putting those moves I taught you to good use, huh, Jason?"

"Shut up, Dickhead. He wasn't suppose to know that you were the one who taught me-"

_**"Hoohoohoohoo!"** _

"Now look what you did. He's not gonna be able to stop thinking about how awkward that must've looked.  Tryin' to get lucky here and you're not helping, Dick."

"What's getting lucky?" Bruce asked, his baby blue eyes blinking up at his father ever so innocently, which just made the Joker laugh all the harder.

" **Jason!** Not in front of the kids." Barbara said, shaking her head.

Though, she did have to admit that this was no where near Jason's worst offense. He was getting better at toning things down for the kids. And as for the Joker? It was so strange to think, given their past relationship, that he was the one who gave her the least problems. In fact, more often than not, the clown was a great help with her children. Not that she was going to let him drive them to school anytime soon; the man was still a menace on the road. Still, seeing how much they loved him and how hard he had worked to earn her trust, made Barbara smile.

"Hey, everybody."

Into the room strolled the rest of their motley crew. Damian lead the pack with Alfred bringing up the rear, his cane clicking on the marble floor. However, the most surprising element of this crowd was Tim and Conner, walking side by side in the middle. Conner would usually be working, being a newly recruited member of the Justice League, and Tim had been taking over the business side of Wayne Enterprises, which the young college graduate had a surprising knack for. To see them there at this time of day was nothing short of unusual. And why was Tim hiding one of his hands in his pockets? Curious, indeed.

"Oh, hey Tim. You're home early. Something up?" Jason asked, crossing his arms casually.

"Yes, actually." Tim said, straightening his tie and looking modest, "You see, we ah.. _um_.."

"What Tim means to say is-" Conner said as he stepped forward, "We're engaged."

Tim unveiled his hand with a modest grin, holding it up to reveal the platinum band encrusted with diamonds; how it shimmered in the light. The Joker and Jason looked at each other in wide-eyed shock, before the clown prince flung his arms open in an offer of enthusiastic acceptance for Superboy, smiling brightly as he exclaimed,

**"Welcome to the family!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! ^^
> 
> I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, but Hell, promises are made to be broken. XD 
> 
> You know, if there is a lesson I would have you all take away from this story, it's this; love is something we choose. Love can end wars, mend hurts and bring people together to make a family. If you ever feel unloved or unwanted or mistreated by the people around you, just know that you ARE lovable. Like the Joker, sometimes, we've just got to wait for the right people to come into our lives. And for what it's worth, I love all of you, my dear fans. It's been my pleasure to be your writer for this work! Thanks for joining me for this fanfic! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Alright, guys, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle on me! ^^; Also, please let me know if you liked it and I'll be happy to post more!~ Thanks for giving it a read! =D


End file.
